


Future Son

by jujuDCEU



Series: The Epoch of an Anomaly [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Other, References to Drugs, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 93,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Marko is from an on-mode Blue Beetle future like Bart. This story will show his life in the past, also his backstory. And for my own pleasure, he will be Bart Allen's eventual significant other. Yay for the gay🏳️🌈I wrote this way back in 2017 and I´m just transferring it here because I have a side story I´m creating with the same character and I don´t want people thinking who tf is this dude
Relationships: Bart Allen/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Epoch of an Anomaly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544590
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

Astral poked his head out of the shared time machine. Bart was already out, introducing himself and running around. Astral fully stepped out of the small machine and dusted himself off.  
It's so bright in here, he commented to himself.  
As Bart was about to speed past him, he extended his arm to knock him over. He quietly apologised to his friend and helped him up.  
"Don't mind him, he's a speedster; likes to run a muck. Anyway, this is my friend, Bart Allen. He's Barry Allen's grandson."  
No one in the room seemed to believe the last part. But it was clear that Bart was a speedster.  
"And who does that make you?" A boy, probably Astral's age asked. He was wearing a black mask that covered his eyes. As if that hid the majority of his face.  
Astral scoffed. "Of course you don't know. And you also don't need to know. What I will tell you is that I'm with him." Astral pointed his thumb to Bart beside him. "Not in that way. But we've came from...the future."

The group of people who weren't intruding from the future gathered in a huddle, looking behind him occasionally to see what the the other two boys were doing.  
"Is it possible that they could actually be from the future? Are they telling the truth?"  
"How about we just ask them for some future info." Beast Boy insisted. He broke the huddle and went over to the two future boys. "Tell me something only a person from the future would know!" He demanded. "When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?  
"Sorry BB. Never was the best history student." Bart confessed.  
"And even if he was, telling you anything like that could alter the time line." Astral said.  
"Then we'll all be feeling the mode." Bart finished.  
"Noted?" Beast Boy said in a confused tone.  
Recognised: Malcolm Duncan: A-1-0  
Bart nudged Astral, who was in restraints put on by Nightwing after his self given tour of the retro showers.  
"I'll catch you later. I hear a door opening. Gonna go see The Flash. Coming?" He whispered. Bart was already vibrating out of the cuffs.  
"Wouldn't wanna barge in on a family gathering. You go on ahead." Astral answered. "See if you could get an autograph for me though. That would be crash."  
"You got it, hermano." Bart was free of the restraints. Astral exhaled through his nose heavily as his friend bolted out the opening. Beast Boy was quick to react and transformed to chase after him.  
"Your friend isn't gonna catch up to him. Bart is the fastest guy I know." Astral boasted. "Now can you get these off me?" He referred to the cuffs. "My skin turns green when I wear fake metal."  
Astral watched as Nightwing handed Robin a key. Astral's head tilted when he saw Nightwing pull up a hologram from nothing.  
"'Kinda past tech is that?" He asked Robin who was undoing the cuffs.  
"See the red dot? That's Impulse." Night wing cut in. "I put a tracker on him."  
"Even though we all know he's probably speeding on his way to see his," Robin put up quotes with his fingers. "Grandfather."  
Astral rubbed his freed wrists in comfort. "Oh Tim. You still doubt my friend. Tell me you didn't see him bolt out of here. And literally shake himself out of those cheap cuffs. He's Flash's grandson."  
"What about you? You related to anyone in the league?" Robin asked.  
"Duh. Wasn't it obvious? I'll give you a minute to guess." Astral challenged.  
Robin decided to participate in the stupid game while Nightwing finished up with the DNA samples.  
"With the fishnets, I'm guessing Black Canary."  
Astral shook his head.  
"Is it a girl or boy?" Robin needed a hint.  
"One of each."  
As much as Robin loved to pry for himself, Nightwing was finished.  
Nightwing looked at the results and then at Astral a few times.  
"Not really seeing it." Nightwing said.  
Robin snatched the results for himself since Nightwing was being indecisive. He, too, did a double take.  
"Is it the costume that's throwing you off?" Astral chimed in.  
"Basically." Robin admitted. He checked Marko out quickly, glancing at his exposed abdomen and the part of his legs that could be seen through his fishnet pants.  
"Half human, a fourth Lunarian, and a fourth Atlantean." Nightwing read out loud.  
"And only one person on the team is Lunarian and Atlantean." Astral said proudly. "But don't tell her I'm her son or whatever. I will do that myself." Astral stood to check out the rest of the place.  
Robin and Nightwing looked at eachother. Nightwing shrugged.  
"It was only a matter of time really. They do live together." He said to Robin. He referred to Astruma and Blue Beetle, who were still in their relationship and got to last base almost.  
"On another note," Robin said, wanting to change the subject. "We should tell Astruma anyway. Let her know that there's another Lunarian here. From the future." He put emphasis on the last part.  
"You seem a little more interested in this one than the speedster." Nightwing said.  
"What makes you say that?" Robin asked.  
"You didn't bat an eye when Impulse bolted out of here. But once the other guy got up, you crossed your arms and watched his every move." Nightwing observed.  
Robin uncrossed his arms. "He's Lunarian. He could've easily teleported out of here. But he didn't. I'm just a little suspicious about that one."


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko meets his parents for the first in the past

Astral was patiently waiting for anything to happen at the cave. He was regretting not joining Impulse. As easy as it would've been to just teleport to his friend, he decided to stay put like Nightwing requested. It's not like he brought a GameBoy on the time machine with him. He kept himself busy by touring.   
Recognised: Astruma: B-Zero-Eight  
Astral stopped his tour and prepared himself.   
"Oh my God. There she is! Calm down, Marko. You don't wanna seem like a crazy fanboy. Deep breaths." Astral inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Alright. I'm good. Ah, I bet she's so beautiful. I'm so excited that I'm talking to myself." Astral recollected himself and headed to the Zeta tubes.   
"This is sus. But okay. Where's the moon child?"  
Astral came from around the corner. "Right here!" He said confidently.   
Astruma approached Astral with open arms. She looked more excited than Astral did. They both jumped up and down in each other's arms. They were fangirl/boying over seeing each other. Astral barely knew or saw his mom in the future, and Astruma never met another Lunarian on earth.   
"You have no idea how happy and honoured I am to finally meet you. You're like, iconic in my time." Astral told her.   
"Iconic you say. Elaborate."   
"Well for starters, you froze some extraterrestrial threat's insides and shattered him. It was all broadcasted. It was crazy. And I think you try to assassinate the president because you believed in a conspiracy theory you saw on YouTube,"  
"Sounds like me." Astruma joked. "So before I try and flirt with you, just tell me if it would be incest."  
Astral furrowed his brows at her comment. He never new his mom would be so upfront.   
"We're related. But I'm not telling you how." Astral explained.   
"And you must not play for my team either. Before you ask, the stripper look gave it away." Astruma said referring to Astral's costume. At least he wasn't in heels or he'd be totally ripping off Astruma's.   
Astral sighed gleefully.   
"Oh Astruma, you're just like me. Personality wise I mean. And I know we're just gonna be the best of friends."  
"Little closer than friends. You're my future cousin or nephew or grandson."  
She's thinking too hard, Astral thought to himself.   
"Relatively speaking, we're more distant than that." He lied. "So tell me, great Auntie Mareyna, twice removed, you seeing anyone right now?" The only way this day could get any better is if he got to see his off mode father, Blue Beetle.   
"I'd introduce you to him, but with our family's outstanding looks and your homosexuality, I'm afraid you might try to take him from me." Astral thought she was serious for a second until they both started cracking up. "I was joking, a hundred percent. Let's go see him." Astruma opened up on of her teleportation portals.   
Astral was hesitant. "I didn't know portals came in different colours." Astruma's were pitch white with a bright purple ring around it. Astral's were nauseating neon highlighter colours, which he preferred.   
"Juuuuust get in. It won't teleport you to the outer regions of space." Astruma got behind Astral and shoved him in like she does to everyone else. She got in behind him and closed up the portal.

Meanwhile in Philadelphia, Blue Beetle was lounging upstairs, feeling like he was about to take a nap.   
"Ahh," he sighed. "I haven't relaxed like this in a good while. Finally, a pleasure nap." Blue Beetle plopped into the bed and felt himself dozing off.   
Almost as if it was planned, Astruma's portal opened. Her and Astral doggy piled on top of Blue Beetle. Blue Beetle shot up from what he called a sneak attack. His scarab beeped loudly, and his arm became armoured.   
"Mareyna, what the hell was that?" He started. "I was about to take the best nap ever. And you just fell on top of me out of nowhere. No me gusta. Not cool. You literally knocked the wind out of me for like five seconds."  
Astruma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's complaining.   
"And you should be lucky that the scarab didn't pierce that pretty little heart of yours. Don't do that."   
Astruma cleared her throat. Her gestures presented Astral, who waved. Blue Beetle looked back and forth at each of them. He squinted.   
"Lemme guess. Marshall, the brother that Astruma hates the least."   
The Lunarians shook their heads.   
"Marshall doesn't have brown eyes, pay attention." Astruma said. "Anyway, this is my great nephew, twice removed. From the future. His name is Astral."  
"You said that you wouldn't drink this week." Blue Beetle confronted.   
"Didn't you get that whole Impulse call?"  
Blue Beetle groaned. "Yeah." He remembered the call from Beast Boy about how he chased down a speedster that came out of a time machine. Blue Beetle went over to Astral and extended his hand to greet him.   
"Jaime Reyes." He introduced.   
"Marko Re..." Astral tried to stammer out a fake name. "Reginald. But please, call me Astral."  
Astruma narrowed her eyes. She thought Reginald was the most un-Lunarian name that the alphabet could've made up.   
"Cool to meet my future great nephew."   
"Cool to meet my future great uncle." Astral responded.   
Blue Beetle nodded. "Hey, babe. How about you go feed your goldfish?"   
"But I fed it two days ago.." Astruma protested. She put her hands on her hips. "He did look a little hungry. Maybe I will." Astruma skipped out of the bedroom and went downstairs.   
Blue Beetle made sure she was out of sight before turning to face Astral again.   
"Cut the BS, Astral." Blue Beetle confronted. Astral gasped." I know you're not our great nephew."  
Astral sighed in defeat. "What gave it away?"  
"Your shirt has the same design as my armour. And we look too much alike to be nephew and uncle. What're you really? Grandson? Son?"  
"Son." Astral shrugged as he confessed. He rubbed the back of his neck.   
Blue Beetle opened his arms to his son. "Come here."   
Astral accepted his first hug from his father. He held back tears, figuring that he didn't want to seem too desperate. The two let each other go after a full minute.   
"Do you really think I look that much like you?" Astral asked, confirming his father's observation.   
"Of course I do. But you've got your mom's hair and skin colour. And her arched eyebrows. Everything else is all me." Blue Beetle said proudly. "The Reyes's have strong genes." He dusted off his shoulder. "So how old are you right now? Seventeen?"  
"Fifteen." Astral answered.  
Blue Beetle put his arm around his son led him downstairs.   
"Let me teach you how to drive early then. Mareyna learned super late and she sucks. Like if you wanted to show the dangers of not wearing a seatbelt while in the car, just take a video of her on the road."  
They both chuckled.   
"I mean, or we could play catch or something. Whatever you want hijo. I don't know what to engage in with someone who came from the future."  
"Well, in 2055, we usually just bend metal or mug people." Astral told Blue Beetle. "Wanna stick up a convenience store? Steal some bikes?"  
"Catch it is." Jaime declared. "You don't come off as a trouble maker. You're so soft spoken. And you don't have that thug scowl. The future must be rough, huh?"  
"Well. With the economy you left my generation, why wouldn't it be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko realises he has a crush on Tim Drake, Bart doesnt approve

Astral had a long week. He'd never experienced so much hero work that was assigned to him. In the future, he saves whoever he feels like, kinda like an antihero. In addition, his dad was being kind of too involved. Even though Astral spent no time with him in the future, he was kinda wanting some space.   
Blue Beetle was reviewing some basic Spanish with Astral as if Astral wasn't already fluent, when there was a knocking at the door. Astral was happy to answer it. With a smile on his face, he turned the knob. His smile widened when he saw his friend. Astral saw Impulse an hour ago, but it felt like a whole day went by.   
"I thought you said we were meeting at your place." Astral said giddily. He was really excited to see Impulse and couldn't contain it.   
"We did agree on that. But I wanted to come here. See the sites, which I did on the way here. And since the whole moded BB thing is on hold, let's get you outta the house. Forget about going to Garricks'." Impulse went on. "Let's hang. I wanna chill with my hermano," he mispronounced. "My man Astral. Good ol' Marko. Little downtime, you know. Chillanging."  
"I couldn't agree more. Lemme get a hoodie or something. Come inside." Astral invited Impulse in. They both went upstairs.   
"So this one?" Astral held up a cropped green hoodie in one hand. "Or this one?" He held up a simple blue zip up hoodie. It matched his shoes.   
Impulse didn't really care which one Astral wore. He could rock a potato sack. But since he had to choose,  
"I think the green one shows off your beloved midriff that you admire so much. So just wear that."   
Astral grinned at how his friend knew those little things about him. "This is why you're my best friend. I love you so much." He took of the wife beater he was wearing and then Astral threw on the green hoodie.   
"You're not gonna put anything on under it?" Impulse questioned.   
"My midriff, remember? It needs to be seen and spectated. I didn't do a million sit ups for nothing."  
In reality, Astral wasn't exactly bulging with muscles. Yeah, he had nice legs and sorta buff arms. And that back. And those pierced pecs. God, Impulse can't stop thinking about how hot Astral was with that body. Especially that handsome face.   
Snap out of it, Impulse told himself. Anyway, Astral was very fond of his almost invisible abs. But he was smoking in crop tops.   
"Let's go before we get another mission or something." Astral took Impulse's hand and led his downstairs and out the door. That left Blue Beetle alone on the couch with the fresh flash cards he made. The Latino sighed and shuffled them. He quizzed himself.

The two teens were sitting on a grassy hill, laughing loudly over nothing.   
"Wait, so you just sped in their house told them that you're their grandkid? That's so you." Astral wouldn't stop chuckling at the whole story. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, good stuff."  
"And then of course we had a little bonding time over fighting some guy. Remember Neutron?"  
"I missed that history lesson." Astral admitted.   
"Busy hitting on the cheerleaders during their practice?" Impulse joked. Astral didn't go or need to go to school. He graduated when he was eleven or something. But he visited him at Bart's school when he was bored. Of course he learned a few new things that Atlantis had no info on.   
"Hey, I wasn't hitting on them. I was simply admiring their cartwheels." Astral corrected. "Gotta support our troops you know."  
"So how did telling your parents go?" Impulse stirred up another conversation, not wanting to talk about school anymore.   
"You know, my dad and I really hit it off. He taught me how to drive, how to cook, we played catch, we went out for drinks. He even showed me how to get my mom to give up the driver's seat." Astral laid back on the grass. "It's like a dream come true."  
"What about your mom?" Impulse asked. "How'd she take it?"  
Astral sat up again. "She still thinks I'm her great nephew twice removed."  
"Huh. I see where you get your brains from." Impulse kidded.   
"Ha ha." Astral laughed sarcastically. He laid back down and shut his eyes. "How'd you even find this place? It's so chill. And the grass is real."  
"Just cruising and I came upon this spot. It's pretty crash too. You can see the stars clearly without thick smog in the way." Impulse explained.   
Astral then sprung up in excitement. "I forgot to tell you the super good news. Oh my God, you are going to die when you hear it."  
The adrenaline in Impulse's body went up. He was behind excited to hear what Astral was going to tell him. He started tapping his leg with his hand in anticipation.   
"Tell me!" Impulse shouted excitedly. "This is gonna be so crash."  
Astral extended his arms as he exhaled. "I think I wanna ask Robin out." He blurted. "Yay!" He tried to keep the mood alive.   
Impulse stopped tapping and smiling for his friend all at once.   
"What?" He asked, not believing what he heard.   
"I. Have. A. Thing. For. Robin." Astral said slower. "You don't look so excited anymore. Please tell me you're not into him too." He begged.   
"He's all yours." Impulse answered, his tone deeper than usual. "And I prefer my dates not armed with electric bostaffs."  
Impulse was looking Astral in the eyes anymore. They both sighed at the same time. The two of them stayed quiet for a good while.   
Finally breaking the silence, Astral spoke, "Thought you'd be encouraging me or something." He said looking at Impulse, who was laying on the grass with his eyes closed. Astral leaned back on to his elbows to get on Impulse's level. "Are you mad at me, Bart?" Astral asked.   
"I'm not mad at you." Impulse responded quickly. He was very protective of Astral. Impulse simply just didn't want his feelings to get hurt. "You say you wanna ask him out, but are you sure he's even, you know, like, gay?"  
Astral stopped to think for a moment. "Hm, never considered that."  
"Did you also not consider that he was macking on Wondergirl when we last saw him?" Impulse shot back.   
"Woah, chill out. Don't lash out on me over this. It's not that deep." Astral said offensively. "Jeez, you're making me feel the mode now."   
Impulse wanted to apologise. Astral was right, he had no reason to get upset with him. But Impulse also was right. Astral never thought things through. He was about to ask a clearly straight guy with a girlfriend out. They sighed in unison again.   
"Ugh, you're right Bart." Astral admitted. "He's obviously not gonna date a guy."  
"Glad you see that, hermano." Impulse said. "I'm just looking out for you."  
Astral and Impulse both stood up, figuring that it was time to go. The two of them were starting to feel awkward. Astral rubbed the back of his neck.   
"So I'll catch you later then I guess." Impulse said. "You go on ahead. Imma contemplate for a while."  
"You don't want me to teleport you home?" Astral asked. They usually see each other off like that.   
Impulse shook his head. He shooed off Astral without looking at him. As hurt as he was, Astral left, not wanting to push anything.   
With Astral out of his presence, Impulse groaned. Astral was probably going to go to his room and write indirect tweets about him. Impulse didn't like hitting Astral with reality just for the specific reason that Astral was sensitive. Although sometimes, Astral needed someone to tell him that life wasn't all gum drops and ice cream. Impulse was never really a buzzkill like that until today. He saw it as for Astral's own good. Impulse never wanted to see Astral get rejected again. The way he went into a melancholic state for a whole month, dyed his hair, got those piercings in weird places; Impulse didn't know how to cheer Astral up during those times. It affected him too.


	4. Chapter 4

Astral was up in his room, his face buried in his phone. He was angrily venting over Snapchat. His fingers punched in letters and angry face emojis.   
I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FRIEND RN HE'S SUCH A BUZZKILL 😤😩 @B, was one example.   
Yes, Impulse was watching his friend's story. Yes, he felt bad. No, he didn't regret telling him about Robin. Knowing that Astral saved from a face to face rejection, Impulse figured that Astral would be back to himself in a few hours.   
Astral rolled over on to his stomach. His face was in his pillow and he let out a muffled groan. Impulse didn't know what Robin was like. Maybe Wondergirl was just a rebound girl or something. It never hurt to just ask. Astral didn't wanna throw too many hints though. He rolled over again back on his back. He closed Snapchat and opened the contacts app. He scrolled down to where Robin's name was. He clicked on 'Info' and it lead him to the page with his picture and number. There were two buttons: one with a phone on it, and the other with a speech bubble. Astral pressed the speech bubble and it led him to Robin's and his last chats. The last message that was sent between the two of them was from Robin, stating: By the way, you and I should hang outside of mission. You know, see each other in civilian clothes.   
That was the text that made Astral want to ask Robin out. Like the wording, the punctuation. Astral saw it as Robin practically throwing himself at him. Astral wasn't the brightest bulb, but he could detect a flirt from a mile away. Although, Astral didn't realise that he hadn't answered. It was sent almost ten hours ago. He quickly thought of a response.

At the Wayne Manor, Robin was training. He had been punching the punching bag for what felt like hours. He stopped to get a drink of water. Robin wiped off his sweaty face with his damp towel. He checked his phone for any new notifications. Robin grinned to see a message just roll in.   
Astral🌊⭐️: Sounds like a plan When and where?  
When Astral took his phone to put in his number, he also put those stupid emojis that Robin would never think of using. His sweaty fingers typed a response: Tomorrow, at the cave. You decide the time.   
Astral🌊⭐️: 5?  
He saw Astral as a late night person. But he assumed wrong. Robin confirmed 5:00 pm. Hopefully Batman wouldn't have him go on patrol or anything. He left the gym and went to go take a shower.

Astral was hugging his pillow tightly and humming excitedly. He wish tomorrow would come quicker.   
"Calm down Marko, it isn't a date." He told himself. He fluffed his pillow and put it back in its place. He hopped out of bed and decided on an outfit for his date. Not date, sorry. He decided on an outfit for his "hang out."

Astral was sleeping soundly. He was laying on his back, sprawled across his bed. His dream was vivid. He was in school, and he was four hours late for class. But the bell wouldn't stop ringing until he got to sixth period.   
Realising the bell was none other than his alarm clock, Astral's eyes slowly opened. He was in no rush to turn off the clock. He stretched his arms and yawned in the process. Then Astral sat up an leaned against the head board. He bit the inside of his cheek as he scrolled through his phone. Instagram was dry and nothing was trending on Twitter. There was a new message in his DMs though. From Impulse.   
B_Allen43: wanted to say sorry for yesterday   
Astral didn't respond to the message. He was over what happened and didn't need to address it again. Just then, a message icon popped up. Of course it was Robin, probably already at the cave, two hours early.   
Timothy👅💦: Still on for tonight?  
Astral graciously replied yes. He was beyond ready for tonight. He had an eye catching, yet casual outfit and his mom had made him cut the blue out of his hair. Even though he missed his tips, he looked so much handsomer. Astral finally hopped out of bed to freshen up and do his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and drowned himself in AXE and put on deodorant.   
As he stepped out of the bathroom, it seemed someone was waiting outside of it.   
"Bart!?" Astral exclaimed, confused. "How'd the hell you get in? No one's home right now."  
"Oh hermano," Astral cringed at the way Impulse pronounced hermano. It was like he did it on purpose. "There's this thing called phasing."  
"There's this thing called B&E breaking and entering." Astral responded in a know-it-all tone.   
"You got me. Anyway, where you headed? You look different. Did you get a haircut?"  
Astral stepped out of the bathroom and the two boys went to his room.   
"My mom made me snip the blue out. Not crash. My hair is so short now." Astral complained. He was seated at the room's vanity, brushing his hair. "It was all the way down to my broad shoulders." He fake cried.   
"Why'd she make you cut it?" Impulse asked.   
"Someone at the H&M downtown mistook me for a dyke. And she didn't like that."  
Impulse noticed that there was still some blue in Astral's hair, but didn't say anything about it.   
"Anyway, I'm going out with Robin in a few." Astral spoke. "Funny ain't it. He wants to see me out of my costume."  
Impulse's resting smile sank. Astral noticed in the mirror.   
"Don't start Bart. Do. Not."  
"I didn't say anything." Impulse swore.   
"You didn't have to say anything. I saw your face." Astral turned around to face him. "It's not a date," he reassured him. "Just two teammates chilling for an hour or so."  
"Right." Impulse said sarcastically. Astral rolled his eyes and went back to face the vanity. He uncapped his liquid eyeliner. "Can you promise me something, Marko?"  
Astral sighed. He finished underlining his eyelids. "What is it?"  
"Promise that you two won't do anything. I know how you are."  
Astral whipped around dramatically. He was trying to hold back a smile, but was failing. He shook his head as his friend's bluntness. He started to laugh.   
"Bart, this isn't even a date. I'm not gonna bring him home or anything." Astral stopped laughing, his face was serious. "I couldn't anyway, my dad thinks I'm straight."  
Impulse raised an eyebrow. "And what made him think that?" Astral was a walking rainbow, you could see the gay a mile away.   
"Well, before the whole dyke thing, we were all at Old Navy or something and I saw a girl."  
"Go on." Impulse welcomed.   
"And yeah, she was hot or whatever. Slim thick, brunette, hazel eyes. So of course I engaged in a little conversation." Astral went on.   
"Wait wait wait." Impulse interrupted. "I thought the only girls you liked were like, those weird goth chicks."  
Astral's eye widened. "Hell no! They scare me. Always screeching and shit." Astral shuddered. "If I was gonna date a girl, she'd be into 1D or DNCE. Not that Ronnie Black Veil nonsense."  
"And now I'm confused." Impulse interrupted again. They were getting off topic. "Where are we going with this?"  
"Okay, recap. I'm still gay. Duh. And I saw a thick chick at Old Navy, she gave me her number, my dad saw, congratulated me, and now he thinks I'm straight. Even after witnessing me get digits from two guys before that. And that's why I can't bring Tim here and do anything. And thus, I can promise that I'm not going to do anything inappropriate." Astral finally vowed. His extended his hand with his pinky out. "C'mon." He invited.  
"You confuse me amigo." Impulse commented. He interlocked his pinky into Astral's. "And maybe you should put some clothes on." He said pointing to Astral's sleeping briefs.   
Astral covered his crotch area and his cheeks turned red. He swiftly turned around and stiffly walked to his closet.   
"Would've been dressed already if you didn't pop up in my house." Astral mumbled. When he didn't get a smart Alec, blunt response, he turned back around. Impulse must've phased through the floor or something because Astral did even hear him leave.   
"He's probably emptying the fridge." Astral groaned to himself. He threw on his jeans and wife beater. His socks were last to go on. Astral went downstairs to get his sneakers on.   
The two boys watched TV and played video games with each other for the time being. Astral admitted defeat after each round. He wasn't even good at button mashing.   
"No worries, Marko. You'll learn the combos eventually." Impulse said smirking.   
"Yeah yeah, don't get too cocky. You're a button masher too." Astral declared.   
Impulse gasped, pretending to be offending. "Most certainly, I do not!" He countered.   
They looked at each other and laughed wholeheartedly. An hour video game session almost made Astral forget that he was a little upset at Impulse. In his heart, he already forgave him.   
"Bart?" Astral said to Impulse.   
Impulse looked at Astral with the corners of his eye, as he was in the middle of a game. He grunted to show that he was listening.   
"We've known each other for a while, don't you think?" Astral asked.   
"Doy." Impulse answered, still playing the game. "Why?"  
Astral set his controller down next to him. He seated himself closer to Impulse. Impulse turned his head a little to see what was going on. He was wondering why Astral was smiling so damn wide. He puffed his cheeks. Impulse was a little to focused at the moment to pay attention to a giddy Astral. He finished the round and finally faced Astral, who was closer to him than when he checked last time.   
"Thinking about Tim?" Impulse asked, commenting on Astral's smile and reddened cheeks.   
"Bart, you've known me forever. But there's something I still don't know about you." Astral confessed.   
"And what might that be? I'm an open book, amigo." Impulse put his hand on his chest.   
"Do you like girls?" Astral asked with little filter. Impulse coughed from the sudden question.   
"Doy!" Impulse exclaimed. "I thought it was obvious, Marko. Why are you asking?"   
Astral sat back against the couch. Impulse was glaring at him.   
"Ko, do you like me? I mean, I'd be flattered but.."   
Astral cut him off. "Oh my God, no. No way, no offence. I was just asking. Thinking about going out with Robin made me remember that you've never dated anyone."   
"That's so not true," Impulse said in defence. "Remember Cissie? The sophomore. We kissed at your party." He explained. "And then I went over Carol's house like a billion times. Not to mention, I did seven minutes with Addy at your other party too." Bart hadn't done anything in the closet with Addy or at Carol's house. Except watch TV and make sandwiches.   
Astral said "Huh, you're right. Guess you're straight as a ruler." He picked up his controller, just to put it back down. "Wait! But you didn't ask any of them out."   
"The Impulse doesn't wanna commit to one girl, Marko. Too many ladies, I like to be able to roam." He boasted.   
Astral raised his eyebrows and grinned. "That's my Bart." Astral picked up his phone with a free hand. The time was 4:45. He almost panicked. Astral quickly remembered that it takes half a second to teleport from his place to Mount Justice. His tense shoulders relaxed and he leaned his head on Impulse's shoulder. Impulse flinched at the contact.   
Astral exhaled softly from his nose. There was a lot on his mind. He wasn't even thinking about Robin anymore.


	5. Tours

Philadelphia: 17:03 PM; EST  
Marko was on one knee, tying his laces before he left for his 'not date'. Bart was impatiently tapping his foot. The two boys agreed on heading to Mount Justice together. Bart wanted to chill with literally anyone there while Marko was out with Tim.   
Marko got off his knee and opened up his teleportation portal. Before stepping in, he stopped to ask Bart for his opinions on his attire.   
"You think this is too casual? Like what it rains or something."   
"It's not a date remember?" Bart spat. "No need not to be casual."  
Marko figured that Bart was right, but went upstairs to grab a hoodie in case of bad weather.   
The portal was still open. Bart was impulsive. He checked to see if anyone was around.   
"Coast is clear." He said to himself. Bart stuck his head into the portal. He never saw what was in there since he always gets pushed in before he can really take it all in. Half his body was inside now. It wasn't neon and bright like it was on the outside. Bart's hands were propped up on what felt like fur. The interior of the portal was all furry. Bart's face was being tickled. It was like walking through a land of fluffy cats and stuffed animals. Bart saw it as very comforting. He stepped all the way in. He walked past the fluffy entrance. Deeper in was a different feeling. It was like carpet. Bart looked up to see constellations, maybe two of which he could name. He looked down to see that he was standing on what looked like a rug with some sort of bug design on it. It was blue and kind of shaggy. Bart whipped around, thinking he heard someone's voice. It was faint and quiet. The speedster turned around. His face bumped into Marko's chest. Both of them stepped back.   
"Enjoyed the tour?" Marko asked sarcastically in sort of a flight attendant manner.   
"Sorry about that, hermano." Bart apologised. Marko shuddered at the mispronounced word. "Didn't breach any Lunarian secrets or anything, did I?"  
"Kind of. Don't worry about it though." Marko put his arm around Bart's shoulders. "I was gonna show you in here at some point anyway. It's scenic." The two of them started walking, connected still by Marko's arm.   
"Aren't you gonna be late for your plans? Robin seems like the type of person to get angry if you're even fashionably late." Bart implied.   
Marko scratched around his nose piercing. "I'm past fashionably late. But you needn't worry, my speedster friend. A minute in here is a second out there." His grip tightened around Bart for closure.   
"Can anyone hear us?" Bart asked.   
"Not until I open the portal on the other side." Marko explained. "What are you doing?"   
Bart's arms were wrapped around Marko's shoulders. He was looking up at his taller friend. Marko was finding literally anything else to look at. Bart then rested his head in the crook of Marko's neck.   
"Just hugging my bro."   
"Um," Marko scratched his nose again. He awkwardly patted Bart's back. "You could've done this while we were home."  
Bart looked up again. "Figured now was more private."  
Marko looked down at Bart. His brown eyes were half way shut. "You never need privacy to hug me any other time though." Marko sighed. "Look, we should really get to the cave now." And he gently shoved out of Bart's grip. He opened the other side of the portal and stepped out of it. Bart followed.

Mount Justice: 17:08 PM  
Tim was seated, tapping away on his phone. He glanced up, relieved that Marko finally showed up. He was ready to start scolding.   
"Eight minutes late." Tim announced.   
"Traffic." Marko lied. Bart was pulling at his hoodie sleeve. "Give me a second and I'll be ready to go." He nervously laughed and dragged Bart around the corner. "What?" He whispered loudly.   
"Curb the attitude, hermano. I just wanted to remind you about that promise we made." Bart said in a normal volume.  
"I already swore that it's gonna stay PG." Marko reminded Bart.   
"G." Bart compromised.   
"There's literally no difference between those two."  
"That's what the theatres want you to think."   
Just then, Tim came up behind the two. He loudly cleared his throat. The bickering boys turned to see the source. Tim stood with his arms crossed.   
"We going or not?" Tim asked.   
Marko quietly groaned at Tim's impatience. "Coming." He eyed Bart before leaving with Tim. Bart was already starting to get bored. He dashed around the cave, looking for something to do in the meantime.   
He spotted Cassie in another part of the cave, reading a book. He sped over to her and sat next to her. Cassie slammed her book shut, startled.   
"Oh, Bart Allen." She greeted.   
"No need to be so formal, Wondergirl. You can call me Bart. Or Impulse. Or Bart Impulse Allen. It's all crash." Bart speedily said. "Whatcha reading there?" He pointed to Cassie's book.   
She tilted it so the title couldn't be seen. "Just a little novel."  
"Sounds crash. Also sounds boring. I'm bored. I'll see you around." Bart sped off again.   
Cassie sighed in relief. She wiped off her forehead of forming sweat. She opened up her book where she left off.   
"A gentleman in public. A master in the bedroom." She quoted out loud.

Tim and Marko were trotting around the Mount near the water. Their shoes were over near the rocks. Tim had his pants rolled up while Marko let the waves wet the ends of his jeans. They hadn't spoken a word since they came outside. Tim looked over at Marko, who was looking at the sparkling ocean. He grinned.   
"Is the ocean this bright in the future?" Tim finally spoke.   
Marko sighed audibly. "Unfortunately, no. Whenever I went to Atlantis, the path was always polluted and has waste in it."  
"Sounds bad." Tim responded sympathetically.   
Marko shrugged. "Did you have any ideas on what we should do?" He asked to change the subject.   
Tim shrugged too. "I actually really wanted to do this one thing. But you probably wouldn't like it." He put consideration into Marko's feelings.   
"Do tell." Marko tried to sound interested. He didn't think hanging with the Boy Wonder would be so dry. For God's sake, they were walking along the beach! Marko wanted to maybe get high or crash a party. To his dismay, this Robin must've been the goodie goodie.   
"Your portals." Tim said.   
"What about them?" Marko asked, turning to look at Tim.   
"I wanna know everything of them." Time insisted. "We don't have any information on your Lunarian tech."  
"Eh, it's more genetics than technology." Marko said as they continued walking. "I can answer any question on it though. Not thoroughly. But I can answer."  
Tim pulled up his savvy hologram computer. His fingers were hovering above the keyboard, ready to type whatever information he got.   
Marko didn't know where to start. "Hmm." He thought outloud.   
"You can tell me whatever comes to your mind first about them."  
"One question: Why didn't you just ask Astruma about this?" Marko addressed.   
"She claims she knows nothing about them except that, and I quote, 'gets her from A to B in a second.'" Tim replied.   
Marko chuckled at his mother's intelligence.   
"For starters, boy and girl ones are different from each other."  
"Go on." Tim typed word for word.   
"All the girl ones have a ring around it; usually a different colour. Boy ones don't. Secondly, if you're Lunarian, you get to change the colour to your liking. You can even make it have stripes. You getting this?"  
"Every word."  
"Cool," Marko continued. "To open or even summon a portal, you have to have reached puberty. Portals can only be left open for half an hour before closing on its own." The two of them made a 180 to start walking toward the mountain. "And if you don't open a portal that leads somewhere, there's an interior. It fills itself with things you like or can relate to." He finished. "That's all there is to it. No magic or sorcery."  
"Very interesting. I appreciate the help." Tim praised. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's do something." He put his hologram computer away. "Your choice."  
Ugh, being the chooser. Worst place to be in for Marko.   
"I choose that you choose for me."   
"A tour of your portal." Tim instantly answered. His face turned a little red when he heard how excited he sounded. He coughed. "You know, for further research."  
"Kay." Marko summoned his portal for Tim. Going with tradition, Marko pushed the younger boy in. He stepped in after him.   
Tim was back on his hologram computer, documenting his surroundings. He was sitting on the fluffy ground.   
"Any particular reason everything is lavender?" Tim asked.   
Marko shrugged. "I like purple."  
Tim put the computer away again and sighed. He laid back.   
"I actually didn't ask you to hang just so I could get intel." Tim confided.   
"Oh." He wasn't paying attention. Marko kept thinking about Bart. The hug especially. It wasn't like they hadn't hugged before. It might've just been the way Bart was looking at him. It probably didn't mean anything. Bart was straight. Marko sat down and cupped his face in his hands. In the distance of his hearing, Tim was still talking. Then Marko sidetracked to thinking about his hair. He thought he should've just shaved the whole thing off and started fresh. He twirled a short lock in his fingers.   
"Did you hear me?" Tim asked again, Marko didn't hear the first time.   
"What? No." Marko stuttered. "Sorry. I missed what you said." Marko laid back on the ground. Tim rolled on his side to look at Marko.   
"I was saying that I'm experimenting." Tim told him.   
Marko didn't know what he meant by that. "School science fair or something?" In the corner of his eye, he saw Tim smirking at him. His arm propped his head up and his free arm was flat. Marko quickly looked back up at the dome of the portal. He was starting to feel uncomfortable.   
"Experimenting with people." Tim corrected.   
Marko looked over to Tim to see if he was serious. "That can't be legal."   
Tim chuckled at Marko's naivety. "I meant I'm not sure what I like yet. And I'm experimenting to see what's for me."  
Marko sat up and scooted over away from Tim a little. It finally clicked.   
"What have you tried so far?" Marko asked to hide his on edge aura.   
"Almost everything. White, black, and Hispanic girls. Even an Asian."   
"How great is that? Maybe you should try more Asian chicks." Marko awkwardly laughed. "Seriously though."  
"Here's the thing. I didn't like any of them. But Cassie was a different story. I think it was how ethnic she was." Tim told.   
"And know you're together. Beautiful story." Marko gave a mini applause.   
"Yeah, but there's something I hadn't tried yet."   
Marko swallowed. "Boys?"  
"Boys." Tim confirmed. He got right on top of Marko, who was still laying down. He leaned down and clashed his mouth into Marko's. He took his sunglasses off in the process. Marko thought about Bart again and their promise. He felt like the worst friend in the world. Marko relaxed though, figuring that a simple kiss wasn't *that* inappropriate. But Marko tensed back up when Tim started to lick his lips. Marko parted his mouth to say something, and Tim saw it as an opportunity to put his tongue in the other boy's mouth.   
Marko's face was heating up. Tim's hand was unzipping Marko's hoodie. He swiftly snaked his hands up the Lunarian's shirt. Marko began to squirm under Tim. Their lips separated.   
Just as they parted, Tim took off his own hoodie and his shirt followed. Marko looked over Tim's bare top and adverted his stare. He tried to sit up, even though Tim had pinned him down.   
"Yep. I think I'm bi now." Tim spoke. His voice was low. It made Marko shudder. "Thank you for helping me realise." Tim went back down on Marko. He kissed the older boy's neck down to his collar bone. The feeling was foreign to Marko, considering that he never gotten a hickey before. He had to admit, it was arousing the way Tim licked and bit him in sensitive spots. But he had to set aside how he was getting turned on.   
"I don't feel right about this." Marko admitted. "What about Wonder Girl?"  
Tim pulled away from Marko's neck. He sighed. Finally able to catch his breathe, Marko sat up. He felt his own neck and felt a weird sensation as he stroked downwards. God, there must've been a dozen bruises on him. Marko figured they wouldn't show as much on his darker skin.   
"Sorry about that." Tim apologised. "Wasn't thinking that you might've had a boyfriend or something. I wasn't thinking about my own girlfriend either." Tim put his shirt and sunglasses back on and stood up. His face was red around the cheeks.   
Marko stood up after him and threw his hoodie on. He saw how guilty Tim felt. He cupped Tim's face and kissed his sweetly on his own terms. They had a moment and pulled away at the same time. Marko opened up the other side of the portal and they both stepped out. He put them back on the sand.   
"You should call me when you're single." Marko said. "Bart and I should head home."   
Tim nodded. He hugged Marko briefly. Marko opened up another portal that lead inside the cave.   
"Bart?" Marko called.   
Bart ran up behind him, making loose papers fly everywhere.   
"That was quick. Not as quick as me though. Still. You were only out for like ten seconds."   
"Felt like longer than that." Marko said. "You ready to go?"


	6. Chapter 6

Central City: 17:26 CST

Astral was trying to calm Impulse down. Impulse was saying swear words that Astral didn't even think knew. Why was he flipping out? You probably know.   
"Chill out, Bart. I didn't know it was gonna happen like that. He pinned me down and I didn't wanna kick him in the face or anything." Astral explained.   
"You should've kicked him! That's not crash, hermano. Not crash at all. Ko, you swore to me." Impulse yelled. "And then you come back from being with him with hickeys all over you! How could you?"  
"Trust me, I was super resistant the whole time. I was thinking about you during it."   
Impulse crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.   
Astral began to stammer. "No, no. Not like that. I meant--"  
"I don't care." Impulse cut in.   
"Huh?"   
"I don't care. This was stupid of me. I don't know why I got upset." Impulse repeated. "I'm not gonna control your decisions. Even if they're stupid." Impulse was a tiny bit upset that Robin turned out to like boys. Now him and Astral might start going at it. And Impulse would not want that.   
Astral of course, was suspicious. But he decided not to push Impulse's false graciousness. Impulse was never mature like that before. In a way, Astral was grateful. Though, Impulse was scaring him. He had a gleam in his eyes that Astral had never seen. Impulse still had his arms crossed. But his mouth was turned up into a smirk. He slowly approached the triracial teen. Astral backed up until he was against Impulse's closet.   
"What are you about to do?" Astral asked.   
Impulse pinned Astral's shoulders on the closet door.   
"Showing you that I can do better than Robin." Impulse bit his lip and went in.   
Astral squirmed from the sudden feeling of Impulse's mouth on his neck. The gentleness of it made it feel better than Robin. Astral stroked Impulse's hair to show that he was enjoying it. He sucked his teeth when Impulse bit him a little too hard.   
"Why must you torture me like this?" Astral sighed.   
Impulse kissed Astral's neck a couple times before pulling away. "You must like being tortured."  
"How?"   
Impulse rubbed over Astral's groin with his palm. It had just occurred to Astral that he had gotten aroused by Impulse. Boy, was he embarrassed.  
"Kill me now please." Astral begged.   
"That wouldn't be any fun." Impulse answered. He pulled Astral close to his face and kissed him on the lips. "How was that?"  
"Awesome." Astral answered dumbfounded.  
Impulse smirked. They kissed again, but for longer. Impulse kept things going, since Astral had almost no idea what he was doing. Impulse pulled away to take off his own shirt with Astral's following after. They went back to shoving their tongues down each other's throat. Impulse pulled at Astral's jeans, suggesting that he was going to take them off. Astral gasped and grabbed Impulse's hand. They separated again. Astral deeply blushed, thinking that he just ruined the moment.   
"Not ready for that yet, huh?" Impulse asked. Astral shook his head. "Wanna kiss again?" Astral nodded.

"Ay Dio santo, Bart." Astral moaned. "Why are you so good at this?"   
"I get bored at night a lot." Impulse answered. He threw his head back when Astral stroked him surprisingly well.   
"I've actually never touched myself like this." Astral admitted. "But it feels so crash."  
Impulse was surprised to hear that Astral, the person who made a girl have an orgasm in class just by grazing her hand, was a virgin. It was almost incredible. And the fact that he never even touched himself was even harder to believe. Impulse's eyes were half lidded as Astral slipped his thumb over the tip of his manhood. Was it as good as his own hand? Not really. But was it the guy he liked doing it? Hell yes.   
"Is this the farthest you've gotten with anyone?" Impulse asked.   
Astral nodded before pulling in Impulse by the back of his head to kiss him. Impulse's grip around Astral tightened as he felt himself getting closer to climax. Astral's breathed hitched from the tightness. Impulse quickly apologised between kisses. A few more quick strokes sent Astral to his first ever orgasm. The way he bit his lip and tried to hold back a moan was so sexy to Impulse. He kept jerking him off as Astral came into his hand. The room was filled with wet noises and sighs and pants. Astral reached the end of his ride as soon as Impulse kissed his neck. It bothered him that Impulse hadn't cum yet. With an idea, Astral sprung into action. He kept jerking Impulse off as he switched their spots. Now Astral wasn't against the closet. He began to kiss down Impulse's body, starting with his lips. He licked the younger boy's chest on the way down. When he was finally on his knees, Astral kissed Impulse's shaft and licked his slit. Impulse's tip became instantly slick with precum. He wasn't expecting Astral to suck him off. When Astral gently tugged at Impulse's member, he moaned a little too loudly. Astral liked the response and took all of Impulse in at once, not giving Impulse a chance to breathe.   
Impulse's voice was shaky as he moaned. "I love your tongue, Marko.." he grabbed a fist full of Astral's hair and bit his lip briefly. "And I love your warm mouth~" his face was burning up. He felt Astral smile against his groin. He smirked down at him as he thrusted deeper into the kneeling boy's mouth. Astral moaned as Impulse proceeded to skull fuck him. He grabbed on Impulse's hips for a little support. Impulse's grip on Astral's hair tightened as he got even closer.   
Astral didn't know if it was normal to get hard from giving someone else a blow job. But hell, his member was revved up again. It was so hot for the both of them. Impulse questioned how he hadn't reached his orgasm yet. Astral was doing so good for his first time.   
Astral pulled Impulse out of his mouth, panting heavily. Impulse's member pressed up against his cheek, waiting to be sucked again.   
"Can you talk dirty to me?" Astral asked innocently. His brown orbs looked up at Impulse's green ones. The eye contact alone made Impulse moan. He nodded fast then Astral put him back in his mouth. Impulse ran a hand through his own hair. He was so desperate for release. And thinking about Astral's request. It was almost too much for him to handle. So very kinky. He had certainly never did it before.   
"I-I was so turned on when you came in my hand. I wanna make you cum again." Impulse turned even redder when he said that. It was all true. He looked away from Astral's eyes from embarrassment. Impulse felt another smile from Astral. "Your pretty little face deserves to be fucked good." Astral's heart skipped a beat. He jerked off whatever wasn't in his mouth as encouragement. Impulse threw his head back against the closet as more precum spilled out. "You look so hot with your lips wrapped around my dick." He shamefully admitted. He looked back down at Astral. Astral was blushing hard with his eyes half open. That was Impulse's breaking point. His eyes rolled back as he pushed Astral's head down further to take in his whole length.   
"Oh my God, Astral!" He moaned loudly.   
Astral pulled away from his member swiftly, jerking him off fast. "Moan my real name, Bart." His tone was low and just so arousing.   
Impulse was still having his orgasm when Astral went back to sucking him. "Marko," he said shakily. "I want you to swallow every last drop." Astral was happy to obey. He bobbed his head against Impulse's thrusting hips. The different rhythms made Impulse's member slam right into Astral's uvula. He felt Impulse finally go limp in his mouth. Astral swallowed the speedster's warm seed. It sort of tasted like salt water to him, but thicker. He released Impulse's length from his mouth. Impulse was panting heavily. Astral stood up off his tired knees.   
"I lied about not liking you." Astral confided.   
"I lied about being straight." Bart said, still regaining composure.   
"I want your dick back in me. Anywhere." Astral got close to Impulse's red face. "I need you inside of me."   
"How badly do you want me?" Impulse led on.   
"So badly Bart. I can't even process it with my virgin mind. I want you between my legs, fucking me until I need crutches to walk. I want you to vibrate inside of me and make me scream your name over and over." Astral confessed. He got even closer to Impulse's face. Their lips gently grazed. "Unless you want to scream my name while you ride me. Until your legs are like jelly." He whispered. Impulse was already hard from when Astral said he lied about not liking him. He wanted to lay Astral down for almost a year now. Now was the perfect time. But even though he was good with his hand, he had zero experience with anything past that. Impulse didn't take his chastity into consideration, clouded by love and lust for his best friend.   
"Get on the bed." Impulse commanded. He swallowed, worrying that he might mess up during everything.   
Astral walked over to Impulse's bed and laid back on it, legs spread for the speedster. He personally never viewed himself as a bottom though.   
"We already did the foreplay, so let's get right into it." Astral licked his lips. Impulse walked over to the eager teen. He got between Astral's legs and positioned himself. He wasn't even inside yet but his member was already pulsing from anticipation.   
"Put it in." Astral moaned, beyond ready. Or so he thought.   
Impulse tried to push himself in. Although he didn't want to admit it hurt.   
"Ow ow ow!" Astral cried. "This isn't what I thought it would be at all! Stop!"  
Impulse pulled out whatever centimetre he barely put in.   
"I'm-I'm sorry about that." Impulse apologised.   
Astral shook his head. "Don't be. I think we skipped a step." He added. Impulse had to think back to all the triple X videos he had watched to find the missing piece. And then eureka.   
Impulse blushed thinking about it, which made Astral blush.   
"What is it?" Astral asked.   
Impulse reached beside him to his nightstand. He grabbed his trusty Vaseline. He scooped some up with two fingers. "Since you never did this before," Impulse avoided eye contact. "I kinda..sorta need to prepare you."  
"How?" Astral asked, wanting to get dicked down as soon as possible. Impulse pressed his fingers at Astral's waiting entrance. Impulse noticed how quick Astral's chest was sinking and rising. God, making him wait and seeing Astral impatient was his new kink. Astral nodded his head. "Prepare me for your dick."  
Impulse inserted two lubed up fingers inside of Astral, who clenched the sheets.   
"Does it hurt?"  
Astral shook his head and told him to keep going. Impulse started pumping his fingers in and out slowly. He sped up after a minute or so. He put in another finger for Astral to adjust to. Astral took it like a champ and asked for the 'real thing.' Impulse put more Vaseline on his fingers. He stroked himself with the Vaseline to make access easier. After making his whole length slick, Impulse positioned himself again.   
"You gonna be okay?" Impulse asked for assurance. Astral rolled his eyes, telling Impulse to stop worrying about him and take him. Impulse pushed himself inside of Astral with little force. They moaned in unison. With a go from Astral, Impulse began moving.

It was slow and tentative at the beginning. Impulse kept checking in to make sure he wasn't being too rough. Astral was literally begging for Impulse to pound into him and make him scream. He even invited Impulse to start phasing inside of him. Impulse wanted to do badly, but he knew that if he did, he'd be done and tapped out in a matter of seconds. He wanted the moment to last.   
"Ugh, Bartholomew. I'm not gonna break." Astral complained.   
"I know you won't."  
Astral decided that Impulse needed a little encouragement.   
"I thought you wanted to make me cum again." He taunted. "Hazme gritar. Te quiero tan mal."   
Impulse didn't understand one word of the second half. But hearing Astral speak Spanish was super hot. He sped up the pace and Astral seemed more content. He stroked Astral's inner thighs and grabbed them for support. With Astral's loud moans, Impulse figured it was the time to start phasing. He slowly began vibrating, not wanting to go overboard. It was clearly enough for Astral.   
"Aye Dio mio. This is sooo amazing!" Astral moaned while clenching the bed sheets tightly. "Faster.."   
Impulse simply couldn't hold back any longer. He started vibrating as fast as he could with injuring Astral. He was feeling a familiar knot in his stomach form. Impulse bit his lip hard, almost making himself bleed. He was overwhelmed with lust.   
"You're the world's best vibrator! I wish I could buy you and use you over and over!" Astral confessed. His mouth was watering. Impulse was red up to his ears. He thrusted into Astral faster and with more force. Astral wrapped his legs around Impulse. He pulled his hair to bring his face to his. "Make me your dirty little cum slut." Astral commanded in a lewd tone. "Call me a filthy whore, Bart!"  
Astral was intense. Impulse didn't think Astral would be into things like that. It was sort of weird for him. But Impulse wanted to make him cum still, so he obliged.   
"You're a filthy whore.." Bart said quietly between moans. It almost sounded like a question.   
"Ah! I feel so tight around you. You feel so good in me." Astral's voice was shaky. His nails were digging into Impulse's shoulders. Impulse cringed from the sudden pain, but worked through it. "Deeper, Bart. I wanna feel you in my guts." He scratched Impulse's back from the ecstasy.   
Impulse couldn't last another second if he tried. He moaned Astral's name as his first spurt was released. He kept thrusting, trying to ride out his second orgasm for as long as he could. Astral came right afterward. After they both finished, they tried to catch their breath.   
"Who would've thought the great Marko Reyes would be such a needy power bottom?" Impulse teased. "And a scratcher."  
"Good dick can bring out a side of people you've never seen." Astral responded. "We should've recorded this." He sighed as Impulse pulled out of him slowly.   
Impulse nodded in agreement. He was feeling pretty confident about the next time they would do it.   
"I don't actually think you're a whore." Impulse said after a moment of silence. Astral sat up and kissed the boy on the cheek.   
"You're too sweet." Astral kissed him again and stood up. "I'm gonna go freshen up. Give me a few minutes." Astral walked out of the room to the bathroom.   
Now Impulse was alone in his room with his thoughts. He laid on his back, still feeling little waves of pleasure in his lower regions.   
"I just lost my virginity." He cracked a smile. "To Marko. Oh my God. I'm so lucky." He said to himself. "This whole day was totally crash!"


	7. Aftermath

🌸A little post-intercourse argument. The million dollar question: What are we? THE VIDEO IS HERE IRONICALLY. BUT THE SONG ISNT🌸

Marko ruffled his wet hair with a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out the bathroom. He headed back to Bart's room. Bart was laying on his bed. He watching the TV with droopy eyes. His lower half was under the covers.   
"Did I wear you out?" Marko asked jokingly.   
Bart answered truthfully. "I have never been so tired in my whole life." Bart sounded beyond drained. Marko sat next to Bart on the bed. He kissed his cheek and hugged him.   
"Maybe I could top next time. I've got way more stamina." Marko boasted.   
"I actually like being the dominant one." Bart admitted. "You're cute when you're submissive."  
Marko smiled and playfully shoved Bart's shoulder. "Oh, stop. You're making me blush." Bart kissed Marko on the lips softly. Marko kissed back as Bart pulled him down closer to him. They cupped each other's faces to deepen it. Their lips separated in unison. Bart met his forehead with Marko's.   
"So what are we now? After all this I mean." Bart asked with pink tinted cheeks.   
Marko hummed, "Hmm."  
Bart was a little nervous to hear what he would answer. He himself didn't know what he would call the two of them.   
"I like you, Bart." Marko finally said.   
A small weight was lifted off Bart's shoulders. But Marko didn't fully answer his question.   
"Go on." Bart traced Marko's jaw with his finger.   
Marko puffed out. "Sorry, I just really don't know right now. We shouldn't over complicate things between us. Yeah, we make good--great friends and I've known you and kinda liked you for as long as we've known each other. But this..this entire day just happened way, way too quickly. An hour ago, I was hopeless virgin. And now I'm laying in bed with my crush naked talking about what we are now." Marko was in an internal conflict with himself. He liked Tim. And Bart had literally been his forever crush, and his first time. Marko didn't know if he wanted to rush into anything. He sighed out loud and got up. Marko looked away from Bart's sad gaze. "Understand that I need a while to think about this. You should too." He quickly got dressed to escape the awkwardness of the room. A day would be enough time they both thought.   
Marko was zipping up his hoodie all the way to hide all the marks. Bart wrapped himself with his blanket and got up.   
"Marko?" Bart tapped him on the shoulder. Marko looked over his shoulder. "I think we should keep things the same way they've been." Bart came to his decision. And boy, did it kill Marko inside.   
Yes, Marko wanted to be more than friends. He needed the time to think also. And Bart just hit him with the friend zone card and he didn't even start deciding what he wanted to be with Bart yet. Now Bart made up his mind and Marko was heartbroken. Even more heartbroken than when he asked a guy from his time on a date and he called him a faggot. It made him shave his head and go goth for a whole month. Marko was so busy freaking out in his head, he didn't realise that Bart was waiting for him to say something.   
"Are you sure that's what you want?" Marko asked, hoping that Bart would maybe change his mind and say, 'Oh Marko, I love you to the moon and back! Of course I want to be more than friends. Please be my boyfriend!'   
"Well, yeah. Today shouldn't change the way we feel about each other. Things should be like this didn't even happen. So back to normal." Bart explained. He backed up when Marko turned around. Marko crossed his arms.   
"Let me get this straight, Bartholomew." Marko inhaled sharply. "You literally just literally made my neck look like a domestic violence case. And then you introduced me to the admittedly, amazing wonders of masturbation. And lastly, but most certainly not least, I," Marko's voice began to crack. "I gave you my virginity. You were the first person I've ever done that with! And you're just gonna tell me to act like it never happened?!"   
Bart was taken aback by Marko raising his voice. He had no idea his voice was even capable of getting that loud, even though his loud was just two remote clicks up a volume. Bart was beyond confused as to why Marko was flipping out on him. He thought Marko would want to just take what he learned and use it on Tim and not stay with him. Yes, Bart was beginning to think he loved Marko since they came to the past. He even liked him in their time. Of course Bart wanted to be with Marko. Although the way Marko was swooning over Tim made Bart think he didn't have a chance. He didn't want to get in the way of his best friend and his crush. So he thought he made it easier for the both of them. He snapped out of his thinking when Marko started to sniffle.   
"I don't know why I thought this would mean something to you. How could I have been so stupid?" Marko blamed himself.   
Bart wanted to comfort Marko, and Marko wanted Bart to just hug him and have his shoulder to cry on. But Bart was the reason for his need for a shoulder. Marko just wanted to be angry to the fullest since he had a reason to be.   
Bart put his hands on Marko's shoulders and thought of something to say. Without any time to react, Marko practically threw himself into Bart's arms. Bart hugged him tightly. He was sincerely sorry for making their time seem like it meant nothing and for making Marko think that.   
"I just thought moments like this were so special that you were only allowed to share them with your partner. Like you don't know how I happy I feel that you were the one to have my moment with." Marko cried. "And you made me regret it when you said that."  
Bart felt a tear about to drop off his lashes. He couldn't find what words to put together and say. All he could do was rub Marko's back as the crying boy dampened his bare chest with his tears.  
"Seriously, I don't wanna hug you at all. But you're the only person here." Marko told Bart. He pushed Bart away from him and stormed out of the room. Bart obviously followed him.   
"Hold on, Ko. Can we talk about this? Let's not argue."  
"I'm not arguing. You are." Marko said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He smacked Bart's hand as it tried to touch him. Marko unlocked the door with haste. "I don't want you touching me because apparently, I mean nothing to you." Marko turned the knob and walked out of the front door. Bart sighed and sped back up stairs to get dressed. He rushed back down to follow his upset friend. He caught up to Marko who had already walked down three blocks.   
"Come on Marko. You know you mean something to me." He started. "I didn't mean it when I said act like this never happened."   
Marko sped up his pace. Bart was obviously still able to stay near him.   
"And I know you're not super mad at me. You haven't teleported away yet." Bart implied. Marko rolled his eyes. He decided he was giving Bart the silent treatment. But yeah, he wasn't "cut him off and never look or talk to him again" mad at Bart. He was giving Bart a chance to redeem himself.   
They both turned the corner.   
"Not talking. Gotcha." Bart caught on. The two boys didn't talk for a good three minutes. "Seriously Marko, I apologised a million times. Come on."  
Marko narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't even say sorry to me once." He shot back. "God, you're so shallow. If you hadn't broken the time machine, I would go back two hours to make sure that this never happened."  
"You don't mean that." Bart denied, clearly hurt and offended.   
"Yes, I do." Marko crossed his arms. "Bart Allen, you suck."  
"You literally do too! Jeez, now I'm getting frustrated. Why are you making such a big deal out of all this? I apologised. I only said what I said because I thought you wouldn't care about what we did!" Bart yelled. "Now who's shallow?"  
"Still you!" Marko yelled back. "What made you think that I wouldn't care that we..." Marko lowered his voice. "Did it?"  
Bart scoffed. "I don't know."   
Marko shot him one last look and kept walking away. Bart yanked Marko's arm toward him.   
"Could you just stop walking for ten damn seconds?" Bart yelled at Marko.   
"One." Marko started counting. "Two. Three."  
"Stop being immature." Bart demanded.   
"Ironic coming from you." Marko responded. "Five. Six."  
"You're such a kid."   
"I know you are. But what am I?"  
Bart exhaled through his mouth. "Look, I'm gonna be super clear with what I want from you. Would that make you stop acting up?"  
"Depends if I like what you have to say." Marko leaned against someone's car. "Try me." He scratched some tear residue from his cheek.   
Bart started off simple. "I like you."  
"We've established that." Marko wiped off a lingering tear in his eyelash.   
"A lot."  
"Mhm." Marko responded to the new knowledge.   
"Obviously, I don't just want to be friends after this. And you're stupid for thinking otherwise." Bart inhaled, preparing himself. "Marko, I want us to be boyfriends."   
Marko had nothing to say for a few seconds.   
"Did you just call me stupid?" Marko finally said. Bart rolled his eyes from how Marko just completely didn't address the important part.   
"Yeah. I did. No lie, you're the most simple minded, immature, and--"   
"The hottest person you know, I know." Marko cut in.   
"I was going to say most rude person I've met before."  
"So what I heard is you want to go out with me?"   
"And your attention span is shorter than how long you hold grudges." Bart commented.   
"You like that though." Marko commented. "Apparently."  
"I hate you so much." Bart swore. He smacked Marko across the face, angry at how Marko just switched up from crying to cocky.   
The both of them quickly entered a angry make out. It was rough all the hair pulling and scratching. It was a mess, but it was their mess. Marko stretched out the collar of Bart's shirt. Bart bit down on Marko's bottom lip hard, which earned him another yank to his hair.   
"Hey!" A man called. "What are you kids doing to my car?!"   
Marko pulled away, still with a grip on Bart. Bart bit Marko's exposed neck.   
"If you don't mind, I'm fighting with my novio." Marko then went back to teeth clacking with Bart.


	8. Aftermath Part 2

🌸They kiss, they made up. Yay😲 Is their meeting gonna be a secret?🌸

Marko had finally gotten his fingers untangled from Bart's hair. A few locks came out with everything else. Bart stopped chomping down on Marko's shoulder right afterwards. He swiftly yanked Marko's hair for payback.   
"You stretched out my favourite shirt." He flicked Marko on the forehead.   
"Sorry not sorry." Marko shrugged. He kissed the top of his new boyfriend's head.   
The boys hugged briefly.   
"I should get going. I have to be home before the streetlights turn on." Marko departed.   
"But they're not on yet." Bart called after him. Marko turned around and counted down with his fingers. When he reached one, the lights cut on. He caught up to Marko. "You don't want to spend the night?" Bart made puppy dog eyes.   
Marko sighed. "Frankly, that was roughest, hottest make out I've ever had. And I'm beyond turned on right now. If I sleep over, it'll take every fibre in my body not to fuck you with very, very mixed feelings."  
Bart's eyes went wide. "Are you being serious?" His cheeks burned up.   
"No. The first part, I was though." Marko cupped Bart's face. "I really have to be home though. Te veré mas tarde."  
"What?"   
Marko rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll come to see you tomorrow." He kissed Bart's lips and headed on his way. Marko opened his portal and walked in.

Impulse's Part:

Bart touched his recently kissed lips gently. All of the day's events hit him at once. He grinned like an idiot. Admittedly, he had gotten hard from the biting and hair pulling. It sorta felt weird to walk. Bart took controlled breaths to calm himself down.   
"He's gonna be good jerk off material." Bart said quietly, referring to Marko. He turned the corner and headed straight home. He saw that the Garrick's car was parked out front. Bart groaned, knowing that he'd be questioned now that he wasn't home alone.   
Bart prepared himself for interrogation. He turned the door knob and opened the front door. He stepped inside. He looked around to see that his honorary great grandparents weren't around. Bart assumed that they were upstairs. He quickly trotted up the stairs to go to his room.   
Bart gasped to see Jay in his room. His arms were crossed and he had a scowl on his face.   
"Bart." Jay greeted.   
"Yes?" Bart answered nervously. Sweat was forming under his arms and on his forehead.   
"Joan and I told you numerous times before. If you're going to leave the house, you have to clean your room. Look, you didn't even make your bed this morning." Jay gestured to the messy bed.   
"It won't happen again." Bart promised.   
Jay raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, who nervously chuckled. Bart went over to his bed and straightened out his sheets. Jay left the room and Bart sighed with relief.   
"At least he didn't ask too much." Bart muttered to himself. He fluffed his pillows and folded over his comforter. He then picked up all the loose shirts and pants all over the floor. Bart threw everything in his hamper and figured that he did enough cleaning that day. He laid on his bed and inhaled loudly through his mouth.   
"It smells like a locker room in here." He complained. The Febreeze was all the way on the window sill. Bart groaned and has to deal with the stench until he regained enough energy to get up.   
Bart's phone started to vibrate against his pocket. He pulled it out and read the caller ID. He quickly accepted the call.   
"Hello?"

Astral's Part:

"Bart?" Marko responded over the phone. "For a speedster, you take forever to answer." He joked. "What are you doing?"  
"Laying down." Bart talked into the phone while clicking through the channels on TV. "You home?"  
"Not yet." Marko sighed. "I'm at Walgreens. Or CVS. I didn't check."  
Bart chuckled. That boy was almost too bipolar. He couldn't keep up with Marko's change in emotions.   
"Honestly, I'm afraid to go home right now." Marko admitted. He searched through the different hair dyes on the shelf. "I'm past late and I look like I got gunned down and rose from the dead." He narrowed his eyes wen he heard Bart laughing at him over the phone. "I blame you." Marko got a box of auburn and a box of black. "Do you think I'd make a good brunette?"   
"Absolutely not." Bart answered truthfully. "Why?"  
"No reason." Marko said as he tried to put the box of auburn back in its slot. He walked further down the aisle. "Anyway, did you tell your parents about...you know."  
"My parents aren't even born yet."   
"You know what I meant." Marko rolled his eyes.   
Bart sat up from his bed and tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder as he took off his shoes.   
"I didn't tell them and I don't plan on it. But if they figure it out, I'll turn myself in." Bart answered.   
"Same." Marko picked up a few random shades and headed over to the check out. "Mine will probably figure it out the minute I walk through the door though. Honestly, I'm just scared about what their gonna say."   
"Your mom seems like she's pretty open minded." Bart laid back down. "I dunno about the Blue Beetle though."  
"My point." Marko sighed. He grabbed his bag and headed for home. "I'm so nervous. I hope no one's home still." Marko walked down the block, avoiding the cracks on the sidewalk.   
"Can you call me back in a few minutes? I'm being summoned." Bart said.   
Marko hung up and put his phone away. Marko pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened his portal, already tired of walking. He ended up right outside his place and walked up the stairs. Marko unlocked the door with caution. He peeked through the crack of the open door. No sign of parents.   
"Hello?" He called.   
"Twenty minutes." Mareyna answered. She was in front of the stove.   
"Que?"  
"You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago. Now your food is cold and you have to microwave it. And now it's gonna lose its flavour." Mareyna walked over to see her great nephew. She screamed. It made Marko jump.   
"Why'd you scream?" Marko asked, still a little startled.   
"Did you get jumped? You look like you got beat up!" Mareyna rushed to the downstairs bathroom to get the first aid kit. She rushed back out to Marko. "Aww, and your neck. My poor baby." She brushed her hand over Marko's claimed neck. "Who did this to you?" She ushered Marko over to the sofa.   
"I didn't get jumped." Marko rested his elbows on his knees.   
Mareyna narrowed her eyes at the marked up teen. She put a bandaid amateurishly over Marko's neck   
"Then why're you late and look like you were gunned down?" Mareyna interrogated. She cocked her head over to the side, waiting for an answer.   
Marko sighed, preparing to turn himself in.   
"Forget about it." Mareyna said. She got up from the couch. Marko pulled off the horribly placed bandaid. Mareyna put Marko's plate in the microwave. "I can tell by the way you're sitting that something's up."   
Marko blushed. Was she already on to him?  
Mareyna handed Marko a fork and his plate. She sat next to him on the sofa as close as possible. Marko weakly smiled at his mom.   
"How old are you again?" She asked.   
Marko swallowed his food before responding, "Fifteen."  
Mareyna nodded her head in understanding. "Right. Kinda young, huh?"  
Marko shrugged. "Depends." He got another forkful of food. "Too young for bars. Too old to be scolded when curfew is broken." He side eyed.   
Mareyna patted Marko's shoulder. "You know Lunarians can tell when someone's avoiding talking about something."   
"They can not." Marko doubted with facts.   
"Please tell me, Marko. I'm dying to know why you look so drained." Mareyna pleaded. "I won't judge." She wiped her hands on her apron and crossed her ankles, ready to listen.   
Marko sighed. He agreed that it was time to come clean, or else his mom would be on his case.  
"You can't tell a soul." Marko put his index finger up. Mareyna nodded. "I--"  
"I knew it! I knew it since you walked in. You're a horrible liar." Mareyna exclaimed. Marko gave her a confused look. "Sorry. Had to get it out."  
Marko dismissed his mom's outburst and went back to his confession.   
"I lost something." He started. "It's sorta important; depends on how you see it."  
"Tell me we don't need to get you another phone."   
"It wasn't a phone," Marko put his plate down. He grabbed his mother's hands. "Don't flip out on me. Please."  
"I won't." Mareyna vowed. "Come on and spill." Mareyna was already making assumptions.   
"Don't send me to church. It won't do me any good." Marko requested.   
"Oh my God." Mareyna shook her head, doubting her thoughts "Is this about the gay thing?"  
"Yeah."   
"What did you do?" She raised her voice.   
"I got laid." Marko blurted out. He was relieved that he finally managed to get it out. He relaxed seeing his mom's worried frown form into a smile.   
"I feel so smart. I figured that out once you started talking. I might as well become a detective." Mareyna boasted. "So who's the lucky guy? Or guys."  
Marko's eyes widened. "It was one guy!" He defended. Marko relaxed again."It was Bart." He confessed.   
Marko was nervous. Mareyna hadn't said anything in seconds.   
"One more question before I send you to your room for statutory rape: were you the receiver?"  
"Yeah."  
"Go to your room." Mareyna pointed to the stairs. "Now."  
Marko excused himself and got up.   
"Don't think I'm mad or anything. But I even I wasn't that young." Mareyna told Marko. True, she was fifteen and a half.   
"I know, I know. But we were having a moment and we weren't thinking about our ages or anything." Marko rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Please let me tell Jaime."  
"Hell no!" Marko covered his mouth after hearing himself. "Sorry, sorry. But you already said you wouldn't tell a soul. Remember?"  
Mareyna sighed. "You're right. My lips are sealed. Now get upstairs, you bottom."  
Marko graciously left the room. He had never felt so awkward in his entire life. Except for that one time in the confession booth. He dialled up Bart to call him.   
"Jeez, I know his phone is right next to him. Why's he taking so long?" Marko asked himself.   
Finally, Bart picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Bart answered.   
"I told my mom."   
"Was she cool with it?"  
"I guess. She said she wasn't mad that I did it. But she said I was too young and sent me to my room." Marko explained. "And I made her promise not to tell my dad."  
"Your mom is so cool." Bart praised. "Next step is coming out. Me to my whole family, and you to your dad."  
Coming out to his dad might've been an issue for Marko.   
"I don't think I'm quite ready for that step yet." Marko said. "And he still thinks I'm straight."  
"Huh." Bart hesitated. "You could just leave out the 'with a guy part.'"  
"Rather not. If or when I tell him, I'm coming out too."  
Bart sighed into the phone. "You're so confident. I'm envious."   
"You're confident too. I could feel your pride in that slap." Marko rubbed his cheek. "You busy?"  
"No."  
"Wanna come over?" Marko asked, twirling his hair.   
"As much as I wanna spend time with my new boyfriend, I'd rather avoid your mom for now."  
"Right, right. I understand." Marko nodded his head.   
"Anything else you wanna talk about?" Bart asked.   
"I did kind of want to ask you something." Marko admitted.   
"Ask then, hermano."  
"Don't say hermano if you're gonna pronounce it like that please. I feel like I lose a bit of my heritage when you say it."   
Bart laughed over the phone. Marko rolled his eyes and smiled.   
"I was gonna ask if you think there'll be a second time." Marko rushed out. He got nervous when Bart took his time to answer.   
"Of course there is. But let's not make it a daily thing. I heard it causes cancer."


	9. Amazon

🌸A few weeks after Bart and Marko get together. Bart is in this for the long run. But Marko doesn't know how he should act after doing the deed. He started having his first urges, and acts out of impulse to satisfy them. 🌸

Astral and Impulse hadn't called each other or even texted for a few days. Yes, they saw each other on missions and talked in person. But they had each other's numbers for a reason. Astral anxiously waited for his phone to ring, or for it to vibrate with a message. No, he didn't want to text first. He didn't want to seem clingy or desperate. Astral rolled his eyes and gave up. Impulse barely even uses his phone, so there was no use.   
Astral sat up and opened his laptop. His recent tabs were still open. He frantically closed a pop up ad. Astral put the laptop in his lap and started browsing. He remembered that he had ordered something off of Amazon a couple days ago. He went to check how much longer he had until it arrived.   
"Delivered 1 hour ago." He read quietly. He squinted his eyes for a moment. "What does that mean?" Astral scratched the side of his head, and snapped his fingers when he figured it out. "Oh!" Astral sprung out of bed and headed downstairs. "I thought mail didn't come on the weekends." He said as he opened the door to the outside. Astral examined the long box.   
"Markopolo Koran-Reyes. Yep, that's me." Astral carried the package inside. He tried to be discreet about it, even though no one was home. He ran up the steps and into his room. He pulled the door shut and locked it frantically. He stopped for a breather.   
Astral threw the package on the bed, as it wasn't fragile. He hated to admit that he was super embarrassed over his purchases. He went into his TV remote and took out the batteries. Before he opened the box, he decided to freshen up. Two days he went without bathing. Hey, he was busy.

Astral turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. He stripped down and opened the curtain. Astral stepped on the tub treads and grabbed his special, only for him, whole paycheck costing body wash. He groaned when he had to wait for the soap to drop into his loofah. He shook the bottle vigorously.   
Astral popped open the bottle of wash in hair dye. He thought to himself that he probably should've done that before scrubbing himself clean. He squeezed the bottle empty right into his wet hair. He closed his eyes as the mixture of water and dye dropped down his face.  
Astral turned off the water and grabbed his towel. His face was hot from excitement. He blow dried his hair half-assedly. Astral crossed the small hall to go back to his room. He sat down on his bed and tore the box open. Astral didn't dare look at the contents as he pulled them out. He blushed again.   
There it was. A translucent, pink, rigid, ribbed adult toy with tiny little nubs along the sides.   
See, the last time Astral had gotten an action was, well, his first time. He respected that Impulse didn't want to do it every day of the week. But it had almost been two months.   
Astral had started getting his first sexual urge a week ago. He tried just stroking himself, but his arm got tired too soon. And using his other hand was uncomfortable. Astral did a little research to help him help himself. Videos and pictures couldn't get him to 100% and during/post-mission make outs with Impulse only left him even more desperate for a release.  
It had gotten so bad that Astral spilled his desires to Father Joseph in the confession booth. He now gets judgemental looks from Father when he lectures the youth group on premarital sex. Astral had even considered taking up Robin's offer, but figured he should be loyal in his first relationship. He was about to resort to becoming a gigolo just to get his needs taken care of.   
But then, after Safari had took in all his searches, Astral found out what adult toys were. He had actual browsed several before making his selection. He tried to cancel an order on a manual 12" after reading the length. But that was the second item in the box. The third was an over wrapped pair of cuffs. Lastly, Astral shook his fourth present out of the bottom of the box; a box of Durex, because screw Trojan. Astral had figured he'd need them if he didn't want to spend $100 on birth control( he actually believed he could get pregnant. That's what they don't teach you in Atlantis🤷🏽♀️).   
Astral pushed everything but the condoms and the pink dildo to the side. He grabbed the remote batteries and put them inside of the battery slots. He got off his bed and went back into the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet. Astral got his father's unopened box of Cialis. He didn't know why his dad would need it, he wasn't even that old. Maybe that's why it wasn't open.   
Astral was back on his bed. His face flushed again as pulled out a single pill and swallowed it with some water. The long awaited moment was finally there. He slide the little power button on his dildo on and it started to vibrate loudly. Then..  
Ding dong  
Astral threw his head back in disappointment. He quickly pushed everything into the space between his bed and the wall. He threw on some sweat pants that were on the floor. Astral went downstairs to answer the door.   
"What?" He asked as he opened the door.   
"So that's how you greet your wonderful boyfriend?" Impulse asked as he was revealed in the doorway.   
Astral's scowl went away and he hugged his social media AWOL partner.   
"I missed you a lot," Astral said as he allowed Impulse inside. "Even though I saw you on that mission a few hours ago. But what are you doing here? You didn't answer my calls or texts. And our streak broke."  
"I thought I told you that the Garricks stripped me of my cell phone privileges."   
And now it was coming back to Astral. "Duh." He laughed nervously.   
Impulse cocked his head to the side and squinted, confused by Astral at the moment.   
"Your hair is pink." Impulse observed. He started going up the stairs with Astral behind him.   
"Literally just dyed it. Is it cool?" Astral asked for approval.   
Impulse stopped at the top of the steps. "I always prefer your natural hair. But sure. Bold choice."  
Astral froze as Impulse opened the door to his room.   
"Wait! Wait, I didn't clean up yet." Astral protested.   
"Your room is never clean." Impulse walked inside. "Last time I was here, we found a cat. And your parents don't have any cats."  
Astral chuckled from that memory. "Yeah, that was bizarre." He quickly went back to panicking as Impulse sat on his bed. He followed him in. He sat next to him.   
"So, what have you been doing? Why are you here? Not to sound rude. But why?" Astral pressed.   
Impulse looked over to his nervous partner. "Just wanted to see you. Is that a problem?"   
"No no. It's not. I'm glad you came over." Astral leaned in to peck Impulse's lips. "It was just more unannounced than usual."  
"Do you hear that?" Impulse asked, getting up. "Sounds like your phone is going off."  
Astral began to sweat. "It's not my phone. The people downstairs are just...drilling pictures to their wall. Heh."  
Impulse was suspicious, but didn't push anymore questions. He sat back down and put his arm around Astral's shoulders.   
"Wanna watch something?" Impulse asked.   
"My remote is dead." Astral answered.   
Impulse got up again. "That's why TVs have buttons, Ko." He pressed the power button and went back to Astral.   
The last channel Astral watched was VH1. Cardi B was going off on another artist. The couple sat back against the wall. Astral leaned on Impulse's chest. The hand that wasn't in Impulse's lap was trying to reach down in the crevasse in which Astral's mail was. He was just trying to turn off the vibrating toy. Astral groaned in frustration when he managed to turn up the speed on it.   
"You alright?" Impulse asked.   
"Yeah. It's just this Joseline drama," Astral lied, referring to the show. "So repetitive." He looked up as Impulse took his arm from around his shoulders.   
"Sorry, it's just that drilling. I can feel it." Impulse complained. He looked down to see Astral's hand between his bed and the wall. "Drop something?" He put his hand down the abyss to help Astral.   
"No no no no no. No. I didn't." Astral was unaware how red he was. Or how quick the pill worked. "Just stretching." Astral put his arms over his head and arched his back to stretch. "See?"  
Impulse looked straight at his boyfriend, who found something else in the room more interesting to look at. He saw Astral's delivery box on the other side of the bed. He reached other Astral's lap to get it. He stuck his hand in the box.   
"An instruction manual for handcuffs?" He read out loud. Astral snatched the box from Impulse. He got up to throw it in his room's small bin. While Astral was up, Impulse explored the space between the wall and bed. He furrowed his brows when he felt something vibrating against his hand. He pulled it out.   
"Oh Marko." Impulse shook his head. His voice almost sounded disappointed. Astral froze in his spot. "Wasn't I good enough?" He teased.   
Astral whipped around. "That is an invasion of privacy, Bartholomew." His cheeks reddened terribly.   
Impulse shrugged and put his hand back into the space. He pulled out more presents.   
"Ooh, these look like they hurt." Impulse twirled the handcuffs around his finger then set them aside. "Oooh. We got some condoms too. Understood."   
"I've never wanted to die more than I do now." Astral sighed.   
"Oh wow. This looks like it hurts too. I didn't know you were such a risk taker, Marko." He held the 12" dildo in front of his own face. "Red. How interesting."  
"Okay, that one was an accident." Astral said in defence.   
Impulse put it down and patted the spot next to him.   
"Mátame ahora." Astral said under breath. He walked over to bed and sat down.   
"Don't judge me, Bart."   
"I wasn't."  
"You're lying."  
"Is this why you were questioning my presence? Was I interrupting something?" Impulse asked. He turned Astral's head so they faced each other.   
"I mean, you didn't really interrupt. I hadn't even started." Astral admitted. He kinda wished Impulse would stop smirking at him. "I swear to God, I'll shave your eyebrows in your sleep if you don't stop smiling at me like that."  
Impulse couldn't rid himself of the smirk. "Sorry, this is just so cute." He pinched his partner's cheeks.   
"How?"  
"You're a rookie when it comes to pleasuring yourself. And you wanted to experiment. That's how it's cute." Astral was slowly pushed down into the mattress. "I haven't been satisfying you." He said sort of in a question tone.   
"That's not true." Astral assured. "Just not sexually." He said quietly. "Lately."  
"My bj two days ago wasn't good enough?" He teased.   
Astral didn't look Impulse in the eyes. "It was the best thing that could've happened to my dick." He shamefully admitted.   
Impulse leaned down to kiss Astral's lips.   
"I didn't want to have sex too often because it'll lose its feeling after a while." Impulse kissed Astral again. "But it has been a little long now." He smiled as Astral cupped his face. Astral pulled Impulse down into another kiss.   
"Is it bad that I wanna watch you use your toys?" Impulse said after pulling away.   
"Depends. Is it bad that I want you to use them on me?"   
The teens kissed each other lovingly before both stripping the younger boy down.   
"I do want to apologise for going through your things before we do this."   
"Apology accepted." Astral poked Impulse in the chest. "Now, I wanna use the pink one first."


	10. Coming Clean

Marko rubbed his wrists every few minutes. He tried to avoid moving around too much as well. He cringed and winced whenever he plopped down on the dinner table's chairs.   
Marko and Bart went a little overboard yesterday afternoon. Well, Marko went overboard, Bart sort of just went along with everything.   
His wrists were light green from the cheap metal cuffs. And they itched badly. He was amazed with himself on how he was able to take the entire Red 12" without tears.

Quick Flashback🌸  
"Are you sure you want me to cuff you?" Bart asked skeptically.   
"Jeez, babe. I'm not a baby. Stop stopping every two minutes to worry about my safety." Marko groaned. "So just cuff me, and get the red one out." He smirked.   
End of Flashback🌸

Marko only regretted his boldness. And his feeling of *literal* emptiness.

Another Flashback🌸  
Marko tore open the condom packaging with his teeth. He spit the plastic elsewhere. Bart's member was kissed by the pink haired boy before it became enveloped in rubber. Marko laid back down on his back and spread his legs.   
"Do you think I can fit everything in me?" Marko asked as Bart pushed himself inside of Marko's waiting entrance.   
"You almost cried after swearing you could take the entire red one." Bart answered, just trying to get adjusted.   
Marko pouted. "I wasn't about to cry." He muttered.   
"Sure babe." Bart said doubtfully.   
"How much do you want to bet I can take you, the Red 12", and the pink one?"   
Bart furrowed his brow and widened his eyes. He opened his mouth to argue the idea.   
"Pwease?" Marko looked up at his partner with bright brown eyes and a small pout.   
Bart sighed in defeat. "The safe word is 'pumpernickel'."  
End of Flashback🌸

"Never again." He mumbled as he rubbed his lower back. Marko never thought he'd say pumpernickel so many times in a second. But he could gladly admit that he could last a whole month without sex after that brutal, yet desperately needed, session.   
"Never again what?" Mareyna asked before kissing Jaime on the head 'good morning.'  
"Nothing. Just not pushing myself anymore." Marko sighed and rested his elbow on the table. His hand supported his head.   
"That's good. Even super heroes have limits." Mareyna kissed her great nephew twice removed on the forehead.   
"I dunno a super hero whose limit is a two and a half inch wide rod." Marko said under his breath, not quietly enough. Mareyna evacuated up the stairs. Jaime gave his son a confused, narrowed eyed look.   
"Two and half inch wide rod?" Jaime repeated with question. "Please tell me that that's some sort of 2056 slang."  
There were only a few options for Marko now: run and never look back, come clean and out, hope his dad falls for the future slang excuse, or accept a certain ass whopping.  
"It's an expression." Marko lied. "In Uruguay."  
"Then what does it mean?" Jaime asked. He raised an eyebrow when Marko hesitated. "Thought so."  
The two of them went back to eating in total silence. Marko tried to finish quickly so he could get away from the awkwardness, but got the hiccups along with it all.   
"Wow, I'm stuffed. Mom is such a good cook. Well, I'll be in my room." Marko shot up.   
"Siéntate." Jaime commanded.   
Marko tensed up and sat back down, softly to make sure he didn't get another surge of pain.   
Jaime exhaled through his mouth. Marko looked around the room frantically. His eyes looked like he was having a crack related sugar rush.   
"I didn't want to bring this up in front of your mom," Jaime said in a lower volume.   
"Bring up what?" Marko asked, his voice became higher at the end of his sentence.   
Jaime reached into his pocket and pulled out what sounded like plastic. He placed the contents of his pocket on the table.   
Marko gasped quietly. He prayed for safety in his head.   
There were two things out in the open: a sandwich bag, three quarters full of marijuana and an empty condom wrapper.   
Jaime sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. He waited for an explanation.   
"You snooped for that bag. It was cleverly hidden under my mattress." Marko crossed his arms sassily.   
"Mijo, it wasn't hard to find. Your whole room smells like weed and dirty laundry." Jaime rubbed the side of his face. "My question is where you got it."  
Marko didn't want to snitch and have to pay full price for goods.   
"Dad, it's oregano."   
"Then why are you hiding seasoning under your sheets?" Jaime raised his voice. "Answer. Ahora."  
Marko rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. It's obviously weed. I got the whole bag for twenty bucks behind the rec." He saw the way his father was looking at him. "It's legal. And I'm not an addict or anything. I had that bag for two months and it's not even half way empty." He gave a nervous chuckle.   
Jaime tapped his finger on the table and shook his head. "If you're gonna smoke, do it outside and don't make yourself look stupid when you're high. It smells terrible." Jaime pushed the bag away from himself.   
"Understood, dad. Thanks for the talk." Marko took the bag of weed and got up to leave.   
"We're not done." Jaime said in a stern voice.   
Marko rolled his eyes and sat back down. He crossed his arms on the table. He was being scolded like a child, as if Jaime was that much older than him. Marko didn't need to defend himself to an eighteen year old.   
"Now explain this." Jaime pointed to the condom wrapper.   
"My school gave them out and I took one home and tried it on." Marko lied.   
"You're not enrolled in school. I thought you completed your education in Atlantis."  
"It's a secret school for meta-humans." He lied again.   
"Doubt it." Jaime said. "Now, the next thing that better come out of your mouth better be smart, because I am pissed."  
"I think that's yours and mom's." Marko tried to persuade.  
"We don't use Durex." Jaime responded.   
Marko decided to just come clean since his dad wasn't giving in.   
"I had someone over yesterday while you two were on a mission."  
"Go on." Jaime allowed, a little relieved that Marko was admitting to his crimes.   
"We fucked." Marko said bluntly.  
"Language." Jaime raised a brow. "We say, 'had sex' in the past."  
"Thanks for the history lesson. But can I go now?" Marko motioned to the stairs.   
"No. You stay here until I say you can go."   
Marko never saw his dad in douche mode.   
"Another thing." Jaime started. He reached into another pocket. He placed an empty tablet slot on the table next to the condom wrapped. "You're too young for sex, and especially too young to be taking my emergency pills."  
"I thought it would make me last longer in bed."   
"You didn't even read the back.." Jaime argued. He sighed. "Normally, I would congratulate you for doing the deed, but the whole weed and pills thing..not in the mood."  
"Understood." Marko said, hoping that he was dismissed.   
"Who was it with?" Jaime asked.   
Now was a chance for Marko. Not a good one since his father clearly wasn't open about anything when he was upset. Marko could come out once and for all right in that moment. He was on the verge of getting disowned anyway.   
"You wouldn't know them," Marko shrugged.   
"That's why I'm asking."   
"Oh my God. You're being so uncool right now. Seriously." Marko crossed his arms.   
"Oh well." Jaime said. "Then just tell me."  
"Why do you need to know?" Marko asked.   
"Marko. Just answer the question. I won't get mad."  
A trap.   
"Bart."   
"You're joking." Jaime said in a denial tone. Marko got screwed by someone Jaime saw as his own friend? Incredible. Unbelievable. That's so weird. How could Jaime look at Bart the same if he laid his son?  
"I'm gay." Marko came out.   
Jaime narrowed his eyes at his son. His face relaxed after a minute. The room was completely silent. Besides Mareyna's little pitter-patter into the room. She looked at the two boys, who were staring at each other.   
"I was gone for like, five minutes. What happened?" Mareyna asked.   
Jaime looked at his girlfriend. "Marko's gay." Mareyna looked over to Marko, then back at Jaime.   
"Whaaat?" Mareyna forced out. "That's crazy."  
"You already knew, didn't you?" Jaime asked. Mareyna shrugged.   
"How could you have not known? What fifteen year old boy wears hooker clothes and shops at H&M? Have you seen the way he does his hair? It's literally pink, the gayest colour."  
Marko looked offended by that comment.   
"No sane hetero person would use that much gel either." Mareyna said.   
"Pink is masculine. And there's not even that much gel." Marko said under his breath. Mareyna tried to run her fingers through his impenetrable hair.   
"It's like cement." Mareyna commented quietly. She knocked on Marko's hair. "It just made a noise."  
Jaime hummed. "Guess it was kinda obvious."  
"And if it wasn't, why would you care?" Mareyna said Marko's defence.   
"I would care because he's not just kissing guys. He's..doing them." Jaime's voice for quiet at the end.   
"That-that's absolutely bonkers." Mareyna responded.   
"You knew that already too? Why don't you tell me these things? Marko's my business too."  
"Okay, you two can dish this out. I'll be in my room." Marko got out of his seat.   
"Sit down." The couple said at the same time. Marko placed himself back in his chair. They went back to their argument.   
"Why don't you tell me this stuff, Mary?"   
"Because Marko doesn't want you to know certain things!"   
"Well why don't you want me to know things like this?" Jaime asked Marko.   
"Have you seen the way you're reacting right now? Maybe that's why, Jaime!" Mareyna said in Marko's defence. "Jeez, you're being such a douche about this." Mareyna stormed off from the room. Jaime sighed and got up to follow her.   
Marko could finally breathe. He sank into his seat. He was worried about whether he'd be accepted or not. As he couldn't text Bart about it because Bart had his phone taken. He couldn't help but ask himself why his dad was acting that way. His mom was so accepting about the sex thing. And she figured out the gay thing the minute she saw him. Marko stroked his hair. He cringed at the feeling in his fingers. Yeah, maybe he used a little too much gel.   
Upstairs, Jaime and Mareyna were having their own drama.   
"Mary, stop crying, please?" Jaime tried to comfort his girlfriend. His previous actions made her really upset.   
"No. Leave me alone." She shrugged off Jaime's hand from around her.   
"Why're you even upset?"  
"Because you were being such a dick to Marko, you dummy."  
"No I wasn't." Jaime denied.   
"Kids kill themselves over things like when their relatives don't accept them." Mareyna wiped her eyes.   
"I didn't even think about not accepting him yet."  
"It shouldn't be up for debate, Jaime! This is why I'm mad at you."  
"I don't agree with you. I think I should have the right to think this over."  
"Yeah. You're right. Think about how you're gonna accept that boy with open arms." Mareyna scooted away from Jaime. She faced her back toward him.   
"So you were totally fine with not having the chance to have any grand kids?" Jaime asked.   
"How does Marko not having kids connect to me? His kids wouldn't be my grand babies."  
Jaime groaned. Mareyna was still oblivious to how Marko is her son.   
"Look, I'm just not understanding the issue. He's gay. So what?" Mareyna said, still not facing Jaime.   
"His sexuality isn't the only issue, Mary. Did you know he smokes weed? Did you know that he's being taking my Cialis pills?"  
Mareyna looked over her shoulder. "Since when do you need erection pills? You're not even close to thirty."  
"Sometimes the scarab...look. That's not important."  
Mareyna turned back around. "And weed isn't a big deal. Just flush it down the toilet if you don't want it here. Or just smoke it all yourself." She suggested. "He's a teenager. We're all teenagers. Let him live."  
"Okay. Fine. You know he's out there having sex, and you're just fine with it. But what if he knocks someone up? You gonna keep letting him live a little because he's young?" Jaime asked.   
"He's not gonna get anyone pregnant! He's gay!" Mareyna groaned in frustration. She got off the bed and started angrily pacing around the room. "And he's clearly using protection anyway!"  
Marko could hear them arguing from downstairs.   
"It doesn't matter. Like you said, he's a teen. Marko is too young."  
Mareyna stopped pacing. "Hypocrisy. I declare hypocrisy. You and I are teenagers. We did it like a month ago."  
"Gay sex is different from normal sex."  
"They're both normal, Jaime!" Mareyna started walking towards the door. "I'm done arguing. This is stupid. You're stupid. You're a homophobe."  
Jaime grabbed Mareyna's wrist. "I'm not a homophobe."  
"Then go downstairs and apologise to Marko for acting like one." She crossed her arms.   
Jaime shook his head. "I'm not gonna let him think that what he did is okay. Marko shouldn't be doing those things. If I apologise, he'll just keep it up."  
"Seriously. Who cares if he's having boy on boy sex. It's just anal. We do anal." Mareyna said.   
"It was like four times." Jaime said under his breath.   
"Marko only did it twice. And he's not even giving it."  
Jaime widened his eyes. "He's not the pitcher?!" He yelled. "This just made me three times less accepting. Why's he even receiving from Bart. Marko's taller."  
"By two inches." Mareyna cut in.   
"And he's older."  
"By a few months."  
"I just thought he'd be on top."   
"You're taller and older. But you're a bottom too." Mareyna responded.   
"We switch fifty fifty." Jaime sighed.   
"Doesn't matter. Are you gonna accept him or not?" Mareyna asked.   
"Sure. If that'll make you both happy and calm you down." Jaime leaned in to kiss Mareyna, who patted his shoulder.   
"Good choice." She smiled at him and left the room. Mareyna happily skipped down the stairs. She went to the dinner table where Marko was still seated.   
"I bare good news." She said smiling. Mareyna sat in the chair closest to Marko. "Tio loves and accepts you. Yay!"  
"That's cool." Marko said. "Why didn't he tell me himself though?"  
"Jaime takes forever to walk downstairs. He's coming."  
And with that, Jaime entered the room. He didn't sit down, he just leaned on the wall.   
"Have you even tried being with a girl?" Jaime asked.   
"Come on, Jaime. Drop it." Mareyna snapped.   
"I hate boobs and I heard vaginas are sticky and look weird." Marko answered. "And I prefer not sticking my dick in places.   
Plus boys are just hotter. And we connect better."  
"Alright. Well Marko, I'm totally fine with you being gay and also submissive." Jaime said.   
Marko looked over to Mareyna. "You told him that part?" He whispered.   
"It slipped out." She said.   
"But!" Jaime announced. "Don't touch my pills, which by the way I never had to use," he eyed Mareyna who held back a laugh. "And you can't close your door when you have company. Ever."  
Marko nodded. "Can I go now? Please, I feel beyond awkward and uncomfortable." Jaime dismissed his son, who shot up and left right out the front door. He sat in Marko's seat.   
"Happy?" Jaime asked his girlfriend.   
"Very." Mareyna smiled. "If we have gay kids, you're gonna be great." She leaned over to kiss Jaime on the cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you more." Jaime kissed her back. "But there's something Marko's been hiding from you. I think now's a good time to tell you."  
"No, he tells me everything." Mareyna denied.   
"You don't think he looks like me at all?" Jaime asked.   
Mareyna thought about it. "Maybe if you didn't have that pathetic stubble and you cut and dyed your hair pink." She tilted to her head. "And if you had gills and a tan." Mareyna squinted. "And if you had a gage."  
"Marko literally has my entire face."  
"So?"   
"Mary, he looks too much like me for me to be his great uncle." Jaime tried to tell her.   
"I thought that."   
"Did you consider that he might be...closer in relation?" Jaime asked.   
"I thought about that too." Mareyna narrowed her eyes, trying to piece everything together.   
"Come on Mareyna. It's so obvious," Jaime spoke. "Marko is our kid."  
Mareyna's jaw dropped. "How's that possible? Jaime, Lunarians don't give birth. We're just...created."  
"He said he was made on the moon." Jaime explained. "In a lab or something."  
"That would make sense." Mareyna nodded. "That also explains why he keeps calling you dad." Mareyna smiled at her boyfriend. "So you're cool with your sperm being used in a lab on the moon?"  
"He said it's only used once and that I agreed to it in the future. I'm cool with it. Still don't understand the process though." Jaime said. "And why do you make me wear protection if you can't get pregnant?"  
"STDs and AIDS." Mareyna said. "I don't want any."  
"But we both tested negative for that."  
"I make you wear them because I like the coldness of the rubber." Jaime raised an eyebrow at her confession.


	11. Recreational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko meets an new meta human pal. The friendship might leave Bart thinking about Marko's commitment. Horrible choices will be made.

It was three days after Marko came out to his dad. He still felt awkward when he was near him, or when his mom made them talk about their day. Marko knew Jaime's acceptance was half-assed. It was so obvious that his dad was just pretending not to care that he was gay so his mom wouldn't get upset again. Marko sighed thinking about it. And he couldn't talk to Bart about it. The Garrick's enrolled him in school. Bart usually phased through the school walls and ditched though. Today, he was in mandatory detention. Bart explained that he'd be suspended if he didn't go. Marko smiled to himself, thinking about how handsome Bart was in his school uniform. The burgundy collar shirts was flattering for his complexion. Marko decided that he'd go see Bart at his school when he got out.   
Now Marko was walking around the bad part of Philadelphia. He had to soak it all up before his family finished relocating to the white suburbs. His mom had a million one reasons to want to stay in their part of Philly, but gave in. Jaime wanted his family to be in a safer environment and not have to confuse gunshots and fireworks. And somehow was able to afford a house, being a college student and all. Although, Marko liked the easy access to cannabis in the area.   
Marko went through the gates of the rec centre. It was five minutes before the kids in the day care would start rolling in and the doors would be opened. The only reason Marko was sneaking out this early and not sleeping was because Jaime flushed his weed down the john. He discreetly snuck into the pool area. There was no water of course, it was late April.   
Near the lifeguard chair, his dealer leaned on the long legs of the seat.   
"Well if it isn't my favourite costumer." The man said. He ironically wore a bright, reflective hoodie along with some plain denim pants as if there wasn't a police station across the street.   
"Am I really your favourite?" Marko played along.   
"I'm a small business compared to everyone else in Philly. I only get about ten different guys. Probably because I'm not black in the ghetto. Even though my Mary Jane is a bargain." He answered. "Speaking of which, what can I get you?"  
"You fill bags?" Marko asked.   
"Of course." The dealer said in a suave voice. "What size?"  
Marko pulled out a gallon Ziplock bag from his jacket pocket. The dealer took it and opened up his back pack. Marko watched as the light skinned male scooped buds straight from his bag into the Ziplock.   
"You know, you've come to be pretty often, but I don't know your name." He spoke. "Care telling me?"  
"I'm Marko. What about you?"  
"Got a few names." The dealer said. He passed Marko his full bag. "Bob, Rob, Robert, Robbie," he took his hood off his head. "Big R on the streets."  
Marko stifled a laugh from hearing the ridiculous name. "Big R, huh?" He repeated.   
Robbie nodded and smiled. "For real. My name is Roberto Rosario. But don't let the cops know."  
"Sounds Rican." Marko commented.   
"I'm actually from Honduras. Or, my mom is." Robbie corrected. He saw the doubting look he got from Marko. "The blond usually throws people off. The Hispanics call me gringo and stuff when I'm vacationing like I don't speak Spanish."  
"That's rough." Marko said. Robbie shrugged, saying it didn't bother him as much as he grew older.   
"Where you from Marko?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.   
"I'm Mexican," Marko responded, disregarding his less human roots. "Anyway, how much do I owe you?"  
"Ten dollars." Robbie told him.   
Marko almost choked on his own spit. "Ten bucks for this large bag? You're practically giving this stuff away for free!"  
Robbie chuckled. "Actually, my mom found my enormous stash and a few of my plants. So I'm just tryna get rid of it so she doesn't flush it."  
"I snatched up a hundred, so just.." Marko handed Robbie the Benjamin. Robbie accepted it after a game of hot potato.   
"What are you doing tonight? I mean, that's a lot of weed." Robbie asked. "You're not selling dimes across town, are you?" He joked.   
"I sort of wanted to have a little fun with my..partner when h..she gets out of school."  
"Hey, you don't have to hide the homo. This is the city of brotherly love." Robbie welcomed. "If it makes you more comfortable, I like guys too." He whispered to Marko gossipy.   
"Yeah, I feel a little more comfortable now," Marko admitted.   
Robbie nodded. "So uh. It's kinda early. And I'm assuming your boyfriend doesn't get out for a few more hours."  
"Yeah,"  
"You wanna maybe," Robbie gestured to the pool. "Siddown in there and smoke some of this reggie?"  
Marko happily accepted. They looked around for active cop cars before stepping down the short pool ladder. They walked over to the seven foot deep side. The boys sat on the side where their backs faced the the street. Marko pulled out his trusty lighter and Robbie provided the rolling paper. Robbie filled the blunts as much as he could without it spilling over.   
"Want me to lick yours?" Robbie asked.   
"I got it." Robbie handed Marko his blunt, rolled up to where there was a little inch of paper left to seal. Marko leaned over to light the other boy's blunt for him. He then lit his own. They took a drag at the same time. Their sighs were in unison.   
"Since we're probably going to forget about this tomorrow, gimme your life story." Robbie requested. He put his blunt back between his lips.   
"Where to start," Marko said. "My mom missed my own 'birth', and my father almost could've killed the entire Justice League."  
"My dad's from the sun and he left my mom when she was pregnant. Never saw him before in person. But my mom's got this picture of them somewhere."  
"The sun?" Marko repeated.   
"My mom tells me I'm half 'alien'. It's probably why I never need a lighter." Robbie sparked a small flame on the tip of his finger to show Marko. Marko moved a foot away from him. "Don't be scared. I can control it fully." Robbie said.   
"It's not that I'm scared." Marko mumbled. "I'm just more of a water type."  
"You a mix too?"   
"Do I stand out that much?" Marko teased.   
"Just the hair." Robbie nodded. "And that little spot on the bottom of your forehead." Marko rolled his eyes playfully. He moved back over closer to the blond. "Tell me about your boyfriend."  
Marko smiled and his cheeks turned pink.   
"He's the best. He's really affectionate, always making sure I'm alright. His kisses are so loving and passionate. And I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see him." Marko unknowingly swooned over his boyfriend.  
"Seems like you really like him." Robbie commented.   
"I think I love him actually. Anyway, do you have a partner?"  
"Nah." Robbie shook his head. "There's this get together happening a few blocks away from here in a few hours. Like a red cup kinda gig."  
"Sounds crash."   
"You should swing by, bring your man." Robbie insisted. "There's gonna be strippers and hookers. It's gonna be crazy."  
"I don't think my boyfriend likes that kind of environment." Marko rubbed the back of his neck. He did a little trick with his smoke. "He just turned 14 a few months ago."  
"Come on Marko. He doesn't have to drink or smoke to have a good time there. Plus," Robbie leaned in to whisper in Marko's ear. "It's LGBT exclusive."   
"I'll ask." Marko said.   
"Cool. And if he doesn't agree, we can just go together. The guy whose throwing it is like, twenty four and is getting all the good stuff. And the guests have to be younger than 19 to get in. It's also teen exclusive. I know him, I can make special requests,"   
"Like?"  
"I can ask him to get a few ounces of Angel Dust. Or maybe I could ask him to set up a few lines." He nudged Marko's elbow. "Even better, a belt and syringe booth. For you know," he whispered again, "Heroin,"  
"Well, I'm sure as hell sold." Marko said. "I lived in Philly for two months and never even snorted coke yet."  
Robbie put a hand on his new friend's shoulder. "Then this is gonna be the night of your life. Here's a tip: never drink then smoke."  
Marko nodded his head. "Gotcha. How long is it going to be?"  
"It starts at five. And it ends when everyone gets addicted or if someone dies. So around nine-ish."  
"So crash." Marko said excitedly. "Has there been parties like that before this one?"  
"Eh. The earlier ones were just bleh. No alcoholic beverages because the guy was on probation. Some idiots got drunk off of wine coolers. But there was a killer snack table." Robbie told Marko. He took a long drag and exhaled through his nose. "Try to leave any valuables at home though. Olney kids like to snatch your wallet from your back pocket."  
"Noted." Marko stretched. "Imma go see how my boyfriend's doing." He got up. Robbie grabbed his arm before he got out of the pool.   
"Wait, can I get your number?" He asked the pink haired boy. "So we can rendezvous before the party."   
"Oh. Duh." Robbie handed Marko his phone and Marko saved his number. "Alright, I'll see you in a couple hours." Marko waved as he left the pool area.


	12. Disguise

Marko walked down far enough to where no one was. He turned the corner and opened his portal to home. He looked over his shoulder before stepping inside.   
Marko stepped out into the finally empty living room. The only thing left was a small love seat that his parents said they'd leave out until the U-Haul comes.   
"Anyone home?" Marko called.   
"No." Jaime said from the bottom of the stairs. "Kidding. Where were you at? And why does your stomach look so big?"  
Marko had hid his unnecessarily large bag of weed under his shirt. "Little bloated." He lied. "I was just downtown."  
Jaime had no further questions. He carried the box in his hands to the front door.   
Marko didn't want or need to ask to go anywhere since he could teleport. But a little permission didn't hurt.   
"Hey dad?" Marko spoke.   
"What?"   
"Can I go outside later? 'Round..four thirty?" He crossed his fingers.   
"I don't see why not. But you know we're hitting the road first thing tomorrow morning. When will you be back?" Jaime asked. Marko was grateful he was being so cool.   
"Eleven. At the latest." Marko compromised. He heard the scarab beep a few times. "What did it say?" He crossed his arms. He never got along with mouthy blue bugs.   
"Something about an ulterior motive. But don't worry about it. Have fun."   
The boy was a little suspicious, but didn't push it. His dad stopped him before he went upstairs.   
"Take this though." Jaime handed him a Trojan. Marko looked at his dad like he just puked on his new white shoes. "Come on, Durex sucks." He stuffed it in Marko's pant pocket and sent him on his way.   
Marko went to his room with zero hesitation. He tossed the condom on his bed, deciding to come back for it later. He opened his drawer where his shirts were and grabbed the burgundy collar shirt. Marko had bought it for when he snuck into Bart's school. His current shirt was discarded in the pile of mixed clean and dirty clothes. He reapplied some deodorant and put his uniform shirt on. Marko figured he could get away with the basketball shorts since they were black. He kicked off his white slides for some black ones. Marko went to his vanity took out his contacts. Of course he struggled to. He tossed those aside and opened up his glasses case and put on his much needed reading bifocals. Marko liked how the blue frames contrasted with his hair. He looked so good in them, he wondered why he had settled for permanent eye damage by squinting all the time. Marko teleported to exactly where his boyfriend was.   
Bart jumped from the sudden presence of his partner. His hand was now stuck between the door of his locker(he was phasing through the combination lock).  
"Marko, you totally spooked me!" Bart scolded. He phased his hand through the lock to get his books. "I thought you were coming after my detention." The shorter boy checked out his man. "Also, the uniform is grey pants."  
"Since when?" Marko asked.   
"Since the headmaster thought black was too 'satanic'." Bart rolled his eyes. "I dunno why the Garricks transferred me to this preppy Catholic school." He complained. "I feel like the nuns are scheming." He joked.   
Marko chuckled from the simple gesture. "Headed to second period?"  
"Third." Bart stuffed his books into his school bag and closed his locker. "Hey, you didn't tell me why you're here so early. You can't take classes with me anymore. The headmaster knows your face and game."  
"He should. And I wanted to ask if you'd come with me to my friend's party."   
"Sounds crash. I'm in. When?"  
"Four, your time. He also said leave your valuables at home." Marko explained.   
Bart smiled. "Can do. What kinda party is it?"  
Marko tried to put it in a way that didn't make it seem like a terrible place to go.   
"It's sorta...an all teen party. But spiked. With drugs and alcohol. Also hookers."  
"Again, I'm in." Bart said. The late bell rung. Bart didn't rush though.  
"Shouldn't you get going?" Marko asked with concern.   
"Nah, it's Chemistry, amigo. AKA, my free period. I have a 178 average in there." Bart boasted.   
Marko swooned. "Handsome and smart."  
"You know it, babe." Bart made finger guns and clicked his tongue. Marko fanned his own face.   
"Wanna get out of here? Since you have no class and all." Bart shook his head.   
"I should stay nearby. The teachers are always on look out for me. Making sure I'm still in the building and all that. Also, I wouldn't want to have another hour of detention."   
"Totally get it. So what do you do when you're on a free period?" Marko wanted to know, as he was already getting tired of being in the dull halls.   
Bart grabbed Marko's wrist and sped down and around the school with him helplessly trying to get his feet on the ground. They both phased through a thick door.   
"Ta-da! The gymnasium!" Bart presented. "This is where all the chemistry lovers chill around this time of day."   
Marko wasn't jaw drop impressed. It was like every other gym he'd seen. Although, he admired the school's logo on the clean wood floor.   
"No one's really taking advantage of the space." Marko commented on the other people, just sitting on the bleachers on school distributed laptops.   
"Can't use the equipment until after twelve. It's only half past ten." Bart led his boyfriend over to the bleachers. They climbed up all the way to the benches against the wall. They were quiet and bored for a few minutes.   
"Wanna make out?" Marko suggested. He discreetly slipped his hand on Bart's thigh.   
Bart smirked. He looked at the rest of the gym to see if anyone was looking. When the coast was clear, he nodded. They both leaned in at the same time. It was slower than foreplay make outs. The boys cupped each other's faces and tilted their head opposite ways. Marko won the tongue war. He purposely licked Bart's teeth because Bart always shivered until he stopped harassing his chompers. Marko thought it was the cutest thing.   
"Public displays of affection are sins!" A kid from Bart's class yelled. The two boys groaned as they separated.   
"Want me to say it? Or you?" Marko asked as he squeezed Bart's thigh.   
"Ignore him. I wanna feel your lips again." Bart brought Marko's face to meet his. They Frenched sloppily and loudly to annoy the interrupting student. Marko even got on top of Bart and made him grab his butt to really sell it.   
"So is homosexuality!" The kid yelled again. Funny how no one else in the room turned their heads or batted an eye. Teens and their technology. Or girls and their gay fanfiction.   
The boys parted briefly to breathe.   
"Have you been doing squats?" Bart praised. Marko blushed and shooed his boyfriend off playfully.   
"Oh, stop Bartholomew. My face is heating up." Marko said. Bart teased him more to get his face to full red. He kissed up his neck to his jawline. That move was more of a, if you may, bedroom only kind of thing. Bedroom considering the certain results.   
Marko put his hand in Bart's face and pushed him away from his too overly sensitive jaw. His face was fully red, just like Bart had anticipated.   
"I'm hard." Marko told frankly.   
Bart smirked. "Sorry not sorry." He patted his boyfriend's shoulder.   
"Bart, that was inappropriate." Marko swung his legs around so he wasn't facing the culprit.   
"Are you actually upset?" Bart asked sympathetically. "Fine, I'm sorry for," he motioned into Marko's lap. "That."  
"Not mad." Marko confirmed. "I just would rather not have a boner in basketball shorts and in a room full of people. Even if they're not paying us any mind."  
"Won't happen again." Bart promised. "I can't speak for when we're alone though."  
"That's fine."   
"My trick is to think about something gruesome. Like hands in a shredder."  
Marko thought about the hands in the shredder. He shuddered. "Disgusting." He announced. "If I didn't know any better, I'd call you insane for thinking about that." But he admitted that it worked.   
Bart kissed Marko on the cheek.   
"You're so pretty." Bart said as he stroked Marko's hair.   
Marko pouted. "Don't."  
"Just complimenting my beloved."  
"Girls are pretty. I'm a man, Bart. You can call me handsome or gorgeous or hot or stunning. But not pretty. It's so dainty." Marko scolded. "So try again."  
Bart stroked Marko's hair again. "You're so stunningly gorgeous." He stressed. "And I love you."   
Marko adverted his look and smiled with a blush across his cheeks. "Te quiero mucho. Me vuelves loco." Marko kissed Bart on the lips.   
"Hoping that whatever you said was nice, because I heard you call me crazy."   
"I said you drive me crazy and that I love you." Marko translated. Bart gently shoved his shoulder.   
"Marko, you're so...queso-y." Bart said, which caused Marko to burst into laughter.   
"You crack me up when you say things like that." Marko wiped a forming tear from his eye. "Beso me, baby." He pointed to his lips.   
Bart wiped his mouth, as he thought something was on it.


	13. Pre-Party

Bart was just getting out of detention. Marko decided to go home after fourth period. So Bart was, of course, speeding home.   
The speedster reached his place and ran up the stairs, after dropping his bag at the door. Bart kicked off his shoes and closed his bedroom door.   
Bart jumped when he heard a voice.   
"Yes, I broke into your house. Don't act surprised." Marko announced.   
"Frankly, I should've seen this coming." Bart sighed.   
Marko motioned for Bart to come over to the bed. Bart obeyed and placed himself next to the pink haired teen.   
"You're hogging all the blanket." Bart joked.   
"It's almost summer. You'll be fine." Marko pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. Bart pinched his cheek and got back up.   
"I'm gonna change out of my school clothes." He announced.   
"Do I need to turn around?"   
Bart unbuttoned his shirt. "No need, amigo." Marko watched intently as Bart pulled his shirt over his head. He had a sudden surge of pleasure go right through him. That back arch of his, it like good porn for Marko. And those shoulder blades...Marko licked his lips.   
Bart unzipped his pants and stepped out of them and tossed everything into his hamper. He went over to his dresser and pulled out his usual grey raglan and jeans. The TV was turned on and Bart sat back down next to Marko.   
"I got your product." Marko said. "But I used like half."  
"Are you high right now?"   
"No. This kush was whack." Marko shuffled a little under the blanket. His hand peeked out to hand Bart the bag. He put his hand back into the blanket burrito.   
"Crash." Bart thanked. "Now, what time should we leave?"  
"You can't really be late to a house party. Whenever I guess. After we do this though." Marko squirmed and shook under the wrapped blanket. He wiggled his eyebrows as his hand popped out with another item. "I'm totally naked under this now."   
Bart had wide eyes. "Hoooookay. Very sudden." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why now of all times?"  
"Figured that since I plan on getting stoned and buzzed, I might as well get the horny out of my system." Marko explained. "Drunk people can't consent." He let the blanket slip down his shoulders.   
"You're not wrong." Bart agreed. Bart freed his waiting partner from his covers. He soaked up his view before kickstarting their event. The boys agreed to not drag it out for too long. Basically, it was a quickie. Marko deepened the kiss to where he pushed Bart back into the mattress. Marko straddled the smaller boy. The feel of each other's lips was simply sublime.   
Bart worked on his jean fasteners while Marko pulled his shirt over his head.   
"Why'd you let me get dressed if you had this in mind?" Bart complained as he slid off his jeans along with his shorts.   
"Dunno. I like taking off your clothes." Marko responded. After Bart was fully undressed, they went back to lip locking. Both of them were jerking the other off. Bart was already starting to drip precum. Marko pulled away from their kiss.   
"Just because we're tryna make it quick, doesn't mean that you have to finish before one of us get deflowered." He mumbled.   
Bart tugged at Marko's manhood. The older boy bit his lip as he himself started to release the clear liquid.   
"Ironic." Bart smirked. "And what do you mean by 'one of us'?"  
Marko tugged on Bart's for revenge. "I have a special request." He told his boyfriend.   
"No toys or cuffs. Please." Bart begged. "No offence, but it was weird sharing you with two silicon dildos."  
"Were they silicon?" Marko asked himself. "Anyway, I was thinking you should be the bottom this time." He pecked Bart on the cheek. "Pretty please?" He gave his boyfriend his big, sad eyes look.   
Bart opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, thinking he should find the nicest way to say hell no.   
"Rather not feel the mode today, Ko." He sighed when Marko released him.   
"But you might like it." Marko appealed. "Just for today?"  
"I didn't shave." Bart convinced.   
"Wait, you normally do?" Marko asked with suspicion. "I won't shave-shame if you wanna be a hairless twink."  
"Nope, you're the twink in this relationship." Bart poked Marko in the forehead. "Foreeeevvver." Marko groaned in defeat as Bart pushed him onto his back. "Even if you're a little hairier." Marko said he'd ask everytime until Bart gave in. Bart didn't take him seriously and started to finger Marko's hole.   
"If I'm bottoming again," Marko stressed. "You can't stop every two seconds and ask if I'm alright." He sighed pleasurably.   
Bart grabbed the Vaseline from his dresser with his free hand. "Well excuse me, princess for making sure you don't end up on Sex Sent Me to the E.R."   
"Is that seriously the only reason you keep checking up on me?" Marko snickered.   
"Nah. Believe me, your comfort and safety are my some of my main priorities." Bart stroked his manhood down with Vaseline until it was slick from shaft to tip. "Now let's get started."  
"Two more things." Marko closed his legs. "We're not barebacking, so go get a condom." He pointed to his pants dangling off the bedpost. "There should be one in my pocket."   
Bart groaned impatiently and reached over to get some protection. It felt weird putting the rubber over his already lubed member. The speedster lubricated the condom.   
"Anything else, your majesty?"   
Marko nodded. He propped himself up on his elbows to get closer to Bart's face.   
"You're hitting it from the back today." He purred. Bart's eyes lit up.   
"Finally, something reasonable." Bart stroked himself a few times as Marko got on his elbows and knees. His back was arched and the side of his face was on a pillow. Bart soaked in the stunning scenery. He got a surge that went straight to his erection. Bart leaned over Marko's back to kiss along his spine before going in. He felt goosebumps form on Marko's skin as he began to get to the dimples at the bottom of his spine.   
"Don't ask if I'm ready when you're about to put it in. Just do it." Marko said. Bart shrugged and pushed himself into Marko's waiting entrance without hesitation. The twink let out a guttural moan. "Warn me next time! God."  
Bart rolled his eyes at Marko's indecisiveness. He started quickly thrusting in and out, occasionally letting his member slip out to get a reaction out of his boyfriend. They were both panting and moaning from the new position's perks. Bart knew it was only a short amount of time before Marko started asking him to pull his hair or to call him a slut. Bart got a few long strokes in that made Marko clench the pillow between his teeth. Marko spread his legs a little further apart so Bart could go inside of him deeper. Bart's nails started digging into Marko's hips. Marko sucked his teeth from the sudden feeling.   
"Spank me daddy." Marko requested with a muffled voice.   
Only two minutes in, Bart thought to himself. He shuddered before striking Marko's arse. The receiver's eyes shut tightly at the stinging.   
"Owww..." he groaned into the pillow quietly.   
"Are you o--"  
Marko got on his hands and looked over his shoulder. "Bart Allen, if you're about to ask if I'm alright, I'm going to literally choke you." He threatened.   
"A little in pain, are we?" Bart smirked. Marko rolled his eyes.   
"Just get me to Cloud 9 before it's time to go." Marko demanded.   
"And needy." Bart grabbed Marko's butt and spread it a little. He mentally said, "Nice." when he discovered that it was more fatty than muscular like he had assumed. A couple more quick and long thrusts from Bart made Marko tighten around him. The speedster got the memo. He snaked his hand under Marko and stroked his dripping member. Marko started shivering and begging for Bart to continue what he was doing. His heart was beating out of his chest. Bart could feel Marko's whole body pound softly with every pulsation.   
Marko's grip on the sheets loosened as his vision started to get blurry and watery. He hugged the pillow, trying to hold back his orgasm for a little longer.   
Bart winced as Marko starting getting too tight. He noticed his lover's groin twitching in his hand.   
"Relax Ko.." Bart panted. He leaned over to whisper into Marko's neck. "I get off by thinking about you getting off." He kissed Marko's nape briefly. "So cum for me."  
"I love it when you talk dirty." Marko moaned.   
Bart grunted as Marko started to loosen up again. His busy hand was slick.   
"You didn't vibrate this while time.." Marko reminded. The comment clicked in Bart's head. He quietly said, "Forgot about that." The brunette put his "settings" on high. Marko spilled into his kinetic hand almost instantly. Bart slowed down a bit, making sure to not overstimulate his partner.   
"And What are you doing?" Marko whined. "Keep screwing me." Bart's face flushed. The brunette showed no mercy as he slammed into Marko. The bed started to creak with every movement.   
"Perfecto!" Marko exclaimed. "Just keep doing that." He moaned as his hole started pounding from anticipation. His limp member was starting to grow again.   
A few more words of encouragement from Marko and the way he threw his hips back made Bart finally get his knot. Marko moaned as Bart hit a certain spot over and over.   
Bart was euphoric. His tip began to spill as he kept screwing his bossy boyfriend. He twitched a little after he emptied himself into the condom. He pulled out after he got soft. Bart grabbed Marko's butt and admired...his work.   
"Uh. Marko?" He tapped Marko's shoulder.   
Marko laid on his back after they finished. "Yeah?"  
"The condom broke." He nervously chuckled.   
Marko rolled his eyes. "Great. A cream pie I didn't need or want." He sat up and swung his legs around off the bed. "We're never using Trojan again."  
"Sorry." Bart apologised. Marko kissed his cheek.   
"The great sex will compensate." Marko said. He kissed Bart again and sighed. "I love you."  
"I love you." He grasped Marko's hand. Marko got up, not taking his hand back.   
"Gotta go get your kids out of me. Your on sheet duty." Marko left to go to the shower. Bart got an old raggedy sock and wiped himself from the Vaseline still directly on his dick. He tossed the useless condom in the trash and discarded the sock elsewhere. The boy went and got dressed for the rest of the night. He changed his sheets and blankets while he waited for Marko.   
Marko came back in the room after a few minutes. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and Bart was watching the TV, under a clean blanket.   
"I'm getting a little Deja Vu right now." Marko spoke.   
Bart looked over from the TV. He smiled.   
"You washed the dye out." He got from under the covers and walked over to Marko and felt his damp hair. "I like it when it's naturally white."  
Marko pushed Bart playfully. "It's off-white. But thanks." He started getting dressed. "I gotta tell you a few things before we go though."  
"All ears." Bart sat back on the bed.   
"Don't worry about me getting high on crack or me becoming an addict. My highs last for like five minutes." He explained. "Also, I don't have the brain capacity to get addicted to anything. Literally. So don't try to stop me."  
"Anything else, princess?" Bart said sarcastically.   
"I'm a prince." He corrected. "Also, if I somehow end up in a drug induced coma, don't pull the plug. That's it." Marko tied the string on the inside of his pants and put on his shoes. "What about you? Have anything on your warning label?"  
"Not really. Speedsters can't get drunk. But cut me off after two lines." Bart said. Marko gave him a thumbs up.   
"Gotcha." Marko opened up his portal. "Now let's get wasted over and over."


	14. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic!? At the House Party. Kobra venom is having an epidemic in Philadelphia. The Justice League tries to track it down. Trigger Warning: Peer Pressure and Underaged drinking, if that's even a trigger.

Marko and Bart arrived at the scene. It was exactly like one of those frat parties on the lawn in movies. Admittedly, they were both a little unsure about overdoing it.   
"What if someone from the Team is here and they tell our mentors or something?" Marko whispered as they both walked to the front door.   
"They can't snitch if they're here too, hermano. It'll be like a blackmail halt. They tell, we tell. So I say, we say nothing to no one about this. And if we do see someone, don't greet them." Bart explained. He wrapped his arm around Marko's shoulders. "Leave your fears at the door, Ko. Let's have fun."   
Marko sighed as they walked through the propped open door.   
"I'm getting a vibe that this isn't your first rodeo." Marko commented as he watched Bart chug the whole bottle of celebratory champagne as a start.   
"A-doy. Remember your little quinceañero before we came to the past?"  
"It was just a regular fifteenth birthday." Marko corrected. "Boys don't have 'quinceañeros.'"  
"Well since their was a mariachi and you're Mexican, it's automatically a quinceañero." Bart added. Marko scoffed. "Anyway, you had every drink in a bar in Vegas. And I had my fair share. So yes, this isn't my first rodeo, Marko." Bart stressed. He passed Marko what was left of the bottle.   
"I prefer the strong stuff." Marko took the bottle and placed it on the table. He grabbed some different types of rum, and motioned Bart to the kitchen. Bart followed.   
Marko set the rum on the stove and searched for the rest of the ingredients. He got some lime and grapefruit juice from the fridge and emptied the cartons into a blender along with the varied rum.   
"What's your favourite colour, babe?" Marko asked Bart.   
"Red of course."   
Marko went into the cabinets and got some red food colouring and dumped it into the blender.   
"And we add some Pernod and syrup.." Marko narrated. "We put in this whole thing." He got a bottle of falernum. Bart was excited to see what the product would be. "Lastly, the Angostura bitters and grenadine." Marko put the top on the blender and let it run. "This'll fry your little speedster metabolism." He said confidently.   
"I'm a little surprised you know all those brands. Are you just mixing stuff, or is this a real drink?" Bart asked. The blender finished its cycle.   
"My mom said it's called The Zombie. She also taught me how to make it." Marko took the blender off its base and told Bart to open his mouth. Bart obliged and Marko poured The Zombie down the speedster's throat. Bart gagged a couple times from the amount. Marko gave him a break.   
"Now how was that?" Marko asked before downing the rest.   
Bart did get a buzz. He could feel the earth spinning slowly. He rubbed his eyes and everything started to have little purple and blue auras tracing them.   
Bart shook his head to get out of the trance. "I've never felt like that before." His vision was still outlining everything. He started to lean on the counter. "Woah."   
Marko smirked. "Congrats Bart. You're officially drunk." He clapped softly.   
"Please stop banging pans in my ears. Jeez." Bart complained. "I need an aspirin."  
Marko cracked up at how quick Bart's metabolism gave him a hangover. He decided to make another Zombie for them for later.   
"You think you can survive the rest of the night?" Marko asked cockily.   
"Anything you can live through, I definitely can."  
"Says the one who already needs an aspirin." Marko mumbled.   
"Heard that." Bart warned.   
"hEaRd ThAt." Marko jokingly mocked. "You wanna do your lines now?" He asked, noticing how crowded the kitchen was getting with other kids who wanted to ransack the place to make their cocktails.   
Bart's ear was all the way on his shoulder and Marko cringed at the position.   
"Are you okay?" He shook Bart a little. Huge mistake. Bart rushed over to the sink and puked. "Aye dio." Marko started patting Bart's back to help him get it all out.   
The group in the kitchen cheered as Bart was that party's first hurler. Bart lifted his head out of the sink and wiped his mouth with a paper towel.   
"How you feeling?" A partier asked as he slapped Bart's back.   
"I actually feel great." Bart answered.   
The whole kitchen whooped and cheered again. Marko turned on the sink to drain out the wasted drink.   
"Here." Marko took a large band and put it over Bart's neck like a necklace.   
"What's this for?"   
"In case you feel like throwing up again, you just pull it under your bangs and push them back." Marko explained. "I'll go try and get you water that isn't spiked with roofies." He thought about kissing Bart goodbye, then he took the crowd population into consideration. So he just left for the corner store.   
Bart left the kitchen a little after to socialise. He saw a few people at the snack table. Bart's eye lit up as he saw a bowl of Chicken Whizzies. He helped himself to the whole thing. It helped his migraine.   
Marko had to go to the bodega to get Bart pure water. The party goers were loitering all down and around the block. Marko walked out of the store with a bottle for Bart and himself. As he went walked back down the street, he bumped into Robbie.   
"Marko!" Robbie called from behind him. Marko turned around to see his Honduran friend. Robbie caught up to him. "What're you doing outside? The coke is in the house." He put an arm around Marko.   
"My boyfriend threw up and I had to get him something without alcohol." Marko told him.   
"Ah, so he agreed." Robbie nodded. "That's cool. Can I meet him?"  
The two Latinos walked into the party again.   
"Sure. If I know any better, he should be right where the food is." Marko stood correct. Bart was talking to some girls while stuffing his face with what looked like Cheetos.   
"Bart." Marko called. Bart looked to his lover back from the store. He waved and walked over to him. Marko handed him his water and began to introduce his friend.   
"This is my friend, Roberto. Roberto, this is my boyfriend, Bartholomew." The meeting boys shook hands.   
"I didn't think he'd be a yankee." Robbie said to Marko.   
"Um?"  
Bart swallowed whatever was in his mouth. He let go of Robbie's hand.   
"What did you call me?" Bart got defensive.   
Robbie pointed to Bart's pocket. His key chain was printed with the New York Yankees logo; a gift from Marko when he went with his family to a game.  
"Oh." Bart and Marko said in unison.   
"Not apologising." Bart said. "How'd you meet my boyfriend?"   
"We met at the pool." Robbie vaguely answered, stirring the pot unknowingly.  
Bart looked at Robbie with narrowed eyes, and then at Marko. "The pool huh? Okay. Cool. Guess what, I've known him since we were born. Sorta." He linked his arm with Marko's.   
Marko looked down at the surprisingly possessive Bart. It reoccurred to him that Bart did mark his territory on him after the whole Tim thing.   
"Creo que lo molestaste." Marko told Robbie. (I think you made him a little jealous) "You get it, right?"  
"With the pool thing?" Robbie asked. Marko nodded. "Dile que teníamos nuestros camisas." (Let him know that we had shirts on) The two boys laughed. Bart narrowed his eyes.   
"I actually think it's rude to speak Spanish when I'm right here and I can't understand you. And you're laughing." Bart scolded. Their Spanglish was confusing and he felt like they were talking bad about him.   
The two other boys looked at each other. Marko shrugged and Robbie shrugged back.   
"Sorry about that, Bart." Marko poked the top of his forehead. "It's not every day I meet Latinos in this part of Philly."   
Bart was still giving Robbie a dirty look. Robbie ignored it and continued his conversation.   
"You know, I had a boyfriend from Luxembourg. I learned Dutch and German so we could better communicate. Maybe you should learn Español." Robbie smirked.   
Bart rolled his eyes and unlinked Marko's arm to cross his own. Marko shook his head at Robbie to signal that he didn't have to say that.   
"Marko and I already have a common language. So you don't need to worry about it."  
Marko nervously gritted his teeth. He didn't want his new friend to be scared off, and he didn't want his boyfriend to feel threatened and uncomfortable.   
"Oh really? Well maybe since he learned English for you, ah. Here's an idea, you learn Spanish for him. How crazy does that sound?" Robbie said in a cheery, mean voice. "I'm sure Marko here never asks you to speak Spanish when you're talking to your friends in English."   
Marko found a sudden interest in the drinks behind him. Boy, was he in an awkward situation. He linked his arm with Bart's after pouring a glass so Bart wouldn't try and pounce on Robbie.   
"I haven't even known you for ten minutes and you're already getting on my nerves." Bart responded in the same tone as Robbie.   
"Superarlo yanqui." (Just get over it, Yankee((not the team))) Robbie shot back. He said it in Spanish on purpose.   
"Cut it out, please." Marko begged, pouring another glass. "We're all friends here."  
"Fine. I'll be the bigger person after you tell me what you were saying." Bart compromised.   
The older boys looked at each other, quietly signalling one another to tell.   
"Fine." Marko sighed. "You seemed a little upset about us meeting at the pool and Robbie said to tell you that we had clothes on. And it was a joke so we laughed." He felt Bart's arm relax.   
"I don't care." He shrugged. Marko knew that trap.   
"Alright babe. Say, why don't go finish with those girls? They've been looking at you the whole time." Marko tried to dismiss Bart before things got ugly.   
"I actually have to use the bathroom. Try not to mack on my man while I'm gone." He said glaring at Robbie. They watched as Bart disappeared down the hall.   
"On his behalf, I'm so sorry about that." Marko apologised for Bart's behaviour. "He's usually really nice to new people."  
"Don't worry. I can read him like a book." Robbie said. "He feels threatened."  
"Was it that obvious?" Marko asked sipping his cup.   
"Answer this Marko, do you have a lot of non-white friends?"   
Marko did the so-so sign.   
"That explains it. You two are, I'm assuming, around a lot of Caucasians. So when you meet someone like you, he just feels a little left out, afraid that you'll relate to that person more."  
Marko squinted his eyes and thought about it. "Roberto, you're so smart. I hadn't even considered it like that. Now I feel slow."  
"No te preocupes," Robbie said. "You should know I'm not tryna jeopardise what you two have. Even though I wouldn't mind having you to myself."   
"Oh." Marko looked at the wall.   
"But anyway, I'm gonna go hire a gigolo. You and your novio should take this." Robbie handed Marko a few tiny bags.   
"Is this crack?" Marko wasn't surprised.   
Robbie put his finger over Marko's mouth.   
"Shh. This is the real deal. That sour patch dust everyone else is smoking is whack. But don't let anyone know you have it." Robbie walked away quickly and turned back around just as quick. "Stick out your tongue."  
Marko was confused, but did so. And if the timing couldn't be any worse, Bart was coming back.   
The older boys looked like they were about to wrestle tongues when Bart came over. He stepped in between them.   
"Woah woah woah. Back off. You're totally up in Marko's grill." Robbie rolled his eyes and reached in his pocket. It looked like a page of stickers. He ripped it and out half back in his pocket. Robbie placed a patch on Marko's tongue.   
"Did he say you could--" Bart was cut off by Robbie putting a patch on his tongue while he bitched.   
"Have a nice trip." Robbie patted Bart on the head and concluded his visit.   
Bart pulled the patch off his tongue. "Don't swallow that Marko."  
"Hooooly shit dude." Marko grabbed Bart by the shoulders. "Your hair is orange."  
"God please no. You swallowed it?"  
"I love your eyes. They're like rippling water." Marko snapped his fingers right in Bart's eye. "Why're they moving like that? Are you okay?"  
"This better actually be five minutes." Bart mumbled.   
"I don't wanna sound rude, but why's your voice like that? You sound like space."  
"Sit down."  
"Stop moving! I can't concentrate." Marko rubbed Bart's temples. "You're a horrible ginger."   
"Marko, give me the loony toons. Now." Bart snatched the patches from his boyfriend and gave it to a random partier.   
"One second." Marko put up his finger. "I think the trip is over."  
"That's good. At least you didn't try to jump off a roof." Bart sighed with relief. "How did it feel?"  
"Whack. It wasn't psychedelic like the cartoons say. It was just you and the room and everything was a little blurred around the edges." Marko filled a red cup with The Zombie that he had been carrying in a blender. "Wanna snort crack now? Robbie gave me some."  
"Of course he did. But that's what I'm here for. So why not?"


	15. Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Busted Part 2 chapter freaking deleted and I wrote almost 2k words on it and it was good. I'm so mad. I worked so hard on that plot.   
Pre-This Chapter: The Kobra Venom was tracked down at the party by Robin and Batman. BarKo had to make up an excuse for why they were there. TW: Mentions of rape
> 
> ^yeah whatever 2017 me said

Marko and Bart left immediately after the cops pulled up at the house party. The 12 arrived when the venom was tracked. Now, the boys were at Marko's place, recapping the night's events. Marko tried to deny everything Bart told him.   
"I swear on everything, your shirt was about to feel the mode." Bart explained.   
"Don't remember. Didn't happen." Marko crossed his arms.   
"It was thirty minutes ago!"   
"Well, you raced the dog up and down the street after that baking soda."   
"Marko, trust me. He threatened to kill me if I didn't win."  
The boys cracked up at their earlier antics. Both grabbed the red cups and clinked them together. They sipped left over cough syrup. Bart snatched it up before the cops cleared the place out. Marko still had powder on his nose while Bart escaped with only a Marko bite and a red forehead from the head banging.   
"Do you think we're ever going to do that again?" Bart asked, putting his cup down.   
"Hell no!" Marko exclaimed after finishing his dose. His face scrunched up from the bitterness. "Never doing crack or mushrooms again. Not even on pizza."  
"Mushrooms on pizza is nasty anyway. Good riddance. You get it every time we order." Bart finished his cup and tossed it.   
Marko pointed a defensive finger in his boyfriend's face. "Those. Pizzas. Were. Delicious."  
Bart pointed back. "No. They. Weren't."  
The recovering two began a stare off. Marko blinked first, like he always did. He snapped in Bart's face, making him blink as well.   
"But for real. After this clock says twelve AM," Bart clicked the home button of Marko's phone to see the time. "I'm not touching anything that comes in a bag."  
"Not even chicken whizzies?" Marko asked in a doubtful tone.   
Bart rolled his eyes. "Anything besides those."  
Marko shrugged. There were a few snacks between them. Munchies had them both binge eating. Marko's mother came every five minutes to replenish. She knew of their activities and promised to keep her mouth shut for half of whatever the boys copped.   
"Are you sure neither of us ingested date rape drugs? We did drink a lot. And we did black out a few times." Bart shook his head at the question.   
"Only you blacked out. And it was over Angel dust. Which by the way, I warned you about."  
"But what if--"  
"No. Stop." Bart interrupted.   
"Hear me out babe. What if the angel dust...was mixed with roofies?!" Marko conspired.   
"Why're you obsessed with roofies?" Bart raised on eyebrow.   
"I know someone who drank some and now they can't read."  
"You don't have the ability to read for roofies to strip you of." Bart argued.   
Marko crossed his arms. "I'm not illiterate."  
"I watched you read War and Peace upside down and then say that it really hit close to home with the Greek translation." Bart protested again. Marko squinted his eyes as he dug his hand into the McDonald's bag for another burger.   
"You knew I just got home from getting my wisdom teeth removed. I was on anaesthetics!"   
Bart groaned, clearly done with the topic. He mumbled to himself about Marko read multiple books upside down. They were both watching the TV silently as it blared. There was a marathon of Pixar movies playing. Marko leaned on Bart's shoulder and cuddled up close to him, a little chilly.   
"A penny for your thoughts?" Bart spoke.   
Marko cleared his throat. "Just thinking about how you're the jealous type." He said in his normal, quiet tone.   
Bart looked over to Marko and poured. "I want my money back."  
Marko sat up from the warmth of Bart's body.   
"Sorry. It just keeps popping up. You seemed like the laid back boyfriend who doesn't worry about who I talk to."   
"Why wouldn't I worry?" Bart put his arm around Marko's shoulders so they'd be leaning on each other again.   
"Dunno. I see you as always chill."  
Bart chuckled agreeing with the claim.   
"I wasn't jealous of Roger."   
"Roberto."  
"Whatever."   
"You were like, super mean to him though. It wasn't crash." Marko saw Bart side eye him.   
"So naive." Bart shook his head slowly. "He was jealous of me." He implied. Marko groaned and threw his burger wrapper on the floor.   
"Here we go."  
"Look, he was clearly jealous of my apparent and serious awesomeness. And honestly, he probably felt threatened that I had the smoking hot boyfriend that he obviously wanted." Bart sighed. "The way Robert or whatever was looking at you was, ugh, very inappropriate."  
Marko's cheeks turned pink. "You think I'm smoking hot?"  
"Not the point, but yes. I could fu..fry an egg on your developing abs." Bart caught himself. That would've been awkward considering that Mareyna just walked in and replaced the bowl. Marko kissed his cheek from the compliment.   
"I could grate cheese on yours." Marko flirted back. He felt Bart's chest rise.   
"'Preciate you saying that."  
They went back to their regularly scheduled program. All the good movies had played. Bart flipped through the channels to find something better.   
"Wanna watch something scary? I know you like that kinda stuff." Bart recommended.   
"After my vivid hallucinations and mental breakdown almost an hour ago, I'd rather watch something," Marko traced his finger along Bart's abdomen. "Romantic."  
Bart sighed and removed Marko's hand. "We did it this afternoon, Ko." He sighed, catching Marko's drift.   
"We can do it tonight too. If you want."   
"I'm tired." Bart explained. "Let's just view this movie, enjoy each other's company, and keep the rest of the week G."  
"PG." Marko argued.   
Bart shushed the now white haired boy and patted his head. He flipped to the Telefutura channel for Marko's pleasure. Marko adjusted and fixed himself in Bart's lap, just to be picked and placed down back in his original spot.   
"Stop." Bart warned.   
Marko half heartedly apologised. Bart was actually really uncomfortable. Although, he cast it aside to enjoy the rest of the night. Hoping that Marko wouldn't make any more unwanted advances, he put his arm back around his boyfriend. Bart exhaled sharply when Marko put a rising hand on his thigh. He stood up.   
"It's past my curfew." Bart lied. He tied his shoes.   
"But our time zones are different." Marko explained.   
"I said it's past my curfew." Bart said more firmly. He headed for the bedroom door. "I'll come see you at your new place when you get there."  
Marko frowned from Bart leaving. "See you tomorrow then." He said sadly. "Love you."  
Bart nodded and left the room. Marko was on to him now. Boyfriends have to say they love you back when they leave, right? Right?!

Bart walked down the few stairs. He was stopped by Mareyna.   
"Leaving so soon?" She came up to the upset speedster.   
Bart rubbed the back of his neck. Should he be honest and tell her that Marko made him feel weird or just lie about curfew? Bart didn't want to get Marko in any unnecessary trouble.   
"Pretty sure the Garricks are looking for me. Might need to help out in Central City or something."  
Mareyna cocked her head to the side. "Wouldn't you have gotten a mission alert? Or did we get rid of those little iPods?"  
"We still have them. But seriously I gotta go. Thanks for having me." Bart opened the front door as Mareyna waved him goodbye. He decided he need to walk for a little bit before zipping to the nearest Zeta. Why was Marko being so pushy? Maybe Bart was overreacting a bit. It wasn't like Marko tore his pants off and gave him a surprise blowjob or anything. But, he did tell him to stop. And Marko should've respected that. Bart was arguing with himself in his head. He was Marko's first boyfriend after all. Marko just needed to learn the basics of boundaries. Bart shrugged off the issue as he found his conclusion. He hoped Marko didn't think he was mad at him.

Marko was pacing his room. He had his bulletin board up with pictures and red thread connecting them all some way or the other. One post it note was in the centre of the board, with the words, 'Why didn't he say he loves me????' In Marko's illegible chicken scratch. He put his glasses on as he approached the board. Marko skimmed over it all and snapped his fingers.   
"Eureka."  
Marko quickly grabbed his phone and went on Safari. In the search bar, he typed 'whats it called when you touch someone and they didnt like it??' Confirm was clicked and the results popped up. Marko gasped and went to his dial pad.

Bart finally made it home. He was on his bed, checking his notifications on the phone he was finally granted back. A few from each member of the Team, couple from the Titans, a few missed calls from Marko, about a week old. Bart opened their iMessage chats and scrolled up to some unread messages. They made him smile and chuckle. Now wasn't the time to text back any laughing emojis, because then Marko would think everything was alright. But he agreed that he should at least tell him that he got his phone back.

"Why the hell are the police here? What did you do while I was gone?" Jaime yelled. He looked out the peephole of the door.   
Mareyna shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's another noise complaint?"  
Marko came downstairs with a bag slung over his shoulder. The 12 knocked on the door again.   
"I called them." He said.   
Mareyna and Jaime glared at their son.   
"I'll call you when the bail is set." He opened the door and the cops stepped inside.   
"Do you think he killed someone?" Mareyna whispered to Jaime. Jaime shook his head.   
"We received a phone call that there is a sexual predator at this residence." One of the officer announced. "We have a warrant."  
"You were already inside anyway." Mareyna scoffed. "Why did you call these people, Marko? Their dusty cop shoes are messing up the tile."   
Marko put his hands out in front of him so he could be cuffed.   
"Cause! According to an article on this thing called Tumblr, I'm a rapist. And I don't wanna put any more innocent people in danger."   
"Oh my God. I can't with this child. I'm going upstairs." Mareyna dismissed herself. "Jaime, take care of this." She trotted upstairs.   
"Who did you rape?" Jaime asked.   
"We gotta keep it moving." The officer said. He walked Marko out of the apartment.   
"Bart. Apparently, doing anything that someone doesn't like means I'm a pervert and a creep." Jaime followed him to the cop car. "Also a sexual predator. So I'm being taken to a penitentiary, hopefully."  
Jaime and the officer exchanged confused glances. One officer had Marko now doubled over the trunk as she patted him down.   
"So what I'm hearing is that you took an online survey and it said you were a predator?" The cop finished frisking the simple minded teen.   
"It wasn't a survey. It was a paragraph." Marko corrected.   
The officer sighed and opened the back door and Marko willingly sat inside. The door was closed behind him.   
"Kids these days." The cop muttered under his breath. Your friend isn't under arrest. He'll be taken to the station for further questioning. Are you his roommate?"   
Is it ever really easy explaining time travel to people?   
"Yeah." Jaime lied.   
"Get him before ten. Or he'll have to stay overnight." He stepped into the front seat and started up his car. Jaime groaned and pinched the tip of his nose. Marko was driven off.   
"Never letting him touch that phone again." Jaime swore.


	16. Relocate

Marko was leaning against the wall of his holding cell. Bored as he might have been, he thought this could boost his bad boy rep. Not the reason he was here, but just the fact that he was. He sank down, waiting for the clock to move a hand. Marko was no longer beating himself up over the Bart situation. He had a therapist explain why he would've thought he had done something illegal.   
"Since you did not grope or touch your boyfriend in any private areas, you're not a molester, Mr. Reyes. But in the future, if he says he doesn't want to be touched, don't touch him." Was what the therapist told him.   
After a few repeats, he understood. It was a slow day for him.   
Now, Marko was a free man. Well, until his parents came. He tried to convince the cops that he was twenty four. But they found his old ID where his hair was curly and he had the darkest tan. Simply put, his first photo on the surface from 2049. It had his real date of birth. Since he was a minor, he couldn't leave. I shouldn't have to explain this, but I want my word count to go up.   
Marko glared at the woman who confiscated his packed bag. He brought a ball to throw against the wall for when he got in his cell. The woman rolled her eyes and continued on with her business.   
"Bitch." He muttered.   
He waited two hours for his parents to show up. It was on the verge of ten'o'clock. He crossed his fingers, hoping that the minute hand would slow down. Marko could've easily teleported out, but there were people he was sharing a cell with and busybodies walking past him who would notice immediately. The teen began feeling like a kid whose dad missed her dance recital. Wondering where his parents were when it was a quarter past, a detective came up to him. The detective sighed as he unlocked the cell.   
"Markopolo?"  
Some of the kids in the cell with him snickered. Marko gave them all dirty looks.   
"What?" He answered rudely.   
"Your roommates are here for you." He opened the barred door to allow Marko out.   
Marko got up and happily left the cell. But he had to have the last laugh.   
"Seeya bastards. I'm free." He teased from the other side of the cell. The kids started muttering. Marko went over to his waiting parents. His cocky smiled quickly turned into a frown when he was right in front of them.   
"Twenty-five minutes." Marko crossed his arms. "You're lucky I wasn't taken to juvenile detention. The hell took you two so long?"  
Mareyna and Jaime looked at each other and smirked. Marko had a grimace.   
"Absolutely disgusting. There's no way that needed more than thirty minutes. Inexcusable. Unacceptable."  
"Well, when you finally get some alone time with your lover, you tend to make it last." Mareyna said while tracing her finger along Jaime's arm. Jaime nodded in agreement.  
Mareyna grabbed Marko's hand and led him to the car.   
"And you drove? You can freaking teleport! Both of you were just taking your sweet ass time." Marko complained.   
"Just. Get. In." Jaime said. Marko rolled his eyes and opened the door.

The twenty minute ride home wasn't a quiet one.   
"There were like four other guys and they smelled like they were in there since last week. That's what I had to go through. And it lasted longer than it had to because you had itches that needed scratching!" Marko still went on. Mareyna had fell asleep a few minutes in. "And there's no traffic around this time. So you two must've made a few stops."  
Jaime slowed the car down as the light turned red.   
"Your mom wanted something from Sonic because she kept seeing commercials. And we both wanted Dairy Queen. In short, we did make a few stops." Jaime spoke. "I would've gotten you something if I didn't forget about you being in holding." Jaime joked.   
Marko sniffed.   
"Oh, please don't. I was messing with you. No one forgot about you." Jaime accelerated the car.   
"Really? Where's my DQ and Sonic hotdog then?" Marko interrogated.   
"Fine. Your mom and I might've forgotten about you until after the movie." Jaime teased again.   
Marko sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. The rest of the ride was silent. Jaime pulled up in the shared parking spaces and shook Mareyna awake, who was none too happy. He eventually had to carry her upstairs. Marko hopped out and raced upstairs. He forgot his key, and had to wait for his dad to open the door.

It was 'morrow's sunrise and the Koran-Reyes household had an early start. The U-Haul was dropped off a few hours early, and Jaime decided to start the journey immediately.   
"Mary.." he shook his girlfriend gently. "Mary?"  
Mareyna rolled over with a scowl on her tired face.   
"What?" She said with clenched teeth. "The sky isn't even blue yet. Bug off."  
Jaime sighed. Waking her up in the morning was always a challenge, since she was nocturnal and all.   
"It's time to get moving. Go get ready." He snapped his fingers. "Now. Ahora. Go." He commanded.   
Mareyna whined as she stretched and swung her legs off their bed. Her complaining dragged off as she got further away. Jaime went downstairs to load the last couple things in the truck. In a few minutes, the apartment was empty, except for the pop tarts Jaime set aside for the road.   
Mareyna ventured into her son's room, to wake him with Jaime's unethical, rude method. She shook his shoulder gently.   
"Your father said get ready."  
Marko's snoring increased in volume.   
"Now." She snapped her fingers in front of his closed eyes. "Ahora. Jeez, how does Jaime do it?"  
Marko started tossing slightly. She shook him again.   
"Marko? Wake up." She whispered loudly.   
Marko's eyes fluttered open and his hand reached to his phone to see the time, which was a quarter to seven. He closed his eyes again, letting his phone drop out of his hand.   
"Unbelievable." Mareyna gave up and went to go brush her teeth.

Let the twenty minute road trip begin!  
Even after multiple bribes and pleas, Jaime didn't let Marko drive the truck. Mareyna knew better to come between Jaime and a steering wheel. Her eyes were begging to close.   
"How does a twenty minute ride from where we used to live leave in us in a better neighbourhood?" Mareyna yawned.   
"Legend has it, that if you look out the window while going down this rode, you can smell the crime rate go down." Jaime joked.   
"You can also see the skin tones of the people on the pavement get lighter and lighter." Marko played along sarcastically. "Not to mention, the houses getting further and further apart."  
"Yous are both full of it." Mareyna stopped her head from hitting the window. "Why didn't you even let me see the place before we moved? I could've helped you."  
"I didn't tell you about it because one: I knew you'd hate my choice, and two: of you helped, we'd probably be somewhere with even more muggers and kidnappers." Jaime explained. "I just want my family to grow in a nice safe environment."  
"So you move us to a place with no blacks? Wow dad." Marko made a tsk tsk noise and shook his head.   
"The sound of bickering and car alarms going off makes me feel safe." Mareyna commented. She stretched as her seat belt held her down.   
Jaime rolled his eyes at the nonstop complaints. But he knew what was best for them.   
"Okay, Marko, it's not a race thing. Our new place will be super diverse. I was there looking at the place and guess what. An Asian family came to welcome me to their neighbourhood. And then a Nigerian couple brought me a nice little edible arrangement, which we all enjoyed. Remember?"  
"The cantaloupe part was ass." Mareyna commented.   
"I liked the cantaloupe." Marko chimed in.   
"You've probably lost your sense of taste with all the dick in your mouth. The cantaloupe tasted like rip off honeydew." Mareyna shot back. The Lunarians stuck their tongues out at each other.   
The truck came to a halt.   
"We're here." Jaime announced as he unlocked his seat belt. He opened his door and grabbed his pop tart from the dashboard. Marko hopped out behind him. Mareyna groaned as she was already feeling like she was gonna hate what she was going to see. Jaime opened her door and helped her step down.   
"Right this way, princessa." Jaime covered her eyes and walked to their new house. He took his hands away from her face. "Ta-da!"  
Mareyna was fairly impressed, so to say.   
The front of the house had a nice pavement as a driveway and a small lawn. The place itself was a large size. It was a nice nude colour with a bunch of windows. Small wooden gates separated it from the other houses. Marko and Mareyna were in awe to see the tall skyscrapers in the distance, symbolising that they were still close to the city. There were even a few bodegas and bars in sight. That usually meant rowdy nights and/or fights outside the corner store over a cigarette. The Lunarians sighed with relief to see that there was still a bit of noise in the predominantly white area.   
"I have to say, dad. I'm glad it's not what I pictured. The lawns are the only plants for blocks down. This is gonna be great."   
"So who're the tenants?" Mareyna asked.   
Jaime shook his head. "No no no. This isn't an apartment, babe. We have the whole place to ourselves."  
Mareyna gasped. "Just the three of us?" Jaime nodded. "In this huge house?" Jaime nodded again. "But I have like, reverse claustrophobia. I hate the feeling of empty spaces."  
"That's why we're gonna fill it up. Then maybe it'll seem a little smaller." Jaime reassured. He patted her on the back. "Let's head inside, shall we?" Jaime shuffled through his pockets to dig out the key. He unlocked the front door and everyone followed him in. Mareyna instinctively checked the closets before zipping upstairs. She was like a cat at three in the morning.   
"Ignore her. Let me show you around." Jaime grabbed his son's hand and dragged him around downstairs. He was very proud of his investment. "The kitchen fridge's got an ice maker and water dispenser. How crazy is that?!" He asked excitedly.   
Marko gave a thumbs up. "I can't wait to fill it with Corona instead of water." He got a slap on the back.   
"Attaboy. There are also three rooms, each one has a full bathroom. And there's one other bathroom and then one half bath. The laundry room is right there." Jaime pointed to one of the closets Mareyna rummaged through. Also, we got a basement, an attic, and a backyard. What do you think?"  
"The carpet is soft." Marko commented. "So far, each room varies in colour, so that's a nice touch."  
"Couldn't agree more mijo. Why don't you go choose your room. And don't choose the attic. I already know your motive."  
"Rats." Marko sighed.   
"Also tell your mom to come here."  
"Gotcha." Marko gave a thumbs up before going upstairs.


	17. Make Up/Outs

"I kinda miss the pink living room." Bart commented as Marko led him upstairs. "It really had a crash vibe to it."  
"My dad said my mom couldn't decorate any public space this time. So that's why our dining room and living space looks like a Ramour&Flanigan commercial." Marko explained. "But she turned the attic into sort of a planetarium, so that's cool." He closed his door behind them.   
"Wow. Lived here for six days and you already have your clothes piled up." Bart tsked.   
"I teleported them here in piles." Marko shrugged. He motioned Bart over to the bed. They both sat. "I kinda wanted to talk about something." Marko began.   
Bart felt the tension, and already knew the topic.   
"About our after party?"   
Marko nodded his head. "I'll start of with an apology. Wait right here." He got up and went downstairs into the fridge and pulled out a cake his mom baked with a message sloppily written on it by Marko himself. It was double layer chocolate with chocolate frosting, mind you. He headed back into his room where Bart waited.   
"I...well, my mom, baked you a cake." He handed it to Bart. "I frosted it though."  
Bart raised an eyebrow as he read the message written in contrasting white icing.   
"Sorry for forcing myself on to you after we snorted crack and shot up heroin?" Bart narrated. "I'm surprised you fit all this on this 8" cake." He chuckled.   
"You do like it?" Marko asked.   
"I bet it's delicious. And I accept your apology. Next time, I won't be such a stick in the mud and maybe enjoy a little sex after something like that." Bart kissed his now seated boyfriend on the lips. He placed the cake down before cupping Marko's face. Both of their faces heated up as they tried to suck on each other's tongues. Bart kicked off his sneakers and laid back on Marko's bed, not separating. Marko put his hands on Bart's chest and pulled him away briefly.   
"Are we about to like..you know?" He asked. Bart shook his head.   
"I said the rest of the week was staying G."  
"That wasn't a G kiss." Marko felt his own lips.   
Bart snaked his hands around Marko's neck and lip locked him again. Bart's hand went up into Marko's gelled hair and stroked it as they kissed. The taller boy had his legs spread as Bart had his knee between his thighs. Marko sighed in delight when the speedster's knee brushed his crotch. Bart slid a hand up under Marko's wife beater. He felt Marko shiver slightly from the cold touch. His hand was now caressing his boyfriend's abdomen, slowly moving up to his chest area. Bart pulled away from Marko's lips, who whined in response. He pecked Marko's tan neck up to his jawline. Reflexively, Marko had his shoulder meet his jaw. After his sudden spasm, Bart went back to kissing his lover in his sensitive area. Marko had a hand clenching his sheets while the other pulled Bart's head into his jaw more. His eyes were starting to get that blurry tint as he was simply pleasured enough by Bart's lips. He tried to calm his lower regions, but the speedster made it a challenge by lowering his hand southwards. Marko's jeans contained his erection fairly well, but it began to hurt after a while. Bart's hand rubbed over the denim clad area.   
"Don't get me up if you don't plan on getting me off, please." Marko said in his quiet voice.   
Bart detached himself from Marko's reddened jaw. His hand remained in motion.   
"You know I never leave you hanging." Bart smirked and kissed Marko on the mouth. His hands were now pressed against his lover's chest for a short time. He slid them down swiftly to Marko's button and zipper. Bart unfastened them both. Marko sighed into the kiss as he was finally able to breathe a little. Pulling away, Bart sat up and worked on the pants. He pulled them down far enough to expose Marko's naked thighs. He told his lover to sit on the edge of the bed and he did so without question. Bart got off the bed and finished taking off Marko's jeans all the way. Bart got on his knees between Marko's legs and freed his length from his shorts. He reached down, making sure Marko was fully hard. Bart finally pulled it out. Marko sighed happily as the cool air met his newly exposed skin. It stood at attention, and Bart wrapped a hand around it, as Marko gasped from the contact. Bart squeezed the base and moved his hand in a slow upstroke, before raising himself up a little, managing to get Marko's mouth in a sloppy kiss. He sucked at the older boy's tongue as it pushed at his cheeks and teeth, moaning around it. His nails dug into Marko's hips before breaking the kiss and getting back on his knees. He stroked his lover off. Bart kissed his shaft as he looked up at Marko, who was blushing like mad.   
"I love you." Bart vowed before pressing his tongue on the underside on the teen's erection. Bart leaned up a little more, this time kissed his bare cockhead, mouth moving slowly down along the underside. Marko exhaled, heavy, petting Bart's hair, as he got to the base. He sucked at the side, licked his way back up, tongue rolling over his glans, before moving to tease his slit.  
"I love you more." Marko whispered, unable to find his voice.   
"I love you the most." Bart smiled up at his partner before taking him in. Marko's hands pulled at Bart's hair, exposing the little spiral through his thick, brown hair. Bart shivered, wriggling his hips as he eased further down Marko's length. The salty precum coating his tongue was intoxicating. Bart pulled off, moved one hand to cradle Marko's cock as he mouthed down the side. He felt it throbbing, but he kept his touches very gentle as a tease. And Marko didn't seem to mind. He kept whispering his encouragement, calling Bart amazing and telling him what a good job he was doing and how good he was making him feel. Bart sank his mouth back over Marko's member, as his hands remained in his hair. He was moaning softly, hips rocking up, and it was with Bart's hair wrapped around his fingers that he came. Bart drank it down, swallowing and refusing to leave Marko's softening cock, wanting to draw this out as long as he could. Marko stroked his hair lovingly. He said some kind and good words quietly in what Bart assumed to be Spanish.   
"Come here," Marko whispered, and Bart stood up on shaky legs. Marko tucked himself away, got his pants and shorts on before Bart straddled his lap. Marko reached out, his hands slipped between Bart's thighs. They were warm. Marko peeled Bart's pants and shorts down, before he grasped at his cock, stroking it slowly. Bart shivered, worried at his lower lip, trying to keep quiet as his hips rocked with Marko's hand. The Reyes's were out in the backyard setting things up, and they could come back in at any minute. Bart didn't even mention that the door was cracked open. He was already hard and leaking just from sucking Marko off. His thumb kept circling Bart's tip, smearing precum down his shaft, and Bart didn't know what to do with himself. Where to put his hands... He reached out, put them on Marko's shoulders. His legs were shaking and he felt like he shouldn't feel so close already. He moaned, and suddenly Marko was lifting him up a little off his lap with his free hand, bending over and getting his mouth on Bart's member. Bart gasped, doubled over and clutched and clawed at Marko's back, his hips rocking forward. Wordlessly, with just a choked sob, he came over his lover's tongue, trying to cling to him as he felt himself leaning back. Marko graciously swallowed.   
"That was kinda quick, even for you."  
Bart blushed from embarrassment. He did usually last much, much longer. And that wasn't even a full minute. He brushed it off as an off day.   
"I could explain if I wasn't so worn out." Bart kissed Marko on the forehead before dressing himself. "You were good today. You're good everyday."  
"You weren't so bad yourself." Marko laid on his side. "Even though I personally prefer giving bjs instead of getting them."  
Bart smirked as he tied his sneakers. "In that case, I'll make sure you get the skull fucking of your life next time."  
Marko shimmied excitedly. "When's next time?" He asked with a flirty voice.   
"Three weeks." Marko groaned.   
"That's like a month from the last time. You're gonna kill me, hombre."   
"I'll let you top of you think you can wait." Bart bribed.   
Marko sat up as Bart sat down next to him.   
"Are you for real? Like seriously?" He beamed. "You better not be joking. I'll cry if you are."  
"Well, I was thinking about it. And I decided it would be good for us to switch sometimes. And honestly, I've been a little curious since you've brought it up." He jumped a little when Marko pounced on him and hugged him. He kissed all over Bart's face as thanks.   
"You won't be dissatisfied."

🌸Three Weeks Later🌸

"That was your sexiest, messiest cum shot ever." Marko wiped off his entire face with his sleeve. "Totally makes up for last time."  
Bart was panting, trying to regain himself. Skull fucking at super speed was physically draining. He patted Marko's head, his hand separated with a thin line of his seed. Marko's face looked like he had just left an orgy.   
"I feel like I was in a bukkake film." Marko got off his shaky knees and got baby wipes off of Bart's dresser. He used it to get excess stickiness off his face and hairline. His sleeve was becoming crusty, like a cum sock.   
"Told you it would be the best in your life." Bart boasted. "How's you throat?"  
"Better than it'll ever be. I love you so so so much for doing that." Marko smiled at his now steadily breathing boyfriend. He stepped over to him and wrapped his arms around Bart's shoulders. "Now get on the bed." He said quietly in Bart's ear. The boy shuddered, and did what he was told. Bart began taking off the rest of his clothes slowly. It felt like it was his first time all over again, like he never got naked in bed with his boyfriend before. He was a little nervous about their new experience that was finna happen. Marko came over to him and sat next to him. Bart had folded his shirt nervously as he waited for Marko to initiate their night.   
"Not gonna lie, Bart. I don't know what I'm doing." Marko announced. Bart chuckled. He put his arms around his shoulders and pulled him down on the bed.   
"We kiss now." Bart directed. The teens slowly kissed. Their movements were in sync. As Bart's legs spread further apart, Marko moved in closer. His hands roamed Bart's naked torso amateurishly. He pulled away from his lover to pull his sweatshirt and undershirt over his head. Their lips met again with no hesitation. Bart's hands were now placed on either sides of Marko's back. Bart's hand touring tightened on his waist, and Marko ground into him, drew a gasp into the kiss. He felt Marko shake a little, and Bart pulled back, puffing a breath against his wet mouth.   
"I think that's enough foreplay." He said in a low tone. "Let's get to the good stuff." Bart reached behind him. Right on his dresser next to the wipes were a condom package and a travel sized bottle of lubricant already set out. "I actually prepared myself before you came over..." Bart blushed and looked away from Marko's gaze. "So you don't have to prepare me."  
Marko took the lube and condoms from his reddened lover.   
"I find that really pleasing to think about. You fingering yourself, getting ready for me." Bart's face darkened redder.   
"Don't say dirty things like that." Bart sighed. Marko stroked his member for a bit, starting them off. He then poured lube along his cock, wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked, spreading it over heated skin. Bart was watching, eyes still hazy, but when Marko crawled back between his thighs, he opened them wider. He dug his heels into the bed, as Marko grasped one hand over his inner thigh, thumb rubbing to hot, soft skin, as his other held the base of his own cock. He rocked his hips forward, rubbed the wet head of his cock to Bart's hole, watched him shiver, his tongue dart out over his lips.   
"Please, don't tease me. Put it in." Bart begged panting. Marko's face heated up from how impatient Bart was being. He guessed he wasn't called Impulse for nothing. He thrust forward, buried his entire cock in his lover's ass. Bart was arching his back off the bed, mouth wide as he screamed. It filled Marko's head, just over the sound of his own pulse, but all he could do was squeeze Bart's thigh, and try not to focus too hard on the way Bart's muscle clenched up around him. If Bart always felt this good while screwing him, Marko would understand his constant topping. The tightness it self had Marko leaking into his boyfriend.   
"Babe?" Bart tapped Marko on his shoulder. Marko snapped out of it. "You didn't put the condom on."  
"Huh? Oh. Oh! My bad." Marko pulled out slowly, earning a low sigh from both of them. He reached next to him and ripped off a condom from the long line of them. "You were rushing a little, 'nd I forgot." He explained. He bit off the wrapper with his teeth and rolled the rubber down his shaft. He lubed himself over again. "You feel really good, by the way." They both had a blush spread across their faces.   
"Glad you enjoyed yourself for ten seconds." Bart smirked. "And now that's we're protected, you can go back in." He propped himself on his elbows to kiss his partner before laying back down. Marko slammed back into him, and Bart was arching again. Marko watched Bart's overly sensitive cockhead produce another drop of precum. He thrust again, angling his hips differently. When the speedster let out a wail, he knew he was exactly where he needed to be. He dug his fingers into Bart's fair thighs, thrusting in quick, hard movements, his cock sliding right up against his prostate each time. Bart was shaking around him, body trying to tighten up. He inhaled sharply, spreading his arms out to clench his sheets. Marko felt him relaxing slightly around his dick, and was able to thrust faster and harder. He jostled Bart's body with each movement. Another wave of precum over his belly, and Bart was giving him all these little noises, with each thrust. Marko smiled, panting now, giving his thighs another squeeze, and the next hit to his prostate had the brunette shaking. Marko saw Bart's hard cock twitch and watched a single bead of pearly cum dribble onto his belly.  
"How was that?" Marko asked cockily as he jerked off Bart through the rest of his orgasm. More of his seed sputtered onto his stomach and almost up to his chest. Marko didn't stop thrusting into him until Bart's last bit of cum dripped out.   
"I--that was, I mean." Bart stuttered. Marko waited patiently for him to get his sentence out. "I really liked that, you being inside of me. Felt better than when I fingered myself earlier for you."  
"You're too sweet." Marko blushed.   
"You're amazing." Bart praised, causing Marko to smile. He thanked him again. "How did it feel for you?" Bart asked, catching today's dominant teen off guard.   
"Oh? Me?" Marko had a little nervous laugh. "It felt really good to finally top. And I liked how tight you got when you came." Bart looked away, embarrassed. "And as much as I loved doing this with you...I think I like it more when, uh." Marko's face heated up furiously. "Umm..." he couldn't tell if he couldn't find the right words or was too embarrassed to say it. Bart cocked his head to the side and sat up. Quieter than normal, Marko tried to confess. "I like it more when...aaahhh. I can't say it. Ugh."   
"No rush."   
"I like, you know." Marko tried to sign it. His finger pointed back and forth between the two of them. "When you.." his voice lowered into an almost inaudible whisper. "When you fuck me."  
"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Bart slapped his shoulder. "I liked this, but I like making you scream my name more." Marko groaned and hid his face in his hands, blushing like mad. He really made an ocean out of a puddle. Bart snickered. "I love you."  
"Love you too." Marko slid his hands down his face and Bart pecked him on cheek. He sat on Marko's lap. He moved around a little. "You didn't cum?" Bart frowned.   
"No." Marko sighed. "You were about to make me, but...I dunno. I just really think I can't get off unless--"  
"You have something in you?" Bart finished for him. Marko nodded. Bart lip locked his partner again and pulled him back down into the bed. "Want me to finish you off?" Marko nodded quickly.


	18. Gang Gang

Marko woke up and his head felt dizzy. His eyes focussed as he threw his glasses on. He guessed he didn't make it home yesterday, he was still in Bart's room under the covers. And Bart wasn't in bed with him. Marko lifted the covers to see if he had enough clothes on to go downstairs. His lower half was clad in what he knew were Bart's pants since they felt a little tight. He didn't have a shirt, but he hopped out of bed and headed downstairs. He called for Bart and for the Garricks. Only Bart answered. He was on the sofa, watching TV.   
"Where're your honorary great grandparents? And why am I wearing your clothes?"   
"They left for their little redo honeymoon early this morning. You're wearing those after you saw them in my closet and said they'd probably make your butt look good." Bart explained as he stretched.   
"Well, do they?" Marko asked.   
Bart whistled as Marko did a spin. "Very." Marko noticed that Bart was only wearing pants too. He licked his lips as he sat next to his lover. Marko leaned on Bart's shoulder. His hand stroked up Bart's bare, somewhat muscular chest. He giggled like a school girl.   
"Are you really watching Plaza Sesamo?" Marko laughed.   
"I figured you'd like it. It's in Spanish So crash how diverse the past is."  
"I actually like the American Sesame Street." Marko brought to attention.   
"Was it racist of me to think you'd like this because it was in Spanish?" Bart asked, looking over to face Marko.   
"I'll let it slide." Marko snuggled up to Bart again. The boys watched the TV quietly until the show ended. Marko passed out during the middle of it. Bart shook him awake so they could start their day.   
"Babe, I wanna go somewhere." Bart whined. Marko groaned before stretching.   
"Why? It's hot enough out to grill a steak on the sidewalk. Heat is one of my many weaknesses." Marko stood up to stretch his back.   
"We've been dating for almost four months. And we haven't walked around outside together once. I don't wanna be one of those Netflix and chill couples. I like being outside." He grabbed Marko's hand and led him back upstairs.   
"We went out together to that party. And we were outside when you smacked my face." Marko gave some opposing examples. Their hands separated as Bart opened his closet.   
"I wanna meet your friends and stuff."  
"You know my friends."  
"Not people on the Team. People in your city who you 'crump' with. From this time period."  
"Well, you've never introduced me to the team you just joined. Titanic or something." Marko sat on the bed and wriggled out of the tight pants.   
"Teen Titans." Bart corrected. He pulled out some jeans and a red shirt. Classic.   
"I'd rather meet your new team than have you meet my Philly gang." Marko compromised. He watched Bart strip down naked and put on new shorts with the rest of his outfit over it. Bart lifted his shirt a little to apply his deodorant.   
"Why? You know most of the Titans." Bart rolled his eyes. "Tim's in it." His face went back to its normal sitting grin. "And you know Cassie. And Raven. And Gar." Bart turned on his room's TV. "Tanya." He added.   
Marko got up to get dressed himself, knowing Bart would make him go out. He reached into his overnight bag to see what his mom packed. He bit his lip when he unzipped it to see a box of condoms right on top. She knew too much.   
"You told me you had a new member. And that he was, and I quote, 'like my clone, but older and with a beard,' end quote. Like what does that even mean?"  
"Never said that." Bart objected.   
"You told me last night before we ransacked the liquor cabinet in the basement." Marko put his hand on his chest. "I think I'd remember."  
Bart sighed and sat next to his boyfriend as he started picking out an outfit.   
"Your friends seem so cool though. They clearly know how to party. Didn't you tell me you all hijacked a car?" Bart asked. He pouted when he saw Marko roll his eyes. "What's wrong?" He scooted closer to him.  
Marko sighed heavily. He threw on a packed wife beater then a button up shirt which he left open.   
"You know I love you." Marko reassured. Bart nodded. "But my friends don't know I'm...uh." His voice trailed off as he got up to step into his jeans.  
"Gay?" Bart finished for him. Marko sat back down next to him after fastening the single button. He nodded his head. "So I can't meet them because you're ashamed of me?" Bart fake sniffled and sobbed. Marko became frantic, trying to find a way to reassure his love.   
"I'm not ashamed of you Bart."   
Bart smiled behind his hands covering his face. He sobbed again to really sell it.  
"Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti." Marko hugged his boyfriend. "Stop acting like that. I'll introduce you." Bart took his face from his hands and pecked Marko on the cheek. Marko sighed and patted Bart's hair.   
"Thank you baby."  
"But you have to let me meet your new teammate. Deal?" They shook hands and Bart smiled. He bounced with his knees on the bed.   
"This is gonna be so cool! Are we gonna graffiti a house? Maybe slash some tires? Ooo, what about jumping?" Bart seemed a little to excited to do bad things, considering he was a superhero. "What about jumping--but over gates? Can we rob a 7/11?" Marko chuckled from Bart's enthusiasm. "Should I bring a bat?"  
"You can bring your wallet because we're not sticking up any corner stores today. But wear sneakers incase." He requested, just to see Bart excited again. "Also we don't jump. We jump if someone from the other side jumps in. Okay?" Marko put on his rolled up socks then stepped into his packed slides. "But one thing though before you meet my squad." He put his finger up. Bart stopped bouncing and was at attention. "I'm begging you to leave the PDA and TLC at the door. Please don't out me today." Marko did feel bad about how he put it. He felt even sorrier when Bart whined. But it had to be brought to attention. Marko was only out to a handful of people, and those people were enough. Bart on the other hand flaunted his sexuality proudly. He was a little jealous that he couldn't be as confident as Bart was about being openly gay. Bart always showed him off to his team and friends. The Garrick's and West-Allens's accepted Bart no questions asked. Him on the other hand, has yet to tell his friends. And his father wasn't that open about it. He sighed aloud, finally getting out of thought.   
"Fine. I won't express my love for my boyfriend outside because he doesn't want his friends to know that he has a boyfriend. Totally understandable. Well just act like we didn't screw each other senseless a couple hours ago." Bart crossed his arms. In his heart, he understood where Marko was coming from. He had been there. But now he wasn't. And he thought Marko shouldn't be too.   
"Thanks for being so understanding. This is why I love you." Marko cupped Bart's cheeks and kissed him all over his fair face; up to his hairline down to his chin. Not an area was left untouched, not even his eyelids. Bart flushed as he shooed Marko off.   
"Can I get all my TLC out of my system before we go?" Bart asked, messing with Marko's buttons. Oh how badly he wanted Bart to, but they were pressed for time. After two, his friends like to start doing the things Bart was talking about. Marko exhaled as he caressed Bart's face.   
"Guapo." He whispered. "We really should get going now though. You can get it out of your system later." Bart winked at him and Marko rolled his eyes playfully. He opened up his portal and pushed his partner in. He stepped in after him, closing it behind them.   
Bart was rubbing his backside after standing up. Marko's aim was about as good as his mother's sometimes. Marko gracefully floated on to the pavement.   
"Since when can you fly?" Bart asked, cracking his back a little.   
"I'm always like two centimetres off the ground. Except for now." Marko's heels were flat on the sidewalk as he grabbed Bart's hand. "We need to stop by my house first. I need to get something. And change." Marko took his key out and unlocked the door. He opened it and let Bart in first then followed. His parents were on the couch, cuddling. They both turned to see the teens.   
"Hey BB." Bart greeted. "And a special good morning to you, Mareyna." He clicked his tongue and made finger guns at Marko's mom. Mareyna fanned her face.   
"Beunos dias, Impulse." She twirled her hair.   
"Morning you two." Jaime greeted.   
"No time to exchange hellos. Bart and I have plans." Marko interrupted. He dragged Bart upstairs with him.   
Jaime looked over to his girlfriend, who was still swooning and twirling her hair.   
"He's dating your son, stop." Jaime made a straight face and poked Mareyna in the forehead. "Gross." He emphasised.   
"Bart's a charmer. You never gave me finger guns."   
"That's a lie. I've done it on multiple occasions."  
"Nope. Don't remember. So it didn't happen."

"So what did you need to get?" Bart asked. He was sitting in Marko's new beanbag. He watched intently as Marko stripped himself down for the second time today.   
"Um. Things?" He responded after kicking off his jeans. Bart raised an eyebrow.   
"Like?" He egged on.   
Marko groaned. "You're being pushy."  
Bart muttered an apology. Marko threw on a black wife beater and black sweats. Bart licked his lips as he saw Marko bend over to tie his sneakers. Marko's head whipped around.   
"Was Bart Allen just checking me out?" He smirked.   
Bart had no shame. He nodded and made a dirty comment, causing a jolt of pleasure waves to go through Marko. He went over to his drawers and shuffled through the pairs of socks and underwear. Bart saw him pick up something discreetly and put it into his pocket. He squinted his eyes in suspicion. Marko closed the top drawer and knelt down to get to the third. Bart's eyes widened to see something black contrasting against one of Marko's folded white clothes. His heart beat sped up a little before he covered his mouth to hide a shriek. Bart had to regain himself before stuttering out some words.   
"Marko?" Bart spoke. Marko looked over to him. "Why do you have that?"  
Marko pulled it out of the draw and closed it with his foot as he stood up.   
"Protection." He answered simply.   
"From what?" Bart almost yelled. "You're meta human. You don't need it. Put it away."   
Marko rolled his eyes at the on edge speedster. "It isn't loaded. And it never will be. It's just to scare other gangs off." Marko dusted the gun off. "Not to mention, this is a water gun I spray painted black. Pretty realistic huh?" Marko tossed it over to Bart, who had it going in and out of either hands until he caught it. Bart shook it a little and heard a slushing sound. He calmed down as Marko's claims were proven true. He threw it back and Marko put it between his pants and underwear.   
"Was the other thing you put in your pocket fake too?" Bart interrogated. He stood and and walked over to his boyfriend.   
"Nope." Marko answered.   
"What is it? I wanna see." Bart crossed his arms to show his seriousness.   
"Why?"  
"Because it might be a real murder weapon."   
"It's just a knife. You carry one too." Marko explained.   
"Then why'd you put it in your pocket like you were hiding it from me? Huh? Huh?!"  
Marko sighed and sucked his teeth. He put a hand on Bart's shoulder. "Just because you can't see what I put in my pocket, doesn't mean it's a secret." Bart had to give him that one. They both walked downstairs, finally hitting the road.   
"Where you two headed?" Mareyna asked.   
Marko groaned. "Nowhere. Just to...la pelea."  
Jaime chimed in. "I thought that was tomorrow."  
"It was tomorrow yesterday darling." Mareyna patted his shoulder. "Well, go have fun. Don't lose."  
"Don't encourage this kinda stuff Mary. It's bad."  
Marko shrugged and opened the front door and walked out. Bart winked at Mareyna before following. She had pink tinted cheeks. Marko and Jaime both saw. Marko dragged Bart out the door with him.   
"Were you hitting on my mom?" He whispered to Bart as he pulled him aside.   
"Hey, where we come from, it's dating rights."   
"Dating rights?!" Marko was baffled. "That was never a thing."  
"Chillax hermano. I was joking. But I've got one word for your mom: MILF." That made Marko cringe. "I'm not bi or anything, but God, mmf! That rack, that face, that giggle.  
Marko put a finger down his throat to make himself gag. "I've never been more disgusted in my life." They began walking down the block. "Seriously, if I witness that mess ever again, I'm gonna throw up." He threatened. "One flirt gone too far and I'll fade out of existence."  
"You think she'd let me get that far?"   
Marko looked over at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "No, she would not let you get that far. And she's dating my dad!"  
"I think she's too young to be considered a cougar, hm." Bart scratched his chin. They stopped at the corner as the light was red. Marko shuddered at the thought of his mom and Bart together.   
"Lord have mercy." Marko prayed.   
"You can't deny your mom has got it going on." Bart smirked. A passerby gave Bart a second look, as he said that kinda loudly. "Don't you think your mom is hot?"  
"My mom is very beautiful, but that doesn't mean I think about going all Alabama on her. You know what, once your parents are born, Imma call your mom a MILF. And then you'll understand my current, utter disgust."   
The boys crossed the street. A couple turns and detours left them right at their destination. Bart commented on it being a lot closer than he thought. Marko reminded Bart about toning down the affection for until they got home. They made out quickly before going any further in. Big mistake, now they were starting to get those urges. Marko and Bart turned the corner to his hang out.   
"Just a reminder, I really didn't want you to come to day." He whispered.   
"I know. Because you're scared I'll out you."  
"That was an excuse. I didn't want you to come because I had a fight scheduled for today. And I didn't want you to see that."  
A lightbulb formed over Bart's head. "Is that what la peel-a meant?"  
Marko nodded.   
"It's okay. I'll be here to cheer you on. I've seen you fight before."  
"No, you're not getting it. Look, when some people lose, they like to pull out weapons. Like knives and real guns. And I don't want you to be in danger."  
"Hermano, no one is going to shoot at ten in the morning. It's broad daylight." Marko grinned at Bart's naivety and optimism. He patted him on the head. They reached the hang out and Marko did the little knock code. The little peep hole on the door slid open.   
"What's the password?" The voice asked.   
Marko rolled his eyes. "We got rid of the password last week, Ryan."  
"My name is Ryder. Why does no one remember that." The boys heard him sigh before the door unlocked. Sounded like a couple chain locks.   
"Richie is the new guy. You don't have to remember his name." Marko said as the door opened. Bart giggled.   
"Heard that." Ryder claimed.   
"Good." Marko led Bart inside.   
It was exactly what Bart thought it would be like. Dimly lit with those fluorescent lights like the ones in his school's science lab. There was the one guy who had two women on either side of him. Then the two guys who arm wrestled. And no gang is complete without the lesbians making out in the corner. The sofas were no other than leather. There were beer bottles and some coke on the coffee table. One guy was on the window sill, smoking a blunt. All the men had a red bandana tied around them somewhere. Bart was impressed.   
"Don't feel intimidated. They're all super nice." Marko whispered to Bart. Bart was gone in a flash(haha), going around the room shaking people's hands and introducing himself, even to the prostitutes. They were all graced with his presence, offering beer and him a line, which he had to force himself to decline.   
"Who's your friend, Ko?" one guy came over to him. "He's a ball of energy." Then all the guys came around him, wanting to be be introduced to Bart. He came back around with a bottle of beer in his hand.   
"Your club, is so crash!" Bart exclaimed. Marko nervously laughed and placed Bart in front of him.   
"Bart, these are my friends. Javier," he pointed to the tall, tanned boy with curly blue dyed hair, very ironic considering that they were all part of a sector of Bloods. "This is Russel, the new one." Ryder waved weakly.   
"My name's Ryder." He mumbled.   
"The self appointed leader, other Marco, with a C." The other Marco had a girl under his arm. He nodded his head as a greeting and threw up a peace sign. He had a noticeable hickey on his neck. His skin was light like Bart's and he was an Aryan.   
"That's gonna be confusing," Bart scratched his head. "Do you have a nickname?" He asked Marco. The whole room burst into laughter besides Bart and an embarrassed blonde.   
"We call him Yankee." Javier slapped Marco on the back. "Cuz he's from New York."  
"And because he's white." The girl under his arm said in a lustrous tone. "I'm Laurie, I'm one of the girls in the gang." Laurie had a red bandana tied across her head. Her dark skin brought out her bright red lipstick. She looked like Mareyna if she had black hair and was way taller. "The girl pinned against the wall is Delilah, she's making out with our paid entertainment, I dunno her name. And the last girl in the gang is Tiara. She's always stirring up trouble." Tiara was much darker than Laurie. Her weave was an ombré mix of purple and pink. Bart gulped, feeling a little intimidated by how Tiara took a looooong drag of her cigarette before saying hello in the most unexpected cheery voice. He relaxed.   
"And that's Nasir, he provides the weed." Marko turned Bart to face the mulatto teen. "There's Gio, he's always starting online beef." The boy mixed with something Bart couldn't put a finger on waved. "He's Filipino and Iranian." Marko cleared up for him. "Lastly, this is Elliot, or Ell. Whatever." Elliot was a bit on the goth side, he had more piercings and double the gage size than Marko. His stringy dark red hair covered one eye. He flipped his hair as a hello. "That's all my friends."  
"You staying for the fight?" Tiara asked Bart from over by the sofa. Bart nodded, still not fully comfortable with her. He slightly stepped behind Marko.   
"Our man here has a no-lose streak. 6-0." Javier boasted. He slung an arm around Marko. "Unlike Yankee over here. He broke his streak yesterday. 9-1. Tsk tsk."  
"I told you, he snuck me!" Marco said in his defence. Everyone in the room in unison said, "Sure he did."  
"But no one wanted to record it for me while I was away yesterday." Marko sighed.   
"Literally everyone tried to FaceTime you last night to watch it, but you didn't pick up any calls." Laurie said, on her phone. "Must've been reeeeal busy." She stressed. The whole room did a long, "Ooooo" and Marko blushed.   
"Pressing matters." Marko lied. Bart nudged him in the ribs and chuckled. He left to go sit on the sofa, as far away from Tiara as possible.   
"Pressing matters, messing patters." Javier joked. We need to get you ready for your mix." He rubbed Marko's tense shoulders. Bart narrowed his eyes at the blue haired boy.   
"Who you mixing, Marko?" Bart asked.   
Marko groaned. "Some Muslim boy from Erie Ave."   
"He was saying some dumb things we didn't like. He started swearing on his mom that he would fuck all of us up for jumping his cousin." Tiara leaned in closer to Bart. "Which is bull, ain't no cousins out here. Only brothers and sisters." Bart shivered.   
"We didn't even jump him," Gio cut in. "It was 1v1, but Yankee was going ape shit so we tried to pull them apart like everyone else there was. But we're the jumpers." He rolled his eyes.   
"Marko wasn't even there when the fight happened. But he was there when his 'cousin' came around here and started acting a fool. Then the boul went and pushed Marko while he was off guard and talking on his damn phone." Everyone turned their heads to Marko. "And then Marko was all like, 'I don't wanna fight right now. I'm speaking to someone.'" Laurie quoted. Everyone started chuckling as the punch line came up. "And then the boul pushed Marko again and Marko was like,"  
"If I pushed you back, that would be a hate crime!" The whole gang said in unison and burst out into laughter. Bart snickered too. Marko face palmed, remembering the day.   
"Wait, I remember that. You were on the phone with me. And I kept asking what was going on." Bart chimed in. Marko's face turned red as the room turned into a bunch of third graders who watched a boy give his crush a pencil.   
"Aye dio mio. Why?" Marko mumbled. Javier had his arm around his shoulders.   
"It's okay that you have a little novio." He whispered in his ear. "The only straight people in here are Laurie and Yankee." Marko's disappearing blush came back fully.   
From where Bart was, he did not like what he was seeing. Some admittedly handsome fellow? Whispering sweet nothings in his lover's ear? Making his lover blush like that?! Oh hell no. But Bart didn't do anything, because if he did, it was evict Marko out of the closet right away to his gang. He just rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. Bart pulled out his phone to distract himself from the scene a few feet away from him. He added everyone in the room on Twitter, even the hooker. Bart did feel very welcome, the members were sweet just like Marko told him. Maybe they'd be open minded too. Bart smirked. It quickly faded away as he saw Marko and Javier leave the room. Unnecessary and unacceptable, Bart thought. He got up and followed them. The gang urged him to stay and play a few rounds of strip poker. He had to decline. His curiosity was killing him.   
Bart ventured down the hall. There were several doors to choose from, despite how small the club looked from the outside. He ears perked up like a dog's when he heard some very inappropriate noises. He pressed his ear on the door the noises emitted.   
"How does that feel?"  
And that was Marko's precious moan only meant for Bart's ears being used in a room with another man.


	19. Bunker

He wanted to kick down the door, but the knob turned. He threw the door open wide.   
"Stop raping my man!" Bart yelled. "Get away from Marko Jay-Vee-Air." He shoved Javier. Marko was sighing blissfully , his face down. He sat up at the loss of the feeling of Javier pounding his back.   
"You stopped.." Marko whined. "Oh. Hi Bart. What're you doing here?"  
Bart climbed on top of Marko's half naked body on the sofa. The older was confused as to why Bart was clinging to him like a koala on a tree. He patted his back a little to get him to calm himself.   
Marko whispered. "You're not really toning the PDA down." Bart pulled away far enough to look at Marko's face in full. He cupped his face and brought him into a kiss. He deepened it by tilting his head. Bart side eyed Javier the entirety of the kiss, making sure he got the message to back the hell off. The blue haired boy found the show a little hot with Marko pressed into the sofa, pinned down by Bart who was claiming his neck. Marko's flushed face, enjoying the attention he was getting, even though there were small protests, reminding Bart that they weren't alone. The speedster didn't care though. He finished marking Marko's tan neck, leaving little faint red spots up to his jaw. Bart slowly got up after admiring his work.   
"Wow," Marko was star struck. The impulsive make out was certainly arousing. But he still had yet to know what initiated it. Marko wasn't necessarily upset about the public display of affection since Javier figured that he was gay anyway. His hot skin peeled off the couch as he sat up. Javier licked his lips seeing Marko so hot and bothered. His pants were gradually tightening. The couple whispered a few things to each other with pecks in between. Bart shot him another dirty look.   
"What was that about?" Marko asked, rubbing the bites on his neck. "Not complaining, but it was uh...unexpected."  
"Showing your touchy friend that you're taken." Bart whispered into Marko's ear with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders. Marko sighed, feeling Bart's breath against him.   
"Javier wasn't doing anything wrong. He gives everyone massages to loosen them up before fights." Marko explained. It made crystal clear sense to Bart, but he still didn't like how Javier was hearing his man make those sweet, sweet sounds.   
"I could've given you one." Bart told. "Got the super speedy hands." Marko sighed. As nice as that sounded, he just wanted to finish with Javier. Doing anything else with Bart would most likely have him distracted.   
"You can stay in here while he finishes if that makes you more comfortable." Marko insisted. Bart smirked, like he wasn't gonna stay even if Marko didn't invite him too. Javier came back over to Marko and asked if he was ready to start again. He nodded. Marko was pushed down into the sofa gently, stomach flat. Javier started kneading Marko's back. He sighed at the contact. Bart's face flushed when he began moaning like a pornstar when Javier kneaded a certain spot bear his shoulder. Bart shivered. Marko's nails clenched into the sofa and his toes curled. He felt a way, remembering that this has happened on six other occasions, while he wasn't there, and Marko was alone with this curly haired pervert. What if a massage went too far once and they had a hook up before? Bart's hands began to get sweaty as he started making assumptions. Oh, but what if Marko usually isn't wearing just his boxers like he was now? Has another man besides him seen Marko completely naked? Bart didn't want to think about that, he knew he was his first and only. A more...explicit thought popped up in Bart's head as Marko began moaning some encouragement to Javier like, "right there, harder. You're doing so good." His voice was muffled by the sofa a little. Bart considered Javier rubbing Marko in different places. Between his legs maybe, relaxing his thigh muscles, using oil to slick them up. He found the idea more sexy than upsetting. He'd have to try it with Marko himself one time.   
"God!" Marko sighed out. "Keep doing that." Bart narrowed his eyes to see Javier smirk. What was his deal? It was always the Hispanics that made him suspicious. Marko bit his lip as his friend untangled a certain knot. "Make me crack."   
"Say no more, babe." Javier teased. Bart made a shocked face. Babe? His Marko? No, that name was reserved for Bart's saying only. Now he had a reason to pounce.   
Marko moaned again as Javier made his back crack. He was breathing heavily. Bart thought the whole thing was more sexual than it had to be, considering Marko was panting like he just had the best orgasm. Even Javier seemed like he enjoyed giving it. Bart rolled his eyes, grateful that Javier's paws were finally off his man.   
"How you feeling?" Bart asked, protectively wrapping his arm around Marko's bare waist. "Sounded like you needed that."  
"I feel so good. My aching body from last night has been healed." Bart chuckled. "Javier always works wonders." Marko stood up from the couch to stretch his back. The speedster and Javier gave eachother cocky looks. They both watched as Marko redressed himself. Marko glanced at them. "A little privacy please." Bart and Javier looked away briefly. Marko stepped into his sneakers lastly and told them both to come on. The fight was in ten minutes.   
They other boys stayed behind for a second, Marko was out the room.   
"I've only known you for ten minutes, and I already hate you." Bart said.   
"Haven't done a thing to you." Javier said.   
"You're too touchy."  
"I like giving massages. Live with it."  
"People don't need to be in their underwear to get a massage." Bart argued.   
"Right, but it's preferred."   
"You like my boyfriend." Bart said.   
Javier chuckled for a second. "Marko is really handsome and soft spoken. Just my type."   
"Keep this little crush up, and the next fight scheduled will be between you and me." Bart threatened. His thick hair bounced as he stormed out of the room. Javier exhaled through his nose. He didn't take Bart too seriously, but he knew he meant business. Javier decided to back off for the rest of the day, but the next time Marko was alone, he was his.

Marko sighed as Bart pressed an ice pack on the top of his head.   
"That was the cheapest shot I've ever had the displeasure of feeling. But now that that's out of the way, can we meet your friend now?" Marko held down his ice pack.   
"If you're up for going to New York." Bart said. "That's where he lives right now."  
"Is it the good part?" Bart nodded. "Ugh. Then I'll just leave my knife here then."  
"Can you go anywhere safe without complaining about it?" Bart asked sarcastically.   
"As a matter of fact, I can't." Marko stood up. "Let's go, I'll teleport us there."  
"You're not gonna change out of your bloody clothes?"  
Marko looked down at his shirt to decide. "They're black. You can't see the blood."  
Bart rolled his eyes and pointed up the stairs, signalling his boyfriend to change anyway. Marko groaned and took off his shirt as he went to his room. He followed behind him. The speedster pulled out his phone to text his teammates while Marko changed.   
Hey, he texted. He got a swift reply.   
Migs🇲🇽🏳️🌈: Don't tell me your cancelling   
Migs🇲🇽🏳️🌈: Youre*  
No we're coming. Marko is just changing  
Migs🇲🇽🏳️🌈: should I get some drinks🍻🎉  
He's more of a weed guy but sure but I texted you because I had a favour to ask  
"Should I wear something touristy? Or just my normal civvies?" Marko asked, holding up two shirts, one saying I Heart NY, and the other, his usual cropped hoodie.   
"Don't put on the New York one." Bart gave his input. Marko nodded. He went back to texting.   
Migs🇲🇽🏳️🌈: is it legal?😲  
Wtf duh I just need you to test my boyfriends loyalty  
Migs🇲🇽🏳️🌈: 🤦🏽♂️ Sounds like you two have trust issues.   
No I trust him I just wanna see if he'd give into someone who was offering🤷🏻♂️  
Migs🇲🇽🏳️🌈: Ill need to see what I'm working with  
Bart assumed that Miguel wanted a picture. He doubted that Miguel already forgot what Marko looked like. Bart sent a few pictures to show him off before. He opened the camera app and pointed his phone at Marko. Marko noticed and came up with a quick pose. He did a fucking JOJO stance. I'm cringing while writing this. Bart snapped a few simultaneous photos and sent them all to Miguel.   
Migs🇲🇽🏳️🌈: 😍 Id do that even if it wasn't a favour   
Stop ✋🏻 I just need you to do a little flirting, keep the touching to a minimum and a report if he tries anything ok?  
Migs🇲🇽🏳️🌈: 👌🏽 👌🏽 Understood. See you in a bit  
"You never take pics of me." Marko commented, now dressed in a new outfit.   
Bart almost felt offended. For all those months they were a couple, Marko thought Bart didn't snap a million off guard pictures of him? Eating, talking, sleeping...ignore that last one. Bart rarely took selfies of himself on his phone. Marko took up about 80% of his camera roll. The other 20% were screenshots of adult video titles he wanted to watch again, pictures of his food, twitter beef screenshots, and a few team photos.   
"I only have 8GB on this phone, so I can't really take a lot of pictures." Bart lied, not wanting Marko to try and see the pictures he had taken. "Are you ready to go now?" He asked as Marko pecked him on the cheek before putting his glasses back on.   
"Pick my shoes and then yeah." Marko requested. Bart groaned. What was even the point of picking out Marko's shoes? He disagrees with whatever he picks.   
"The blue ones?"   
"Don't match." See what he meant?  
"I dunno. Are you in a sneaker mood, or a slides mood?" Bart asked, getting a little impatient with this.   
"Slides."  
"Then wear the black ones. My friend is waiting and probably dying." Bart dragged Marko out of his room after he slipped into his sandals. He led him downstairs and out the door.   
"You know," Marko spoke, slowing down a bit. "We can take the car, teleport whenever there's heavy traffic. The two of us haven't driven together since before you built that time machine."  
"Last time you drove, you ended up in the hospital." Bart argued.   
"That was in our time, where cars always had parts stolen. Like brakes." Marko went back inside and came back out with the keys. "I'm really good, Bart. You'll be safe. I'm the one who parked this bad boy. And you can't call me reckless. Tim told me you crashed the Batmobile on a mission." He boasted. The car was parked crookedly and was half way off the driveway. Bart looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
"Huh. I didn't know you and Tim talked." Bart said in a jealous tone.   
"Why wouldn't we? We're cool.."  
He pursed his lips in hesitation. "I wanna see your license." Bart held out his hand. Marko sighed and reached into his pocket to take out his wallet. He passed over his license with his embarrassing picture, the one where the B&W made it so you could only see his eyes and forced smile. It was more creepy than embarrassing. Bart read over it. He muttered as he handed it back to its owner. "Fine. We can drive. But I'm warning you, I'll get bored super quickly." Marko smiled and opened the passengers side for Bart to step into. He closed the door behind him and went on his side. He locked the doors, fixed his mirror and put the car in reverse so he could pull out of the driveway. Bart was just clicking his seat belt in when Marko swerved the car and started speeding down the road. The speed bumps had no affect on him.   
"I wanna get there alive, not fast." Bart said, gripping on to the handle above him.   
Marko switched out his glasses for his driving sun glasses. "Quit worrying, babe. I'm actually going a mile under the speed limit." The limit was 40. Bart read the speedometer, which said 50. He begged Marko to slow the car down as he tried to make the yellow light.   
"Want the air on?" Marko asked, making sure his panicking boyfriend at least felt cool.   
"Yes, please. Maybe it'll control my stress sweat." Bart snarked.   
"Gotcha." Marko rolled up the windows and then set the air on high. Bart had to admit, it did feel nice. The little vents made his hair blow slightly.

The boys had reached New Jersey in ten minutes with Marko's constant teleporting. Bart said it was better to reach New York from here than driving through Pennsylvania. The ride was a little quiet besides the check ups and the radio playing. Bart could hear the bass boost from the speakers in the back seat. Marko was rocking out. Bart smiled to see him having fun. But for the love of God, he wished Marko would stop singing. His Rihanna impressions as he sang Loyalty. He sighed gratefully when the song came to an end. They both rolled their eyes as Bodak Yellow played for the third time during their car ride.   
"Wanna hear something weird about myself?" Marko asked, taking his eyes off the road for half a second to look at Bart.   
"Hit me." Bart leaned his cheek on his hand. "I probably know it already."  
"Back when I was a virgin, I wanted to be a dancer when I got older." Marko confided. "An erotic one. Not for the sexy comments or people shoving money down my pants, I kinda just thought I'd have that innocent charm that drives men crazy. I'd be famous for being so darn naive."  
"Wow, that is definitely new news." Bart said, shocked. "Didn't think you even knew what a stripper was back then."  
Marko laughed. "You thought I just wore fishnets and high rise shirts not knowing the effects it had on people?"   
"That is exactly what I thought. Guess you did have that naive innocent boy vibe going on." Bart smirked. "Where did he go?"  
"He died along with my virginity." Marko's cheeks tinted pink. "You're a murderer."  
Bart chuckled. "So what did you want to be after you got laid?"  
"Porn star." Marko answered with a straight face. He slammed on brakes as the light "suddenly" turned red. "But then I decided that would mean constant cheating on you. And I'm not like that. So I'm settling for part time hero, part time escort. But not the hooker kind. No kissing. Just pretending like I'm dating someone when they go to their cousin's wedding."  
"Are you being serious?" Bart nervously laughed. "You're joking. You don't wanna be a doctor or a lawyer?"  
Marko sank into his seat a little. "I'd love to be a doctor. But I don't wanna spend almost a decade in school again. But enough about me. What does my lovely boyfriend want to be?"  
"Scientist."   
"So fitting for such a smart boy like yourself." Marko swooned. "I love geniuses. I'd fuck you in your glasses and lab coat."  
Bart's eyes went wide as he looked over to him. It was sort of one of those 'I don't think I heard that correctly, but I don't wanna know what you really said so don't repeat it' looks.   
"I think you have to be an adult to be an escort." Bart informed.   
Marko nodded. "I know a guy," he fake coughed, throwing in his friend Gio's name. "Who makes fake IDs. I'm now a legal adult. He made my license too."


	20. Bunker 2

"That wasn't real?" Bart shouted. "God, I knew it was sketchy. I knew it! Should've went with my gut. I've been fooled. Fooled!"  
Marko rubbed Bart's thigh with one hand to relax him. "It's okay. I wouldn't have noticed that it said I was 25 either. Or that all licenses are in colour."  
"And it was in black and white." Bart snapped his fingers. "How did I not notice? You tricked me. You lured me into your car with the false pretences that you could actually drive!"  
Marko took the hand on Bart's leg and brought a finger over his own lips, signalling Bart to be quiet. "There's a 12 car right in front of us."  
"Marko, you couldn't pass for 17, let alone 25." Bart crossed his arms.  
Marko rested his head on the steering wheel. He muttered under his breath, saying that Bart is overreacting. Okay, Bart probably read every road rule book in one sitting, but that doesn't make him a better driver. Marko just wanted to do his thing, even if it was technically illegal.   
"I don't know if I should apologise or not." Marko said, lifting his head.   
Bart huffed. "I don't care."  
Trap set.   
"Well sorry anyway for not making you double check my license." Marko rolled his eyes. Scolding and serious Bart was the worst Bart. Marko drove into his portal to avoid the upcoming traffic. The teens were now crossing the state border into New York. Marko glanced over to check on his boyfriend. He was stretching. The older boy took off his driving glasses and let them hang on his shirt. He pulled down the mirror above him to check on himself. Bart looked over while Marko was scratching his forehead, as if it would make his acne just scrape off. He had a half smile. They were both silent for almost three songs. He knew he was being kinda a jerk, but it was for both of their well beings. It wasn't even that serious. Bart was speeding and didn't have a license when he crashed the Batmobile. He laughed to himself quietly, remembering the fiasco. Marko put his mirror back up and his glasses back on.   
"Was I being a douche just now?" Bart asked. His arm was on the space where the handle and window buttons were near. He looked over to Marko, whose eyes were now glued to the road.   
"Tiny bit, but I didn't take it personally. It's fine." Marko retorted. "Kinda think you're a hypocrite sometimes."  
Bart nodded. "I realised that just now."  
Marko grinned. Bart's mouth curled up after seeing him.   
"I really am sorry for technically putting you in possible danger though. Lo siento." Marko apologised. Bart unbuckled his own seatbelt. He looked over to see what the speedster was doing. "I'm doing 70 in a 50, might wanna keep that on." Bart had a rising hand on Marko's leg now. He looked to see Marko's reaction, but could only see a slow blush cross his face since he had shades on.   
"Ever gotten a highway handjob?" Bart licked his lips. Marko let his grip on the wheel loosen slightly. He gulped.   
"Thought this was a freeway.." he mumbled.   
"You paid the toll like five minutes ago." Bart's hand was now rested right over Marko's clothed member, not moving just yet.   
"Should I pull over?" Marko asked, decelerating to 60 mph. Bart shook his head. His leaned his body over the cup holders separating the passenger and driver seat. He undid Marko's horribly tied jogger strings.   
"Do you consider this the most spontaneous thing we've done?" Bart wanted to know as his hand slowly rubbed over his boyfriend's hardening manhood.   
Marko breathed out from his nose. "Besides that make out with the punching, hair pulling, and kneeing, yes." Bart frowned as he didn't feel Marko's hardness anymore. The older boy blushed. "Sorry. My blood was going in two different directions."  
"'Ts all crash." He reached into his partner's pants, exposing the soft penis. Bart leaned down further to lick it from shaft to tip. Marko shivered, and tried to focus.   
"Tongues aren't in handjobs." Marko said breathily.   
Bart said, "This is going to be a bj now."  
"Wait, wh.." Marko gasped and gripped the steering wheel like he was trying to yank it off. His feet instinctively slammed down on the gas and brake at the same time. "I wasn't," Marko chewed his lip when he felt a little but of teeth. "I wasn't fully hard yet." He protested.  
Bart bobbed his head up and down on Marko's manhood. His tongue was placed on the underside of his shaft. He smiled against his boyfriend when Marko put his hand on his head to push Bart down more. The speedster felt himself and Marko get gradually harder. He parted his lips from Marko's member for a moment. Bart spit on it and jerked it for a few seconds. The older boy got a pounding sensation from his chest down to his pelvis.   
"Kinky." He commented.   
"You said you like it messy." Bart looked up at the flushed teen and smirked.   
"Aww, babe. You remembered." Marko smiled down at his lover and patted his hair. Bart went back to giving his man that good succ if you know what I mean. Marko seriously considered pulling over and getting down and dirty in the back seat. But they had places to be.

"That was the riskiest thing we've ever did." Bart said, wiping off his mouth. "I wanna do that again."  
Marko finally caught his breath after three minutes. He huffed. "There's no way I can do that on the way back. I swerved like five times."  
"Don't stress it, hermano." Bart gulped down some water.   
"Please don't call me that after that." Marko requested. He sighed. "How much further are we?"  
Bart pulled out his phone and checked Google Maps.   
"It says we reached our destination like, four minutes ago."  
Marko slowly turned his head to glare at his boyfriend.   
"You could've said that four minutes earlier, Bartholomew."  
"Hey, I wanted to make sure you finished before we ended this enjoyable alone time." Bart put the cap back on his bottle. "Should we do another round while we're on detour?"  
"Umm--"  
"Your destination is on the right." Siri spoke aloud. Marko slowed the car down, earring few honks from the car behind him, as if the light wasn't yellow anyway.   
"New Yorkers. Lo juro por Dios( I swear to God)." Marko cursed to himself. He backed up a bit into an open parking space, getting him another beep. This time, he returned it. "She sees me backing up. Good Lord. I can't with this state." He hit the car horn again when the woman didn't back up a bit. Marko sighed.   
"Last time you drive here, huh?" Bart said with a hint of mirth in his voice.   
"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't get out of this car and slash her tires." Marko backed up more, not caring if he hit the lady behind him.   
"Can I give you one?"  
"Hit me."  
"You've already did two illegal things today." Bart reasoned.   
"Most likely, you're correct." Marko was finally given the space to park. He turned off the air and took the key out before unlocking the car and stepping out. Bart stepped out after him, having to collect his stray things and text Miguel.   
"It is 56 or 58?" Marko asked, looked at both doors.   
Bart grabbed his hand and led him over to where Miguel was sitting on his step, waving at 62.   
"I was starting to worry, you weren't responding." Miguel said as he hugged Bart tightly. Marko had to blink a few times to confirm what he was seeing. That man didn't look like he should be on the Teen Titans. Miguel looked twenty to him.  
"And you must be Markopolo. Bart told me all about you and you're little antics." He hugged Marko tightly too.   
"Also my first name apparently." Marko narrowed his eyes at Bart, who tried to look innocent. Marko personally didn't like how flamboyant Miguel was, but he seemed alright on other aspects of his personality. He tried to pull away from the minute long hug that involved rocking. Miguel stroked Marko's hair and whispered in his ear:  
"Me gusta mucho tu sudadera con capucha (I'm liking that hoodie).  
"Oh," Marko relaxed a little. "Of course you speak Spanish." He rolled his eyes. Miguel was unable to see since he was still hugging him. "You plan on letting go?"  
"Right, almost forgot." Miguel pulled away. "Let's head inside." He winked at him and traced his abdomen before leading them in, fulfilling Bart's request. "Make yourselves comfortable. Bart, you know where the fridge is. I'm gonna go," he paused for two seconds and licked his lips. He looked Marko in the eyes, who found the walls super interesting all of the sudden. "Change. In my room. Over there. First door on the right. Right in there, I'll be changing. Gonna be shirtless." He went down the short hall. Marko was finally able to stop looking at the horrible choice of paint. He breathed out like he was holding his breath the whole time.   
"Okay. What the hell was that?" Marko asked Bart, who had zoomed into he kitchen and came back after Miguel's little...whatever that was.   
"What was what?" Bart asked, acting like he didn't know. He munched on some chips.   
"Michael. He was looking at me weird."  
"It's Miguel. I told you like thrice." Bart corrected. He skimmed the TV channels.   
"I didn't know who he was until you just said it. But that's not the point." Marko snatched the remote from Bart to get his attention. "Is he...you know."  
"Mexican? Yes." Bart snatched back the remote before Marko finished his sentence.   
"No. I meant like...you know what I'm tryna say Bart." Marko rolled his eyes.   
"Sorry, I'm actually lost this time." Bart lied.   
Marko groaned. "Ugh, forget it." He sank into the couch. "Doesn't Beast Boy live here too? Where's he at?"  
Bart swallowed his food before talking. "With the other Titans right now."  
"Aww, I kinda wanted to see him. Now it's just me, you, and your ga..great friend who was totally not throwing anything my way." He fake smiled. Marko actually had to use the bathroom, but didn't want to pass that first door on the right until Miguel walked out. He decided to just speed past his room.   
"Excuse me." Marko pardoned himself before leaving Bart alone. He walked past the little brass room divider before being pulled by the hood swiftly. "Oh no. You."  
Miguel fake pouted. "Thought you'd be happy to meet me. But you're so mean papi." Miguel put a finger on Marko's chest. It was enough to have Marko back into a wall.   
"Are you...like." Marko tried to lead on his sentence. Gay wasn't a term he used too loosely.   
"Yes, guapo, I'm Mexican." Miguel said.   
"Wasn't what I was gonna say." Marko rolled his eyes. "Why'd you drag me in here?" He asked in a bored tone.   
"I think you're handsome." Miguel stroked Marko's chest.   
"Thanks. But I'm not gay." Marko fibbed.   
Miguel raised his eyebrow slightly. "Heh. Not what your boyfriend said." He tsked.   
"Bart told you we're dating?"  
"No, you did."   
"Rats." Marko snapped his fingers. "I've been tricked. But that still doesn't mean I wanna be in a room alone with a twenty year old."  
Miguel looked offended. "Not twenty."  
"Why did you drag me in here Michael?"   
"Bart told me to test your faithfulness by trying to come on to you." Miguel spilled.   
Marko squinted his eyes, tryna process what he had just heard. "Idiota mudo," he shook his head in disbelief and disapproval. "Why?"  
"He didn't say." Miguel told him. "Kinda a bombshell, isn't it?" Miguel tried to console him a bit. "Don't take it personally, hombre. Bart's just protective."  
"I consider myself very trustworthy. I can't think of one thing that would make him question my loyalty." Marko left the room. He marched over to Bart and smacked his right across the face. Bart was in shock for almost twenty seconds.   
"What is your problem?" He asked calmly.   
"What's yours?!" Marko yelled. "You coño. How could you? You brought me here thinking that I would just be meeting your friend but you set it up for him to sleep with me? You're a terrible, terrible boyfriend." Marko lectured. He crossed his arms and waited for Bart to explain himself. Marko was gnashing his teeth.   
Bart stood up from the couch. "We should take this outside."  
"Oh, so you wanna go outside huh? Is Bart running up on me? The Seven Victory Rey? Bet." Marko kicked off his slides. "We can go outside right now."  
Bart had to relax him, not wanting to fight him. "Just put your shoes on, let me explain."  
Marko shook his head. "You can explain while I keep my shoes off. Because trust and believe, I still have some fight in me from earlier and now is the perfect situation to get it out. You have thirty seconds."  
Yes, Bart believed what he did was slap worthy, but not stomp your face into the sidewalk worthy. He was probably able to beat Marko if things escalated enough. Although he knew Marko tends to get more emotional when he's frustrated than violent.   
"One, two." Marko started counting on to thirty. He rolled his sleeves up. "Five. Six."  
Bart grabbed his hand and led him out the door. Marko snatched his hand away and sat on the steps. "I'm not restarting my timer."  
"Don't need you to. Are you calm enough to be rational right now?" Bart stepped away from Marko a bit.   
"Talk and you'll find out." Marko challenged. "You're at sixteen. Make this snappy."   
Bart prepared an answer. "I just wanted to see if you'd, I dunno, cheat on me if you had the opportunity."  
Marko's face was turned red from the bottom up, which meant he was angry. It quickly went away. And he took a big breath. He stood up from the steps and walked to where Bart was.   
"Te odio tanto. ahora mismo quiero pelear contigo. eres muy estúpido. Estúpido muchacho blanco. Estoy tan enojado ¿Por qué crees que haría algo así?" Bart assumed that was a heartfelt way Marko said he understood his concern, considering how nice and quiet his tone was. I'm not translating that. Too much work. Just copy and paste it in Google Translate.   
"I love you too." Bart held his arms out for Marko, who squinted and frowned.   
"Answer me." Marko demanded. "You're past thirty seconds."  
Bart rolled his eyes. One, did Marko seriously think he understood a word of that? Two, what was he supposed to be answering? Three, Marko's little counting thing was stupid.   
"I'm going to literally jump you when we go home. Honest to God." Marko swore. "Bart, do you seriously think I would cheat on you with your twenty year old friend. That's disgusting. And I wouldn't cheat on you with anyone for that matter."  
"What about Javier?" Bart blurted out, meaning to just say it in his head.   
Marko smiled and started laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye. The speedster remained confused for the time being.   
"You think I would sleep with Javier?" He asked, trying to straighten his face. "Is that is what this all about? Javier?"  
Bart shrugged and nodded. "Kinda."  
"Aww! Bart's jelly over another one of my friends. So cute." Marko pinched his cheeks and patted his head. Bart knew he was being sarcastic. "Seriously, I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell you this. I'm not interested in anyone else besides you."  
"Liar." Bart muttered and looked down.   
"Not lying. I'm faithful to you." Marko kissed Bart's forehead and then embraced him. "Though, the next time you worry about what I do with my male friends, I'll give you something to worry about." He whispered and threatened. "Okay babe?" Marko went back to his normal cheery voice.   
"O-okay." Bart stammered.


	21. Unfaithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know those Bunker chapters were lacking. I gotta work harder. This chapter takes place two weeks after BarKo went to New York. Marko is out with his friends.

Marko sighed as he scrolled through his Instagram feed for the third time in two minutes. Bart was off with Wally and his grandfather, Flash business he assumed. He wondered why his parents and him never went on family missions. Maybe because their abilities weren't the same. The power on his phone died on him, and he gasped like he didn't know his phone was on 3% last time he checked. Marko reached over to plug his phone. He quickly went on his laptop as a replacement for until he was on at least 10%. Marko typed up five tabs to switch between: Instagram, YouTube, Messenger, Amazon, and eBay. He logged into all of them. His Messenger had no new messages, just all his unopened ones. Marko opened the top one, from Javier. Probably about how Marco got fucked up again along with a video. He chuckled thinking about the possible WORLDSTAR clip.   
Javier Roque: Were all meeting up today. Around 11:30.   
Marko looked at the laptop's time.   
"He sent this five minutes ago and it's already eleven in the evening."  
Marko Koran-Reyes: At night?  
Javier Roque: Yes dum dum. Just sneak out the window or something   
Marko Koran-Reyes: 🤷🏽♂️ Guess I'll get a ladder  
Marko hopped out of bed and went over to his drawers. He tossed a wife beater over his head and pulled his jeans from around his ankles. He went to his closet and grabbed his box of ribbons and bandanas. His hand fished around for his red one. When he found it, he tied it around the belt loops on his jeans. Marko went back over to his phone to check its percentage.   
"It was plugged in for like three minutes and it's only at 2%." Marko complained to himself. He decided to just leave it at home. He opened his door and headed downstairs. Who sneaks out of windows? Lmao. Just leave out the alarmed front door. Or teleport pass it. But instead, risking getting the code wrong, Marko disabled the little ADT thing. He punched in the sequence '9 4 4 2'. The numbers didn't hold any significance his parents said. They didn't know that was the day, in his time, he reached earth. The alarm did the beep, which meant it was safe to open the door. Marko stepped out and locked the entrance from the inside before shutting it. He then teleported to his gang's not so secret hideout. He knocked rhythmically.   
"What's the password?"  
"Are you seriously asking that? We got rid of it like two months ago." Marko crossed his arms.   
"We made a new one yesterday. You're the one who made it."  
"How am I supposed to recall what I said a day ago?"  
"Correct." He heard the multiple locks be undone. The door opened.   
"You're not Ricky." Marko claimed after seeing the new guy didn't answer the door. "Where's everyone?"   
"Ryder got shot two weeks ago. Do you remember anything?" Nasir sighed. "And it's just me and Javier here." He took a drag of his joint.   
"I thought they discharged him a week ago." Marko sat down.   
"He was buried a week ago." Nasir corrected.   
"Oh yeah." Marko said, pretending he knew what Nasir was talking about.   
Nasir shrugged. Both their heads turned when Javier stepped into the room. Without words, he motioned for Marko to follow him. Marko stood and went with Javier. Javier was quiet, and his vibe wasn't popping like it always was.   
"Are you feeling alright?" Marko put his hand on Javier's shoulder.   
Javier shook his head as he opened a random room's door. They both went inside. He told Marko to sit.   
"I've haven't been getting my fix." Javier spoke. He sat on the armrest of Marko's chair. Marko looked over to him with a confused look.   
"You don't do drugs."  
"Not that kind of fix." Javier sighed.   
"Why'd you tell me to come here?" Marko asked. "It's not like I have a stash or anything."  
"I said it's not that kinda fix!"   
"Then what--"  
"My boyfriend hasn't wanted to have sex in an entire week." Javier admitted. Marko tried to hold back a laugh. All that suspense and for what? Oh wow, you haven't gotten laid in seven days. Marko got out of his own head. "I think he's been getting his fix from someone else." Javier rubbed his arms like he was chilly.   
"That's horrible." Marko said sarcastically. He did care that his friend was worried, but Javier jumps to twenty conclusions a day. "What's making you say that?"  
Javier shook his head and got up from the armrest. Marko's concern grew when he began pacing the room, venting.   
"Just yesterday, Bryce, that's his name-"  
"I know his name."  
Javier narrowed his eyes, showing Marko not to put in his two cents into the end.   
"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I was gonna say yesterday he came home at three in the morning." Javier spilled. He waited for Marko to say something. Oh yeah, he thought, I told him to shush. "Now you can give your input."  
Marko sucked his teeth. "Bryce takes night classes, you numb nuts. I think you're being dramatic again."  
"Again?"  
"You called me here a month ago with the same accusation." Marko leaned back into the sofa.   
"No, you're not understanding. I actually have evidence this time." Javier swore.   
"Dame. (Give me)" Marko held out his hand, hoping for some photographs or receipts.   
Javier reached into his pocket. He pulled out several items. He laid them out on the coffee table.   
"Wow," Marko praised, "solid proof. I'm impressed." He examined what was in front of him. "Yikes, you really drove here with a strand of hair in your pocket." He carefully picked up the lock and brought it close to him eye. He closed one and focus on it. "This is Bryce's. He's got black hair."  
Javier snatched the lock back. "That picture I showed you was a year old. He's had ugly green dyed hair for months now." Javier went back to pacing. "This isn't even the worst thing. Keep looking a the stuff." He bit his nails as Marko picked up the next thing. Marko sighed as he grabbed a literal receipt.   
"Oh God." Marko gasped. "The waiter's number's on here."  
"And I called the number, and guess what? It was a guy!"   
"This is..a week old." Marko said, his eyes widened as the dots connected themselves. "Were you with him when he went here?"  
Javier shook his head. He bit his thumb nail again.   
"This, we'll get back to this in a minute." He set the thin paper on his lap. The next piece of evidence was a condom wrapper, the best and most legitimate proof for their kind of situation.   
"Bryce and I don't use protection."   
"I think you can die from that." Marko commented.   
"We're both negative for everything. Even allergies." Javier stopped pacing and sat next to Marko. He took the wrapper into his own hands. "And he had the audacity to tell me that he was just trying it on. Then where was the box?! CVS doesn't sell individual rubbers."  
"Bizarre. Very bizarre." Marko scratched the side of his face. "Where's he at now?"  
"Home. He was there before I left."  
"Call him." Marko shook his head. "No, FaceTime him."  
Javier cocked his head.   
"Ahora!" Marko snapped his fingers. Javier scrambled to pull his phone from his back pocket. His fingers were shaky as he typed his pin, afraid of what he might see and find out. Javier opened the FT app and rang up his to be determined boyfriend. Marko peeked over the camera, wanting to see Bruce's whereabouts as well. Only his eyes were shown on the screen though. Both of the boys flinched when he answered.   
"Hey Jav." Bryce greeted. "Marko."   
Marko held up a peace sign in front of the camera.   
"Where are you at?" Javier said bluntly.   
"You don't recognise the embroidered pillow my nan made? I'm still home."   
"Then flip the camera." Marko chimed in. "Hold up a fork."  
Bryce chuckled. "I'll go get that fork. But I'd rather not flip the camera."  
"Why?" Javier and Marko asked at the same time.   
Bryce was shuffling around. His phone was flat on the bed, and only the ceiling could be seen. He picked it up to reveal his face again.   
"I was kind of in the middle of something."   
Marko and Javier looked at each other.   
"Like what? A blowjob?" Javier said, boldly.   
Bryce made a face. He opened the silverware drawer.   
"Are you still hooked on that condom thing?" Bryce held up the fork for Marko's pleasure. "I'm not cheating on you Javier. No one else is here."  
Marko pinched Javier on the hand. "Don't fall for that BS." He whispered. "Él está haciendo excusas. Hacerle girar la cámara. (He's making excuses. Make him turn the camera)" he said in his normal volume, knowing Bryce wasn't bilingual. Javier sighed, feeling a little conflicted. He didn't want to push his boyfriend, but what Marko was requesting seemed like the only way to solve the case. "Was that a voice I heard on your side, Brycey?" Marko teased.   
"The TV's on."   
"What's on? We wanna see." Marko took up more of the screen. They narrowed their eyes seeing Bryce roll his. He flipped the camera and aimed it at the TV.   
"See? Just Modern Family."   
"Mhm." Marko left the frame. "You got it from here." He patted Javier on the shoulder. He'd be spectating from afar.  
Javier took over. "Who was that waiter?"  
"What damn waiter?" Bryce asked offensively.   
"Don't act like you don't know." Javier was getting frustrated. "No te creo." He mumbled under his breath. Javier tucked his bandana behind his ear from covering his ear. Marko shook his head at Bryce. He wished Bart would try some shit like that. Huh.   
"The only waiter I know personally is my brother."   
"Sure." Javier rolled his eyes.   
"He just moved to Philly. I saw him a couple days ago."  
"And you didn't already have his number on your phone so he gave it to you?" Javier questioned.   
"Hit the nail on the head, J."   
"That is such a whack excuse. You better not be buying this." Marko mouthed to Javier, who only understood the second part.   
Javier sighed. "We'll finish talking about this later." Marko went back into the camera. He squinted.   
"Just your hermano, huh?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You must be into some Alabama stuff then."  
"Ugh."   
"Ew." Javier stuck out his tongue and grimaced. "Why did you say that?"  
"Did you make that mark on his collarbone?" Marko whispered. He crossed his arms. Javier looked closer at his phone. His nervous look formed into a frown.   
"I-what is that on you, Bryce?" Javier confronted. How foolish of him! How could he have not noticed the damn hickey? Right there?! In the open?!  
"Skin." Bryce answered with sass. Marko opened his mouth to say something as equally sassy, but kept quiet as Javier looked like he was gonna explode. Even on his dark skin, Marko could see the blood rising. Javier breathed out.   
One...two...three, Javier counted slowly in his head. He audible exhaled.   
"I'll see you at home." Javier hung up.   
Marko looked up sympathetically at his friend. Javier sat his phone next to him. He had his face in his hands, and his elbows on his knees. Marko rubbed his back to try and comfort Javier. Javier sniffled.   
"Leave him." Marko said.   
"No." Javier responded. "I need a confession first." His voice was much quieter.   
"And what if he doesn't give one?"   
"I'm gonna kick his ass." Javier threatened, voice still broken. He shook his head, thinking over what he just said. "We're gonna try and have a civil talk. And if it doesn't work, it just won't."  
"I hope he has a logical explanation. For both of your sakes." Marko patted his shoulder.   
Javier looked up from his hands. "You should call your boyfriend too. Make sure that he's where he says he is." He rested a cheek in his hand.   
Marko didn't think Bart had any reason to cheat. The both of them were happy with each other. Yes, they have arguments, and some arguments with a slap contest. But Marko did have a shadow of a doubt, the teeniest, tiniest assumption in the back of his head that Bart might have slept with other people which would result in them both not screwing for as long as two months. With that metabolism, Marko thought Bart might need it a couple times a week. He muttered to himself.


	22. Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier's situation has Marko questioning his relationship with Bart.

The white haired boy slowly turned around in Bart's gaming chair. Bart had just walked in his room from his post mission shower. He greeted him with a low, "Well, well, well." The speedster shrieked and quickly covered himself.   
"What in the world are you doing in my room?!" Bart exclaimed.   
Marko stroked a stuffed animal like a cat. "I could ask you the same thing." Bart began to stammer.   
"You're the one who broke into my room! My house!" Bart stressed. He called himself. This was probably the least shocking thing Marko has done. He quickly got dressed with his back turned to Marko. "It's like one in the morning."  
Marko tossed the toy on Bart's bed. He spun around in the chair a couple times, waiting for Bart to finish clothing himself. He looked at his nails. He wondered why a speedster was taking so damn long. He spun around again.   
Bart turned around while he was putting his arms through his pyjama shirt.   
"Where have you been mister? It's not like you to come home so late." Marko interrogated. He got up and stepped to Bart. His raised an eyebrow, demanding an answer. Marko already knew that he was on a mission earlier. But being extra was never bad. He might get new information. Bart gave him a look. Like, "don't act like you don't know"  
"With Kid Flash and my grandpa. Why?" Bart crossed his arms.   
"I don't need to explain myself. Just wanted to know." The boys stared at each other. Bart rolled his eyes and pushed Marko back gently, wanting to get out of the corner he had had him trapped in. Bart sat in his chair and rolled it backwards with his feet.   
"Is there a problem?" Bart asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.   
"Is there?"   
"I'm asking you." Bart said.   
"I'm asking you too." Marko shot back.   
Bart put his hand on his forehead. The audacity of that boy. Breaking into his room. Asking him his whereabouts. Having an attitude. Did Lunarian boys get periods or something? Bart agreed with himself not to take this personally. Marko has rare mood swings like this every other month. Hmm. Every other month...where was that ringing a bell? Bart had to think about it. His snapped his fingers a few times, trying to remember. Oh! Maybe he was in desperate need of a good speedy fu--  
Bart's head shot up. He heard Marko sniffling. There were tears rolling off his tightly shut eyelashes. Marko wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt.   
"Sorry." He said with hics between syllables. What was he apologising for? These were the swings he was just talking about.   
"For?" Bart said leaning forward in his chair. His hands folded under chin.   
Marko murmured, "I dunno."   
Bart was starting to forgive him already, despite not knowing the reason. He held his arms out for Marko. The crying boy went over to Bart. He placed him in his lap. Marko had his arms draped around his boyfriend's shoulders. He sniffled and cried into the crook of his neck. Bart shifted, as it almost tickled. He patted Marko on the back.   
"What's wrong?" Bart stroked Marko's hair gently. "Please tell me."  
"I don't know." He repeated. "I was with my friend earlier." He began.   
"What happened there?" Bart asked, intently listening. He felt Marko move his head over to its side. The cold air hit his now tear slick neck area. Bart was beginning to assume the worst. With how Marko was acting..he didn't know what to expect to hear.   
"They thought their boyfriend was cheating on them. They had evidence and everything."  
Bart patted his head again. "That must suck." He didn't know another way to respond to that news.   
"They were crying and upset." Marko sniffled. "And I felt so bad for them. I didn't want something like that to happen to me."  
"So you came to me to try and see if I had done the same." Bart finished for him. Marko peeled away from the speedsters neck. He kept his arms around him as he sighed and looked Bart in the eyes. Bart wiped under Marko's eye. He gave him a warm smile.   
"That's why I'm sorry." Marko apologised again. "I was being crazy. And I was being irrational. You wouldn't do that to me. But I was still thinking, that it wouldn't hurt to ask anyway." His voice was barely a whisper.   
Bart chuckled. "You are so stupid sometimes."  
Marko's face straightened out, and it almost looked like a tear went right back into his eye. "Excuse you."  
"You're too perfect for me to seek someone else."   
"You called me an idiot?"  
"I will never leave you." Bart leaned up a little and planted a peck on Marko's lips. Marko pressed a finger on his own mouth. A small smile began to form.   
"Promise?"   
"If you promise you won't leave me either. Even when we catch up to our time. You'll stay with me."   
That was like, four decades from now. It was most certainly possible. But wow. Forty years and on is serious commitment. Marko and Bart wanted to be with each other for that long. But not all relationships can stretch for that long. Jay and Joan lasted seventy though, so why couldn't they? Bart already promised Marko he'd never leave him, so why shouldn't he vow the same? For a response, Marko cupped Bart's cheeks. He kissed Bart long and lovingly on the lips. Bart set his hands on Marko's sides. It was a short kiss, maybe fifteen seconds.   
"I'm gonna propose to you one day." Marko swore.   
"Not if I propose first." Bart hugged Marko. "I love you Markopolo."  
The older boy scrunched his nose. "Just Marko is fine. Please." Bart pulled him from the back of his neck to meet his lips again. They tilted their heads to get closer to each other. Marko slithered his tongue into Bart's mouth. Bart scratched at Marko's shirt as Marko licked his teeth. He shuddered at the feeling. His hands slipped up Marko's shirt. The older boy pulled away.   
"Are we gonna have make up sex?" He asked.   
"Uh. If you want." Bart shrugged.   
"Do you?"   
"Do you?" Bart raised an eyebrow.   
"Only if you do." Marko said.   
"I'm actually not in that kinda mood right now. And after that mission, I just wanna go to bed." The speedster explained. Marko nodded his head in understanding. "Can you spend the night?" He asked, stroking up Marko's sides.   
He considered. His dad or mom probably wouldn't mind. But he did leave his phone at home.   
"Left my phone. I'm gonna head home real quick and get it. And I'll text you if I can't stay over." Marko kissed Bart's cheek before getting off his lap. He left out of the room and headed downstairs.   
"Oh! Marko. When did you get here?" Jay asked, TV remote in his hand. Marko didn't know old people were able to be up that late.   
"I broke in like thirty minutes ago. Waiting for Bart." He responded. Jay laughed.   
"Kids and their jokes." He chuckled. "Headed out? It's late." Marko was unlocking the door.   
"I'm just heading home to get some stuff and I'll be back. If that's alright with you."  
"You're always welcome. I'll tell Joan to keep the door unlocked." The senior Flash went back to his programming.   
Marko nodded and left out the door. Just as the door clicked, Joan walked into the room. She sat next her husband on the sofa.   
"He's here a lot. Do you think things are alright at home?" She asked. "Not that I mind. I enjoy his company. He makes Bart happy. Just concerned for his well being."  
Jay sighed. "I actually don't know, Joan. Young parents are usually under a lot of stress. I hope Marko isn't feeling pressured or anything."

Marko walked up to the city. Near where the Neutron fight went down. He soaked up a bit of Alabama--I mean, Missouri--before opening up his portal. He looked over his shoulder before stepping in, like there were any sober people who were paying attention to him. The boy stepped out into his living room.   
"Mom? Dad?" Marko called out.   
There were faint voices. Maybe coming from the laundry room. He headed over to the room and knocked on the door, that shut it out from the rest of the house. He turned the knob when no one answered.   
"Hold up a second, what's his name just walked in." Mareyna covered her phone screen with her hand. "It's tomorrow. Where were you at?" She was kneeling, separating the clothes by colour. Not darks, lights, and brights. Like red pile, blue pile, green pile, etc. Mareyna got up and excused herself from her phone call. "Imma call you back when I'm done with this boy." And she hung up. She crossed her arms. "Well?"  
Marko shrugged. "I was with Javier earlier. And I just came from Bart's place."  
His mom tsked.   
"Getting dicked down twice? In a night? Scandalous." She tapped her finger nails on either hand together. Marko blushed.   
"W-what?" He stammered. "I was just chilling today. I, I dunno, I haven't gotten laid in a sixth of a year."  
Mareyna shook her head. "Two months? Try three." She threw the load that was in the dryer into a basket. "I dunno if that scarab drains boner blood or something."  
"Shut up, that's disgusting." Marko pleaded. Mareyna shot him a look. "I mean, please be quiet." Mareyna narrowed her eyes. "I love you mommy." Marko batted his eyelashes and smiled.   
Mareyna extended her hand to pat Marko's head. "Sometimes I wonder how you'd look with my features and your dad's colours. I think you could pass for Cambodian that way."  
Marko wanted to ask if she had recently drank, but would rather avoid a whooping.   
"Speaking of which. Where's he at?"   
"The Cambodian?" Mareyna cocked her head to the side. Marko just shook his head. "Oh. Your father. He's either upstairs in bed, or upstairs playing his little PlayStation."  
"Thanks. Anyway. Can I spend the night at Bart's?" He batted his eyelashes again and smiled.   
"Eh. Jaime's parents are coming from Texas tomorrow morning. Something about 'evacuating the hurricane.'" Mareyna put the next load in the washer. "You should have him come here. He can meet your grandparents."  
"No!" Marko exclaimed. "No thank you? I mean. I don't need them to know that I'm dating anyone...a boy." He said quieter.   
Mareyna smirked. "Think they don't know you're gay?"  
"Did you tell them?"  
"No. But last time we saw them, I think they caught on. The pink hair hinted it. Also the gel. And the belly shirt."  
"Aye Dio santo." Marko put his hand on his forehead. He sighed. "Can I go? Or no?"  
"Ask Jaime." Mareyna said, dismissing her son.   
Marko headed upstairs to his parents' room. The door was wide open. Jaime was on the bed, knees not touching the mattress. He had a controller in hand. Jaime looked over to the threshold.   
"You're dressed like you went out." He commented. "I knew I thought I heard a beeping." He paused his game and sat up. He motioned for Marko to come in. "Que paso?"  
Marko spoke, "Your girlfriend told me to ask you if I could sleep over with Bart."  
"Alright." Jaime agreed. "But come home around three. Your abuelos are coming to stay with us."  
Marko groaned, but went with it. He saw himself out and went to his room. He grabbed a small book bag from his closet. Marko stuffed his charger into the front pocket and tossed in some sleepwear and outside clothes for later. He zipped it up and grabbed his cell. A couple messages.   
"Timmy Tim Tim. Tsk tsk." Marko narrated to himself. "You can't have this." He shook his head.   
Timothy👅💦: Are you busy later tomorrow?  
Timothy👅💦: Maybe we could. Hang. Haven't done it in a few weeks.   
Timothy👅💦: I didn't mean it like that. You know what I meant.   
All sent ten minutes ago. Marko texted back: I wanted to hang with Bart all day but we can meet up super early 5 my time  
Timothy👅💦: Do you know what punctuation is? Also, AM or PM?  
"Yes I know what punctuation is." Marko mumbled. He typed in: idk, but meet me at my place. If im not there at AM come at PM, then pressed send. He threw his bag over his shoulder.   
"Remember: Three." Jaime reminded as he saw him walk past. "Do you need some protection?" Marko's face became flushed with red.   
"I have some already." Marko replied through touching teeth. "But thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Marko continued on.   
"Love you hijo!" Jaime called after him. He picked his controller back up and started up his game.   
"Love you too." Marko meant it, but it was a little embarrassing to say sometimes. He opened the front door, and Mareyna poked her head out from the laundry room.   
"Leaving? Are you hungry?" She asked.   
"It's kinda late to eat anything. I'm fine." Marko walked over to her to finish the conversation.   
"I'm not gonna lie baby, I was starting to think you were a rexy." Mareyna said as she folded the last shirt.   
Marko had a frown. "Why would you say that?" His voice had a little hurt in it. Mareyna shrugged.   
"Because whenever you finish eating, you go straight to the bathroom." She said with concern.   
"I brush my teeth after every meal, mother." Marko corrected. "If you wanna be concerned about my health, you should make a salad as a side instead of more meat."  
"Meat makes you beefy. Don't you wanna flex for your boyfriend?" Mareyna countered. "And I did make salad before."  
"Pollo (Chicken)." Marko shrugged. "And I uh," he made his biceps pop. "I flex enough." Marko brush his arm off. Mareyna snickered.   
"So confident. I'm proud. But all I'm saying is, you could turn those into triceps if you bulked up."   
"Is that how it works?" Marko asked himself. "Anyway, I should get going. Bart's waiting."  
Mareyna wiggles her eyebrows. "Ooo, I see."  
"Not like that." Marko felt his cheeks heat up.   
"Sure." She stressed. Mareyna went into her bra and pulled out a condom. Marko was going to ask why it was in there, but quickly remembered his parents were teenagers too. "Take this." She handed it to him.   
"Mooom.." Not every time I hang out with my boyfriend do we have sex. Jeez! Marko snapped out of his mind and took it anyway.   
"And take that red thing off." She pointed to Marko's bandana. "Makes you look like you're in the Posse of Philadelphia." She said referring to the gangs she saw back in Texas and Mexico. Marko unwrapped the tie from his belt loop. He placed it in the red pile. Mareyna stood up and planted a kiss on her son's cheek.   
"Salty." She said to herself. "Have fun baby boy."  
"I'll be back in the afternoon." He hugged his mom and, finally, went on his way. Mareyna waved until the door shut.


	23. Whelmed

Marko gently knocked on Bart's bedroom door. He was already slowly opening the door, assuming the speedster had fell asleep.   
"Marko?" Bart called over to the threshold.   
"No." Marko joked. He walked in and closed the door behind him. His eyes fell right to Bart's shirtless form. "I thought you had a pyjama shirt on."  
Bart swung his legs off the edge of his bed and stood up. He slowly approached Marko and grabbed him by the hem of his pants. He yanked him close. Marko gulped. "Been a while, hasn't it?" Bart teased as he palmed right over the older boy's groin. All Marko could do was nod, as he was extremely surprised and caught off guard. Bart now had Marko in a loose embrace. He kissed from the lobe of Marko's ear down along his jawline to his chin. He felt him jolt.   
"Excited?"   
"Unprepared is more like it." Marko put his hands on Bart's sides and commenced having their soft lips meet.   
Bart's embraced tightened around his boyfriend. He was beginning to call him a hypocrite. Not even twenty minutes ago was he brushing off sex because he was "tired." And now, he had his legs wrapped around Marko as he held him up against his closet. His digits were entangled in gelled white hair, pardon me, off white. With Marko's cold hand touring Bart's bare chest, the Impulse started to imagine how the rest of their early, early morning would go. With him on top? Maybe Marko could have a go this time. Trying new positions never hurt. And if things didn't escalate too much, maybe they could just do a little food play. Marko had mentioned it before. His exact words were, 'I wanna put whipped cream all over your dick and top it off with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. I'd suck it all off until there was no evidence.' It wasn't his words, it was a text. But it still carried the same message. Just the memory of the white speech bubble made a surge go right through Bart's body. He got another one when Marko cupped him. He sighed in delight, ready to get their events in action. He stuck his tongue down his lover's throat. Marko gasped a little, like a damn virgin. Like he never been Frenched before. Bart concluded that they were both admittedly rusty. Almost three months had passed. In his defence, the last couple months were crazy. School, track, football, basketball, standardised tests, early college resumes to write, missions... Bart felt bad that he couldn't please Marko as much as he'd like to. Marko hadn't always been free either, but his reasons weren't as good as his. Fights, meet ups, fights to record, going to Mexico, underaged drinking at parties...Marko had invited Bart to all of them, but you know; school.   
Summer break was right around the corner, so the couple would be practically inseparable.   
Besides missions. Marko was on the Team, while Bart was on the Teen Titans now. Bart asked him many times to join them, but Marko claims his just a mix of Aquagirl and Raven, and wouldn't contribute much. Of course Bart countered that, saying that Aquagirl wasn't with them anymore, and he would be a good replacement.   
"You paying attention to me, lover boy?" Marko teased as he started on Bart's neck. Bart gasped, finally getting out of his thoughts.   
"Yes, sorry."   
Marko separated himself from the hickey he was trying to make.   
"What are you thinking about?" He went back to sucking on Bart's neck.   
"About when summer break comes, how I'm gonna spend all my time with you." He giggled when Marko's chuckle tickled him. He planted his hands on marks back for more support. He felt too weak to grip at anything. His fingers curled Marko's strands softly. "What do you wanna do?"  
Marko licked his marking before he pulled away to answer.   
"Anything you want." Marko set Bart back down on his feet. "Literally." He locked his lips. Bart should've thought about this while Marko was gone. Now he was wasting precious time deciding what he wanted to do or have done. Ugh.   
"Do you want to be on top today?" Bart offered. He traced Marko's chest, flirting.   
"If you want me to."  
"I do." Bart slipped two fingers between Marko's pants and his shorts. "I've been yearning and aching for you these past months." His voice sounded desperate and needy. Marko swallowed, visibly turned on with a reddened face and half lidded eyes. The boys were so close, they could feel the other's hardening crotch. "You don't know how hard it is to focus on projects when you're texting me dirty things during class." Bart's voice went smoothly into Marko's ear. "How awkward it is to have to go up to the board and solve a problem."  
Marko wanted to hear more. Dirty talk was his kryptonite. He slipped his knee between Bart's legs and ground it against his member.   
"I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you." He smirked. Marko stepped out of his shoes.   
"Liar." Bart moaned lowly. His nails were rested on Marko's bare shoulders, ready to dig in at any sense of pleasure. "When I get home after my last period, I reread everything you had sent." Marko slid his hand down Bart's sweats, which look vaguely similar to the ones he couldn't find. They even had that frayed tie. Bart's nails went down.  
"What do you do when you read them?" Marko stroked Bart slowly to start. He gradually got on his knees and slid Bart's pants down on the way, with the speedster's shorts following. Bart adverted his look from Marko's brown eyes looking up at him, gleaming. He sighed when Marko's hand sped up and chewed his bottom lip.   
"When I read them, I-" Bart's hand instinctively grasped Marko's hair and gasped when he felt his partner's warm tongue on the tip of his dick. "I, aaahhh.. I.." Bart's legs felt like they would buckle. Marko had his whole mouth enveloped around him now, and was moving his head up and down. "Ijerkofftothem." Bart rushed out before he started stuttering again. His breathing slowly became heavy. Marko hummed when he began to taste the watery precum. Bart needed this terribly. Having to scroll up to earlier chats with his boyfriend just to get his fill; pathetic. His was almost positive that one arm was barely, visibly more fit than the other. The waiting one month before the next pounding rule was still going to stand. But one month only, no more of that eight weeks nonsense.   
The speedster thrusted his pelvis to get deeper into Marko's mouth. Marko moaned around him with glee.   
"You want me to finish in your mouth?" Bart asked after while of receiving head other guys could only dream of getting. He felt as if he was only a few seconds away..  
Marko shook his head and pulled away quickly, still stroking the area of Bart's penis that he didn't fit in his mouth. "I want it all over my face." He got his wish as Bart began to have his orgasm immediately after Marko's request. Marko jerked Bart through it, occasionally kissing up the sides, resulting in seed in his hair and some dangerously close to dropping into his eye as the droplet rested on his eyelash. Marko licked his hand clean of any semen that got on it. Bart was intrigued, seeing his boyfriend look up at him as his tongue lapped the spaces between his fingers. The speedster stroked the mixed boy's hair as he got off his high, also as a 'well done.' Marko licked his lips and got off his probably now ashy and red knees.   
"You've been eating pineapple." He commented. Bart blushed and avoided his look again.   
"Hush." He pleaded, embarrassed. Bart did in fact stumble onto a "70 Ways to Improve Your Bedroom Time" Buzzfeed article and read that certain foods like cranberries and pineapple made your cum taste sweeter. But pay no mind to that please, it's not like he wanted to read all seventy ways, but the illustrations were eye catching.   
"Do you still have more to give? Or did I wring you out?" Marko asked, going into his pocket.   
Bart's cheeks became tinted again. After all that, "please fuck me hard I'm so needy and I missed your warmth" shit, he sadly to to tell himself that was the last load for now.   
"I don't think I can get it up at this very moment." Oh, how he hated to be the reason to not continue. Darn whack ass puberty. Why didn't his pituitary glands do their job when he needed them to?!  
Marko pulled out his phone.   
"Post blowjob selfie then?" He asked. Bart squinted his eyes at the melaninly abundant (compared to himself) teen. The picture thing never came up. Like ever. But Bart agreed, knowing Marko wouldn't post a picture of himself with cum splatter painted on his face. "You look so cute when you're satisfied." Marko kissed Bart on the cheek. "This'll be your new contact photo." He said to himself.   
"Maybe later today we can finish. If you want." Bart said.   
Marko stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "Actually, I kinda lost the condom my mom gave me. So once you get out of school, we can kick off summer break with a bit of sex." He wiggled his eyebrows and Bart snickered.   
"That's a plan."   
Marko patted Bart's head and went over to the nightstand and got a baby wipe to clean off the could've been doctors or lawyers. Marko excused himself to the bathroom to clean up the rest of his head and also change into his sleepwear.  
Bart wiped himself down with the tissues on his dresser. He stepped out of his pyjama pants and stayed in just his shorts.   
Marko ran his now rinsed hands through his hair. He opened a small portal into his home's bathroom. He stuck his head through to scope out his toothbrush that he left. When it was located, Marko's arm replaced his head in the space. He also grabbed his special toothpaste. He stripped down from his earlier clothes. He threw them into a new portal that led to his room. He hoped they landed in a hamper or something.   
Bart clicked the power button on the TV's remote. Adult Swim was probably playing AquaTeens or whatever. He sighed, waiting for Marko to come back. His sexually relieved body made a small pulse in his groin when Bart recalled the way he felt a few minutes ago.

Bart was wide awake from Marko's constant squirming and spontaneous jolts. He was never that fitful. Bart stroked the side of Marko's face, worried. Maybe he was having a nightmare. He couldn't sleep until Marko was relaxed.   
"Shh..." Bart said gently as he stroked Marko's washed from gel hair. It was all soft and wavy. Marko turned over and now was laying on his stomach.   
"One day more." Marko mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow. Bart raised an eyebrow before snickering. Now his boyfriend was a sleep talker. "We'll be ready for these schoolboys. They will wet themselves with blood.." Marko dragged off. Bart wanted to hold back his laughter, for the sake of keeping Marko asleep.   
"I didn't know you watched Les Miserables." He whispered. Bart got close to his lover, their noses barely grazed. Marko shifted again, hand between his knees. His free hand was on the side of his face, gathering his drool. The older boy began to sigh and whimper. "My poor baby." Bart planted a kiss on his forehead. "What are you dreaming about?" His voice was suave and gentle. Marko stopped moving all together and began snoring. Bart sighed, Marko finally tossed himself into a calm motionless sleep. Bart checked his pulse for assurance before closing his eyes.

"This will be our flag! Vive la Revolution!" Marko held up a red cloth. The room cheered and roared.

"Marko? Marko?" Bart shook him awake. He shot up, puzzled. He was breathing like he just got out of a chokehold.   
"I'm not French." He said. Marko shook his head in denial. "I don't like berets." He looked over to a concerned Bart. His wide eyes made Bart shudder. It was like looking at a cat who had its picture taken with the flash on.   
"You were crying." Bart told him. Marko felt under his eyes. There was indeed a streak of already dried tears down his cheeks. Which was strange, considering that his dream wasn't scary or upsetting.   
"Que ho..what time is it?" Marko asked.   
Bart pulled him back on to the bed with him. "Almost four in the morning. Go back to sleep. I'm here, you're alright." Bart comforted his partner, before they both drifted back into their slumber. Well, at least Marko did.   
Bart stalked as Marko was lightly breathing. He wasn't that tired anyway. It was the weekend. Bart slipped under the useless blanket and covered him and Marko. He began to sweat almost instantly. The room was cool, but the blanket was so thick and warm. Heh. Thick and warm. Bart swung his leg over dozing boy. They were now right on each other, chests and hips and legs matching up. The speedster licked his lips and slipped his leg between Marko's. Bart propped himself up on his hands. His other leg was on the outside of Marko's body.   
'Is this wrong', Bart thought, wanting to touch his unconscious lover all over. He cast his opposing views aside. He whispered to Marko that he loved him before pulling off his own shirt, with Marko's slowly following after some difficulty. Bart placed himself right on Marko's lap. He bit his lip as he ground his ass against Marko's softie, right on his clothed entrance. Bart held back his whimpers as Marko was fully hard against him. He ground himself against him with more pressure, half readying himself. He took off his last article of clothing, his shorts. Bart jacked himself off for a few seconds until he himself was at a hundred percent. The russet carefully, very slowly pulled down Marko's sleep pants. Only far enough to expose his thighs. Soon after, the shorts came down. Bart licked his lips, knowing his lover's cock was probably begging for attention, for he couldn't see under the blanket in the dark. The speedster stroked the Lunarian off. He bid farewell to the warmth of Marko's lap as he slid down to Marko's legs. The way he was positioned, he could stick out his tongue and it would be right against the underside of Marko's shaft. Bart exhaled over the erection, playing around with it for a bit, flicking and circling a finger on the head just for kicks. Bart stopped when Marko quietly mumbled in his sleep. He continued after the room was silent. Now Bart had his wet, warm mouth about to take in Marko's length. The head touched his slightly parted lips. Bart's penis pulsated with anticipation. The rush, the thrill! He took the whole thing in, sucking and licking and moaning and humming as if he would never be able to again. Bart had a hand between his own legs, jerking off. He started to leak all over his hand. From Marko, the only liquid he was getting was his own saliva. Marko hadn't built up any precum yet.   
He spoke to soon.   
The pathetic drips surprised his taste buds. Bart swallowed the measly amount hungrily. Oh, how he wanted to have Marko look down at him and praise him a bit, stroke his hair, the usual. Bart had to force himself to pull away. His hands were fidgety and impatient as he went under his pillow. The row of emergency condoms had one ripped off just then by the horny teen. Bart tossed the rest aside and hurriedly tried to rip the wrapper open before he couldn't control himself any longer.   
"Screw it." He swore under his breath, unable to get the rubber out before his urges took over. Bart was back to bobbing his up and down Marko's penis, happily triggering his gag reflexes. He wanted, needed Marko so bad that he was willing to get his necessity while the other was barely comatose with slumber. Internally, he cursed at himself for not being able to get right back up earlier when they had planned to have sex, based on how everything was going. His slurping and sucking was loud in the quiet room. The television wasn't on to mask out any of his noises. Bart was heating up too quickly. He had to rip the blanket off his head and let the cold air reach his naked body to cool off. Only then did he realise how much he was perspiring.

It took everything for Marko not to mouth fuck his desperate boyfriend. But seeing Bart so horny and eager, he wanted to keep him in that mood. Having Bart practically swallow him whole like there was no sign of tomorrow was the most magnificent feeling. His leg twitched uncontrollably. Marko shifted a bit, trying to keep his movements to a minimum.   
Bart gasped quietly feeling Marko's heel brush past his bent knees.   
Marko couldn't torture himself anymore. His climax was coming and it felt heavy. He pushed Bart's head down further on himself, earning him a sound of surprise and the vibrations from it. He proceeded to control Bart's head along him. The younger boy held on to Marko's hips for support from the thorough, rough, needed skull fuck. Marko bit his lip dangerously hard, right on the brink of bleeding. He had to hold back his delighted and pleasurable noises despite wanting to scream Bart's name.   
"Why didn't you do this to me while I was awake?" Marko teased, his voice sounded like a pornstar reciting unnecessary dialogue during her video. Bart jacked himself quicker. God, he felt so awkward and sheepish for doing this, for assuming Marko was asleep. But Marko didn't seem to arise in a fitful rage for the technical sleep rape. Bart hummed around him, cumming from his side. He dick made long shots, reaching his own chin and cheek. The white spurts were licked while Bart was off Marko's member to catch his breath. He went back on after he could breathe.   
"Can I finish on your face?" Marko asked, same tone as earlier. Bart's teeth scraped against him, and he winced. "Is that a noo..ooooohhh my God!~~" Marko gripped on Bart's hair like a birthing mother grabs on to her husband's hand. "Too much...too much." He repeated, overwhelmed and overstimulated by Bart swallowing his load, inserting his digits into him, and still sucking like it was his last wish. Another wave of pleasure went straight through him, and the Lunarian came again. Bart didn't stop until his jaw hurt, which was a long five minutes later.   
In that interval, Marko came four times, and Bart three from getting off to Marko's noises. His mouth finally came off the older boy's penis as it began to soften. Bart wiped his mouth off of the escaping semen. They were both panting heavily, like an asthma player on the field.   
"You...you're a beautiful, blowjob wonder." Marko praised him and patted his voluminous hair. Bart whimpered from enjoyment. "So scandalous for doing all this while you thought I was asleep. So sexy. So spontaneous. So impulsive."  
Bart pulled the blanket off of the two. "I actually got the idea from a video I saw." He admitted quietly. Marko always wondered how colourful Bart's search history was, but would never check, in fear of what he might discover. "Did it feel good?"  
"As always:" Marko answered. "But why didn't you do this when we were..you know. In the moment?"  
"Don't know what I was thinking honestly." Bart looked away. "Anyway, since were both up, wanna go on an early morning Wawa run?"   
"Can we do a little carjacking?" Marko had his fingers meet their counterpart maliciously.   
"I, um. No." Bart scrunched his lips. "You do that kinda stuff?" Bart had to get Marko away from his bad crowd before September came. Stealing cars was unacceptable. He shook his head in disappointment. Marko couldn't even legally drive, what was the point?  
"Only after an any sized coffee for a buck."   
"You don't drink coffee." Bart persuaded. "And you also don't hijack cars."  
Marko shrugged. "I did the Missouri Tire Slashing that was probably on the news a month ago if that counts."  
"That was you?!" Bart whisper shouted. "You poked a hole in my bike tires."  
"Why do you have a bike out in the open at night, huh?"  
"Because it's Missouri! Not Philadelphia. You can leave twenty dollars on the side walk and come back for it and it'll be in the same place."  
"I could argue that." Marko said, he sat up and cracked his back a little. "Let's go." He waited for Bart to get off of him so they could get a move on. The speedster groaned as he parted from his criminal boyfriend.


	24. Whelmed 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Astral's interaction.

Bart kissed Marko on the cheek with a few claps in the background. He had transferred back to Keystone so he could attend there after summer break. Marko patted his head, making Bart pout.   
"This isn't the Catholic school. You can kiss me goodbye." Bart said.   
"I know, it's just...you know. I'm not Michael." He explained, referring to Miguel.   
"Oh, ah. I almost forgot. You, amigo, are still publicly closeted." Bart said almost too loudly. Marko did the keeping mum aggressively. "Understandable. Respectable." The first bell rang, the next one would mean Bart would be late. "I'm gonna head in now. You coming after school?"   
"If I'm allowed out. My grandparents are coming over and I might have to keep them company."   
"Oh okay. All crash."  
"But I'll be here if I can." Marko put his shams on Bart's shoulders and turned him toward the school entrance. "Have a good day." He gave Bart a slap on the bookbag.  
Bart waved as he reached the ID scan as soon as the bell rang. He headed inside. Marko smiled, seeing Bart all excited for school. What a nerd he was. But Marko liked that. Seeing Bart off to school so much made him almost envious that he never needed to go to high school, since he completed his education in Atlantis. Although, Marko never learned about parabolas. That would be enough reason to enroll in school he thought. It would be entertaining to stare Bart down with flirty looks across the classroom, reminding the speedster of last night's events.   
After the parking lot and school yard cleared from tardy students, Marko teleported back to his home in Philadelphia. It was around 8 AM there. Don't forget about those pesky time zones.   
Marko dug into his pockets, fishing for his keys. He groaned and just teleported through the door. His keys were probably still in Michigan. Or Missouri, whichever state Central City is in. Montana?  
"For once you're early." Mareyna clapped as Marko locked the door. He smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.   
"I forgot Bart had school. So our time was cut short." He kicked off his shoes and put them on shoe rack. "I'm free if you wanna do some mother/son bonding." Marko offered.   
Mareyna could think of a million excuses not to: people asking if their siblings, having to explain time travel to civilians, possibly getting arrested again, probably having to defend herself in court again, also the sidekick in her bathroom had other ideas. Don't get her wrong, she loves her baby, but they can't seem to do anything legal when they hang. Being close in age has its advantages. They can relate on most things, like taste in boys and taste in brands.   
"There's some kid that was here since five in the freaking morning." She told him. Marko looked over to her, confused at first. Then remembering him and Tim planned to meet up. He didn't think the boy would wait three hours for him.   
"He wants this so bad. Tsk tsk." Marko mumbled, walking over to Mareyna. Just as he was about to tell her about what was going on in his life, Tim came from upstairs. The boy was wiping his hands with some paper towels. Marko's heart skipped a beat seeing him, recalling his past crush. Is it wrong to crush when your cuffed, he thought to himself. "It's only wrong if you act on it." Marko said out loud. Mareyna and Tim both gave him a look. The mixed boy blushed.   
Tim had on dark blue jeans and an unzipped green hoodie with a black shirt under. Casual, simple, not his colour scheme. But Marko liked it. Bart would've looked better in an outfit like that though. Marko's looked down at his own attire. He didn't look nearly as ready for a day out as Tim did. He went up to his room, taking Tim with him. Mareyna squinted her eyes, tryna decipher what she saw.   
"Markopolo. You sly dog. You don't seem like the boy to have a side hoe." She muttered. She shook her head. "That's the trashiest Robin to elope with."

"You could've just told me to come with you than grabbing and dragging me." Tim was seating on the bean bag in Marko's room, typing on his phone. Marko was choosing between a grey shirt and a gray shirt, not paying attention.   
"Yes." Marko said, replying to Tim in the most unfitting way possible.   
"I saw the way you were looking at me." The third Robin spoke.   
Marko tossed his hoodie off his upper body. He had nothing under it from last night's activities. Tim exhaled with an inaudible "woah." Marko had the back of a backstroke swimmer. Well, maybe that was bit of an exaggeration.   
"I was looking at you the same way I look at anyone else, Timothy." Marko pulled his shirt over his head, not fully putting it on. He turned to face the younger boy. "Why'd you wait for me so long?" Marko saw Tim shrug.   
"Guess I was desperate to see you."  
"Aw, the workaholic made time for me. I'm flattered and touched." He slipped his arms through the sleeves. "Aye que lindo!"   
Tim looked away from Marko's cheesy smile. "See...I. I came here for something."  
Marko narrowed his eyes. "I'm not screwing you. Nor am I having a hot make out session again."   
"Okay." Tim said. Those weren't what he was going to address. It was more of an intervention for Marko he wanted to get into. "Why don't you sit?" Marko made his mouth into a line and sat on his bed. The teens looked straight at each other for a few seconds. Marko leaned on his elbows.   
"What's going on guapo?" Marko started. "You said you came for something."  
Tim got up from the bean bag and stood in front of him. "Join the Titans."  
"I need to be convinced."  
"We're teenagers. We eat pizza like everyday."  
"I don't like pizza. Too greasy." Marko claimed, playing hard to get.   
"I'll let you see the Batcave."   
"Seen it."  
The game was stupid. Of course Marko wanted to join Robin's little club. It would beat hanging out with his mom on missions, who, mind you, barely pays attention to the objective at hand. And the everlasting beef with some of the Team members was beyond uninteresting. Wally still mad at Kalurahm for 'killing' Artemis, Mareyna still threatening to 'whoop M'gann's ass' every time the Martian spoke. Having the Justice League take over most of the time, been there, done that. But then he'd have to see Miguel again, ugh. Bunker was cool or whatever, but Marko was slightly jealous of him. And he read somewhere sharing a workplace with your significant other was always bad news. The Titans did need a water bearer though..not really need, but it would complete the collection.   
"How about I bribe you with," Tim went into his pocket. "This?"   
In front of Marko, Tim had a Snapple bottle cap in his hand. It looked old, probably an antique discontinued one. Marko used to collect those when he first got to the past, finding the popping of the caps intriguing. Heck, he still had a show box full of them; every bottle he ever drank. He began to question his own health. But bottle cap collecting days were over for him. He collects porn magazines he'll never bother reading. Contained right on top of the with caps. He keeps the plastic covers over them to preserve the collection. Marko wondered if he could get on Pawn Stars with his rather colourful mags.   
"I don't collect those anymore."  
Tim considered what else he could offer.   
"How can I get you to join?" He asked.  
"Promise not to show up at my house at five in the morning." Marko told. Tim nodded. "And try to control your hormones around me. I know seeing me in action is a fetish for some people who like to rewatch me taking down villains on YouTube. And don't make my boyfriend feel jealous. Deal?" Tim was still processing that hormones comment. He can control himself around Marko, the hell was that supposed to mean? It's not like he jumped on Marko the moment they were alone or anything.   
"Deal. Welcome to the Titans." Tim shook his hand.   
"Cool. Now go get me some inauguration gifts. Preferably everything on my Amazon wish list." Marko remembered some of the questionable items he had in his cart. "Actually, just my eBay wish list." Tim sighed.   
"How about I show you the Tower?" He suggested. "Bet you haven't seen that yet." He smirked. He grabbed Marko's hand and pulled him off the bed.   
"Is Miguel there right now?" Marko asked, still in his one sided beef with Bunker. Tim nodded as he hauled him down the stairs. Marko said goodbye to his mother as they passed him.

The tower was a large T. Surrounded by water with a small little beach with rocks. Tim and Marko had Zeta tubed there, so Marko didn't know exactly where he was at. Marko got sand uncomfortably stuck between his toes. Tim browsed him as he bent over to shake his shoes out. He whistled, hinting at Marko. Marko leered over his shoulder at him over his glasses. Tim scanned them both in, telling Marko to remind him that he had to get him an ID for the tower. Right at the door was an elevator. Tim pressed the higher of the buttons, narrating that they were going to the main area. Marko leaned back on the elevator wall as Tim did the same. Smiled and smirks were exchanged. And admittedly, a little verbal flirting and innocent touches, like poking ribs and feeling biceps. The ride up was quite long. And with the interval, Tim couldn't control his hormones like he had promised. The two of them had stopped their playful antics a minute ago. Marko had palmed Tim's chest out of curiosity for how toned he was, and tugged his shirt a couple times so they'd be pressed up against each other while he whispered teasingly dirty things to Tim. And it was a minute later. Alone. In an enclosed space. With a half lidded Robin, and a texting Astral, who had his ankles crossed classily as if his previous actions weren't recalled. Tim's face was tinted pink. He grabbed the end of his own shirt, remembering how Marko was just pressed against him. Marko had to have done that on purpose; leading poor Tim on like that, leaving him borderline hot and bothered and wanting more, wanting to get closer. The elevator rang, indicating another fifth floor was passed. Marko looked up from his phone and studied with the corner of his eye. Tim didn't act on his emotions, remembering Cassie, who was waiting in the main space for him. She'd greet him with a kiss on the cheek and her hands on his hips. And Tim would kiss her back, and tell her that he missed for the hour they were split. Yeah, he had Cassie. No need to be compelled or turned on by his boy crush after those nasty, filthy comments and just normal, friendly touching.   
"How much longer?" Marko spoke aloud, snapping Tim out of his hormonal mind. He had been looking at him the entire time he was lost in thought. He watched the Robin's face redden while he was reminding himself of Cassie. Tim looked over at the numbers on the elevator. The door should've been opening, revealing the rest of the Titans.   
"Odd." Tim said to himself. He pressed the open door button a few times. The elevator came to a halt, and spread its doors to let the crushing boy out. Marko followed behind him, putting his phone in a small made portal.   
And there the team was, lounging. Some sitting at the kitchen island, others playing on a console while the rest watched. Marko eyed Miguel instantly, considering his bright purple costume, not including his mask. He had just given up the controller after losing. Next to him, receiving the controller as if it was a foreign object, was the half demon, Raven. She had to have dyed her tips red from the last time Marko saw her. Coming up behind them was Cassie, aka Wondergirl. Her golden hair blew, despite no fans or open windows, as she walked up to her boyfriend and her new teammate. Her bodysuit shone when the light hit it.   
"Welcome back." She said, her voice shrill and happy. She kissed Tim and wrapped his arms around his waist, just as Tim predicted. He pulled away from her peck, and brushed her hair behind her ears. Cassie smiled at him and Tim blushed. "Hey stranger." She teased Marko. She shoved his shoulder playfully, one arm still around Tim.   
"Hey yourself." Marko said. Him speaking drew everyone's eyes his way. Garfield spun around in the kitchen chair. He sprung up and transformed into a bird and perched himself on Marko's head.   
"Marko, my main man." Garfield said. His bird instincts made him peck Marko's head with his beak, earning him a swat. He relocated on Marko's shoulder. "Where you been hombre?" The rest of the Team gathered around him, including a few people Marko never met before.   
"You've seen my Snapchat." Marko smirked. Garfield flew off him and transformed back into his human form. Gar smirked back, recalling the exciting and hype snaps he had seen Marko post.   
"Ha. Good stuff."   
"So Astral." Cassie said, "Have you met Static? You probably already knew Superboy." Her fingers extended to a black teenager, he looked maybe a few months older than Marko. Virgil had a white mask that covered up his eyes and white goggles with yellow lenses on the top of his head. Not the type of person Marko would confide in for personal reasons. Maybe it was the shifty eyes or the leaning. Virgil reminded him of a guy he knew in his time who snatched his brakes.   
"Virgil Hawkins." Virgil grabbed Marko's hand and shook it. "Also known as Static."  
"Astral." Marko introduced. He took his hand back a few seconds after. Virgil gave him a welcoming smile before excusing himself. Marko narrowed his eyes. If he was gay, he was gonna flip the fuck out. Marko thinks every guy who's nice is flirting with him. That's how cocky he is sometimes. But he begged God that there wasn't another gay Titan. He audibly sighed and shooed his thoughts away.   
Marko than directed his squinted eyes to Miguel. Ugh. Him. The proudly out Mexican of the group. Marko was surprised to him playing video games earlier and not painting his nails. His piercings were almost too similar to Marko's. Another thing Marko didn't like was how he managed to throw purple into every single outfit. But Miguel hugged him like he didn't remember the whole New York incident. Marko had to admit, it was a great hug. So warm and tight. Ew, not like that. Marko was about to ask that, 'is that a whatever in your pants or are you happy to see me?' question after feeling too much of Miguel against him.   
Kon-El, aka Conner, aka Superboy. He was sitting on the couch, arm and hand supporting his head and he snored. He was probably tired of being surrounded by kids than people his age. (I'm using the Superboy from Young Justice) Mareyna told Marko once that Conner should've stayed with the Team and let the younger bouls do their thing. Nobody likes the party's chaperone, she also said.   
Nothing new with Raven besides the hair. They exchanged casual texts before after Bart introducing them. The two greeted each other.   
With introductions out of the way, Cassie and Tim showed him the ropes. They only took him around the main floors, with the bedrooms, training rooms, and the room with the big computer monitor Marko was fascinated by. Cassie smiled at him, excited to see Marko try and crack the code. But to no avail. With Bart still in school, like the rest of those kids should've been, and his curfew not up, Marko crumped with the Titans for a bit. He even got an updated bio of the team.   
Cassie, expelled twice, serving a current suspension, beautiful as always, in need of a trim. Tim, still bisexual and offering to take Marko someplace private, also taking the new name Red Robin as Batman brought home his real son Damian, who took the Robin title. Garfield, discovered that if he wanted to turn into a fish, he'd have to be underwater. He learned that the hard way. He was on television. Raven, again, nothing new. Still somewhat possessed. She had adapted to like pizza instead of claimed souls. Conner, reconsidering watching over the Titans as their rowdiness woke him up for the third time. Virgil, has clone sisters(comics) and moved from Detroit. Also was in a gang. Marko decided Static was a cool guy after hearing him vividly describe every gun he had touched. And then good ol' boy Miguel, still trying to drag out that pathetic beard. Thought wearing sunglasses inside was a good idea. He and Marko have short conversations in Spanish, which Garfield likes to try and translate word for word. Marko respected Miguel, just wanted him to tone the homo down for two damn minutes before he cried from envy.


	25. Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on the last chapter. Pre-Reyes arrival. Titans and Astral interactions. Marko gets used to the flow of the Tower in just a few hours. Tim has a sweet chat with his crush

Astral was in his not needed, but granted room in the Tower, spinning around in his computer chair. He now had a taunting memory in his head of Static telling him that he made out a girl on the Team, while describing his mother (this is from my other draft, Astruma, which is like this story, but mainly about Mareyna) and the sloppy details. He was going to have great blackmail on her the next time she threatened to take his privileges.   
Besides the traumatising image of his mom smooching one of his new team members, Astral was enjoying the perks of being new and known. He had the team in awe after telling about the future, and how he took down a Reach branch, not mentioning the help of Impulse, by just using Sub Zero brutalities.   
"So you can control ice and water? Amazing." Raven said in a dull tone. Astral could sense her hidden excitement though.   
"What Mortal Kombat is out in 2056?" Beast Boy asked.   
"MK XXII." Marko replied. The game was probably back in his time in his room, safe in Texas where he primarily lived with his grandparents when he wasn't up north in his own place.   
"Is this how you looked in your time?" Red Robin held back a snicker. He snatched Astral's ID from his back pocket earlier. The team surrounded Red Robin as they giggled at his wavy hair and goofy smile. Astral sank into his chair, remembering that God awful moment. Red Robin was now on Astral's bed, on Astral's phone against Astral's will. But he deleted anything worth two glances last night.   
"Catch!" Red Robin exclaimed. Astral flinched and his hands stumbled in the air. Red Robin just tossed the phone up over his own head and caught it. "You should trust me more. I wouldn't toss your phone across the room. Especially if that's how you catch."  
"You'll catch these hands next time you try that." Marko playfully threatened. He got up from his computer chair and snatched his phone back. He sat next to Red Robin on his bed, not laying down next to him. Because that would be weird. What else is weird? Staring. Which was exactly what ol' Timmy was doing. The younger boy rolled on to his side, getting the max view of Astral's thicc 💦😍👌🏽 thighs. He reached out to one and rested a hand. Astral peered down at him and emitted a sigh.   
"Not here or now." Astral delineated.   
Red Robin elevated his hand barely. "Was it the time or place in the elevator?" They both smirked at each other. Astral stroked through his own hair and chuckled.   
"Flirting is as far as I'm going with you Timothy." Astral verified. "I'm in love with Bart. And I plan on loving him for a long time." Red Robin's heart sank from those words, and could only respire from his mouth. Red Robin sat up to meet up with Astral's eye level.   
"What I heard was that you're gonna be a constant tease." His hand now was brought to Astral's arm. It slid down slowly, making their hands meet and fingers entangle.   
"Glad you interpreted that." Astral caressed Red Robin's hair.   
"Kissing is a form of flirting." Red Robin relayed, speaking about how far Astral would go with him.  
Astral touched Red Robin's other hand that was on his cheek. If anyone had came in at that moment, it would look like a romantic scene in a movie. The teens looked at one another's different coloured eyes from their own. RR batted his lashes slowly as he used the hand on Astral's cheek to draw Astral closer. Astral curved his head to avoid Red Robin's approaching lips. His head was in the nape of Red Robin's neck.   
"You're not understanding." Astral said.   
"I do, Marko."   
"Then why are you doing this with me? You have Cassie. I have Bart. We shouldn't even be in the same room alone." Astral said. "Having you all over me would make Bart get possessive again, and you might out me to the Titans and the Team. And I don't either."   
Red Robin had a question mark over his head. "People still think you're straight?" The tension in the room lifted as he let out a hearty laugh. "You? Ha! That's crazy." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Who could be that blind?"  
Astral had his eyes narrowed at Red Robin as he recollected himself.   
"Heh. Sorry." He snickered a few times before being serious again. "That was a knee slapper."  
"At any rate," Astral said, ignoring RR's outburst. "I'd prefer you to keep your hormones in check, like I told you literally an hour ago. Don't feel attacked, I told Bart the same thing."  
Red Robin scoffed. "Bart is going to out you the moment he gets here." He put his hands behind his head as he repositioned on his back. Astral sucked hid teeth at him.   
"He's not. Bart knows how that would make me feel." His nose twitched. His voice had a little bad attitude in it.   
"How would it make you feel then, Marko?" Red Robin asked. "Having peers that respect you find out you're gay and accept you?" Astral swallowed a lump in his thrust before shaking his head.   
"There's always gonna be an outlier." Astral said, lower in volume than usual. "Not everyone is open Tim." He frowned, recalling in his mind the boy he liked in his time who called him out for liking him.   
Red Robin sympathised for Astral. "You're greatest fear is rejection." He read him like a damn novel. Marko got up and went back in his computer chair. He sighed loudly as he sat down and sank.   
"This is a crime where I'm from." Astral admitted. "It's unthought of." His voice sad and low. He sighed as rested his cheek in is hand as an elbow propped him up.   
"Sitting in a swivel chair?" Red Robin said, wanting to jest a bit for his crush's sake. It worked, considering the Lunarian cracked a small grin.   
"Has everyone been fine with you being bi? Cassie?" Astral asked for Red Robin's side. Red Robin shrugged with a half smile.   
"Everyone except Damian. Cassie didn't really see the issue with me liking her and...you."  
"You didn't just say you liked boys? Why'd you throw me into your confession?" Astral sounded surprised. "That's why she's so nice to me." He snapped his fingers in a eureka manner.   
"Because so far, you're the only boy I'm bi for." Red Robin admitted. "And Cassie's been a doll to you before I came out." He explained.  
Astral groaned and spun around in his chair again. Red Robin swung his legs over the bed and got up. He went to Astral in his chair and immediately straddled him. The suddenness made Astral gasp. Red Robin placed his hands on Astral's shoulders and smirked at him.   
"Don't you want to be an escort?" Red Robin whispered. His question was sultry in Astral's ear. The Lunarian replied yes in his soft quiet voice, that just made Red Robin want to pin him down and go at it. "Escort me to my room then." Red Robin brought his finger to Astral's nose. BOOP. I didn't mean to capitalise it, but it's funnier like that.   
Red Robin felt down Astral's body. The lowest he went was the waistline, for teasing purposes. And to keep himself from giving a handy. Astral's face was tinted as Red Robin touched his chest and stomach gently. It was something Impulse would do to him right after sex before they passed out from exhaustion.   
"How's your room different from in here?" Astral questioned why RR wanted them to go to his room instead of just staying put.   
Red Robin purposely ground himself into Astral's lap before getting up from the chair. Astral knew he looked a little sweaty after the whole straddling ordeal. Astral got up from his chair. RR took him out of the room after the sliding doors opened.


	26. Go! 2

Much to Tim's surprise, he didn't feel like pouncing on Marko when they got into his room. Pressing matters, he guessed. He showed Marko his "retro" hologram computer, the transparent screen showed a man in a red hood. Don't get your hopes up, Jason Todd will not be in this chapter. Anyway, the man had a red hood. And as Tim changed the profiles, Marko noticed all the people he was shown had the same get up.   
"This," Tim started. "Is Brother Blood and his cult." He flipped back to Brother Blood's profile. Tim changed the picture, so Marko could get a look see at Brother Blood's face. The man had a buzzed head and very distinct cheek bones. His complexion was greyish mixed with a light tan. "Real name: Sebastian Blood."  
"The villain..I saw him before." Marko added. Tim whipped his head around.   
"Where? Where did you see him?" He aggressively started typing. "Well?!"  
Marko cowered, figuring something was wrong with Tim. "On the TV." He twirled a lock of his hair as he looked away, pouting. He assumed Tim must've gotten upset with him.   
"Oh." Tim said, recollected. "My mistake."   
"'Ts fine." Marko heard Tim sigh.   
"His last known location was in Manhattan. Eight hours ago. So the sources say.."  
"That's where we are. Did we miss him?" Marko asked.   
Tim nodded his head. "Fortunately, he's still in New York State." Tim pulled up a map of the state. "But we don't know his exact location, or if he's on the move as we speak." The blue tint light reflected on Tim's face, and Marko thought it looked spectacular. Like Tim was hitting the surface of ocean.

It was just pressing noon, and Marko was already tired. The Titans and Team were alike in moral standards. In his time, anyone who threatened a city or anything was impaled by his icicles. Not given a chance for therapy or prison, unlike The Joker, always getting out of jail and wreaking the same havoc. Marko believed that going over an entire plan of attacks and ways of approach was unnecessary. He himself could easily teleport to Brother Blood and take him down--permanently--in several different ways. But since Marko was on the Titans, and a vigilante, he'd follow Tim's everlasting plan.   
"And then you," Tim had his pointing stick in Miguel's direction. "Come in, and make a barricade from your psyonic bricks." Miguel saluted to show his understanding.   
As the plan went on, Miguel gave Marko unnoticed glances. He did peep Tim and him go into each other's rooms, long intervals went by until they were seen in the hallways again. Not that it was his business or anything 🐸☕️ Miguel tsked to himself. A shame really, to see his friends involved in a possible scandal. Miguel wouldn't start up an gossip until he heard some alibis or good enough excuses. He'd be right on that after the slideshow Tim managed to put together in five minutes, but took hours to present.

"Marko?" Miguel asked. He postponed his interrogation for after the mission, which was a failed one. Superbly stepped left instead of right and then the butterfly effect. The two Latinos were in the showers. Miguel peered over the little wall that separated them, resting his elbows on it. Marko couldn't comprehend the mentality Miguel had to be invading his damn privacy like that. He was naked! And the nearest piece of covering was on the bench ten feet away. Marko built up the bubbles on his body to shield himself from Miguel's gaze, even though Miguel was the opposite of curious.   
"You would consider us friends, right?" Miguel asked. Marko's head jerked over to him and he narrowed his eyes, sensing suspicion.   
"Por que?" Marko stepped over away from the short barrier.   
"Yes or no? I'm just wondering." Miguel told him. Marko hummed as he thought about it.   
He shrugged. "Setting aside the fact that you tried to sleep with me as a request from Bart, sure. Tú es mi amigo." No reason to keep beefing externally, Marko thought to himself.   
"What about hermanos?" Miguel asked, like he was about to start confiding in gossip. Marko shook his head.   
"Not there yet." Marko raised his eyebrows. "Where are you heading with this, hombre? This is a weird convo for the showers." Miguel grinned at him. Marko didn't take off his glasses before getting in the shower and they were getting all foggy.   
"Do you tell your friends everything?" Miguel led on. He was close enough now to snatch Marko's glasses off his face and rest them on the barrier. Marko blinked a few times, getting used to the clear view.   
"If I did, I'd be in jail." Marko answered.   
"Nah. See, I'm not like that." Miguel cocked his head to the side as he placed his elbows back on the separater. "You could tell me anything and no one else would know." He grinned as Marko again. Marko rolled his eyes. He rested his arms on the separater as well. The tan boys were inches away from each other. Miguel had a cocky look on his face, while Marko had a superstitious one.   
"You think you know something." Marko said quieter than he normally spoke. "And you want me to confess." They both stayed in place.   
"Did Atlantis have a mind reading class?" Miguel traced the part of Marko's Atlantean sorcery tats near his carpal. Marko looked up at the ceiling and drawled out a few complaints in Spanish.   
"What do you want to know, Michael?"  
Better now than never, Miguel thought.   
"I was gonna bring this up before the mission, but decided to save it."   
"Save what?" Marko started to get a hint of attitude in his voice, begging Miguel to just spit it out.   
"Save that I saw you and Tim go into his room." Miguel finally expanded. "Right after coming out of yours."   
"Okay. So?"   
"What were you both doing?" Miguel interrogated. Marko went back to scrubbing his hair. He grabbed a pink hair dye bottle. Marko didn't want to admit he missed the carnation pink colour. He couldn't match any of his clothes with it, but it was great at complimenting his complexion. Miguel hopped on top of the wall and had a different angle of Marko, now that the soap and bubbles had washed away. He kept his eyes above the South Pole as Marko made his carpet match his drapes. Without trying to judge the pink pubes, Miguel continued.   
"I like to be involved in team scandals."   
Marko gasped sarcastically. "A scandal? With the Teen Titans? Does the new guy have an ulterior motive? Will Bunker ever stop wearing purple? Find out in the next issue." He snickered at his own joke. "Seriously, Tim and I were just chilling though."  
Miguel hopped over into Marko's shower. The younger boy jumped a little. Marko backed up into next shower's barrier to keep a safe distance from Miguel. Marko now had a full body view of him, and he blushed a little. So what if he had rippling abs and bulging quads and a trail of red marks down to his V-line. Wait...  
"Seems like you're not the only one guilty of a scandal." He said under his breath. Marko examined Miguel once more. "Isn't your boyfriend in a coma?"  
Miguel tilted his head to the side. "Yes. Why?" Miguel watched Marko the whole time he was under the faucet, rinsing himself while humming happily. Marko turned off the water and the steam sank to below their ankles.   
"Comatose people can't make hickeys." Marko simpered his statement. Miguel gulped as Marko approached him, now he was against one of the barriers. "You've been getting unlawful action. What a darn shame. To think I was fooled into thinking you were a loyal, wholesome Catholic."   
Miguel rebuffed. "I am wholesome and loyal. And I'm a Christian." His skin formed goosebumps in the warm room as Marko made his finger trail down the Mexican's line of hickeys, only ceasing right before he could reach any pubic hair. Miguel groaned as Marko gave him a judgemental, disapproving parent look. "Maybe I'm not one of those things..." he finally admitted.   
"Elaborate." Marko urged. "Did you enjoy it? Cheating on your sickly lover?" Miguel exhaled as Marko's voice became taunting. "Was it good? Better than dear old Gabriel? The guy must've been quite the looker." Marko pressed his chest against Miguel's. "Were you close together like this? Or closer.." Their entire bodies aligned. They bit their lips feeling their privates against each other. "Closer like this?" Miguel swallowed. "That's what I thought." Marko smirked as he gave them their respectable space. Marko walked out of the shower with Miguel following. Marko wrapped a towel around his waist, and his regular hair towel for his hair. It was stained in all the colours of the rainbow from dye. "The fact that you have the nerve, the audacity, to accuse me of something so horrible..and then have you be the one who actually committed the crime." Miguel dried himself off, feeling a surge of guilt he never felt before.   
"It wasn't as good as Gabriel." He told. "I wasn't really aiming for that kind of approach--I didn't know it would go that far." Miguel rubbed his arm. "He was just there and I was so worried thinking about Gabby and he comforted me."   
Marko nodded his head, signalling for Miguel to continue.  
"And it started out with just a few drinks." Marko gasped, not knowing Miguel drank alcohol. "And then a couple hugs, and a loooong talk about Gabriel. And we went to his place, then upstairs.." Marko wanted to grab a bucket of popcorn. Miguel sighed and sat on the bench. Marko shook his head in disappointment, but wanted to hear more. "He told me not to stress so much. And the next thing I know, we're kissing and taking off each other's clothes." Miguel looked over to Marko, wanting to seen his reaction. Marko's mouth was wide open in utter shock.   
"You had pity sex?" Marko whispered.   
Miguel could only nod.   
"Shaking my damn head. To imagine you going there with another man. I can't. You're over here fucking people because you miss your novio and I didn't even get into Tim's pants."   
"Don't make me feel worse than I already do." Miguel put his face in his hands. Marko sat next to him and put a reassuring hand on Miguel's back.   
"Were you on top?" He asked smirking.   
"Dude!" Miguel whined. "Shut up about it. Please."  
"I'll tell you what you wanted to know if you tell me." Marko persuaded. "A little, show me yours, I'll show you mine."  
Miguel looked over to Marko, who looked all too cheery over Miguel's dilemma. He liked his eyes, deciding to just give Marko what he wanted. Maybe it would lift the weight off his chest.   
"I was on top. He was a scratcher. And a screamer." Miguel confided. Marko looked at Miguel's back. There were fresh marks around his waist and shoulders. Marko felt his body pulsate from the sight, thinking about how good Miguel must've fucked the mystery man for him to receive scratches like those. His mind shifted to imagining himself under Miguel, legs wrapped around his waist as they made the bed hit the wall over and over. Marko cringed at his own thoughts, and quickly changed Miguel into Bart. Big mistake, Marko thought to himself as he felt his lower regions get hot.   
"Your turn." Miguel said. He was beginning to regret his shower interrogation, now that he was becoming the interrogated. Marko was too slick and cunning, Miguel thought. He seemed like a sweet, innocent guy who was still learning what a Nintendo was. But he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing. He had clearly done bad in his time for him to control Miguel like that.   
Marko wasn't a cunning snake like Miguel was starting to see him as. He just noticed the trail of bruises and and was curious. He had to admit, he did get a little vengeful after Miguel's accusation and found the littlest thing to address. Marko was going to lie about his encounter with Tim, but decided to stay honest since Miguel poured his heart out to him. Would a snake do that?  
"If you tell anyone about this, even hint it, I'm shaking Gabriel awake and telling him what you did yesterday." Marko threatened.   
"What happens in the showers stays in the showers." Miguel smiled. "Now tell me." Miguel's pity party faded away quickly, as he was now back to his flamboyant, expressive self. He swung a leg around the bench so he'd be straddling it and looking at Marko's face.   
"Me and Tim--"  
"Tim and I." Miguel corrected. Marko rolled his eyes.   
"Tim and I got really friendly in the elevator." He blushed and looked away from Miguel's grinning face. "He put his hands in my pockets and viceversa. A few flirts were exchanged, couple sneaky hands." His voice got quieter toward the end of his sentence. "But we didn't kiss or anything like that."   
"Oooh." Miguel sounded like a second grader who heard the teacher swear.   
"Then in my room, I think he tried to go further."  
"Elaborate." Miguel said, mocking Marko's voice.  
"For starters, he was laying on my bed and stroking my thigh and all that." Marko got up from the bench and let his towel drop as he put his undershorts on.   
"¡Dime más!" Miguel begged. Now he wanted a bucket of popcorn.   
"Tim tried to kiss me. But I didn't let him." Marko said. "But when we got to his room...no lo se. I don't wanna bring it up." Marko sat back on the bench, straddling it like Miguel was. Miguel still didn't put his clothes on, and he seemed to have air dried.   
"What happen to 'show me yours, I show you mine?'" Miguel egged on.   
"Jeez, Michael. You're just enjoying this aren't you?" Miguel's smile was from ear to ear. His eyes begged Marko to finish telling him the details. "He got undressed in front of me, and only kept his boxers on. I thought he was just gonna finish showing me Brother Blood's whereabouts. So I was caught off guard." Marko shrugged. "And he got in my lap. Tim was telling me dirty things about how he'd...do me."   
"Oh my." Miguel chimed in.   
"My reaction exactly. I had to admit, he was saying some very detailed things and I was getting turned on. I don't really see Tim in that way; getting intimate with him. So I kinda imagined doing those things with Bart. That's why I got, you know, hard. And Tim felt it under him and he started undoing my pants."  
"Did you stop him?"   
"I didn't need to. Thank God, Brother Blood's location popped up on the map with a little red dot pinpointing him."  
"Saved by the bell." Miguel said.   
"Literally."  
"So that's why his shirt was on backwards during the team meeting." Miguel analysed. Marko blushed harder. He pressed a finger against Miguel's lips. He leaned in close.   
"If I hear the words 'Tim', 'room', 'Marko', or 'elevator' come out of your mouth in the same sentence, I will freeze your polla off."   
Just as Miguel was going to swear his silence, the recently discussed Robin slid open the shower room's glass door. Miguel turned to see him walk in. He had his towel folded over his shoulder and his change of clothes on the other.   
"Was I interrupting a fiesta?" Tim commented. The Latinos rolled their eyes.  
"I was just about to get dressed." Marko said. He got up, after giving a look to Miguel, reminding him to keep his pie hole shut. He put his undershirt on and a pair of basketball shorts before leaving the room. He had left his outside shirt in there with Miguel and Tim.   
"He's something else, isn't he?" Miguel began.   
Tim sighed. "He sure is. I like people who aren't afraid to speak their minds."  
Miguel began to get dressed. He stood up off the bench and slipped his clothes on, not including his shirt just yet. "If you like him so much, why don't you ask him out?"   
"I'm working up to that. But he's head over heels for Bart." Tim began to strip down. "For now, Cassie is enough for me." He stepped into the shower Miguel was just in since the water was already running.   
Miguel shrugged and left the showers while throwing his shirt on.

Marko brought himself home early. His first day with the Titans was more drama than actual work. Not that he minded. But he was already involved in a scandal with Tim in the first couple hours. Marko needed to be there when Bart was there from now own. If Bart was there, Tim wouldn't be on him like a sticker on a piece of paper.


	27. Family Time

Marko hadn't noticed how much time had passed after his mission. It was 3:30 pm his time and he hadn't moved from his room in the T shaped tower. His parents hadn't called to tell him to get a move on either. Maybe they had. Marko didn't know. He hadn't checked his phone all day. Bart was probably just getting to last period. Marko reached over to grab his cell. On his lock screen, there were a few notifications. Mareyna telling him that the new time was four. Great for him. Others were just notifications he got informing him people he followed posted pictures. He pouted to see that Bart didn't text him during his lunch. Marko's eyes were starting to get heavy. All that talking with Miguel wore him out. He decided to take a short twenty minute nap and then go home.

Manhattan, New York, 16:12 EST

Of course the first thing Marko saw when he woke up was a straddling Bart. He sighed in delight, glad the weight on him wasn't Tim again. Marko pulled Bart down into a hug where they were right on top of each other. Bart expressed his excitement for Marko joining the Titans by shaking him by the shoulders excitedly. He even suggested a few duo names for the two of them. And even a whole new hero alias for Marko. Silly things like Little Boy Blue and Moon Man. Marko reminded him that Moon Man was a guy in a costume who rapped about screwing MILFs.   
Marko asked how Bart's day was. Bart replied with the usual response. Marko wondered if he could help with some of his homework when Bart pulled out his binder from his school bag. Bart had no reason to do any work since grades were already put in and he got his report card today. He flaunted the all A's and a pesky B in French to his boyfriend. Marko congratulated him with a kiss and a pat on the back, saying he was too smart to not be in college already. Bart had skipped grades anyway. He was fourteen going on fifteen in junior year, which was what he was currently in. Marko handed Bart his grades back so he could show the rest of his family when he got home. Bart dragged Marko out of bed to show him his room in the Tower.   
That went exactly how Marko expected. He was cuddled and massaged, being the little spoon. Bart had showed him everything in the room and then they both sat on the bed. Of course, after not seeing one another for eight hours, the teens tend to show more affection. Bart was feeling up and down Marko's upper body, head nuzzled in his neck. He could feel Marko's goosebumps gently on his lips. Marko was tickled by Bart's peach fuzz. They both exchanged 'I miss you's and all that mushy stuff. Marko turned over to face Bart. Marko caressed his boyfriend's russet hair. The Impulse pouted when Marko told him he had to go, protesting that they didn't see each other all day. He wanted him to stay a few minutes longer. Bart got on top of Marko and pinned his wrists near his head. The Lunarian chewed on his bottom lip as Bart went in on his jaw. One of his many weaknesses. Marko wanted to let his boyfriend continue, but his cell was vibrating against his pocket. By the set pattern, he knew it was Jaime. Bart parted from him and delved into Marko's pocket. He took out his phone and turned it off. Marko's eyes became slightly wider at the bold move. Bart went back to his activities. Marko's movements were restrained. He wanted to run his fingers through Bart's thick hair and grab him by the hips. As Bart freed one of Marko's hands to move his hand under Marko's shirt, the older of the two sadly had to remind him that they would have to finish up later. He got up and Bart sat on his own knees. It was almost half past. Bart told Marko that he was already late, so another few minutes wouldn't kill him. Better late than never, the speedster quoted. Marko submitted to Bart, and indulged in a couple pleasures. Marko gave his lover a handjob as he tongue kissed Bart. As if timed, Bart came into Marko's hand as the clock struck 4:30. Marko slowly licked his fingers clean of Bart's semen. The speedster's cheeks were pink. Marko said to consider it as a reward for his good grades. Bart pulled Marko in from the back of neck to make out with him. Again. Marko's mouth was a little salty from Bart's cum. But Bart didn't mind the taste. They both fell back into the bed. Marko wasn't gonna make it to the airport on time. There were hearts coming out from under Bart's door. Drifting down the halls. One heart smacked Virgil upside the head, and he looked around to see the culprit. Virgil saw the trail of floating hearts leading to Bart's door. He looked at the sofa, where Cassie and Raven sat. Noticing that the only two girls currently on the team were in the same room as him, his covered his mouth in (static) shock. He didn't say anything to the girls though. Virgil went back to his mobile game, trying to ignore the obvious homosexual acts happening down the hall.

Boy, Marko finessed the hell out of a scolding. Lucky for him, his parents were just arriving at the terminal. He quickly scurried inside to make it seem like he didn't get there a few seconds ago. Marko shook his head and tsked at his mom and dad when they walked in, commenting on how late they were. Mareyna eyed him suspiciously. There was no way Marko got anywhere before her.  
"" Mareyna asked, running through her son's ungelled, natural wavy hair. The pink did look a tad bit better when Marko's hair wasn't hard as cement.  
Jaime looked over to his girlfriend and son, trying to recap those Atlantean lessons Mareyna did with him.   
"" Marko explained. "" He blushed and adverted his eyes, feeling a little self conscious now.   
"" Mareyna lowered her voice. "" Marko gasped, realising the dye was a grave mistake. He remembered in his time when his grandfather beat him with a belt over the blue hair. His butt stung from the memory. But maybe his grandmother would approve and hold him back. Milagro likes to see the different colours Marko has in his hair when they FaceTime. She even makes requests.   
"_" Marko pointed to the plane listings from arrivals and departures. Mareyna shook her head, telling him to just buy a hat or something, which Marko walked off to do.   
"Where's he headed?" Jaime asked.   
"Gift shop I think." Mareyna said. She stretched. Her back and shoulders cracked. "Do your parents know he's gay?" She whispered in Jaime's ear. Jaime leaned into hers.   
"If they don't, they're gonna be in for one hell of a surprise."  
"I just don't want them asking too many questions." Mareyna said in her normal volume. "My angel will be devastated if they don't accept him."  
Jaime put his arm around Mareyna's shoulder for the purpose of calming her. The couple looked at each other. Jaime smiled, and Mareyna formed one shortly after.   
"They're gonna love him, even if he's out the closet." Jaime reassured her. He kissed the side her forehead.   
Just then did Marko come back up to them. He now had a Phillies SnapBack on. It's not like a Philadelphia airport would have Yankees gear. The cap covered up the majority of his hair. But from the back, you could still see the carnation colour.   
The wait was longer than listed. Mareyna could've went to Texas herself and came back before the Reyes's landed. They were all seated, looking at their phones. Jaime was on his self-made QuizLet on the basics of criminal justice for school. Marko was sitting between his parents, going through his Instagram timeline. Mareyna was slouched, bored looking at her group chat argue.   
"Now landing, Houston to Philadelphia flight. Delta Airlines." The loud speaker announced.   
"Finally!" Everyone groaned._

_Jaime should've brought the eight seater instead of Mareyna's five seater. When they realised there wasn't enough space for everyone, Marko teleported the girls all home. But Jaime was in the car with his father and all the luggage, which filled the trunk and the backseat. His family had came up to Pennsylvania to get out of Hurricane Harvey's path, even if it didn't reach El Paso. Better safe than sorry. The hurricane had flooded all around the airport, Alberto, Jaime's father, explained. That was why it took them so long to get to Philadelphia. Jaime lied and said he didn't mind the wait. But at least he studied enough for the day.   
Jaime was kind of worried about his son. His parents were staying for longer than previously arranged. He knew Marko liked to go out, get wasted and high, bring his boyfriend over...and he preferred to keep Marko's sexuality a secret for the time being. But Jaime already could see Marko asking his mother if he could go out after Jaime told him no. Sneaky little...  
"So what's it like being a father?" Alberto asked, leaning over to turn down the radio. "Not as easy as it looks, huh?"  
"Marko is a good kid. He's not much trouble." Jaime fibbed. He recalled the time he had to get Marko from the station. And the time caught spray painted the side of a neighbour's house with his gang of hooligans. At home, Marko was a good kid, sure. But once he steps foot out the door, he became a whole different person.   
"How's he doing in school?" Alberto asked.   
Jaime slowed the car down as he pulled into the driveway. "He doesn't go to school, dad. Lunarians and Atlanteans don't need to know US History." He got out of the car as it came to a halt. His father opened up his side's door and stepped out. Yes, tensions between the father and son were still heavy. Alberto, after all that time, still wasn't used to the alien magic on his son's spine. He sighed, seeing it glow yellow and red under Jaime's shirt as he unlocked the door.   
"Now's not the time." Jaime whispered to the scarab. Khaji Da reminded him that Mareyna was at the peak of fertility in that exact moment. Jaime left the door cracked as he went back to the car for the suitcases and bags. Alberto helped with what he could, considering he only had one free hand to use. He was walking with a limp, and had to use a cane. Jaime insisted that he could take care of the bags, and added what was in his dad's hand and added it to what he was carrying. Jaime opened the door with his foot and went upstairs to drop everything off in the guest room.   
Mareyna was on the sofa, braiding Milagro's thick, long hair wheelie she sat on a pillow under her. Bianca, Jaime's mother, was telling Mareyna how well Milagro was doing academically, bragging about her daughter's potiential while handing Mareyna barrettes. Mareyna began some other conversation starters. Where was Marko, you may ask.  
Marko was up in his room. He had rolled probably the world's largest blunt of what weed he had under his mattress from the house party. He got a lighter and lit the joint. He tried to smoke it all before his grandparents or technical aunt discovered his stash. The joint was only a 1/16 gone before Marko could take anymore. He opened his bedroom window to air out the place. He bopped himself in the head gently, cursing at himself for not just putting the stash in his portal. He sprayed his room with Lysol, the citrus scent, to cover up whatever marijuana smell was left over. Just as he set the bottle on the window sill, his aunt walked into his room, probably wandering the house.   
"These braids are so tight. Please help. I can't blink." She plead for help. Marko rushed over to her. His ten year old aunt had cornrows down her back, with pink clip on ribbons at the end. Clearly his mother's doing. Marko loosened up her braids from the top, not taking them out. Milagro's hair texture wasn't really the best for the style.   
"Better?" He asked.   
Milagro blinked her eyes with less force than before. "Much." She kicked off her Twinkle Toes shoes and started to jump on Marko's bed. She landed on her knees and smiled up at Marko, who was probably about to ask her to stop messing up his blankets.   
"What do I look like in the future?" She asked him. "How tall do I get?"  
Marko teased her. "You become the crazy señora gato. And your hair touches the floor and it's all white."  
"Don't lie to me, nephew." Milagro put her hands on her hips. Marko pursed his lips. Milagro steady calls him nephew, and demands to be called Auntie or Titi Milly. As if she was actually older than him and was able to boss her around. Wait a couple years and then I'll call you Titi, Marko always told her.   
"You get this tall." Marko brought a hand to his shoulder. His aunt, in the future, only made it to about his mother's height, which is 5"3.   
"And what do I look like?" Milagro asked again.   
Marko tried to remember the details. If his phone hadn't exploded in the time machine to the past, he could've shown her. Bart did in fact warn him about bringing any future technology with them.   
"You look like abuela." Was a brief, fairly accurate description. "But you don't wear glasses."   
Milagro nodded, smirking. Happy with what she was destined to appear as. She got off of Marko's bed and requested a piggy back ride back downstairs. Marko didn't mean to swear, but..  
"What are you? Fucking five?" He sincerely didn't mean for it to seem rude. He says that to his friends as a joke and such. Milagro gasped. Scared that she would tattle, Marko tried to tell her it was a synonym for like. She looked at him "fucking" he thought she was an idiot.   
"I have the thesaurus memorised, nephew. Don't even try it." She got back on the bed for a boost to pull Marko's nose. "If I knew where the baño was, I'd clean your mouth with soap." She threatened. Milagro held out her arms, ready for that ride downstairs. Marko sighed, and let her jump on his back. She dug her glitter painted toes into Marko's shirt so she could get on to his shoulders. "Mush!" Marko groaned and carried her out of the room. _

_"And then my professor called me to the front of the class and said I got the highest score. A fifteen outta twenty." Jaime told his parents and Mareyna.   
Mareyna didn't see the appeal. Yeah, he got the highest grade out of God knows how many students, but that was only a C+. If she brought that kind of grade to Lunaria, she'd get the belt and cable.   
As Jaime wrapped up his current experience at Gotham U, Marko came down the stairs with Milagro. He playfully tossed her on to the couch and stretched. The girl was heavy, despite her size.   
"Why are you wearing a hat indoors, nieto? Take it off." Alberto told Marko. Marko held down on his hat.   
"Bed head." He lied.   
"It's five in the afternoon." Alberto countered.   
Marko had to stop himself from saying, "Listen here, old man." Since his grandpa was being so damn persistent, Marko took off his hat slowly. He snapped every click loose, until he back of his head was free. Everyone was looking at him, as if he was going to show a magic trick. Marko then tore his new baseball cap off his head,   
exposing his pink hair to all. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for someone to criticise him. Mareyna gave him a supportive thumbs up as he slightly opened one eye.   
"Very handsome." She mouthed.   
"That," Bianca began. "Is what we call a bold choice."   
"I like it." Milagro said.   
Alberto didn't say anything. He just turned the television up and finished watching the futból game. He muttered under his breath.   
"Gee. Thanks. I'm gonna go out now." Marko headed toward the front door.   
"Where?" Alberto asked. He raised an eyebrow at his grandson.   
Ugh, he wasn't like this in the future. He was so much cooler and easy going. Now he was being kind of a prick. Last time they saw each other, his grandfather was nicer too.   
"Out." Marko shot back calmly, not wanting to give off too much attitude. Mareyna gave him the go, and Marko left.   
"*He's gotten taller.*" Bianca nudged Mareyna.   
"Maybe a little from the last time you saw him." Mareyna responded, concerned about her baby boy storming off. She got up to go after him. Mareyna whispered to Jaime, "Talk to your family about your son. I'm gonna go get him."   
"¿Para?"   
"I think the secret's out." Mareyna said no more and left out the door after Marko, telling everyone she'd be back in a few minutes._


	28. Family Time 2

"You didn't have to be like that." Jaime said to his father. "It's just a colour."  
"A girl colour." Alberto shot back. "I have a grandson, not a granddaughter."  
"But daddy." Milagro spoke. "I wear blue sometimes." She snuggled under her father's arm.   
"Jeans don't count." Alberto told her. "And you just allow him to do that to his hair?"  
Jaime put his hands up in defence. "I didn't know he did it until I saw him at the airport. He was with his friends."  
Alberto shook his head. "Marko must not with the right kind of people for him to do that to his hair. It looks ridiculous."  
Bianca sighed. "Honey, get over it. He just wanted to change things up a bit."   
Alberto rolled his eyes and grunted. "Next he'll be painting his nails. Watch. God forbid he keeps this up when we catch up with his time. When he gets home, I want him right in the shower and scrubbing his hair spotless. I didn't evacuate our home to come here and see that nonsense." Alberto grabbed his cane to stand up, then left it leaning on the couch. He opened the back backyard door and sat on the law chair on the patio. Jaime frowned. Maybe it wasn't the hair dye his dad was upset about. Mareyna was right, the secret had to have been out. But was it really that obvious? Did his dad find out his son was gay just by looking at his hair?  
"I guess I should come clean on his behalf." Jaime said to himself. "Mom, Milagro." The girls looked up at him from the sofa.   
"What is it Jaime?" Bianca had a hint of disappointment innit. Her elbow was on the arm rest.   
"Mareyna and I have been trying to keep this under wraps until you went back to El Paso. But since you are all staying for a while, I might as well say it now."  
"Is she pregnant?!" Milagro gasped. Her mother gasped after her.   
"Jaime Leon Reyes!" His mother shot up from her seat.   
"Imma be an auntie twice!" Milagro was filled with joy.   
"Mareyna isn't pregnant!" Jaime told them. He exhaled loudly. "I mean, I don't think she is. I forgot Lunarian biology."   
"Then what is it that you wanted to keep under wraps?" Bianca crossed her hands, waiting for a response.   
"Marko... He likes guys." Jaime confessed. "There. I said it. My son is gay. And if you don't accept him, I have nothing to say to you."  
Bianca and Milagro looked at each other, then at Jaime.   
"I thought we established that the first time we came to visit." Bianca told her son. Three dots appeared one by one in jaime's head.   
"Huh?" Was all he could manage to get out.   
"You don't remember?" Milagro asked her big brother.   
"He was afraid to tell us he was on the phone with his boyfriend and said it was a girl. Then your father called the number and a boy named Blake..?"  
"Bart." Milagro corrected her mother.   
"A boy named Bart answered. Jaime, you were there."   
The event finally clicked in Jaime's head. All those court room flash cards must've pushed that memory to the side. So everyone already knew Marko wasn't straight. That didn't explain why his grandfather was a jerk to his a few minutes ago.   
"Why's dad so upset then?" Jaime looked over to where Alberto sat outside.   
"Pregúntale a ti mismo." Was what Bianca told him.

Mareyna was all the way near her old apartment. She spotted Marko overhead as she opened a portal right on top of the nearby Rec. Her head poked out. Mareyna slowly levitated onto the mulch play area. Stumbling as her feet finally touched the ground, Mareyna spotted Marko near the pool again. She discreetly snuck behind the gate that separated the playground from the swimming spot. For it almost being summer, there was no one in there cooling off. The water was in there now too. Marko had his back to Mareyna as he talked. Mareyna tried to lean into the gate closer to hear. She hadn't seen anyone while she was over top of him. She saw her son reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet. Mareyna couldn't decipher the bills from where she was.   
Marko grabbed his freshly purchased weed bag from Robbie. He was grateful Robbie was still in the area.   
"You actually tried to smoke all your weed in one sitting afraid someone would find it? Rookie move." Robbie said to him, trying to stifle a laugh. "All you really have to do is hide it between your mattress."  
"That's where I had it and my dad found it." Marko explained to him.   
"Why aren't you at home with your abuelos?" Robbie flipped his hair.   
"How'd you know they were at my house?" Marko narrowed his eyes. Robbie pulled out his phone and showed Marko his own recently posted Snapchat.   
"Grandma came up for the summer, sun emoji sun emoji." Robbie narrated. It was a picture of Marko and Bianca with that flower crown filters on. The next one was an off guard picture of Alberto with the dog filter.   
"Oh yeah." Marko said, seeing the evidence. "I'm out here because I think my grandfather is a homophobe."  
"That sucks. What makes you say that?" Robbie sparked his finger to light his joint. He did a simple smoke trick.   
Marko shrugged, saying he didn't know. "He saw my hair and just didn't say anything else. He looked a little disappointed too."  
Robbie shoved a joint between Marko's lips. He lit it for him. Marko took it out of his mouth for a drag, thanking his friend.   
"How does not liking your great choice of hair colour connect to homophobia?"   
Marko shrugged more aggressively this time. "I don't know!" His two remote clicks up in volume made Robbie flinch from the suddenness. "I could just feel the vibes. I mean, he probably hasn't seen any straight men with pink hair."  
"Then just dye it back to normal if it bothers him so much." Robbie suggested. "Give the old man what he wants."  
"I shouldn't have to change so he approves of me. Plus, you can't tell me I don't look hot as hell with pink."  
Robbie licked his lips for effect. Marko chuckled. "Does your boyfriend like it?"  
"Bart says he prefers my natural hair. But he didn't seem to mind it earlier." Marko blushed and put his blunt between his teeth. Robbie nudged him, giving Marko a smug look. Marko looked away, his face was heating up badly, remembering that Bart was the reason he was beyond late to the airport. That was a great quickie. Marko desperately wanted to dunk his head in the pool water just to cool himself.

The person Marko was talking to looked right over his shoulder. He spotted Mareyna, who tried to scurry and hide, but ran into a tin trash can, making plenty of noise with her bracelets and rings. They clicked and clanked as she tried to straighten herself out. The blonde boy pointed over to her. Marko turned around and gasped. He excused himself from his conversation and went over to his mother.   
"Were you stalking me?" Marko yelled in a whisper.   
"Damn, Mar'kopolo, can I tour my old hood without being a stalker? Sheesh." Mareyna dusted her shorts. "What is that in your mouth?" Mareyna yanked Marko's joint from his mouth. She shook her head. "So this is where you be getting your stash."  
"Ugh, yes. This is where 'I be getting my stash', now what are you doing here?"  
Mareyna stammered, trying to make an excuse, but gave up after the third stutter. "I just wanted to see if my bundle of joy was okay." She cupped Marko's face. Marko blushed again, this time from embarrassment.   
"Mooom..." Marko said with accentuation. "Not in front of my friend." Mareyna adverted her eyes past Marko. She squinted her eyes at the blonde boy, who was looking at the scene. He waved.   
"Your drug dealer you mean?"   
"He's both."   
"Then introduce me." Mareyna insisted. She was already walking into the poor area. Marko put his palm on his head. He followed her back to Robbie. He regretted coming in so quickly. Another gay guy he knew, flirting with his mother of all people. It was the equivalent of watching his parents make out during a movie like he wasn't a foot away from them. Absolutely disgusting. And preferably, he didn't want guys hitting on his mom because they can try to get friendly, and Marko is admittedly protective of both of parents.   
"Wow." Robbie smirked as he checked Mareyna out. Marko mouthed for him to stop it. "Are you Marko's younger sister?" Robbie ignored his friend's hints. He bit his lip and eyed the stalker girl down.   
"Actually, I'm older than him." Mareyna straightened out her hair over her shoulders. "So what're you selling over here, huh?"  
"" Marko whined in Atlantean. "Cut it out. Please and thank you."   
"Hmmm. . Sounds foreign." Robbie complimented. He handed her his bag of goods and let her look through it.   
"Yikes." Mareyna said as she pulled out a needle. "You must be really devoted to your little business." Robbie tried to seem modest.  
"Well, heh. You know."   
"What does Marko buy from you?" Mareyna asked Robbie, but looked at Marko with a serious look. She was hoping that what she split with him after his house party was the last time her son touched speed.   
"Mind your business big sister." Marko said with a fake smile and his teeth clenched.   
"A variety. Mostly weed. He and his friend bought coke from me a couple times." Robbie told her.   
"*You bought Bart cocaine?*" Mareyna smacked Marko upside the head. Marko rubbed the struck area.   
"*Oh, it wasn't his boyfriend*. It was some blue haired boy." Robbie corrected her in some classic Spanglish.   
"Javier?! The boy who always sits a row in front of us at mass? Who's always looking back at you? The gang boy?"  
Marko nodded shyly. Mareyna shook her head at her son. Such bad influences. Mareyna tripped a child who was running past her to jump into the pool. Her parents were just getting to the gate. The little girl cried, and held her now bloody mouth. Her tooth was in her hand. Yeah, Marko needs a better, more moral crowd.   
Marko shoved his mom gentle in the shoulder for making the girl fall.   
"The sign says no running. She brought that on herself." Mareyna defended herself. "Well. Seeing that you didn't run away to be a stripper after all that, I'll catch you at home." Mareyna took Robbie's entire bag with her without receiving any protests. Just as she left the pool area, Marko lifted the girl off the ground by the arm, setting her on her feet. Robbie was taking off his shirt. Marko turned around and copped a quick glance before covering his eyes.   
"Woah." He said inaudibly. Robbie was certainly built. Yeesh. Of course he had triceps like that...Marko hadn't met anyone who didn't work out.   
"Tryna swim with me?" Robbie asked him. "It's really hot out."  
Coming from the boy who was wearing a long sleeve shirt with jeans in this heat wave. Marko agreed by taking off his shirt, telling Robbie he didn't have any swim trunks. The blonde boy told him to just jump in with his shorts. Marko blushed. Getting half naked in front a kindergartener and her parents and the guy who said he wouldn't mind having him...kinda awkward. But he didn't say no, and slowly hiked his bottoms down. Robbie had already done the same and was floating in the pool, waiting for his friend.   
"Isn't your weakness water or something?" Marko asked as he went down the poor ladder, letting the water go up to his knees before getting in all the way.  
"Until I dry off, yeah. I'm completely vulnerable as of now." Robbie winked at Marko, who gave him a deadpan look after fake laughing.   
Marko's gills burned from the chlorine, and kept his neck out of the water.

The pool closed at around six in the evening that day. Instead of parting, Robbie invited Marko over to his place. Marko agreed. They stole some of the rec's towels for the three block walk. Summer days, unlike most years, were very short. The sky was pink and red at only half past. Had to have been the Reach's doing.   
"Try not to curse. My mom hates that." Robbie reminded his friend. He opened the door and allowed Marko in. They both kicked off their shoes and went over into the living room. Marko was taken aback by how nice the place looked. Not that he thought Robbie was a bum living in a crack house, but still. It was very clean, like Robbie's mother hired a house keeper with OCD. The carpet and couches were pure white, not the slightest bit off. And if the environment wasn't surprising enough, there had to have been twenty different certificates on the walls, all under different names. Like Lilian, Vincenzo, Ricardo, Juan...  
"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Marko asked Robbie, who was in the kitchen, reading a note his mother left on the fridge, saying she would be back home from New York the next morning.   
"Three brothers." Robbie answered. He poured them both a glass of his brother's homemade iced tea and brought it into the living room. He set them down on the coasters. Fancy, was what Marko thought of the mahogany coffee table.   
"So your mom is Lilian?" Marko pointed to her certificate on the wall. Robbie nodded as he clicked on the TV.   
"She went to college about four times for different things. Personal injury lawyer, immigration lawyer, corporate attorney, all that good stuff." Robbie drank his iced tea. "And my brothers are all doctors, well, one's a nurse if that's different."  
"Right, right." Marko said. He crossed his legs at the ankles and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He had a dire question he wanted to ask his friend. But he also didn't want to seem rude.   
"If you're wondering why I don't have a frame on that wall, it's because I'm still in high school." Robbie said, sensing that Marko wanted to ask that. "Just because I sell drugs doesn't mean I don't take school seriously."  
"I-I didn't.."  
Robbie put his arm around Marko. "I wasn't offended. You little worry wart."  
"Still." Marko blushed from embarrassment. Robbie put his index finger over Marko's mouth.   
"Did I tell you about my new boyfriend?" Robbie asked as he parted from Marko.   
Marko shook his head. "You haven't."  
"He's in college. Handsome little white boy."  
"Dime más." Marko scooted over closer to Robbie.   
"His name is Bryce."  
Oh fuck no. No, Marko said in his head.   
"His hair is black, naturally. But it's dyed this really bright green."  
Marko shook his head and looked extremely concerned. "Fucking hell man."   
"What? Do you know him?"   
"Did you already sleep together?" Marko grabbed Robbie by the collar of his shirt and shook him.   
Robbie nodded vigorously, slightly scared.   
"You need to leave him. Like right now." Marko warned. "You remember my friend that bought cocaine from you? That's his current boyfriend."  
"No freaking way." Robbie said, somewhat in denial.  
"I'm so serious, Roberto. Javier called me over a few days ago and was crying that Bryce was cheating on him. Are you a part time waiter?"  
Robbie nodded. Marko gasped.   
"We have to call and tell Javier." Marko said. He pulled out his phone and FaceTimed Javier.   
"How am I supposed to just tell someone I slept with their boyfriend?" Robbie panicked.   
"I'll tell him to come over. And you can talk about it."  
"Not gonna lie. I'm kinda scared he might shoot me. Didn't your sister say he was in a gang?"  
The phone rang a few times.   
"Javier's rational. Don't even stress. If anything, he'll shoot Bryce."  
Javier picked up. "Not the best time, ese."   
"Come up to the Rec and go three blocks up." Marko told him. Javier groaned. "I've got intel on your man." Javier shot up out of bed.   
"I'll be there in ten minutes!"


	29. Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko gets his friends together to explain that they are currently sharing a boyfriend. Marko faces his grandfather back at home. A little JavBie

"That must be him." Robbie said. He went up the answer the doorbell. Instead of the blue haired visitor he expected, it was an Asian guy, reading a receipt.   
"$45.79" the delivery guy said.   
"You ordered Chinese food?!" Robbie whipped his head to Marko on the sofa. "In this dire time?"  
"Hey, after emptying guns on people, Javier gets hungry." Marko said. Robbie gasped. "I'm just pulling your leg. Also, got any money?"   
"You play too much." Robbie furrowed his brows at Marko. He dug into his pockets, muttering. He handed the guy a crisp fifty dollar bill and took the bag inside. He put it on the coffee table. Marko separated the food.   
"I hope you like General Tso." Marko smiled innocently as he handed Robbie the platter he ordered for him. Robbie's mean face finished quickly.   
"You're so lucky I do." He put the styrofoam container down to get some utensils from the kitchen. As he got up, there was a hard knocking at the door. Marko went to get it this time.   
He peeked through the cracked door and saw his friend. He opened it for him. Javier kicked off his shoes and crossed his arms. Marko closed the door behind him.   
"This house is too nice to be in the hood." Javier said.   
"That's what I said." Marko nudged his friend in the elbow. "Why don't you sit? I got you your spring rolls."  
Just then, Robbie walked back in with forks, since he or Marko couldn't use chopsticks. The blonde jumped a little, seeing his boyfriend's boyfriend in his living room.   
"Uhhh..." Javier brought his attention to Robbie, who was trying not to be awkward. "Hiiiii."  
"Hey." Javier greeted him. "Who're you?"  
"That's Roberto. The guy whose house your in. Duh."  
"Oh. Duh indeed." Javier tapped the side of his own head. He eyed Robbie down, head to toe. He raised an eyebrow. "*Why does he look so nervous?*"  
"*He can understand you, dude.*" Marko answered back. "*He's a Hispanic meta like us.*"  
Javier looked over at Robbie again. "My bad."  
"It's alright." Robbie forced a chuckle. "Anyway." He went over to the sofa and sat down. Marko sat between them to relieve some tension, but only made it rise. They were all silent as they ate, aside from the crunching and occasional snicker as they watched Modern Family.   
"My boyfriend likes this show." Javier FINALLY something after those long minutes.   
"That is sooo cool! Robbie's boyfriend likes this show too. Discuss." Marko got up and went upstairs, pretending to go to the bathroom. But he just sat on the top step and eavesdropped on his friends.   
"*Marko told me to come here because he had leads on something we talked about a few days ago.*" Javier said, wiping his face of spare crumbs.   
"He told me about it." Robbie said. "That your boyfriend cheated on you with a waiter and lied about it."  
"Did he now?" Javier used his plastic fork to twist his lo mein. "What else did Marko say?"  
Robbie shrugged. "Nothing besides that." He rubbed the back of his neck. Robbie leaned back into the couch and sighed. He took out his phone to pass the time while Marko was away.   
Just as Robbie typed in his phone pin, Marko came back downstairs, seeing as the two weren't making any progress.   
"Am I gonna have to tell him myself?" Marko mounted from the bottom of stairs to Robbie. The blonde didn't know. He could address it himself, but having someone else do it seemed pathetic. He shook his head at Marko.   
Marko sat in between them again.   
"I'm the waiter." Robbie confessed. Javier choked on a noodle. Marko patted him on the back to help with his coughing.   
"¿Que?" Javier yelled. "You fucked my boyfriend?!"  
"Actually," Robbie scooted over as far as he could on the couch. "He did...me."  
Javier shot up and Robbie flinched.   
"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No lo sabía. I didn't know you two were together." Robbie covered his face, afraid he was going to get his shit rocked.   
"So you went to our place, totally ignored that large ass portrait of the two of us, and had sex with him."   
"No. We did it here." Robbie countered, looking between his fingers.   
"*That makes sense.* Since the hair you found was black. El es rubio, Robbie's blond." Marko said on Robbie's behalf. "*I think he's screwed more than just you both.*"  
Javier gasped. "That faggot bastard. I'm going to shoot him in the face." He threatened.   
"Told you he wouldn't shoot you." Marko nudged Robbie. The blonde sat up from his cowered position.   
"Okay. So Bryce is sleeping with two other guys. How do I get him back?" Javier asked, folding his hands in front of him.   
"Get the other guy and jump him." Marko chimed in.   
"Confront him." Robbie said.   
"Marko, hold this. Go on the camera." Javier handed Marko his phone unlocked. Marko opened the camera app.   
"What am I supposed to be doing?" Marko asked. Javier pressed the video button.   
"I'm gonna make a revenge sex tape." Javier told them. "You're recording." Marko and Robbie exchanged confused looks, but figured Javier was just joking. They laughed nervously. When they looked back at Javier, he was already stripping. As much as they wanted to protest, the two couldn't manage to peel their eyes off of Javier. Why would Bryce settle for anything than that bod? Robbie began to stop him after Javier unbuttoned his pants. Marko encouraged Javier to continue, only out of curiosity for what his friends was packing.   
"What if my brothers walk in or something?" Robbie argued.   
"They won't." Javier said. "I saw them pulling up in the driveway and I told them to come back in an hour."   
"Did you actually?" Marko asked.   
"Duh. There was two in a red car." Javier put his shirt back on and buttoned his pants back up.   
"Juan and Ricardo do have the red car today.." Robbie said to himself. "But we still should go to my room."  
Javier and Marko looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay." They agreed in unison. They all grabbed the rest of their food and headed upstairs. It was even nicer than downstairs. Marko commented on the fresh flowers on the banister.   
Robbie's room was the second on the left. The door had a large R on it, hanging from a nail. The walls were eggshell white, and the floor was carpeted beige. He had a four post bed with silky red sheets. The curtains were white like the walls. Marko wondered why Robbie steady sold weed if his family was *clearly* loaded. Four kids, three fresh out of college...all that student debt. Yeesh. Robbie's mother must work till she drops. The room itself was maybe 3/4 the size of the living room.   
"Just to clarify, you're screwing Robbie, right?" Marko asked. "Also your phone just died on me."  
"Wait, what?" Robbie asked.   
"Yeah, I'm fucking him. Unless you wanna--"  
"I'm good, thanks." Marko ate his baby corn as he spoke.   
"Can we use your phone then Ko? Since mine died." Javier asked. Marko nodded his head. He took out his phone and his charger. Being so nice today, Marko plugged in Javier's phone. Javier shed a tear, fighting the urge to say "My nigga."  
"I gotchu hombre." Marko said. "Now get naked." Marko went to the camera. "Should I record the foreplay?"  
"Wait wait wait. Hold on." Robbie spoke up. "You didn't even ask if I would agree to this."  
"Well, do you?" Marko asked.   
"Yeah, but. You still gotta ask beforehand."   
"Understandable." Javier shrugged. "Now can we start?"   
"Waaaaiiit!" Robbie stepped back a bit. "Shouldn't we get to know each other before...you know."  
"Did you know Bryce before you took him back to your place?" Javier smirked. Robbie shook his head no.   
"But since we have the time, I just thought..." Robbie was cut off by Javier putting his finger over his lips. Marko started recording.   
"Javier, seventeen, Puerto Rican, top." Javier summarised. He smiled at his co-star.   
"I'm Roberto, I'm eighteen. Born and raised here. And I'm a top too."  
"Oooo. Two doms. Should I flip a coin to see who tops?" Marko chimed in as he reached into his pocket for a dime or whatever.   
"Heads!" Robbie called as the coin turned through the air. Marko caught it and flipped it over to the backside of his hand.   
"The hell was that Marko?" Javier said as Marko flipped the coin over his hand. "You're not supposed to turn it."  
"Yes you are. But I'll do it again." Marko compromised. "It was in your favour anyway."   
"Wait, then nevermind. Don't flip it!"  
"Call it!" Marko said.   
"Heads, again." Robbie said.   
Marko caught it and revealed it to the boys, pointing the camera to the coin.   
"Wow Rob. You lost twice." Javier smacked Robbie's butt. "Can we start now? Or should I type you up an essay about my life?" Javier teased. Robbie groaned.   
"Let's do it." Robbie sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him for Javier. Marko sat on the wide window sill, planing his food next to him. Javier sat next to Robbie, and felt like he was slipping off the silky bed. The two were awkwardly stroking each other's hair, not knowing how to initiate.   
"Just kiss or something." Cameraman Marko said. "Make this good. Not that amateur shit."  
Robbie grabbed Javier by the shoulders and pulled him into a--surprisingly--loving and sweet kiss. A kiss where Javier felt weird for feeling fireworks because of a stranger. Nonetheless, he kissed back with the same effort.   
"Awww." Marko said quietly, not wanting to he heard too much on video.   
But the kiss wasn't really getting anywhere. It was like a middle school's couple at a dance. Javier's hands were still in Robbie's hair, and Robbie hadn't moved his from Javier's shoulders. Marko knew damn well neither of them were virgins, and that they could do better. Robbie began to part, and Javier leaned forward to get every last bit.   
"Wow." The Rican half smiled and felt his lips.   
"Was that alright?" Robbie asked.   
"Hell yeah it was." Javier encouraged him. "Why'd we stop?"   
"Had to breathe." Robbie said. Javier noticed that the blonde's voice did seem a little breathy. It was sort of hot, with his light pants. Robbie smiled before pulling Javier back in.   
"Try to take it up a notch." Marko directed.   
Listening to the suggestion, Javier lowered his hands down to Robbie's shoulders, then to his arms, and then down his sides. Javier smiled, feeling Robbie giggle. Javier pushed Robbie into the mattress, leaving his lips. Getting things started for real now, Javier took off his shirt again. Robbie sighed, feeling down Javier's chest to his abdomen. Robbie licked his chops, eager to see more. He took off his own top and threw it on the floor. He laid down on the bed again. The cold sheets made him arch his back a little. Javier dove into Robbie's neck at the drop of a hat. Marko nodded with approval, commenting for Robbie not to be scared to make a little noise. Javier made s few bruises on Robbie's neck before heading south. He kissed down to the blonde's waist, halting when he got to his jeans. Javier looked up at Robbie, who looked like he was on the verge of being hot and bothered. Javier undid the older boy's pants and pulled them off his ankles. Robbie kicked them off the bed next to his shirt. None of them were exactly rock hard yet. Javier spread Robbie's legs and got in between them. Another make out, more sloppy and rushed than the last, began. Robbie was able to reach around and squeeze Javier's butt. Javier gripped at Robbie's penis in response. The blonde gasped softly. His hands went straight to the bluenette's jeans button and undid it. Robbie yanked the zipper down. Javier took off his jeans and set them aside. The teens were both still going at it. Only in their underwear. Marko had seen Robbie like this already earlier. But Javier..woah. Every newly exposed inch of skin was a surprise for him. He zoomed in closer on their faces. They were now a little red around the cheeks as they groped each other. Marko zoomed back out, showing the whole bed on the screen. Robbie had his hands back on Javier's shoulders. They broke away, changing positions.   
"Can I suck you off?" Robbie asked, biting the tip of his index finger. Javier's heart skipped a beat hearing the handsome drug dealer's sultry voice.   
"Stay on the bed if you do." Marko told them.   
Javier told Robbie the ball was in his court, to do whatever he wanted. He didn't want to seem too eager or interested, and tried to play the whole thing cool. Javier was very eager though to see Robbie's skills. He laid on his back as Robbie stroked him off swiftly. Robbie was on his knees, licking up Javier's still hardening penis. He kissed up the sides, receiving a tug to the hair. Javier gave him a breathy 'Go,' and Robbie went down on him. He bit more off than he could really chew, as he had to separate himself from the younger boy's cock to cough. Javier was only a third of his dick deep in Robbie's mouth when he started choking. A serious gag reflex. After regaining himself, Robbie went back to sucking, literally and figuratively. Javier wanted to try and direct Robbie to improve in the slightest, but decided it was just best to keep quiet. The occasional teeth was a bit intriguing if he had to say something positive. Robbie's mouth felt like if Javier sat in front of a space heater naked; way hotter than anyone else's mouth. Not hot as in sexy, hot as in too damn warm. Javier didn't pay that much attention, the change was kinda arousing. Javier lifted a knee off the bed and clenched the sheets. One head bob was extraordinarily great. The way Robbie twisted his hand up and down what he couldn't fit in his mouth was devine. Javier was holding back his voice the entirety of the blowjob. He let out the tiniest of whimpers when Robbie pulled away.   
"I'm ready for you." Robbie said, looking Javier straight in his brown eyes. The gleam in them made Robbie even more excited to get pounded. They kissed briefly before switching positions again. Robbie self consciously peeled off his shorts, no longer looking at Javier. As he slid the dark green boxers to his thighs, Marko and Javier's jaws dropped. Marko bit his lip. Javier couldn't not stare. It was like those ads for pills on XXX websites actually worked. Robbie had one hell of a package. Bonus, the carpets matched the drapes. He covered himself up as he saw the other boys in the room gawking at his penis. He couldn't sworn Marko was drooling, which he wasn't, he was just genuinely surprised.   
"Bet you can't ride that, Javier." Marko gambled.   
"I want fifty dollars on the dresser after this video." Javier looked at the camera. "I'm about to ride a ruler America." He ran a hand through his own hair, winking. Javier then looked back at a severely red Robbie. "Hope you don't mind me switching at the last minute." Javier sucked Robbie until he tasted precum. He took Robbie out of his mouth and let the saliva covered member press up against his face. Javier did get poked in the eye, and sat back up, ready to fifty dollars richer. Robbie repositioned, now sitting on the edge of the bed, legs hanging off. Javier propped himself over Robbie's lap, not sinking down just yet. He looked over his shoulder.   
"Should I have my back face the camera, or should I face it?" Javier asked Marko.   
"Face me first, then face him about half way in." Marko advised. "Do you want a condom? Lube?"  
Javier and Robbie looked at each other.   
"I'm negative for everything." Javier told him.   
"I don't think I have anything. But just in case.." Robbie flushed. "I have some ribbed ones in the bathroom." Javier's face lit up. He looked over his shoulder back at Marko. Marko have a thumbs up and propped his phone on the window sill. He walked to the bathroom to get them protection.   
"Is this your first time? Being the receiver?" Robbie asked, feeling all over Javier's backside down to his fit thighs. He teased the younger boy by spanking him. Javier gasped then smiled, punching Robbie in the arm. Robbie smirked, stroking Javier's hard penis.   
"I've rode a guy once before." Javier answered, teasing Robbie's cockhead with his waiting hole. "Although. *I prefer to be the guy rode.*" Marko came back in and tossed the box on the bed. He walked back to the window, the video was shaky as he picked his phone up and focused on the stars.   
"Action." Marko said. His food was getting cold, so he tried to finish up what he could before it had to be popped in the microwave.   
Javier opened the box and pulled out a rubber. He licked his lips before tearing the wrapper off. Robbie watched as Javier winked before sliding the condom down his length. Javier licked Robbie's lips before flipping around to face the camera.   
"How's that look?" Javier asked Marko for his input.   
"Ehhh.." Marko got up again, this time with a mouthful of his own General Tso. He lifted Javier's arms so his hands were behind him, around Robbie's neck. Then he spread out Javier's legs further, careful not to brush past his friends' dicks. Because that's gay. Marko backed up to get a full view of the teens. "Much better. Now have fun, make some noise, be messy." He went back to his phone. "Action."  
Javier slammed down on Robbie's penis, taking about four inches at once. The Rican winced and held back a sob forming in his throat. It was super euphoric, but Javier should've took a little at a time.   
"You look like you're about to give birth. Give me a sexy smile or something." Marko said. Javier tried to do so, resulting in kinda of an awkward grin. "We'll work on that."  
"Shut up, I'm trying to focus." Javier said to Marko as he lowered himself down another four inches. It was starting to feel more pleasurable the further he went down. Javier let out his first moan of the evening.   
"Yes, perfecto, louder." Marko encouraged. Javier slowly took the rest of Robbie, screaming the stranger's name. And Robbie felt like he couldn't get any more hard than he already was. He had a hand wrapped around Javier's twitching penis, and another hand on Javier's shoulder, pushing him down more.   
"Where's my money?" Javier asked, voice cracking from the pain.   
"Sitting isn't riding." Marko and Robbie said at the same time. Robbie guided Javier's hips up off him, just to slam him down twelve inches with no mercy. Javier was literally drooling from the sides of his mouth from the immense pleasure he was feeling.   
"Mmm, Marko...you have no idea how good this feels." Javier's voice was quiet, but you could hear the shakiness. Javier took over, not needing Robbie's assistance. He circled his hips whenever he reached Robbie's hips, which was signalled with a slapping noise. Javier rode the Honduran quicker, and with more force. Robbie was able to stifle his moans by biting his lips. Javier didn't even try to hold back anymore. Marko zoomed in on Robbie's disappearing and reappearing dick, then on Javier's desperate porn star face. He zoomed back out. Marko swallowed, watching the scene through his phone. Robbie grabbed Javier's thighs for more support. Javier had moved his hands from around Robbie's neck down to Robbie's knees, so he could get up and down easier.   
"Marko..." Javier moaned. Marko blushed, aside from being extremely embarrassed by his friend calling his name during sex with someone else. "Marko...I--" Javier started cursing in Spanish. "It hurts." He managed to get out.   
"You're doing great Javvy. Make him cum Robbie. I can tell he's close." Marko directed.   
"Beso me, baby. Kiss me." Javier whispered to Robbie. He turned his head enough to face Robbie's. The blonde tongue kissed Javier as Javier lost his rhythm. The random thrusts felt perfect against Robbie's steady ones. Javier was huffing and panting like an asthmatic after soccer practice. Javier arched his back as he threw himself down on Robbie over and over, moaning for Marko, telling him on what he was missing out on. He couldn't finish advertising, as he cut off by a surprise orgasm. His loud cry filled the large room as he rode out his climax. Calling out to God, Javier kept riding Robbie until he physically couldn't handle anymore. He sat down on Robbie's length, catching his breath. Robbie felt up his co-star's sides, relaxing him. He traced over Javier's stomach, which had his cum striped up it. Javier's shot got in his own hair. It wasn't a bunch, just a couple long spurts. Marko stopped the video and it saved to his camera roll. He applauded, gave a standing ovation for that performance. He had to wipe his nose from blood. He was literally emitting heat from the top of his head.   
"Muy excelente." Marko went over to Javier and slapped him in the stomach. Javier sucked in sharply. Marko ruffled his friend's blue hair. "Bryce is going to be so jealous, it might lead to murder." Marko jumped with surprise from Javier pulling him in from his belt loops and grabbing his junk. "The hell was that for?"  
"How are you not hard from all that?" Javier asked. "Can't get off to your friends, huh?"  
"It's not that I can't. I was more focused on my camera duties than trying to rub one off." Marko explained. "But if we're to go back and watch it, I'd definitely get off."  
Javier chuckled at that before pulling Robbie out of him, both of them sighed in the process. Robbie had shrunk down to a normal-ish nine inches. Marko thought to himself he could probably take him hard after that training with Bart and his personal Red 12". He was too lost in thought as his friend's began to tongue fuck each other's mouth. It was short though, as Robbie pulled away after a few seconds.   
"I have to use the bathroom." He excused himself from the man he has just made spite love to. Robbie didn't leave the room without a slap on the ass. Javier smirked when he looked back.   
"How do you feel?" Marko asked. He sat down next to Javier and tried to straighten him out a bit. Javier just groaned and plopped back into the bed. His face was covered by his hands as he groaned again, but louder. Marko patted his head--the one above the waist, mind you.  
"I feel really bad for myself." Javier answered.   
"Why?"   
"Because I think I caught feelings." Javier slid his hands down his face. "How did it end up like this? This wasn't supposed to really mean anything."  
"Maybe it was just the kiss. You seemed into it." Marko suggested.   
"Should I ask him out? You know, since we had sex." Javier rolled over on to his stomach. He looked over at Marko. "Or would that be moving too quick?"  
Marko was deadpan.  
"I'll take that as a yes."   
"Personally, I wouldn't want my cheating boyfriend's sloppy seconds." Marko said. "And you can't ask people out of you don't know how they feel about you."  
"Oh hermano. It's so obvious he wants me. Did you see how gentle and careful he was with me?" Javier asked. Marko shook his head.   
"If he was so gentle, why were you screaming? And on that note, why did you keep screaming for me? I felt kinda awkward. Do you say my name when you cum with Bryce too?" Marko sat on Javier's chest, legs on either side of the bluenette. "You thirsty little boy. You can't have this." He reminded his friend. He rubbed his hand down his own body while smirking. Javier looked up at him as he grabbed Marko's ass, squeezing it tightly.   
"Let's be real. If I built up to it, you'd let me have every last piece of you." Javier slid his hands up Marko's back. "I'm still offering. I know Bart probably can't find those special places." He grinned as Marko's face flushed over.   
"Not true." Marko denied. "Bart does fine in bed, mind you." Marko looked away. He wasn't lying or anything, but this was not the place or time or position to talk about his sex life.   
"Do you two do anything exotic? Like something besides missionary?" Javier asked, grabbing Marko by the jaw to face him. "Have you rode him yet?" Javier whispered. When Marko shook his head, Javier's eyes went wide as he gasped. "What a bunch of fucking prudes!"  
"Who's a prude?" Robbie asked, coming back into his room. He was still stark naked and hung. The other teens tried to keep their eyes above the equator.   
"Marko and Bart are." Javier told him.   
"Ugh. Him." Robbie rolled his eyes. He sat where Marko was just sitting. "He's cool or whatever. But he always seems ready to jump at someone for looking at his boyfriend." Robbie and Javier both looked at Marko. Javier had the same experience.   
"If my boyfriend had friends that looked like you, I'd be overprotective too." Marko argued. Robbie smirked.   
"Are you calling us hot?" Robbie lifted Marko off Javier, and laid back to let Marko sit on his stomach. He commented on how much lighter Marko felt than how he looked. Marko rolled his eyes. "How do you think he'd feel if he walked in on something like this? Two smoking hot, by your standards, naked guys feeling up on his precious boyfriend?" Javier came up behind Marko and nipped at his ear while putting his hands further up his shirt. Robbie caressed Marko's thighs and lap with his fair hands. Javier snaked around to Marko's nipple and gave them a small squeeze. Marko's face was immediately reddened. He, of Bart, never played with each other's nipples. It felt good, really good.   
"Have mercy on me. I'm just the camera boy." Marko pleaded, not wanting to get carried away, not that he would. He could control himself if needed. Marko circled his hips against Robbie, not for sexual pleasure, but to try and control what was in his pants.   
"Mirar, he's already hot and bothered by just being touched." Robbie commented, making Marko cover his face from embarrassment. "You two must not poke too often."  
"When they do, it's just the same boooring missionary style." Javier filled Robbie in. Robbie's jaw hit the floor.   
"Wow. You two really are a bunch of prudes." Robbie shook his head. "I am in utter shock."  
Javier's hands left Marko the same time Robbie's did.   
"He's fourteen turning fifteen and doing his best." Marko said on Bart's behalf. He crossed his arms from his friends' earlier rude words.   
"This is a prime example of why I like older guys. They have more experience." Javier said. "And speaking of which, I think I left something downstairs. Be a dear Marko, and get it." Marko didn't question anything, knowing Javier was going to try and cop a date with Robbie and needed s little privacy. He left out the bedroom door, leaving it cracked so he could listen in on the proposal.   
"So. Roberto." Javier sat up on his elbows. And looked over to Robbie, who was already looking at him. Javier smiled and looked down on to the sheets. "Longhorns in South Philly are open until ten-ish." He began. Javier's face was flushed, from feeling the embarrassment if he got rejected. "You wanna--maybe, only if you want--head there?" Javier rolled over into his stomach, elbows still propping him up. "With me?" He felt a lump in his throat when Robbie started heartily laughing.   
"You're supposed to ask me that before you take me to bed." Robbie amended. Javier was taken aback, a bit confused by what Robbie was trying to imply. He narrowed his eyes to show that he needed more clarification. Robbie chuckled, snd reached over to pat Javier's curly locks. "Here's what's going to happen." Robbie laid out. "You're gonna spend the night with me, make some sweet, loud love to me in the morning, and then get dressed to go to Longhorn's. Okay?"  
Javier cracked and smile and nodded his head.   
"Ask me out." Robbie said, moving his hand from Javier's hair down to his scalpel.   
"Wha...huh?"   
"Ask me on the date."  
"Oh! Do you want to go out with me?" Javier asked, not bothering to even look Robbie in the eyes. But Robbie liked to play hard to get, and teased Javier on a little longer.   
"I'll think about it." Robbie lied. He had already thought about it. Javier wasn't necessarily his type. But he was good in bed. Though desperate for a rebound guy, Robbie agreed with himself to try Javier out for a bit.


	30. The Sit Down

Though the night was barely born, Marko left Robbie's place. He assumed they'd need a little alone time and privacy to really get to know each other. In addition, he absolutely did not want to engage in a possible three way that was bound to happen. Without Javier, Marko had to walk back to his house by his lonesome. There were three things on Marko's mind, and that was the next time he'd see Bart, talking to his grandparents about the mess on his head, and letting down the Boy Wonder as easily as possible.   
Figuring it was just best to teleport himself home after the long blocks, Marko summoned a portal into his bedroom. For an odd reason, the portal was more high off the earth than the usual ones that are flat on the ground. Marko didn't pay much mind to the placement. He tried to hoist himself up into the suspended portal, going bing himself a little float to reach it. The teen then stepped out into his bedroom. He sighed with content to not see his aunt going through his action figure--I mean collectibles--to make them kiss and that she wasn't jumping up and down on his mattress. He kicked off his footwear and stripped down into just his boxers. They were actually Robbie's. Marko's were in the dryer for a while and Robbie lent him a pair. Robbie was maybe one size up from Marko, which is why Marko hadn't rendered any falling underwear. Not to get too into it, but Robbie's were cool, the design at least. Literally all of Marko's underwear was navy blue. You would never find a solid black short in his drawer. Robbie's, on the other hand, were very loud. They had comic book onomatopoeia with a Superman drawing right over the crotch. On the backside, it read, 'Try and find my weakness.' See, if Marko had noticed that before, he would've just went commando.   
Superman is his, I guess you could say, his adoptive grandfather on his mother's side. All Lunarians were sent to Earth to be raised by influential and respected leaders or people. And Mareyna, in her little tiny white rocket landed right in Metropolis straight into Superman's arms, literally. He caught the speeding rocket with his bare hands. Kal-El has agreed to the arrangement during a mission on Lunaria, but had expected a basket on his doorstep when he arrived at his apartment than a newborn falling a high velocity. And to make it even more risky, the Justice League was taking down a threat at that exact time. But other than Superman, Marko knew his blood grandparents. Mar'kus and Mar'ania Koran. Unlike his boyfriend's grandparents, his weren't superheroes or anything of the sort. Just regular humanoids who have hereditary powers. Lunaria didn't have superhéroes like Earth because no one tried to even steal a penny off the floor. Little things like that were ultimately resolved with a nice, heaping bowl of public execution.   
Yes, Lunaria was a very strict, very modest society, where anything deemed as indecent was led to a severe punishment. Marko was lucky enough to be excused from the noose on his last vacation there. He and his Lunarian descendant Earth friends all went together and caused quite a bit of disturbance. They thought would be funny to try and jump a hobo. Marko was not included in that, since he was at his grandparents' house, drinking some Bliss Tea, which by legend was able to give you the fabled Lightning abilities that all Lunarians dreamed of having. But anyway, the locals knew Marko was in that crowd, and framed him for being at the scene. The boy, Mar'ius, that landed the first blow had his hands chopped off. His other friends were not granted such a light punishment. The rest had their teeth pulled before being hung. Since Marko had an alibi, but was still accused by the bystanders of the incident, he was pardoned right before his chair was going to be kicked from under him. His Snapchat confirmed his whereabouts. That was the only time Marko ever bawled his eyes out and feared for his life. THE ONLY TIME besides now.   
His bedroom door was being knocked on and he was only in his kinky underwear. And without him saying the person could come in, the knob turned.   
Mareyna had walked in, wishing she hadn't.   
"What the hell are you wearing?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face.   
"These aren't mine." Marko claimed as an excuse. "They're Robbie's."  
"Why are you wearing the drug dealer's draws?" Mareyna's face further distorted. "Did you screw him for crack?" She gasped at her own accusation.   
"No! No, the fuck is the matter with you?" Marko shot back, a little offended that his own mother would think he'd stoop that low. Mareyna frowned at him. He quickly apologised for swearing at her like that. She scoffed.   
"Maybe in the Blue Beetle apocalypse in your time, it was okay to speak to elders like that." Mareyna said. "The next time I hear that foul language, I'm getting your grandma to whoop your ass." She looked Marko dead in the eye as she threatened him. Marko's rear end stung, remembering a beating he received in 2054, for breaking curfew and having something smart to say for it.   
"Speaking of your grandmother, your grandpa wants you." Mareyna told him. "He needs you like, immediately. Like right after you're done changing out of those...I dunno even know what to call them..just come to the patio."  
Marko groaned as he fell backwards on his bed. He just wanted to drop the whole thing and take a nice nap. Holding up a phone for an hour can be severely draining. Marko grabbed any shirt and pyjama pants within arms reach. It was one of the shirts he stole from his friend Elliot a few days ago. It was a plain, Metallica band shirt. Marko was curious the day he snatched it and looked up a few songs. Just mediocre in his opinion. Along with the shirt, he pulled in a pair of tight shorts leather shorts. It was part of his Astral costume. He figured it would be less humiliating to just face his abuelo in Superman undies. He grunted as he sat up and stood up. He put on some flip flops to wear on the unswept patio in his backyard. Marko's attitude was felt in every slow stomp down each stair. Bianca told him to fix his face when she saw him at the foot of the steps. Once his back was turned to her, he rolled his eyes. Old people and their little aphorisms. How does one fix their face? And an apple a day, did not keep the doctor away. Marko rubbed his arm were he had gotten shots before opening the backyard door.   
Alberto Reyes, age unknown, face is serious. Marko sat in the chair furthest from him, leaving a two empty seat gap between them. Alberto tried not to be subjective to his grandson's choice of boxers. Marko flicked the porch light on so they could at least see each other.   
"Mom said you wanted me." Marko mumbled.   
"Speak up." Alberto demanded.   
"Mom said you wanted to see me." Marko said in his normal volume.   
"I said speak up!"  
Okay, Marko's voice wasn't that damn quiet. The old man was around cars too much for him not to hear Marko. Alberto's fingers were wrapped around a glass of Mareyna's homemade lemonade. Marko reminded himself to get some after whatever this was over. He watched his abuelo take a loooong sip.   
"I need you to do something about your hair." He spoke. Somehow he was able to hear Marko mutter under his breath and shot a glare at him.   
"I like it." Marko defended. "So no."  
"Nieto, this is for your own good. Promise you."  
Marko sank in his chair, and quickly readjusted himself after he saw a cricket on the porch. He stomped on it and tried to peel It off the wood with his flip flop. He doesn't like any bug that hops or cant fly. Like what's the point of evolution if you don't get wings?  
"Have you ever seen the singing show?" Alberto asked.   
"The Voice?" Marko suggested. Alberto shooo his head.   
"It's not a competition. It has this guy, who is a lot like you. His name is Curtis."  
"Kurt? From Glee?" Marko looked over at his abuelo to she him Snap his fingers in a discovery manner. "My mom watches it with her friends and I just so happen to know what's going on. Didn't know you liked shows that weren't Jesus reenactments or El Chapo."  
Alberto finished his cup and put it in the seat's cup holder. He held up his finger to object, but kept his mouth shut, remembering how he makes everyone watch the Easter specials on Telemundo. "Anyway, the guy was...gay."  
"Just say it normally. It's not a bad word." Marko said.   
"Sure. Fine. The guy is gay. And you know what happened to him during the episode they all dressed up like that devil Lady Gaga?"   
"Nothing bad. He was just shoved against the lockers. That wasn't even a homophobic gesture, it was because of his clothes. I'd push a guy myself dressed like that."  
"My point was the clothes were the issue. See, the clothes are like your brightly coloured hair in this situation." Alberto clarified.   
"It's not neon pink or anything." Marko twirled a lock as he was feeling self conscious.   
"Mira, what I'm trying to say is I don't want you getting bullied because of something so futile, but people will find anything about you to bring you down. ¿Comprende?" He nodded along with Marko. "Do you dye your hair to show off your sexuality?" Marko shook his head.   
"I just was experimenting with a couple colours and I liked the way this looked." Marko said. "And if it makes you feel any better, I have a shade of blue I really like too. But I didn't know how to open the bottle." He presented his hair tiredly. "So this happened."  
"Your telling me," Alberto leaned over his arm rest to make a point. "The only reason your hair is pink is because you couldn't open another colour?" Marko rolled his eyes then nodded his head.   
"Pathetic. I know."   
"Don't you have superhuman strength?"  
"Yes, but they don't include super duper friction-y fingers that can open everything." Marko looked down at his barely webbed fingers. "Not gonna lie sir. I kinda feel like a dick."  
"What makes you think you can just curse at me like I'm one of your friends, nieto?" Alberto smacked Marko upside the head for using such foul language.   
"I thought we were friends abuelo?" Marko rubbed the hit part of his head.   
"Once your my age, you can talk to me like that. Now continue."  
"I was saying I feel like a dick because I thought you were a homophobe. But you were just worried for my safety."  
Alberto shooed Marko off. "Of course I'd be concerned for your well being. And if you want to lift the weight of worry off of me, please. Do something with your hair."  
Marko got out of his lawn chair. "I'll hop to it." He opened the door to head back inside.   
"Also also also!" Alberto handed him his glass. "Refill."  
Marko took the cup and brought it inside with him. He went into the kitchen where his mother was and told her that his grandfather wanted some more. Mareyna went over to fridge to get the pitcher as Marko went upstairs, getting ready to take a shower.


	31. Debut

So much had happened in twenty four hours. Marko joined the Titans, almost got laid by the leader, saw Miguel naked, got laid by Bart, saw both his friends naked, and recorded a revenge sex tape. Nothing out of the ordinary really. He was laying in bed, fresh out of the shower.   
Marko had his hair back to its natural colour after the talk with his grandfather. He updated his social media to let everyone know. Things were looking severely good, almost too good. His skin was glowing, teeth sparkling, but still fucking crooked, and the love of his life was in no harm.   
It was nine-ish in Philadelphia. The sun set five hours ago, really early. Marko loved the night, even when there was no moon out.   
In his teenage mind, he was feeling a bit...frisky. Marko's hand was down in his shorts since he got out the shower. It took him a while to type all his captions with just his left hand. Jerking himself wasn't his way to get off really. He prefers satisfying himself with some sort of penetration. But his family was being rowdy downstairs, probably drinking Corona and watching the game. And if they decided to be nosy, Marko could take his hand off of around his dick easier than pulling his fingers out of himself. He knew poor Milagro was probably having the hardest time trying to fall asleep with all the noise.   
He smacked himself with his free hand for having his aunt cross his mind during his acts. Nasty.   
The fiesta was unbearable. Marko sucked his teeth and sat up from his bed. How was a guy supposed to masturbate with all that damn ruckus? It wasn't like Marko was on the edge of a climax or anything, he was struggling to keep himself revved anyway. His hand wasn't even drizzled with precum after half an hour. Marko got up and turned on his TV. He went back on his bed and flipped through the channels. All the new episodes of shows came on at ten, so it was nothing but reruns. Until Marko went to Phl17.   
It was the sexy newscaster on screen, Daphnia Black. She always wore something purple. Unlike on Miguel, Marko thought it looked great. Marko wasn't drawn to her overly exposed cleavage or anything. It was just her face. She had sparkling hazel eyes and shiny light ginger hair. Marko told himself that if he was straight, he'd want a girl exactly like her. But without the yuppy accent. It was definitely mood killing.   
"Earlier today in New York, there seemed to have been a new edition to the young group of heroes formally known as the Teen Titans." Daphnia announced. Her periwinkle painted nails were skilfully wrapped around her microphone. Marko licked his lips, not necessarily paying attention to the news that came from her bright, red lips.   
"His name, revealed by Central City's very own Impulse,"  
Marko's eyes blinked as he heard Impulse. He noticed the sliding words on the label on the screen. New Teen Titan sighting in Southern Manhattan Today, Identity To be Told at 10'o'clock. Stay tuned.   
'Kind of a long title', Marko thought.   
"We continue this story at 10 with Belma Dinky. Set your reminders to find out more about this HBK of a Titan." Daphnia winked as the camera faded out to go to commercial.   
It took Marko until the the end of the commercial break to realise he was the new member they were talking about. He rang up his boyfriend while the male anchor went on about the boring things, like hurricane updates and politics.   
"Are you watching Phl17?" Marko whispered into the phone like it was a secret. Bart hummed into his phone.   
"That's a Philadelphia exclusive channel, hermano." Bart answered. Marko sighed pleasurably hearing his lover finally pronounce the word correctly after months.   
"Come over then. Like before nine, your time. I think I'm gonna be on TV!" Marko told Bart excitedly.   
"Oh yeah! I forgot about your debut. I hope you don't mind, but I kind of exposed you on Fox." Bart shrugged while loudly chewing on some Cheese Its on his side of the line.   
"In what way?" Marko raised his left, perfectly arched eyebrow. "Huh?" He said after Bart took his sweet time to answer.   
"I told them your name and stuff. And that you're from the future, like me." Bart said. Bart opened another snack, Apple Jacks with no milk. A maniac.  
"Did you tell them we..." Marko started with a long pause, thinking Bart would finish for him. Bart had his phone between his ear and shoulder, not getting it. "Date?"  
Bart hopped off the couch and flicked the living room TV off.   
"Well," he stressed out for a few seconds. He stifling his laugh hearing Marko gasp loudly on the other line. Bart went up the stairs into his room swiftly.   
"All of America knows I'm gay?!" Marko, technically didn't, yelled. He just sounded a bit louder than usual. "How fucking could you Bart Allen? I'm going to punt your ass over a house! Do you hear me? A whole house!"  
It was Bart's turn to gasp. "You wouldn't dare!" He pressed, trying to seem like he felt threatened.   
"We're over Bartholomew Henry Allen. Over!"  
"Woah, woah, woah. Babe, chiiiill." Bart tried to get Marko to be rational before he did something crazy, like actually punt him over someone's roof. Bart didn't actually tell the news networks that he and Marko were lovers, even though he really wanted the world--well, America--to know his undying love for the boy. "You're still in the closet. I was joking." He laughed nervously when Marko didn't say anything for a good ten seconds.   
"You better be kidding when I see you on TV in a few minutes." Marko said, voice deeper than normal.   
Bart slipped off his shirt and jeans, and put clothes more on the comfortable side on for Marko's debut. Just a little fanboy gear; a Green Lantern logo shirt and Batman sweats, with his insignia all over the legs in repeating patterns. They were most likely left at his house by Marko, considering that they felt more like tights than pants.   
"Babe, I would never, without your consent at least." Bart vowed. "I love you. I'll be over soon." He kissed his phone screen.   
Marko cracked a smile. "Tu quiero mucho." And they hung up at the same time.   
Bart plugged his phone in for a bit. Astral's joining of the Titans was on every news channel in Missouri. Each channel had the same footage, but a different story.   
"So Don, what are you thinking about this new young superhero?" The female newscaster asked her costar.   
"Well Jean. The pink hair is definitely a fascinating, daring stunt. You know teens and their dying passion to stand out." Don, the other newscaster, put his finger down on his desk, the way he had it bent made Bart cringe. "I must say, I haven't seen such a great performance with water since Astruma! The self proclaimed 'Guardian of the Ghetto.'" They both chuckled.   
"Well Don, there was a new update from the Justice League's, Batman of Gotham, along with Central City's Impulse confirming that this new Titan and Astruma are indeed related. The so far, unnamed super teen, is from the future, coming here to assist Impulse with the situation in Central City back in February of this year." Don nodded his head as Jean spoke. "The mother and son duo have in fact been seen before."  
Bart hated when the news channel turned into an E! celebrity gossip show. He waited patiently long enough to see Marko introduced.   
"The image here," the two casters slid apart in their chairs to let the viewers see the projected photo. "We see the two in Philadelphia participating in a twenty pound dish competition, in hopes of getting their photos hung on the restaurant's Hall of Fame back in late April."   
Bart had a good laugh from the silly picture. Mareyna was posed with a two foot tall burger in both her hands, her eyes were looking up at the top bun and her dark red lips were in a cocky smirk, like she knew she had the competition in the bag. Marko had his face in a chicken cheese steak with bacon and eggs piled on top along with a greasy sirloin on top, weakly giving a thumbs up. You couldn't see much of him, except for his white hair and Atlantean tats.   
"The caption reads, 'This was after the competition and after they had their picture taken. They had room for seconds!!'" Jean narrated. "Photo credits to Jaime Reyes, also known as the Blue Beetle, on Instagram. He even left little hashtags, #MiFamilia, #MiReyna followed by a Mexican flag, a moon emoji, and a couple hearts, all red." Jean giggled and Don cooed at the cute moment.   
"You know Jean," Don started. "We had a little interview with Blue Beetle after the saving of children from their burning orphanage in Georgia in March."  
Bart remembered that whole dilemma. He stroked the front of his elbow, where he got a minor burn. He didn't remember Marko being on the mission. He went over to his drawer and pulled out some socks.   
"During the interview, our Scott Dean asked Blue Beetle if he and Astruma were in a relationship after seeing footage of the two of them in civvies having what seemed to be a romantic picnic back in November of last year." Don said.   
Bart of course hadn't known of that, since he came to 2016 in February.   
"And the Texas born hero replied happily with a yes and a wide grin. He even hinted to us that their would be a possible future proposal, stating that he was waiting to finish his first year of college before taking their relationship to the next level." Don evened out his reports on the desk. "Which, from last year, would be this year, between this month and September. So be on the lookout BluMa shippers on our website for any updates on that. Just click on the Justice League category for more." The topic of interest changed to something more drastic, like Harvey and Maria, the tropical storms hitting the south of the US and its territory.   
Bart's bangs covered his eyes as he was bent over forward, lacing up his sneakers. He patted himself on the side of his shoe and got off his knee. The speedster unplugged his phone and scrolled through the few notifications on his lock screen before putting it in his pocket. He turned off his light before leaving his room. Bart gently knocked on the Garrick's bedroom door.   
"Come in." Bart heard Joan say. She sounded like she was stretching. Bart opened the door, stepping a foot in.   
"I'm off to Marko's. We're gonna watch his debut together." Bart explained.   
"Are you spending the night? Should I expect you at breakfast?" Joan asked.   
Bart shook his head. "I feel like today's gonna go well. So don't let the eggs get cold waiting for me." He waved at her before zipping off to a nearby Zeta. He could've easily ran to Marko's house like he does most of the time. But he was feeling a bit sluggish, after putting in a week's effort into his quickie with Marko earlier.   
The Zeta, craftily hidden in an alley, took him into an alley in Philly, near Marko's old place. He sped down the streets at the speed of light, running right past Marko's house. He jogged back a block. Bart rang the doorbell to the house, hoping it was a parent and not a grandparent. Jaime answered, looking tired as ever. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were a bit chapped. Jaime's hair looked like he pulled an all nighter all week.   
"Hey Bart." His voice croaked. "Come in." He moved so Bart could enter. "Here to ask me to blast some more rocks again, or are you here for the boy?"  
"The boy, this time." Bart slung his arm around his friend's shoulder. "But you needn't be worried amigo. We shall share chicken whizzies and blast rocks again very soon. And not have you kidnapped by Aqualad."  
"Oh. Ha ha." Jaime rolled his eyes. He handed Bart a case of Corona. "Please just take this. These hooligans don't need an ounce more in their systems." His thumb pointed to his girlfriend and parents getting overly excited playing UNO while Pandora played a Latin Urban Music playlist through the speakers. "I just want to finish these notes in peace." He grabbed his notebook and his $700 textbook and led Bart upstairs.   
"I gotta say hermano. I'm impressed." Bart complimented Jaime at the top of the stairs.   
"By?" Jaime tried to straighten out his hair to no avail.   
"You in general. You're a homeowner at eighteen, have a smoking girlfriend, and you're breezing through college. Not to mention your sick cars." Bart patted Jaime on the shoulder. "How do you do it?"  
Jaime blushed from the praise. "Oh, you know." He tried to sound modest. "All the money my parents and I saved for almost two decades for University wasn't needed after I got a full scholarship. So, you know. I used it on other things. Like this house and these damn textbooks." Jaime sighed. "And one of the cars are Mareyna's. Don't give me too much credit." They both chuckled. "I really should finish up though. Marko's probably ready for you." He nudged Bart before heading to his room.   
"Shuuussshhh." Bart playfully rolled his eyes at Jaime's slick comment. He didn't find it weird that he screwed his friend's son on a basis.   
Marko's door was cracked, so Bart just pushed it open. His breath hitched and he quickly shut the door behind him.   
"What's the occasion?" Bart wiggled his eyebrows as he approached Marko, who was in nothing but his glasses. A bottle of champagne covered his sex so he'd be barely decent. Bart set down the case of Corona he was given on the dresser. Marko was already being bold and brought Bart close to his face by his shirt balled around his fist.   
"I consider my becoming of a public figure worthy of a celebration." Marko licked over Bart's lips as a starting tease. He wanted to use some of his learned skills taught by Javier and Robbie tonight. Marko was ready to have Bart S H O O K.   
"Wanna do this before your identity is revealed?" Bart asked, already tangling his fingers in Marko's wavy, washed hair and kicking off his sneakers. He pushed Marko meticulously into the mattress.   
"I want to do it after. But I wanna rile you up now." Marko palmed over Bart's penis. In response, Bart yanked Marko by the hair and initiated a rough, steamy make out. His tongue was shoved down Marko's throat and his hand teasing Marko's hole by the time news began to finally get on with Astral's introduction. They both groaned, having to separate. The teens exchanged quick pecks before sitting up. Bart placed himself down in Marko's bare lap, claiming him as his seat for the remainder of the news. He made himself comfortable as Marko shifted so Bart wouldn't bend his damn dick. 

Bart's pants were around his ankles. Marko had decided he couldn't wait much longer for him. That boy was tearing that dope speedster dick all the way up. Bart's whole body was rocking from Marko's weight slamming down on him. His face was flushed and his hands tried to cover himself, but Marko grabbed them and pinned them beside him. Bart was just glad the light was off. He thought he looked like an ahegao girl or something. Bart could feel his own drool dribble down his chin as Marko whispered dirty things to him. Bart squirmed about, kicking his pants off fully. Marko let go of his hands, and he could finally grip and guide Marko's erratic hips. Bart's mouth was still watering as he praised Marko's boldness for tonight, saying it was very unexpected but how it felt good to be under him. Bart had a hand slip down to stroke one of Marko's thighs, before detouring to grab his penis. Marko bit his quivering lip and ran a hand through his now dry hair.   
"You've been watching a lot of videos I see." Bart commented while Marko's rhythm became sloppy. "I've been waiting for you to discover this position and try it on me."   
That made Marko's hips thrust into Bart's hand desperately over and over. His nails were scraping the russet's fair shoulders. Their moaning was drowned by the crazy partying downstairs, thank goodness.   
"Dirty talking...mmh, you know it drives me crazy." Marko's voice was shaky like he was on the brink of an orgasm.   
"You drive me crazy." Bart flirted, using his hands to spread Marko out more. "Keep up with these squats." He said as he smacked Marko's ass. Marko pressed his finger on to Bart's forehead, making his head jerk back.   
"We also see Astral in this crowd of protesters down near City Hall in sunglasses and a baseball cap. It seems he was just leaving from the Dunkin Donuts nearby, as he's carrying a box of munchkins." Belma said on the TV. Marks head whipped around to see the image being described.   
"Why do people have all these pictures of me if they just discovered who I was?" Marko asked.   
Bart grabbed Marko by the jaw and turned him so they'd face each other again.   
"I mean," Bart was cut off by his own moan. "If you're always standing next to your already famous parents, you're probably gonna be caught in the midst of the paparazzi." He explained.   
"T-t-true!" Marko stammered as he started to cum. "Mierda.." he bit the inside of his cheek. He still rode Bart like the sun wouldn't rise the next day. Bart had his fists balled in Marko's sheets as the older boy brought him to his orgasm. Most of the time, their climaxes aren't in sync. Their chests met up as Marko leaned down to kiss through their orgasms.   
"I love you." Bart said as Marko pulled away from him. He put his hand on the back of Marko's neck and brought him back to his lips. He felt Marko's chest rise against his own. The warmth of their bodies combined was bearable, only because of the AC being on high. Marko had his hands cupping Bart's face as they kissed.  
"I love you more." Marko whispered in Bart's ear before parting. The sweat on their bodies made them feel like they were peeling away from each other.   
"I love you the most." Bart said, putting the icing on the cake.   
Marko smirked as he propped himself on his elbows that were on either side of Bart's head. "If you do, make sure you buy the good condoms. I feel your cum drying up in me."   
Bart put a hand on his forehead. "It broke? That's the second one." He groaned.   
"We're crazy in bed, so I can't blame the rubber." Marko laid his body flat on Bart's. "Let's pop that bottle now." he reached over for the champagne. Bart took it from his boyfriend and opened it up. The foam spilled over his face. It would've been a sight to see if the light was on. Marko poured the bottle into Bart's mouth, forcing it all down his throat. Bart turned the bottle over to Marko and let it empty out all over his face and tongue. The sheets were going to be soaked by the morning.


	32. New Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Titans go out for new costumes to wear in the dog days of summer.

Bart hated to have to keep his hands to himself at the Tower. He squirmed whenever Marko sat next to him, fighting the urge to put his arm around his man. Marko knew Bart was struggling, and whispered "Soon," whenever Bart looked away. He didn't want to stay in the closet forever, especially seeing how it was a challenge for his lover.   
Tim, on the other hand, was free to feel up Marko and put his arm around him because he was openly bisexual and crushing on Marko. He didn't confirm his feelings, but the whole team seemed to know, even the newbies like Solstice, Rose, and Kid Devil.   
It was almost nauseating to listen to the horrible pick up lines that were meant to be for Marko's ears only, but were said aloud, the pick up lines that made Bart's eyes narrow and his scalp get hot from the suppressed feeling of injustice. Oh, how the Speedster wished he could just scoop Marko up from Tim and just dip him while he kissed him passionately in front of the whole team. Just because he wasn't allowed to out his boyfriend and tell everyone they were together, didn't mean Tim could just flirt with Marko in front of everyone. God, Bart just wanted to give his friend and team leader a nice kick in the shin every time he got within Marko's personal bubble of space.   
It was the week right after Bart was up in Marko's guts. Miguel was the only person Bart could confide in with his previous sexual experiences.   
"Dude, I thought I was going to need an AED. I swear, my heart stopped when I walked into his room." Bart narrated. "I mean, I expected an innocent TV marathon and sleepover and I got a naked, glistening Marko instead." He moved his hands in motions to form the shape of Marko's body in the air.   
"What happened to you two's little 'once a month rule?" Miguel smirked before sipping his Shirley Temple. He had brought it to the Tower after a morning out in the city. He then offered Bart a sip, who declined any more drinks.   
"How was I supposed to say no to that?! It was picture perfect moment. I've never felt more blessed to be able to remember everything I see." Bart folded his hands like he was praying. A single tear rolled down his face and he wiped it away. "So beautiful. So stunning."  
Miguel rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay lover boy, you're drooling." He joked. Bart wiped his mouth, believing there was drool at the corner of his mouth. Miguel snorted while he laughed.   
"I'm gonna have to change that rule to 'biweekly.'" Bart said. He spun around in Miguel's computer chair. "Lunarians must get really horny during summer months. We did it two times in not even twenty four hours. Along with some blowjobs."  
"Biweekly can mean two things." Miguel educated. "Twice a week, or every two weeks."

Marko shared his half hourly kiss with Bart in the confinements of his room in the Tower. It was a sweet, "I'll see you at school tomorrow" kinda kiss. Bart had his hands around Marko's waist as he pressed himself up against him. Marko was already against the wall. The sad look Bart had when they parted always made Marko's heart shatter. It was a Tower exclusive expression, showing how bad it hurt him to have to do something as little as kissing his love in private because they couldn't be exclusive around the Titans. Marko actually cried the first time Bart made the face.   
Marko smiled at his boyfriend, trying to send a silent promise that he'd be out soon to the team. Bart looked away, saying his automated response:  
"I don't want to rush you."   
It was an empty statement. Marko was too keen not to know Bart was just trying to make him comfortable by saying that. He knew Bart wanted him booted from the closet ASAP, but didn't want to seem forceful. Marko cupped Bart's face and kissed him on the nose. He told Bart not to stress, that summer break was here and they could spend so much time together out of the Tower. That made Bart's frown form into a small smile. He melted into Marko's hand, while telling him how much he loved him. They pecked each other on the lips before heading over to the room's door, fingers intertwined. The couple slowly tried to untangle their digits before they stepped out. At least no one was in the hallway to see them leaving together. That would definitely spark some suspicion.

"Y'know Tim?" Bart asked with a set of binoculars on his eyes. "I shouldn't have to tell you this kinda stuff but..." He set them down and drank his Hi-C that he got from McDonald's for the recon mission. He and Tim were perched above a building ledge. They spectated a shipment of Green Wild get dropped off. Tim sucked his teeth, not able to move in and bust them just yet.   
"On missions, its Red Robin. We've discussed this at every team meeting. No real names on the field." Tim corrected his friend. He scoped out around truck with the drugs across the street.   
"We're not on a field."   
"Tell me something I don't know." Tim said in a low volume, trying not to be spotted from below.   
"Oh, I'll tell you. You don't know how inappropriate Miguel's 'summer costume' is. It's waaaaay too tight. How does he even move in it? Did you see it?" Bart whispered as the truck drove off. Tim quickly threw an attachable tracker on it from the roof top. It blinked red, then green when Tim activated it.   
"I didn't see him on the way here." Tim said, stuffing his spy equipment into a duffle bag. Bart pointed him into the direction of Miguel, Bunker at the moment, and Virgil, who looked like he was about to be on the move as he hopped on to his tin levitation device. Bart handed Tim the binoculars. Tim looked through them. He gave an audible gasp.   
"Wow." Tim drooled. "Are you sure he just didn't paint himself over with purple? God, I can see everything." Tim leaned forward as if it would bring him closer to Miguel. Bart grabbed the binoculars from his clearly overly excited friend.   
Miguel's costume was definitely a sight to see. It was like his normal Bunker attire, but of a different material that made it shine when he stood a certain way. The pants part was up to his mid thighs, and hugged his quads and glutes perfectly. The sleeves were cut down into a tank top form. He kept his gloves and his mask the same.   
"I declare that Cassie gets a new fit just like that. But you know, in her colours." Tim announced. He pressed down on his communicator's button. "Wondergirl? You there?" There was a bit of static before she responded.   
"You have to say over, over." Cassie replied.   
"It's universal walkie talkie code RR, over." Garfield joined in. Tim facepalmed.   
"Is everyone listening right now?" He sighed. "Over." His voice sounded like he was forced to say it. "And this isn't even a walkie talkie BeastBoy. Hush you."   
"Of course everyone is listening. It's a shared line." Virgil said. "Over."  
"Wait, does that mean yous all heard me tell Ravager she has big tetas?" Marko asked, looking over to his group mate for the mission at hand. He smirked at her. Rose covered up her chest.   
"I'd like to switch partners. Now." Rose said.   
"You have to say o--"   
"Wondergirl, if you tell me to say over I'm coming over to your building and kicking you off the side." Rose snapped. "Over."  
"Whose fault is it that you're so top heavy?" Marko stated, talking more to Rose than everyone over the communicators. She took her cigarette out of her mouth and pressed it against Marko's forehead. "Now you're a top heavy bitch for that."   
"Marko!" Solstice chewed him out. "That's a bad word."  
"No names on the field god damn it!" Tim whisper-yelled into the communicator. "Astral, apologise." Tim commanded.   
"Right after she slips into something that doesn't scream barely legal." Marko compromised. He was about to place his hand on her backside when Rose pulled out her sword and placed the tip right over Marko's neck.   
"Go ahead. If you have a death wish." She threatened.   
"Can you guys stop flirting? The trucks are leaving." Solstice pointed out.   
"We're not flirting!" Marko and Rose countered in unison. They ensued with a sword fight on the roof. Marko formed himself one with dry ice.   
"Stop it you two. I can here the clashing from over here, over." Cassie said.   
"Deal with it princess." Rose said as she was in pursuit of Marko, who was scaling the buildings to escape the madwoman with a sword. They ran right past Cassie and Solstice's rooftop. Marko waved as he ran past them.   
"Speaking of barely legal," Bart said. "Have you all seen Miguel's costume? Over."  
"I can see his dick print and I'm slightly okay with that." Rose said, smirking to herself. She had Marko in a chokehold as he tapped the ground in hopes of being spared.   
"See? She can say that and no one bats an eye. Double standards." Marko complained, rubbing his neck. Rose gave him a smack upside the head for his previous statements on the rooftop. "But yeah, Michael, that costume is a mess and a half. Add a bit of glitter and some fishnets and you could be paid entertainment. Over."  
"Are you calling me a hooker, hombre?" Miguel narrowed his eyes.   
"No. I'm calling you paid entertainment. You know, the strippers with a bit of dignity. Over."   
"Shouldn't we go in the warehouse?" Solstice asked. She was probably the only one paying attention to the mission.   
"Wait, yes. We should. But after my announcement." Tim cleared his throat. "Wondergirl?" He summoned.   
"Present. Over." Cassie said.   
"Don't you get a little hot in your suit?" Tim asked. His voice sounded more sex hotline than he had wanted.  
"Oh my God. Not during missions. Please." Virgil groaned.   
"Get a room!" Rose said. "Over."  
"You and Marko get a room." Cassie rebuked. "Aaaanywho. I do get hot in this sometimes Tim. Why? Over."  
Marko was holding back Rose, who was ready to pounce on Cassie for her previous statement. His hands slid up her body as she tried to get out of his grip, kicking and punching the air.   
"Maybe you should get a summer outfit like Bunker." He suggested. "Also, NO NAMES ON THE DAMN FIELD. Love you."  
The line was quiet for five seconds, until Cassie reminded him of the walkie talkie conduct. Cassie turned around to check on her look out partner, but Solstice had flew off elsewhere.   
"Kiran's on the move guys! Where is she?" Cassie asked frantically.   
Tim had to set aside the names on the field rule. He signalled Bart to move in. Bart nodded and zipped off. Over the communicators, he told everyone else to head for the warehouse. Marko pushed Rose into his portal, while Miguel made a psionic brick slide to where everyone else stood.  
"Do you think she went in?" Virgil asked, turning off his communicator, being within ear range of the rest of the Titans.   
"She couldn't've. There's no way to get inside." Marko pointed out. "Can she teleport?"  
"Not that we know of." Miguel said. "Lets check the back." Tim nodded at the idea and split them all up again. Miguel, Marko, Cassie, and Rose would check the other side. He would try and open the front with Virgil, Gar, and Bart.

Miguel was able to crack the padlock and open the warehouse's back doors. He motioned everyone inside. It was badly lit with moths bumping into the hanging lights. There were hundreds of boxes stacked up to the roof. A few cargo boxes stood out. The packaging was black with a single green stripe down the middle, it was more like tape than part of the colour of the box. The group approached them with caution.   
"It's probably the capsule pills." Rose whispered.   
"Open it." Cassie said. Rose didn't give her any backtalk this time. She pulled off the top. There was a yellow post it note in the empty box. Rose peeled it off and read it aloud   
"Titans, yadda yadda yadda, I knew you'd come here. I left a gift. And then there's a picture of an old time's bomb." Rose said. "Well, might as well see how much time we have." She said in a monotone voice, as things like this didn't make her bat an eye. Rose moved the empty container and opened the second one. Another note. This time, Marko took it and read it for everyone. He took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on, adjusting them.   
"You might want to call the JL for this one, brats." Marko read. "That was mean..."  
"Finish it, ese." Miguel put a hand on his hip.   
"It just says to check the other box. Which probably has the damn thing in it." Rose said after she snatched the note from the teen. She tossed it and opened the last black box. "Whose idea was this anyway? How'd they know we were coming?" Rose complained. The bomb read 60 seconds and counting. Rose rolled her eyes. "Where's Robin and his utility belt when you need it?"   
"One moment." Marko stated. He formed a portal to the front of the warehouse where the other group was. He put his hand through it in hopes of grabbing Tim's yellow belt of tools. Tim gasped and Marko's hand brushed past his penis. He covered his mouth, but everyone was already looking at him. Virgil gave him an especially judgmental look. But it quickly faded when he saw a hand coming from a tie dye hole three feet off the ground. Tim was a bit off guard from his own embarrassment as Marko yanked at his belt. Marko rolled his eyes and stuck his head out of the portal.   
"Jeez, do you not feel me tugging on your damn belt?" His voice was full of snark. He snaked his hands around Tim's waist and unbuckled the belt.   
"I-my bad." Tims face was just starting to cool down. His cheeks were tinted pink just from the minimal, light grazing of Marko's hand.   
"Just get in here. We still haven't found Solstice and we have like, fourth seconds before this place goes up in debris." Marko pulled Tim by the elastic waist of his pants into the portal with him. Everyone followed in behind them. Marko tossed the belt to Rose, who immediately got to work. Tim's group began the search for Solstice.


	33. New Wardrobe 2

The bomb was defused with plenty of time to spare, Kiran was found across town, following the actual trucks with the drugs. The ones that came to the warehouse were just bait. Congratulating her on her quick thinking and bravery, the Titans went out for a bit of fun, also celebrating summer at its finest. They were all at the Tower at the moment, getting ready to head out. Miguel was holding up everyone who needed to get in the bathroom. When he came out, he wasn't even dressed. But his hair was definitely styled differently. Everyone groaned and tried to get into the bathroom next, like there wasn't a million other bathrooms to get ready in. Rumour had it that that specific bathroom had the bath lighting and the nicest shower.   
Bart and Marko were in Bart's room at the Garrick's, having the usual post mission make out. It didn't lead to anything except some hormones acting crazy. Marko already felt the need to rub one out by seeing Bart change into something else for the outing. It was just busted knee blue jeans and a dark green polo. It hugged his abs and pecs perfectly. Marko buttoned the three buttons on it for him, adding just a bit more affection in for night. They pecked each other on the lips.   
"You gonna tuck it in?" Marko asked, brushing Bart down.   
"Would it look better that way?" Bart cocked his head to the side and smirked at Marko while he stroked the side of his lover's face. Marko tugged at Bart's belt loop.   
"If you decided to wear a belt or something." Marko commented. "Or a cute bow tie."  
"Nah, I feel like I look too much like Blaine from Glee just with the collar shirt." Bart joked. Marko cracked a smile, and bit his lip, holding his laugh back.   
"I thought I was Blaine and you were Kurt." Marko said. Marko went under Bart's bed and pulled out different pairs of shoes. "Wear these ones." He got up and showed Bart a pair of white sneakers he clearly never wore.   
"Those are the only things in life that I own that I actually want to keep clean." Bart set the shoes on his bed. He pulled out his black box of All Stars that he wore regularly, but only with the exact shirt he was currently wearing. They were green like the polo. Marko gave him a thumbs up and a head nod.   
"Put them on so we can head to my place then go to the Tower." Marko directed. He was already opening his portal. Bart tied the last double knot and hopped into the portal before Marko could push him in. He never understood that Lunarian tradition.

Bart wanted to cuss Marko the hell out. The face that the brown eyed boy even had the audacity to own an outfit like that was enough to make the speedster's ears emit steam. Thinking about Marko ever wearing something like that outside, getting bad attention...  
"As your boyfriend, I'm telling you that you look like someone you'd see on the corner." Bart tried to criticise as calmly as possible.   
"What's so bad about it? It's too hot out for jeans or cotton. Especially for someone used to colder temps." Marko looked in his vanity and gelled his hair to for a bit of a flip. He looked over his shoulder to say to Bart, "Tell me the issue."  
"It's like bicycle shorts squared. And your shirt, you might as well be shirtless." Bart complained. "Try and have a bit of class! I could point your balls out with perfect precision." He tried to ignore seeing Marko roll his eyes in the mirror. "Do you where that a lot?"  
"Mhm." Marko lied, trying to get a rise out of his boyfriend. "Javier didn't seem to have a problem with them." He smirked in the vanity while he combed through his hair for finish styling it. Bart's eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed. His ears were red, which indicated a bit of jealousy.   
"Wear anything else. Please." Bart begged. "I'd rather have you go out naked than that."  
"That could be arranged." Marko bent over his vanity to do a final touch up. There was nothing left to the imagination. Bart shivered as he chewed on his bottom lip. He gripped his jeans. Marko straightened his body and put the lid back on his gel. "How's the hair?"   
"Very presentable. Oh, if only the rest of you was." Bart sighed dramatically.   
Marko giggled. Like hell he was serious about going out looking like a stripper. He had too much dignity. But he wanted to tease Bart a little before he got dressed. Marko didn't break eye contact with the speedster as he slowly let his shirt slip of his shoulders. Marko let the button up fall to the ground. Bart looked more interested than he wanted to come off as. Marko went into his drawers and threw a random outfit onto the bed. He analysed if it went together or not before reapplying deodorant and putting on the tight, gold glittery, shirt. Bart gave him a sincere, "Wow." as the colour really matched his skin and hair. Marko sat on the bed and rolled up a pair of fishnet thigh highs for socks. He winked at Bart, who was staring shamelessly, telling him that it was for later. Marko got up to put on his low rose pants.

"Lighten up guys. It's just the pre-party." Tim said spinning a party favour. Everyone was still glaring at Miguel for the hold up.   
"Is anyone here actually legal?" Virgil asked. He held a large brown bag in his hands. Marko had every right to assume it was a 40. "Because if not, I know a way to get in places."  
"The only legal ones are Cyborg and Starfire when she's here." Cassie said. She was where some big white plastic hoops and a white skirt and crop top. Virgil could agree that she should've stayed with his usual bright colours, as it brought out her eyes.   
"In that instance, I made a bunch of fake IDs." Marko said. "Well, my friend did." He got up and handed them all out. Each one had an age ranging from twenty one to twenty five.  
"Kassity Sanders?" Cassie read hers with confusion. At least the description was right.   
"Kinda like a secreter secret ID. You're welcome, little miss." Marko said looking over his own. Markus Kory had a nice ring to it. "Now who's ready to get fucked up?"  
"I don't think I'm gonna drink." Tanya, Powergirl said. "What will the media think?" She saw Marko's eyes go to the back of his head.   
"You're not going out as Powergirl. You're Tanisha Spears. As per your ID." Marko felt like he shouldn't have to explain the use of a fake ID. "I mean, I don't wanna pressure you or anything, but literally, everyone is gonna drink. Even the chick who looks like Medusa's victim."  
"I'm not made of rock, Marko." Kiran argued. "It's onyx."  
"Which is a fancy word for rock. But whatever. With the exception of a still able to be persuaded Tanya, who's ready to get fucked up?"  
Everyone raised there hand before taking shots. Marko shook his head at the amateurs.   
"Okay. Who actually has gotten drunk before?" Marko rephrased.   
Miguel did the so-so sign. Bart raised his hand. Rose had both hands up before she grabbed another shot.   
"I mean, I wasn't black out drunk." Tim chimed in.   
"Now you're gonna be. Let's go." Marko opened his portal for everyone and stepped in first. He led them all into what seemed like a no rules club. Virgil's grip around his bag tightened. Rose was already putting her ID into action, ordering something on the top shelf. Bart was off on the dance floor with Cassie. Tim's eyes narrowed, as he knew he wasn't a good dancer, but still didn't get to ask Cassie to jam. Tanya had already found a guy, or a few, who wanted to 'get out of here' with her. Marko was with Kiran, who was being the ultimate hold back.   
"But what if I get alcohol poisoning?" She worried.   
"But what if you miss out on an opportunity to have an excuse to have a one night stand?" Marko persuaded. He slid over an easy to swallow drink for starters. Her hand was hesitant before he took it and drank it.   
With Kiran finally agreeing to drink, Marko went over to the booth. He knew his good pals would be there. It was a club in Philly on a Monday night. He sat next to them and took one of their red cups.   
"Who's your friend?" Marco asked as he pointed to Kiran, who was well hidden in a baggy hoodie and some dark pants.   
"Karen." Marko simply answered before lighting a blunt. He put it between his lips and blew the smoke into Javier's face. Javier fanned it away. He had his hair back to its natural colour, most likely a sign that he and Bryce were through. "Did you show him the vid?" He asked Javier, who looked like it was taking everything in his body to not jump across the table and fuck Robbie right then and there.   
"Roberto did. And he was pissed." Javier told. "I've never seen someone so red before. Besides Robbie when we did that role playing." He winked at his new boyfriend, who looked away daintily. "Is your happity novio here?" Marko answered by pointing to where everyone was dancing.   
"He looks good in green." Robbie complimented.   
"Do I look good in green?" Javier asked.   
"You already know blue is your colour." Robbie said, reaching over the table to boop Javier's nose.

Some of the Titans were fun with a bit of alcohol in their systems. Virgil and Cassie had made out right in Tim's lap. Tim was the only one who decided to stay sober, he was regretting it seeing what he had to deal with. Watching his girlfriend basically fuck Virgil with clothes on was a prime example. Not to mention, Marko's crazy ass was no where to be found, along with Rose and Tanya. But Tanya was later spotted leaving a bathroom with a stranger.   
"So you're designated driver too huh?" Bart sat down with Tim. He only got buzzed for a quick second during the whole outing.   
"Feet got tired?" Tim asked, leaning back into the booth. Bart nodded.   
"Marko's rowdy pals are here." Bart rolled his eyes and groaned. "Snorting crack and such."  
"Crack?" Tim almost yelled. "Marko? Since when?" Bart just shrugged and pointed discreetly to the booth on the other side. They guys sitting there were all laughing and straightening out lines with razors. Tim watched in shock as the teens started mixing the cocaine with a bottle they pulled from under the table. His eyes widened seeing them actually drink it. Bart and Tim spectated from afar as the group stood up and headed outside.   
"I'm tempted to follow." Tim told him.   
"Satisfy your temptations then." Bart said. His chin was propped by his hand and he sighed.   
"Not coming?"  
"Dunno. I feel Marko would get mad if I was stalking him." Bart explained.   
"Come anyway. We'll be sneaky." Tim grabbed Bart's arm and made him stand up. Bart followed along half heartedly. He really wanted to give Marko some space for his friends. But Tim slid out of one of the club's back doors where Marko's clique previously exited. Bart closed it behind them carefully.   
The was one of those rhombus forming metal gates right where the sidewalk started and the back of the club ended. Marko was on the other side of it, discussing something comical, as everyone one laughing. Though, it was probably just the drugs kicking in. Bart heard Tim clear his throat before he left Bart to go see what else they were doing. Bart silently tried to stop him, flailing his arms and signalling him to come back. Robin whistled and pretended his didn't see.   
"Heyyyy there fellas." Tim shuffled over to them. "What's popping?" He made weird patterns with his fingers. Marko blinked a few times and Robbie just took a nice, lengthy drag of his cigarette. Marco did the same, but tried to pass off his blunt to Tim.   
"*One of yours?*" Javier asked in his native tongue.   
"*Yes. So be nice.*" Marko said.   
"What're you guys saying? I only understood 'sí.'" Marco whispered.   
"Mirar. This is my friend. Timothy, say hi." Marko said. Tim nodded his head. Javier extended his hand to shake. Marco stuck the blunt in Tim's mouth. He started coughing viciously for a few seconds.   
Javier chuckled. "Novato." He had his hand in Robbie's back pocket and vise versa. Except Javier didn't have any pockets.   
"What's your deal?" Robbie asked Tim, stepping on his cigarette to take it out.   
"Oh. I uh..." Tim stammered.   
"Just introduce yourself. We don't bite. Except for Roberto." Javier flirted with his boyfriend. Robbie began Frenching him right then and there. Tim's jaw was on the floor. He could feel the hormones literally pushing down on his head. He looked away from the sight and just introduced himself to Marco.   
"Get a room." Tim muttered. He jumped a little when they stopped, thinking they heard him. Their bruised necks were visible as they grabbed each other by the collar and went back in.   
"They've been inseparable since they started dating." Marco rolled his eyes. "It really gets in the way of meetings and such. I'm fine with gays, just not PDA. Unless it's with Laurie."  
"Speaking of, you still haven't officially asked her out." Javier hardly had the breath to say. Each syllable was counted with a tongue down his throat. His hips ground up against Robbie's as their hands explored each other.   
"Go fuck somewhere else please." Marco groaned. He began to drink away the sight into distortion.   
"I'm gonna take Tim back inside so he's not influenced by you rapscallions." Marko led Tim to the door of the gate. "The hell were you doing out here?"   
"Bart told me to check on you." He lied as they approached the club door.   
"No I did not!" Bart countered, exposing himself to his boyfriend. He nervously laughed and waved weakly. "Hey stranger."  
"Why do I need checking up on?" Marko pushed Tim inside while he spoke to Bart. Tim was still able to peek and watch the scene. He started to feel guilt about his lie when the two started to argue.   
"I just said I didn't tell him to anything." Bart crossed his arms.   
"Then why are you out here?"   
"Because Tim dragged me out here! I don't care about watching you and your stupid methhead friends!" Bart groaned. "Ugh, you're so annoying."  
"They don't do meth." Marko said.   
"Does that matter? You're yelling at me for something I didn't do." Bart looked away from him.   
"I'm not yelling."   
"You were."  
"I literally don't have to lung capacity to yell at you, so don't say I was." Marko shot back.   
"Just shut up." Bart mumbled.   
"For what?"  
"Just. Shhh."   
"You're so mercurial." Marko said. He only then noticed the glare he was getting from a narrowed eyed, frowning speedster.   
"Oh look at you, using big boy words." Bart mocked. "And if I did want to check up on my boyfriend, why would that be a problem?"  
"You could just text me instead of staking out." Marko suggested. "And I'm not your tiny little 'needs protection' boyfriend. I'm a grown ass boyfriend."  
"Then your shouldn't be childishly bantering with me!" Bart raised his voice. "Jeez. Tim is the one who wanted to see what you were doing."  
"Then okay."  
"Stop yelling at me! Oh my God, I hate you so much right now. How're you gonna believe him over me?"  
"I'm not doing this childish banter anymore." Marko said. "So you, just shhh."  
Bart sucked his teeth and opened the door to go inside.   
"Fucking stalker." He heard Marko say. Bart turned right back around to curse him out.   
"Who are you swearing at?" Bart pushed Marko back his a finger to his chest.   
"Oooh, sorry mom. I didn't know you were such a pissy ass bitch who can't hear one bad wor--". Bart punched him right in the nose. Hard. But it wasn't enough to make Marko bleed. He just held his nose in shock. He scoffed.   
"Why are being so damn rude?" Bart asked, voice sounding like he was trying to remain calm. "This isn't you."  
"Why are you being so abusive? This isn't you." Marko retorted. Bart only then realised how slurred Marko's words were.   
"I-ugh. I really didn't mean to." Bart tried to console. He extended his hand to touch Marko's reddened nose, but the older boy flinched backwards, afraid he was going to get hit again.   
"That's what Chris Brown said." Marko began to walk away. Bart of course followed.   
"Look, I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at Tim for framing me." Bart attempted to get through to his off boyfriend. Marko sped up, trotting angrily. Bart was getting a feeling of Deja Vu.   
"Then you should've socked him."  
"Yeah, but you're not innocent either. You called me names." Bart said. He reached out to grab Marko's wrist. "Just stop walking for a second." Marko tried to shake his hand out of Bart's, but the speedsters grip was immense.   
"This is pussy ass bitch behaviour. Lemme go." Marko was able to yank his hand free after Bart loosened his grip. "You're lucky I'm too drunk to be able to remember this in the morning." Bart's rapid heart beat halted for for about a half second hearing that.   
"Drunk?" Bart asked the way a mother heard her son overdosed; 'Dead?' You can imagine the voice.  
Marko didn't respond.   
"Wh--I thought you couldn't get drunk." Bart stammered, sincerely surprised. He had never experienced him tipsy. It would explain why Marko was being such a jerk though.   
"Never said that. I told you i can't become addicted to anything." Marko muttered, rubbing his nose.   
"I'm sorry. I just...I'm shocked."  
"Why would you be surprised? It's a club. People only come here to drink and get laid." Marko rolled his eyes and commenced walking again.   
"True. But--"  
"Can you just give me some space for a minute? I'm actually really mad at you and I don't wanna talk." Marko said. "You know my nose is my charm." He mumbled that part.


	34. Rebound

Bart and Marko's fight escalated rapidly with every counter, to the point where Marko threatened to shank Bart with a glass bottle he broke. It definitely was very physical. Tim watched helplessly as they fought. There was no way he could apologise to Bart and have it accepted after what he caused. And these weren't exactly light, aimless fists either. Tim finally built up the courage to break it up after Bart picked Marko up from the front and was about to supplex him. Although, he was too late. Bart slammed him face first into the concrete. It sounded like there were several cracks and snaps coming from different areas. Tim had a hand over his mouth seeing Marko's body.   
"Bart! What did you do?" He hollered.   
Bart didn't--couldn't--say anything. He was shocked at hisself. Bart looked at his hands in shame. He was never able to realise his own strength until just then. Bart snapped out of his thoughts when Marko peeled himself off the ground. Tim's body felt weak seeing Marko's face. He had seen blood on more occasions than he could count. This time, he just felt different though. He stared the whole time it took Marko to get off the ground and stand up. Blood poured out like a faucet. It was all over his teeth, lips, and hands, which were scraped badly from the ground. Nobody was moving. Just staring at each other. Bart and Marko were at a stand off, while Tim couldn't pull his eyes away from Marko's injuries. Bart didn't know whether to apologise, give his boyfriend a tissue, or cry. He knew in his heart this whole situation could've been avoided.   
"I'll take you to the hospital." Tim finally said. He tried to grab Marko's arm to lead him away, but Marko stepped away from him.   
"Can't."   
"Why not? You're hurt." Tim encouraged him to just come with him.   
"My parents will get in trouble for me drinking." Marko explained, with pretty good reasoning. "And it's just a flesh wound. I'm not in pain."   
"Oh Marko. I'm looking right at you." Time stroked the injured teen's bloodless cheek. "Your nose, your lips..." That got a reaction out of Bart, who exhaled through his nose like an angry bull. It should be him, giving Marko a check up in a club's alley. He knew though that Marko would just walk away from him if he tried to help. Bart felt like he was on the brink of tears, seeing what he had done to him. He was sorry.   
"They won't find out you're intoxicated, trust me. Just let me take you." Tim persuaded again.   
"I can get there myself." Marko said, already walking off. Bart felt like following, but that's what got him into this whole mess. A tear rolled down his face and his lip quivered. Bart walked away in a different direction, not wanting Tim to see him cry.

Marko felt extremely light headed. The heat was exhausting enough. He was beginning to think to just lie on the ground and wait for sun to scab and patch up his wounds. He could feel his busted lip when he touched himself. Most of the blood was coming from is nose, which was already hurt from earlier before the damn wrestler's move.   
"Marko!" Marko turned to hear Marco's familiar voice. "Where'd you go man? We were about to--" Marco noticed his face when he had caught up with him. "What the hell happened?!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package of character tissues. "Did you get jumped?" He dabbed his friend's face. "I'll kill whoever it was right here and now." He told Marko to put pressure on his nose with the tissue while he reached into his pocket.   
Marco dialled Javier, who answered as soon as he felt his pocket vibrate. He had to pull his mouth off of Robbie's penis to answer and talk.   
"I told you we'd meet in ten." Javier spoke, jerking off Robbie with his free hand.   
"Bring the car around." Marco said.   
Javier sighed. He was currently relieving Robbie of some stress, so he'd stop going for a cigarette every ten minutes. They were currently in the backseat of the gang's car engaging in their activities. Javier got off his knees and sat normally in the seat.   
"Por qué? You sound frantic." Javier said. He mouthed to Robbie to get in the front seat. "Did something happen?"  
"Marko needs to get to the hospital." Marco said. He currently carrying Marko like a bride with his phone between his ear and shoulder. Marko had fainted from the blood loss right when he tried to explain to Marco what happened.   
"Yankee, just because he threw up from the alcohol doesn't mean he's gonna die." He had a little chuckle in his voice. "You worry so much. Que lindo."   
"He's bleeding everywhere and he just passed out while he was talking. I think someone got him; he was just coming out of the alley."  
Javier gasped. "What?!" Which made Robbie gasp from the scare.   
"*What happened?*" Robbie said, putting the key in the ignition.   
"Marko got fucking murked." Javier said as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Go to where the club gates are." He directed. He went back to his call. "I'll get the 47." Javier said to Marco. He then hung up.   
"This is the exact gang activity I'm talking about. You know you could've been in Marko's shoes and wind up dead. Is that what you want?" Robbie scolded.   
"You sound like my dad." Javier muttered under his breath. "I'll leave the gang once you stop selling drugs!" Javier screamed at him. "Stop trying to control me!"  
Robbie sighed and kept quiet for the block long ride. Conversations like that were common. Javier always got Robbie jaw locked when he brought up his side job. They were equally in too deep.

Bart eventually found which hospital his boyfriend was in. There were actually quite a few within the mile he ran.   
"Which room is he in?" He asked the receptionist. He bit his index nail as she typed up Marko's name.  
"Second floor, 215. You can go through those doors and the elevator should be ri--" Bart had already sped off. "Go to tech school, mom said. You'll be respected, she said." The receptionist complained.   
Bart was clicking the up button fifty times per second. He did stop by a florist on the run to the hospital. Not that flowers would soften the blows Marko took to the face or anything. The elevator door finally opened as it made a ding. Bart stepped in and pressed the 2 button fifty times per second, hurriedly.

"Just tell us who did it!" Javier yelled. He shook Marko by the collar. "Spill Reyes! Spill!" He was right on top of Marko as he interrogated him. The injuries teen was overwhelmed by the commotion, as he had just woke up not even ten seconds ago. His head was pounding.   
"It wasn't a gang." Tim muttered, a bit afraid to speak with the clique.   
"I don't even know where I am, ese." Marko said, lacking in the pronunciation of some letters.   
"You're in stable condition, that's where." Marco said.   
Marko figured he was in the hospital. He saw he wasn't plugged up into anything, and he wasn't in one of those backless, papery gowns. But his sparkly gold shirt was now a musty reddish brown colour from the dry blood. Reminding himself of blood, he felt his face and then looked at his fingers.   
Nothing.   
"Who cleaned me up?" Marko asked. The gang members looked at Tim, who cowered in the most minimal way possible. "Thank you." He said to his team mate. They smiled at each other for a while, until Robbie said something.   
"Stop flirting. I think the nurse is coming in." Robbie motioned to the door opening. They all relaxed when it was just Bart, holding a half dozen flowers. Bart made a dirty look as he saw Tim in the room. There was no way Timothy could've gotten to Marko quicker than he could. He saw the now brunette Javier on top of his man, holding him by the collar. Robbie was writing in a crossword book. Marco must've been the only one not acting weird. Tim looked threatened, sitting in the corner of the window sill.   
"Gentlemen." Bart said with narrowed eyes as he approached Tim. He set the flowers on the foot of the hospital bed and smacked the white out of Tim's face with his newly freed hand.   
"Oh shit." Robbie said, scooting away from the scene.   
"Teens fighting." Marco pulled out his phone. "I can sell this."  
"What was that for?" Tim asked, only earning a slap with Bart's other hand. He grab Bart's wrist as he was about to smack him again. "Chill out, Bart." He let go when Bart jerked his hand back. The speedster put his hands in his pockets and leaned in to Tim's ear.   
"Jeopardise my relationship one more time." Bart whispered through his clenched teeth. "I will curb you right on your mansion doorstep." He threatened. There was fire in his pupils as he spoke. Bart's face was reddening from the surprised anger he decided to save for when he and Tim would spar. "Lie like that again, and you'll be in Marko's shoes." He exhaled through his nose breathily. Bart got out of Tim's personal bubble. He pushed Tim's head back into the window behind him, beckoning for some snarky comment or mumble to arise out of Tim. "And you." He brought his attention to Javier, who was still gripping on to Marko's collar. "Didn't I tell you I would whoop your ass the next time you touched him?"  
Javier chuckled. He let go of Marko's shirt, making his head fall back into his pillow. The teens glared at each other. Robbie was ready to separate whatever mess they started. Marco still had his camera pointed at Bart, who was acting like he was going to attack everyone in the room. Marko propped himself up on his elbows, cracking his aching neck afterwards.   
"I don't recall you saying that." Javier teased. "And I'm touching him right now. You're not doing anything." The brunette lowered his hips so his backside rested on Marko's lap where he was previously hovering above. He only smirked when Bart stepped over to him. But Javier wasn't expecting to be snatched by the hair and yanked off the bed.   
"Roberto." Javier said getting up. He reached into his pocket. "Hold my celular." He tossed his phone over to his boyfriend.   
Marko shook his head. "Can you two, like, not?" He rubbed his gauzed up nose before dangling his legs off the bed before standing up. Marko stood in between them, facing Javier. "*I want to talk alone with him for a minute.*"   
"Tell me who did that to you first." Javier responded. He crossed his arms.   
"When I get out of the hospital; then I'll say." Marko patted his shoulder to send him off. He told everyone else to clear out for a bit also.   
When the room was empty besides Bart and Marko, they sat on opposite sides of the room. Bart looked at Marko with a sympathetic gleam in his eyes, replacing the flames he had for Tim. Marko had his arms crossed and was frowning as he squinted his eyes angrily at Bart. Both were silent, trying to find a way to start off. They didn't move from their positions for a good two minutes.   
"Supplexing; a bit excessive." Marko broke the ice. Bart flinched a bit hearing his boyfriend finally speak. Bart looked down at his feet, ashamed over his actions.   
"Most people don't respond lightly to shank threats." Bart muttered, but audible enough for Marko to hear.   
"Just as people don't respond lightly to having a broken nose." Marko sneered.   
Bart leaned back in the chair, taken aback. "Oh." Was what he could manage to say. "I broke it?" He mentally slapped himself. Of course it was broken. They don't wrap up your nose like that when it's damn fixed Bart.   
He felt a little less tense when he heard Marko snicker.   
"You didn't do shit. It was the pavement." He threw one of his empty hospital apple juice cups in the recycle. "I'm gonna look retarded until July. They're giving me a nose brace. Have to wear it for a month until my nasal bone heals."  
"I didn't know they had nose braces." Bart said under his breath. He looked up from the floor at Marko, who was already looking at him with those exaggerated, upturned brown eyes. He gave his boyfriend an awkward half smile. Marko didn't smile back.   
"Still mad at me?"  
"I don't know."  
"Understood." Bart looked away.  
Silence crept into the room once more.   
Bart tried not to look Marko in the eyes, but he was making it hard, staring at him like a curious cat about to pounce.   
"What happened right here?" Marko pointed to his own temple to show Bart where he was talking about. "Did I do that?"  
Bart simply nodded his head. And of course he was startled when Marko did his signature random outbursts of tears. Bart felt like Marko had been holding them in the entire aftermath.   
"I'm sorry." Marko whined. His words were barely able to be deciphered through his crying. Bart cursed in his head, thinking about how this whole time, he himself hadn't apologised. He felt like a jerk and a half.   
"I didn't mean to put my hands on you like that." Marko sobbed before he blew his nose into a tissue. That hurted more than my heart right now, Marko thought to himself. He cried louder as he held down on his nose, trying to stop the mad pounding sensation. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
Bart saw how tiny and barely visible his bruise was. It was exactly the size of his thumb finger nail. Yet, Marko was crying over how he did it, while he awaited a nose brace in his dry blood tee shirt. The speedster did not consider his bruise as even an injury.   
"Please don't cry." Bart said. "I'm the one who started this. I'm the reason you're here right now instead of having fun with your friends."  
"I don't care about being here or hanging out. I care about you." Marko's voice cracked. Bart looked back at the floor, unable to bear with the sight of Marko's tears for a second longer. "This isn't your fault." Marko said sniffling, just beginning to regain himself. "I was drunk and being irrational and I took it out on you by calling you names and--"  
"Don't." Bart interrupted.   
"What?"  
"It's not your fault. Blame Tim."   
"He didn't do anything wrong." Marko wiped his eyes. "He was making an innocent joke earlier and I took it seriously."  
"Tim wasn't joking! He said I was following you so you'd get mad at me."  
Marko didn't say much on that topic after hearing that.   
"For those twenty minutes I was knocked out, I think I sobered up." Marko said.   
"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"  
"Yes."   
"Can I sit next to you then?" Bart asked.   
"Yes."  
With that, Bart stood up and walked over to Marko. He sat right next to his boyfriend, leaving only about two inches between them. Their shoulders touched when they turned to face each other. Bart reached behind him and grabbed the flowers he had gotten. He blushed a little when he gave them to Marko.   
"I'm sorry for punching you in the nose." He said as he passed them off. "And for slamming you into the ground."  
"Bet these smell amazing. If only I could tell." Marko finally smiled at Bart after what felt like hours. He took one of the flowers and put it over Bart's ear like a pen.   
"This will never happen again, I swear." Bart vowed looking into Marko's eyes. "Even if you tempt me." He caressed Marko's hair.   
"You're the sweetest." Marko wiped his eye of another tear in his eyelashes with his collar. "Then I promise I won't try to shank you."  
"Seal it." Bart said, already leaning closer. And as usual, it took Marko a second to understand. But when he got it, he cupped Bart's face and save him a nice, sweet, big, wet kiss. Bart's heart melted, and brought Marko in closer by the back of his head. The kiss was also a way to see if Marko still had a bit of a grudge.   
He didn't.   
They parted on a good note. Marko took off a bandaid that was on the top of all the gauze and put it on Bart's bruise. Bart's face lit up at te contact and went back in for more kisses. They stopped at the same time, reminded that there were still people waiting outside. And on that page, Robbie knocked as he opened the door.   
"*Your sister is here.*" he said, and then closed the door behind him.   
"Since when do you have a sister in this time?" Bart asked, confused by what Robbie said.   
"Told him my mom was my sister. Only to avoid having to explain time travel to another person."


	35. Rebound 2

No one in the Tower knew about the whole hospital fiasco, and were all confused by why Marko came back the next day with a nose brace. Marko didn't even remember every detail.   
But Tim's little plan to have a vulnerable Marko in his bed went down the drain. Bart and Marko were closer than ever after he left the hospital. Marko was two inches away from outing himself. He and Bart had to pry their hands off of each other after realising how touchy they were being in front of the team. Miguel smiled and sighed seeing the pining teenagers trying their best to keep their relationship a secret. He called it amor de cachorros, puppy love.   
Virgil was already on to them. He always peeped them sneaking off for half hours at a time, coming back looking dishevelled. But he didn't say anything, not wanting to offend them with a possibly wrong accusation.   
Garfield shipped it.   
Tim's blood boiled whenever he saw them leaving with each other. Bart and Marko were skipping mandatory training time to go to movies and fairs, according to screenshots he had of Marko's posts.   
It was only twenty four hours after the Titan's outing. They all had hangovers during their continuation of the Wild Green drug bust mission. Tim was the only one sober enough--and present-- person to get the job done. Yet again, Marko and Bart were AWOL to satisfy their forsaken hormones. Tim checked Marko's social media too many times per hour. It was borderline unhealthy. But the constant ditching was an infraction for the couple.   
Tim had his arm round Cassie when he finally had enough of Bart and Marko's shenanigans. Marko was whispering probably something dirty and flattering because Bart looked like he was holding back a cumshot; face all red, lip bit, tugging slightly at his pants. Marko flipped his hair a bit as he parted from Bart's ear. Bart was practically panting for air.   
"You wanna come to my place later?" Marko asked Bart, no longer whispering. "You're gonna love what my mom made."  
"What did she make?" Bart asked.   
Marko mouthed, "Me."  
Tim couldn't take it. His crush for the Lunarian was toxic to the point that he was willing to just slip something in his drink and do whatever to him afterwards. Even a graze of the hand would satisfy him for a month. But Marko was avoiding him like the plague. Bart had told him about Tim's little set up, and Marko couldn't walk past him without side eyeing.   
Tim already had another contrivance in mind. He took his hand from around Cassie, who had some hickeys from Virgil on her neck from the previous night. Tim built up the courage to go talk to Marko, who already looked annoying seeing him walk up.   
"Can I have a word?" Tim asked, already grabbing Marko's hand and yanking him out of his stool near the kitchen island. Marko didn't agree or disagree because Tim was already dragging him into his room before he could respond. Tim pushed Marko on to his bed and began feeling up that broad chest of his, clad in a tight, navy polo. Marko gasped and couldn't find the words to protest. He helplessly tried to get Tim to get himself together.   
"What is the matter with you?" Marko finally managed to speak. "Please get off Timothy."  
Tim was breathing heavily when he got control of his hands.   
Marko was beginning to cry, tears prickling in his eyes. He was confused, he didn't know the correct way to express hisself. Also, he was faking, hoping to be spared.   
"Oh no no no! Don't cry, shhh. Shhh." Tim stroked Marko's hair. "It's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just jump on you. I--"  
"You're insane." Marko panted. "Cassie...Bart. They're right outside that door."  
"Stop ignoring me Mar'kopolo." Tim demanded. "Stop acting like I don't matter anymore."  
It was silent for ten seconds. They just stared at each other for the time being.   
"You do matter." Marko said. "I never said--"  
"But you're acting like it!" Tim snapped. "What happened to us?" He asked, voice cracking. "I thought we liked each other! Do you know how hard it is to see you pretend like you don't know me? It's been a day. Get over it!" Now it was Tim's turn to cry. His tears fell right on Marko's face as he straddled the confused boy. "I thought I meant at least something to you."  
"You do. Now please let me leave." Marko rushed, not feeling comfortable with the position. Tim almost too close to his face. And with Bart always curious, it could look bad from the door's angle.   
"I love you." Tim confessed.   
"Guess I still like you, Timothy." Marko said. Tim's mouth twitched into a frown. "I don't think I could love anyone else in the way I love Bart. I'm sorry. Really, the only way I see us together is drunk and horny."  
To have a crush say you'd only be together if he were intoxicated is very...crushing. But hearing that gave Tim a little hope, a little inspiration. A hand went up Marko's slim fit shirt.   
Tim ignored the small whimpers of protests.  
"Mhm." Marko rolled his eyes, already tired of the failing fore play. He pushed Tim's hands away from him.   
"Marko Reyes only sees me as a sex toy, I'm assuming that's what he means when he says he," Tim leaned into Marko's ear to whisper. "Lusts for me."  
Marko would've been turned on by that if Tim wasn't still getting those cry lumps out of his throat.   
"My name isn't Marko Reyes. And stop speaking in third person." He overpowered Tim and picked him up by the thighs so Tim was barely towering over him. "What did I say about keeping it in your pants while I'm on this team?" Marko grabbed a fistful of Tim's black hair and brought him close. "What did I say about keeping your hormones in check?" He asked through clenched teeth.   
"Don't pull my hair." Tim said breathily. "If you want me to control myself." He squirmed around in Marko's lap. The last of his tears had dried up. He bit his lip when Marko tugged on him again. He was becoming aroused by the simple gesture. He moaned aloud after the third yank. He clasped his hands over his mouth after hearing how desperate he sounded. Marko's snicker wasn't making it any better. Tim was flushed with embarrassment and arousal.   
"Stop," Marko started, wiping his eye from his tears of mirth. "Stop getting your nose stuck in my relationship." He said firmly. "Seriously."  
Tim opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't all up in Bart's and his business. But Marko stuck his fingers in Tim's mouth, making him swallow instinctively.   
"If you make Bart body slam me again for your own entertainment, if you even dare to make Bart jealous again, I'm telling Bruce that you're sexually harassing me."   
"I'm not--"  
"You are. Holding me against my will, touching me after I said to get off numerous times." Marko said. He tossed Tim to the space on the bed next to him. Marko was finally able to get up and stretch his lumbar vertebrae. He sighed.   
"I just want things to go back to normal." Tim said. "Like when we snuck off to go feel up each other, when you let me grind up against you while Bart was away..."  
"Can't. Won't." Marko got up. "No more flirting or touching." Tim looked away. "I'm a hundred percent committed to my man now. And a bi-curious teen isn't going to get in the way of that."  
"Look. I'm sincerely and formally apologising about what I caused yesterday." Tim grabbed on to the bottom of Marko's shirt to keep him from walking away. "Please don't shun me. All the memories we have together...don't make them go to waste."  
Marko grabbed Tim's hand. "I never wanted to forget about what we did." He pushed Tim into the mattress. "You'll always be special to me." Marko blushed and cracked a smile "You were my first kiss. So that'll leave you a place in my heart."   
Tim's eyes were a sparkling blue and Marko's were a glossy brown as they stared at each other. Marko was unaware how he was closing in on Tim's face. The noirette hoped Marko didn't stop, and prayed in his mind for Marko to kiss him. God didn't answer that one. Tim grunted as Marko only put his hand on his face to caress. He took off his glasses because they were already slipping off.   
"I feel more than just a liking for you Timothy." Marko whispered. "You're gonna be my forever crush. But after this, I'm not acting on it."   
"After what?"   
Marko took Tim's hand and placed it on his chest.   
"Anywhere above the belt. One minute. Touch me." Marko said, blushing at the urgency in his voice. "Fifty-nine, fifty-eight," he began to count to get Tim from gawking.   
Tim's hands fumbled as they finally decided to focus on Marko's pecs. About two pull ups from perfection, Tim thought.   
"Your mouth is above the belt." Tim said, and he pulled Marko's shirt over his head.   
Marko shook his head. "No kissing." He raised his arms so his shirt could come off fully. Once it came over his head, Tim stuck three fingers down Marko's throat.   
"No gagging huh? Bart must've given you very thorough training." Tim had sex dripping off his words.  
"Bigger and longer things have been on my tongue." Marko said after he pulled Tim's phalanges from his mouth. He gave him a slap on the wrist. "Mouth is off limits I said."   
"Are you still mad at me over the whole club thing?" Tim asked, brushing his fingers past Marko's nipples. He got more of a reaction from the white haired boy than he had expected.   
"More upset about this thing on my nose than your instigating." Marko grabbed his shirt and put it back on.   
"Sixty seconds wasn't up yet." Tim argued.   
"I-I count really fast." He lied. In all honesty, he was getting hard. And getting hard would send Tim the message to go further. Further meant cheating. Cheating meant no more lovable, charismatic Bart.   
Without another word, Marko was out the door, straightening his collar. He walked back over to Bart and sat back on his stool.   
"Mind telling me what was so important you left me on a cliffhanger?" Bart brought up, an elbow leaning on the island. "Where are your glasses?"   
"Back pocket," Marko almost answered too quickly. He was able to make a small portal the size of his hand to reach into Tim's room. He picked up his glasses from the bed. After retrieving them, Marko put them on his face. The teen sighed like he just survived a suicide mission.   
"Sounds like you need a bit of cooling off." Bart said under his breath, only wanting Marko to hear. Miguel was being nosy as usual and was poking his head around the corner to get a front row seat. Cassie walked passed them in the kitchen to grab a Popsicle from the freezer, then went into Tim's room. Bart observed the sweat gradually slipping down Marko's forehead. Marko wiped it off, as it was tickling his skin. Bart turned up the corner of his mouth.   
"Here." Bart undid the top three buttons of Marko's shirt. "I know how susceptible you are to heat."   
"Thank you for remembering."   
"Eh, don't mention it. You should be careful though in these dog days. Wouldn't want you to pass out." Bart got up from his stool. "Fuck, I'm gonna feel so bad when I make you sweat bullets later." He whispered in a sultry voice. Marko bit the inside of his cheek, and turned the swivel stool to watch Bart walk off. Marko took out his phone with haste.   
Bart's cell rang in his back pocket. He took it out as he waited for the elevator. Of course it was a message from Marko, who was only twenty feet away from him.   
"I hate it when you leave, but I love watching you go." Bart read silently, mouthing the words to himself. He held back a snicker from the cheesiness. He winked at Marko before stepping into the elevator. Virgil was just coming out of it. They greeted each other as they passed.   
Marko looked at his phone as a notification from Bart rolled in.   
Papi❤️😩⚡️: Can't wait to have what your mom made  
Marko mentally high fived himself for the contact name change. He said aloud, "Whoa." as he reread the message. Realising that Bart had sent him a sexy text, he got up and headed for home--the long way this time. He took the stairs down and Zeta-d to Mt. Justice, then to Gotham, and then took the Chinatown Bus from Cherry Hill to downtown Center City in Philadelphia. It roughly took a meagre thirty minutes to get home; all the lights had been green on his route and the bus just pulled up when he finished purchasing his ticket. And during all that, Bart sent a couple more things. Marko had to turn his brightness down while he was outside so no one else could view from afar.   
One message was a picture. It was just half of Bart's face with his bare shoulder in the frame. Marko could tell Bart had broken into his room again, recognising the Astruma poster that was in the background. He reminded himself to take it down while he got some action.   
The next thing was a Snapchat. Marko rarely got one of those from Bart, considering that Bart only uses Twitter and Instagram.   
But there were two red boxes, symbolising two pictures had been sent, along with a purple box indicating a video was sent. Marko opened the video first, with little concern for if it was inappropriate.   
It was just a video of Bart in the Tower lip singing to a 2016 bop with the dog filter on. Marko saw Bart had also posted it to his story. He suddenly felt less special. But the pictures were much more provocative. More or less.   
The first picture was a full face picture of Bart with the golden butterfly filter on. His entire chest was exposed in the picture. The speedster teased him with a stuck out tongue and the caption reading: I'm craving something and you have it😏  
Marko unlocked the front door to his house, fumbling to get the key in the door. His other hand was trying to screenshot the picture.   
It surprisingly was a successful attempt. Marko was going to toss all his porn mags in his closet out the window because that one picture would suffice for a couple months.   
The last picture was a below the equator flick. It was more comedic than sexual. b_allen_impulse put the flower crown on his penis. The caption was in all caps: IT WORKED YOOOO HOW TF  
Marko was already up the stairs. He took a deep breath before entering his room. Bart jerked his head around to the door, phone in hand. Marko locked the door behind him. He really thought Bart was gonna be all nude and such.   
Oh the contrary.   
Fishnets up Bart's fair, barely hairless legs, a nice lingerie bottom cupped his sex, and to top it off, his hands were in cuffs in front of him as he set down his phone. The black he was wearing was complimented by his light skin, and contrasted with Marko's navy sheets. In his eyes, Bart was looking like a full course meal and an appetiser. Bart didn't even hesitate to spread his legs and give Marko a different angle to gawk at. Yeah, the underwear literally only covered his penis and nothing else.  
"Is it my birthday?" Marko asked. He went to unbutton his shirt, but just recalled it was already undone. Instead, he just pulled the whole thing over his head.   
"No. It's my informal formal apology about...you know." Bart tapped his own nose.   
"Formally informal apologies would cancel out since their opposites. So this is just a regular apology." Marko stated as he kicked off his shoes. He then went over to a waiting Bart and got between his legs. "Which I don't mind one bit."  
"I didn't prepare myself this time." Bart whispered in Marko's ear. He smiled evilly as Marko's face went from tan to red in a matter of seconds. "Think you can handle it?" His now half open eyes lowered their gaze to Marko's torso, then back up at his face.   
"Never have I done this." Marko rushed out. "I can't remember if I've ever even fingered myself."  
"You'll do fine, babe. All you have to do is make me feel good."  
"Can't believe that the fate of tonight rests in my digits." Marko whispered inaudibly. "And what are the handcuffs for?"  
"Maximum kink." Bart answered. He wrapped his legs around Marko's waist to secure his warmth on him. The room was about sixty degrees with the AC blowing on high. Much of an improvement from the hundred and two degrees outside. But Bart's nipples were getting chilly. And he couldn't grab Marko to bring him in for smooches either. In other words, yes, the fate of tonight did the rest in his fingers.   
"Should I start?" Marko asked, having to haul the weight of Bart's legs around him while he reached over to his dresser for the Vaseline and a condom for later.   
"Should've started as soon as you walked through the door." Bart teased. But Marko didn't get it.   
"Sorry." He said. They stared at each other for five seconds before Marko moved on and dipped his longest fingers into the moisturiser. Zero hesitation, Marko went in, not even just starting out with one. But Bart didn't care, if anything, he liked the rapidness at which Marko was going. The two fingers felt good in him, like they could be a future replacement for sex as a whole. But Bart just wished Marko would move them around a bit.   
"Explore me." Was what he told Marko in a desperate tone. "Come on, there's more to inside of me than just two inches deep."   
Marko pushed his fingers in all the way to satisfy Bart's request. And before Bart could tell him to, Marko speedily pushed them in and out rhythmically. The force made Bart's hair bob a bit with every other thrust.   
"You're doing really good." Bart encouraged. "I like it when you go to the left." Bart wanted to grip the sheets so badly. He moaned aloud when Marko added another phalange of his into Bart's already pleasured hole. Bart bit his lip, trying to mask his little painful whimpers and grunts. Because of his healing factor, he felt like his hole was back to square one every three minutes or so. Him becoming tight so quickly was one of the reasons he liked to top. And he knew Marko's hand was probably getting tired, trying to loosen his boyfriend up, but to no avail. Just kissing Marko would probably make him relax a bit.   
"Can we kiss?" Bart asked after a lengthy moan emitted from his lips.   
"You don't have to ask when we're alone." Marko met his mouth with Bart's innocently. Though, his tongue was almost instantly licking Bart's teeth, making him squirm and make those sweet noises he always made. Marko had to get out of his pants immediately. Bart wanted to break the cuffs.

"At least try to be gentle. I'm not used to this position." Marko panted. His knees were off the bed and spread apart. Bart was leaning back on Marko's thighs like a chair as he rode him like a bull.   
The whole bed was creaking and thudding against the wall erratically. Marko tried to ignore the fact that he heard the front door open and that his grandparents and parents were back from one of those Philly bus tours. He was gripping onto Bart's thighs for dear life. Bart showed no mercy as he slammed down on Marko over and over and over. Drool dribbled from the side of Bart's mouth as he took in the view beneath him. It made his dick ache for just a little stroke.   
"Marko..." Bart said breathily. "I'm gonna erupt in like three seconds."  
And with that, Marko jerked Bart off to get him to his climax. Around a minute passed before Bart went soft from his previous cum shot that made it all over Marko's hand and up to Bart's abdomen. Feeling Marko going limp in him, and hoisted himself off of his penis to give him a break. Marko sighed as Bart made them no longer one. Sad that it ended so quickly, he still traced a random pattern down Bart's cum splattered abs before stroking his sides to show some affection and gratitude.   
"Did you...y'know." Bart looked over at the poster of Astruma that Marko had forgotten to take down. He brought his eyes back to Marko's face, cheeks tinted pink. "Finish?"  
"Don't tell me you didn't feel my dick pulsate like crazy inside of you like four times." Marko continued to move his hands along Bart's body outline.   
"That would definitely explain why your condom is like a spilt carton of milk." Bart pointed down. Marko's orgasms were making a break from the rubber, and started to run down into Marko's hips. It could've been a much sexier sight if the condom wasn't there.   
With a bit of disgust by his own doing, Marko pulled the condom off of him and tied it. Gravity, making the contents empty out. He groaned.   
"Do me a favour, baby." Bart spoke.   
"Anything you want."  
"Get the keys for these," Bart referred to his cuffs. "Outta my back pocket."  
Marko got up without a word and did what Bart asked. The key was tiny and brass. He unlocked the cuffs and Bart's wrists finally separated.   
"Figured you could phase through these." Marko said. The memory of them just coming to the past flashed in his mind, remembering how Bart zoomed out of the cave to meet his grandfather after escaping Dick's restraints. Bart flipped his bangs from his eyes. He let out a chuckle before reaching to Marko's nightstand for a couple tissues, which he used to wipe Marko's penis of his could've been children.   
"Want them to be unlocked for next time." Bart licked his chops when Marko squirmed slightly from the stroking.   
"I really like fishnets on you. Very arousing and stylish. Have you considered a costume change?" Marko gripped Bart's warm thighs. "We could match. You know what I'm talking about. Those his and his's things."  
"Heh, you know I love your ideas. But I'd rather not look like Black Canary. Not saying you do." Bart tossed the tissues into the bin across the room, and made it. He made a sound of delight when Marko began to do the ritual post-sex markings on his neck, shoulder, and collarbone. Bart fought back the curse word about to come off his lips. Marko's pecks to seal off his work came and went every ten seconds or so. "And wouldn't matching kinda show we're dating?" Bart asked, trying not to sound to concerned and ruin the mood.  
"Ashamed of me or something? Is that why you don't wanna match?" Marko joked, mocking Bart's go-to accusation for whenever Marko didn't want to do anything couple-like. He went back to making hickeys.   
"Don't say that. You know that's not true." Bart countered, not seeing it as the joke it was meant to be. He patted Marko's hair as encouragement when he kissed a sensitive spot on his clavicle. "Marko, you're an amazing lover." He sighed. The older boy blushed at the compliment. He pulled away to respond to his boyfriend's statement.   
"You're an even better one."   
And with that, they both leaned into each other's mouths and lip locked with the highest amounts of compassion and affection in it.


	36. Boys and Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko makes a few occupational adjustments, including trying to kick start his escorting job without having any clients go too far.

Mar'kopolo rolled over on his bed, expecting to spoon Bart. He shot up when his lover wasn't there. He frantically patted around his bed for any traces. When he just wakes up, he tends to be more confused than usual. He turned on the lamp near his bed instead of getting up to turn on the light switch. Marko whimpered when he felt the spot was still warm.   
"Maybe he's in the bathroom." Marko muttered to himself. He checked his phone for the time being. His resting straight face sank into a small frown. A text from Bart was on his home screen. But it was literally sent only two minutes ago.   
Papi❤️😩⚡️: Emergency in Central City with KF and Flash sorry I couldn't say bye  
Papi❤️😩⚡️: Tried to wake you up a million times but I did smooch you before I left  
Marko sighed. Duty calls, he compromised silently.   
They had fell asleep early. It was only about four-ish when they finished with their extremely pleasurable sex. And they made out until they got sleepy.   
It was eight on the dot when Marko had woken up.   
He got up to see his family. Of course, after getting dressed. Marko threw on another stolen Elliot shirt along with his own sweat shorts, which were sweatpants until he cut them at the knee to wear in the sweltering heat.   
On the way down the stairs, he thought about how he neither gave or received a blowjob today.   
When Mar'eyna saw him, she sucked her teeth, and jokingly rolled her eyes as she approached him.   
"What do you know about Asking Alexandria?" She tested him.   
"Besides that my friend likes it, not a damn thing." He looked down at his shirt and had to admire how cool the skulls and roses were together. But aside from getting a new tat idea, Marko scooped Mar'eyna and spun her around before placing kisses on either of her cheeks, as they had barely seen each other that day. She kissed him back on the cheek. Lipstick in the shape of her mouth was dark red on Marko's tan face. Mar'eyna was set back on her feet. Milagro was consigning from the couch.  
"Oooo! Marko likes his mom." She made little kissy noises.   
"Good grief." Marko sighed. "Bedtime is around this hour, right? Why're you still up?"  
Milagro did the keeping mum, as she was supposed to be in bed, even though it was summer break and she was technically on vacation. But Bianca caught it, and sent Milagro upstairs. She went back to reading her book. And the way the rest of the house was functioning, Marko assumed no one heard him and Bart from his room a few hours ago.   
He sighed and sat on the sofa next to his grandfather, who was watching something on TV. Marko clicked the remote to see it was just Law and Order: SVU. Marko liked that show, and quietly rewatched the episode that came on yesterday. His grandfather ranted about how the detectives were stupid, and were doing too much to find the guy, even though it was too damn obvious. Marko agreed.

The sun had completely set, and Mar'eyna was bouncing off the walls as her energy had been restored. Marko still hadn't developed that nocturnal nature, and probably wouldn't since most Lunarians are born with it. But at any rate, he was pretty beat after dinner. The heaviness of the mashed potatoes and all the chicken made him sleepier than a bear in winter. He trotted up to his room after excusing himself.   
He opened up his laptop and did a couple things. Like checking when his package would come, deleting his history, and reading an email.   
The email was from Gar, asking what his Twitter was. But there was another new, unopened message. It was from man named Clint Westward. His picture was an icon of Mia Khalifa, not that Marko knew who she was. Marko opened it, wondering if it was spam.   
"Oh my." He said as he saw the contents. It was a full application along with a job description for an escort service. It seemed planned, almost too coincidental. Like someone was stalking his searches on Google. Nonetheless, he read it thoroughly.

"And why should we hire you?" Clint turned in his swivel chair. Marko couldn't concentrate on the questions with the two women sitting on the armrests of Clint's chair, topless. Clint noticed Marko's eyes being strained to look straight at him.   
"I don't know. You kinda asked for me to come. So I think that's a good enough reason."   
"You're hired." Clint stamped a piece of paper and handed it to Marko. It was just a post it note with a good job stamp that kindergarteners would get on their work.   
"How joyous." Marko was already getting those first day jitters. Those women were quite intimidating. They've probably been in business for decades. Albeit, they didn't look too old. Marko shut his eyes really tight when one came over and sat on his arm rest.   
"You start today."  
"No thanks."  
"I like your diva attitude. It could be your schtick." Clint suggested. "But since you don't wanna start today, I need you to fill out a few of these, and this."  
It were doctor forms for STD and AIDS testing. Marko's eyes were squinted as he read with no glasses.   
No biggie though. He had an appointment set in July anyway. The other paper was one a parent would fill out to enrol their child in school, asking for age and gender, etc.   
Marko did that quickly and handed it back to Clint, who skimmed over it.   
"You Mexican?"  
"If the shoe fits."  
"There's a quinceañera happening. And the girl needs chambelanes."  
"I can't dance." Marko said.  
"You remember Columbus School had a shooting and the same guy bombed it during May and couldn't do prom?"  
"Mhm." Marko recalled the news story, making seem more dramatic than it was. Javier went to that school, and he didn't show any PTSD after the event.   
"They're doing a redo. This Monday."  
"In the charred remains of the gymnasium?" Marko didn't think that was the best idea. But he didn't have a say.   
"Yes. But they painted it over, did a little construction. It's not a hazard anymore so. You're going." Clint demanded, about to run out of things for Marko to do that was age appropriate.   
"With?"  
"This lady's son." Clint said, evening out a stack of papers. He gave it to the woman on his right, and she went off to do whatever with it.   
"Woah. I'm not gay though."  
"You interrupted your interview to answer your boyfriend's phone call." Clint deadpanned.   
"I didn't specify it was a guy." Marko countered.   
"Well, I bet your girlfriend Bart is very lovely. But we're getting off topic. You're going, no complaints, dress nice."  
"How much am I getting paid?"   
"Fifty an hour." Clint wrote in Marko's name for the job.   
"Wow!" Marko exclaimed. All that for just making sure some guy doesn't feel lonely. He knew he made the best career choice.   
"We have suits here in case you need one."  
"I'm good. Can I go now or?" Marko rushed.   
"Of course!" Clint paused like he was finished. "Not!"  
Marko groaned.   
"You have to fill in your 'assignments' for the week. If I do it, you might end up sleeping with a sixty year old who has cruise ship parties and needs some little boy arm candy." Clint told him.   
"That sounds vaguely familiar."  
"You saw that movie on E! too?"  
Marko snapped his fingers in a discovery manner. "That's what that reminded me of. Yeah."  
"Off topic!" Clint exclaimed.   
"What? Should I bring him flowers or something? A corsage?" Marko stressed the word. It sounded nice with the R was rolled.   
"Ha!" Clint said loudly. "No." He said more seriously. "He's taking you. If you know what I mean."  
"I'm not having sex with anyone." Marko said.   
"No, no. I mean he's taking you." Clint tried to explain.   
"One more time."  
"This guy," Clint pointed to the picture that Marko hasn't seen until then. "Is gonna be the one giving you the flowers and corsage."  
"Oh. Okay. I get it now." Marko took the picture and examined it.   
Brown hair and green eyes, his favourite combination. His lips were a little uneven, and he had a visible birthmark right on the side of his mouth. The picture had him standing next to what could've been his mother.   
"His name's Daniel. Imma send his mom your address so on Monday he can come and get you."  
"Cool." Marko said getting up.  
"Wait wait wait!" Clint stopped him. "Your schedule. You still didn't fill it out!"


	37. Boys and Jobs 2

Sunday night was crazy. Marko had only told Miguel's gay ass about to whole prom thing because he needed help with an outfit. Bart was oblivious about Marko's date plans. But Miguel had told Cassie, who told Tim, who was planning on telling Bart if he wasn't so scared to have his chest and heart phased through. Marko's lay was pretty casual, not wanting to seem like he was doing anything too important on Monday. Clint told him about Daniel's requested colour scheme, which was beige and carnation pink. Marko prayed that Daniel wouldn't be one of those out and over zealous gays that consider homosexuality one of their personality traits.   
"So I was thinking instead of khakis, you were black pants. But wear a beige jacket." Miguel suggested. Marko was too busy texting to answer right away.   
"Yes." Marko said like he was answering a question.   
"Give me the phone." Miguel snatched it out his hand. "Did you hear what I said about the jacket and pants?"  
"I said yes." Marko rolled his back and his neck.   
"Ugh! You never pay attention to me!" Miguel sounded like a wife whose husband said 'That's nice dear' throughout their whole conversation. "You didn't give your opinion on the tie."  
"My mom made chimichangas."  
"Beef?" Miguel didn't seem impressed.   
"Chicken."   
"High society!" Miguel clapped his hands. Marko got up and stretched then he snatched his phone back. He grabbed Miguel's hand and took him downstairs.

Miguel couldn't even count how many he ate along with Marko.   
"There's no way I can fit in my pants for tomorrow." Marko groaned. He was face flat on his bed. Miguel was right on top of his back, snoring. Marko fell asleep right after his sentence.

Bart had his arms crossed and a glare for his boyfriend.   
"I explained this the best I could. I don't know what else to say to you."  
"Right. You expect me to believe you two just collapsed into each other after being induced into a food coma. Sure Marko." He turned his body so his back was having Marko.   
Bart had barged in on Marko and Miguel asleep in a very compromising position. It made his blood simmer. He knew Marko would not do anything with Miguel though. He wouldn't even shake his hand. But still! There was no explanation for that mess. Why was Miguel even with Marko? Bart's head was going to explode from the accusations and fake arguments he created in his mind.   
"Don't be like that Bart." Marko turned Bart's whole seat around. "He was just helping me with something."   
"With what? Your unpredictable hormones?" Bart shot back.   
"With a lay." Marko rolled his eyes.   
"A lay?!" Bart raised his voice. "So you did sleep with him!"  
Of course Bart wouldn't understand Philly slang. Marko exhaled sharply through his nose.   
"A lay is just a lay out for an outfit." Marko explained. "Ya floozy."  
"Is that Spanish you sneaky twat?"   
"I'm not going to start arguing with you. I have to be somewhere in a few hours."   
"Where?"  
"Bart, don't be that boyfriend."  
"Then tell me."  
Marko readied himself for a shoe or pillow to be chucked at his face. He swallowed.   
"Remember when I talked to you about the whole escort thing?" His hands were on edge, flinching to guard his face at any given moment.   
"Yes."  
"I have a job as one now."   
Bart put his shoe back on his foot. "Oh. That's great babe!" He jumped into Marko's arms. "I'm so glad you've followed your dreams."  
Marko felt like it was a trap.   
"Really?" He asked for confirmation.   
"Well, duh. I've been waiting for this day to come to use this." Bart phased out of Marko's grasp and zoomed out of his the house. Three seconds later, her returned with a piece of paper.   
"It's a list of rules?" Marko observed.   
"Yep. You can't do anything on here." Bart said. "No kissing, hugs goodbye, leaving the room for privacy, no drinking together..."  
It was going from one ear and out the other.   
"Absolutely no bump and grinding."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Marko said.   
"Eh. Seeing you with Miguel makes me a little sus." Bart put the paper into his pocket.   
"I have eyes for you only."   
"As do I." Bart pecked Marko on the mouth. "But don't break the rules. I'll be watching." He whispered into Marko's ear, making chills go down his spine. "Also, I don't wanna see anymore gay boys in your bed."  
Marko thought he was so funny for saying, "What if they're straight." Bart chuckled sarcastically, and threw his untied shoe at Marko.

Eight struck. Marko had to call Mar'eyna to his room to tie his tie. He hated his whole ensemble. He hated suits in general. But Miguel insisted that Marko didn't go all casual. His mom didn't put enough gel in his hair, and it was showing his natural texture which he didn't like. She smacked his hands whenever he tried to put more on.   
""  
"Don't lie to me. I look like I'm fresh out of Atlantis with this hair."  
"Which you are." Mar'eyna spared him and added a little more on his bangs to push them back. Marko could work with it now. "Are you gonna wear your eyeliner?"  
"I haven't worn eyeliner since February." Marko closed the cap on it and put it in the cup. He looked at his phone. "Ugh. Where is this guy?" Marko looked over to the window like he could see the street from there.   
Speak of the devil.   
The doorbell rang twice. Daniel waited impatiently outside, nervous about attending prom with a guy he never met. His shaky hands shook the roses, and petals fell.   
Marko hopped out of his vanity seat to get it. Mar'eyna flew slowly to the door. She got her camera ready, along with her--I mean, Jaime's--Polaroid. Speaking of which, it was unfortunate Jaime was too busy on a mission in DC to see his son off to his first prom date, all jazzed up.   
Bianca and Alberto stood close to each other, phones out to record some reactions. Marko unlocked the door and opened it.   
His heart skipped a beat.   
Click click click, went the camera. Mar'eyna shook it hastily, as if it would make the pictures print faster.   
"Aye que lindó!" Bianca exclaimed. "Look how much he's blushing."   
Daniel hadn't moved from his spot on the doormat. He was gawking, until another flash snapped him out of his trance. He shoved the bouquet into Marko's face.   
"These...those are for you." He looked down at his feet.   
"Okay." Marko sniffed them. "They smell floral."   
"They're so awkward, it's embarrassing me." Mar'eyna whispered to Bianca, who nodded in agreement. "Smile!" She snapped a picture of them on her phone. The boys looks severely off guard. It was going to be framed.   
"This is also for you." Daniel took Marko's hand, and put it through the corsage he had bought. It was pink like Marko's tie.   
Marko was paralysed. His hand didn't even move from after Daniel put the flower on his hand. His eyes were set on the brunette's face, examining every pore and blackhead.   
"Should we get going?" Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. When he spoke, Marko noticed his braces. It made him hide behind the flowers to shield his blush from the stranger. He liked braces in general. It was a kink for him. When Bart had them in '54, Marko just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him with that metal mouth. His curiosity stuck with him. It also reminded him that his bottom row could use some.   
He walked out of the house without a word, heading to what he assumed to be Daniel's car. Daniel was quick to grab Marko's hand and walk with him. Marko know his family was waving him goodbye, probably whispering their predictions for the night.  
"How come I never heard of that boy before?" Alberto asked. "Thought he was dating that Impulse kid, Jaime's pal."  
"His suit was atrocious. All pink? He's insane." Mar'eyna added her two cents in. "I wonder how they know each other too."

Marko was quiet for most of the ride, besides the little whispers of requests for the radio station to change, and for Daniel to roll down the windows. Daniel was happy to obey. Marko liked his submissive, eager to please demeanour. If only Bart would take some notes.   
"Is this your first prom?" Daniel struck up a conversation.   
"Sort of." Marko didn't count Bart's whack junior prom as memorable. But they spike the punch together as a couple, so that was cute.   
"Mine was supposed to be in May. But my school got bombed."   
"Sounds scary. "  
"My actual date was caught in the storm." Daniel went on. He didn't want to get too personal and vent to a stranger, but it was a couple not so fun facts.   
"Yikes." Marko couldn't feel remorse or compassion for Daniel, not knowing him for very long. "So you replaced her with a random."  
"Him." Daniel corrected.   
"My mistake." Marko defended himself.   
And the silence arose again. Daniel had the Rock Gospel channel on. It played Skillet and such. It wasn't very fitting for the environment they were about to be in.   
"So how far do you go? As an escort I mean." Daniel asked sheepishly.   
"Oh." Marko's eyes went back to their normal size from when he was squinting to see the road infront of them. "Hadn't thought much about that."  
"That's fine. I was actually kind of hoping we wouldn't do anything too grown. Like, I'd rather not find out what happens on prom night." Daniel looked over to see Marko's face. Marko had his natural resting face waiting for him. "I mean, if that's okay with you."  
Marko wanted Bart immediately. Daniel was too damn sweet. His voice was a lot like Marko's, very gentle and quiet. The pitch was much higher though. Marko needed a little foundation, just a snippet of some disagreement and commands. Though, he predicted Daniel to be one of those shy bottoms that are really needy and bossy in bed. Though, he'd rather not prove it to be true. Marko knew Bart would be all up on him, showing him all the love and affection in the world after he hung out with a stranger boy. Bart loved to show he could do better than anyone he thought Marko had a moment with. That was in fact, how their relationship began and blossomed anyway.   
"So. You don't wanna grab my waist while we slow dance or anything?" Marko asked, sincerely meaning it as a joke.   
"Oh. Trust me, I want my hands to be all over you. You had me breathless at the door." Daniel looked back at the road with a blush spreading across his face. "But I'm just a nervous virgin boy who can't figure how to make the first move."  
"I only do touching." Marko said, referring to Daniel's earlier question about how far he was going to go. "No kissing, no sex."  
"Perfect." Daniel liked that response.

The prom was crazy. It was like Robbie's house party, but times ten. Daniel was a bit more 'friendly' after drinking some of what Marko brought in a flask. The amount of chaos was almost too much for Marko. He needed some air. He excused himself from his date and stepped outside.   
Outside was no better. The older drop outs who had siblings at the prom were being rowdy outside, with their pick up trucks and boom boxes like it was 2008. Marko avoided the cat calls and went to the parking spaces. He did feel a little more confident after a stranger complimented his ass. Marko quickly recognised a red car and slowly approached. Whatever was going on inside was exactly like that car scene in the Titanic. He saw a handprint press up against the foggy glass, and slowly sink down.   
Who else would it be than Robbie and Javier with Rob's brother's car? They seem pretty important to the plot. After all, this was Javier's school. And wow! Even more of a coincidence, Marko got a text from Javier on Facebook Messenger.   
Javier Rogue: Nice tie fag🎀  
Marko tried to fathom why Javier had a free hand to text while he was handling Robbie's $5 footlong dick, along with how he saw him through the foggy glass twenty feet away. When Marko looked back up at the car and got a little closer. He noticed it was rocking.   
Marko opened the door.   
"Have a little decency sluts." Marko greeted them. He sat in the back seat while Javier showed no mercy as the top. He separated his mouth from Robbie's reddened lips to talk.   
"I think that we're in suits is decent enough." Javier said. His voice was shaky as he was getting closer to cumming. Robbie's body came dangerously close to the horn and setting it off. "If you brought Bart here, I'm going to beat both of your asses."  
Robbie was texting like he wasn't getting pounded.   
Marko was the receiver of the message.   
Rob🌿🇭🇳: Get me some punch. My throat is dry. We've been at this for thirty minutes he's a horrible top  
They made quick eye contact.  
Marko replied with a, 'Ever heard of faking an orgasm?' He saw Robbie smile, like Marko's suggestion would work, fool proof. Or because after thirty minutes, Robbie was having a naturally occurring orgasm.

Robbie liked the seal the ending of sex with a good smoke, the substance didn't matter. It could be a can. He blew his weed smoke into Javier's face, who threatened to slap him if he did it again.   
Putting on cologne to mask out the smell on him, Javier went to walk Marko back in while Robbie situated himself, and preferable get dressed.   
It was only when they stepped out of the car that Marko was able to see that Javier's tux wasn't black like he thought. It was the darkest shade of midnight blue, and it was sparkling. Marko straightened out his friend's tie.   
"Might wanna watch your self. Bart might come out and whack you." Javier joked.   
"He isn't here." Marko told. He tried to hold back a snicker when Javier gasped super loudly. "You need my inhaler?"  
"No. I'm just surprised you didn't bring him. You two are connected by the hip. What's the occasion?"  
Marko shook his head. "Just escorting someone." He walked up the stairs to the school entrance. "And they've been waiting a while. I'm going to check on them." Marko walked through the decorated doors. He was able to spot Daniel's suit through the mostly casual dressed crowd. Daniel was eating something red, idk what they serve at prom. With his mouth full, he still tried to smile at his date.   
"I was starting to get lonely." Daniel handed Marko a cup of punch. He swirled his own, like he was edging a question. Marko downed it down, hoping someone had emptied a flask in it. The couple was quiet as everyone started to gather on the dance floor and began showing off their typical 2017 moves. Daniel was particularly not fond of the over used whip. He stayed on the sidelines with Marko, who went straight to his phone after his cup was empty. Daniel wasn't good with small talk or anything, and didn't want to interrupt what his date was doing. But as a little hint that he was bored and wanted to do something, Daniel intertwined his fingers with Marko's free hand. It was fascinating to see someone successfully text with just a finger, but no matter. Marko couldn't see Daniel's face in his peripheral. He sensed that his date was wanting a bit more action and attention.  
Daniel's palms were soft, yet sweaty. Marko stuffed his phone in his pocket and turned his head to face the brunette. Their faces were highlighted with the purple light from the disco ball and lights from above. Marko tightened his grip on Daniel's, making him glance away swiftly.   
"Do you want to dance with me?" Daniel rushed out. His palms became even more sweaty when Marko didn't answer immediately. Marko was just blinking really slowly. His eyelashes peeled apart as he opened his eyes. His eyeballs didn't move. Marko kept staring at Daniel like he was about to propose or say that he loved him. Marko's fingers curled around Daniel's and gently yanked him a little closer, maybe by an inch and a half. Marko put his finger against Daniel's lips and looked up at the clock. He was counting up in his head. The slow dance would start at 8:30 on the dot. Eight seconds until Marko would take Daniel on to the floor and give him a good sway and dip.   
The disc jockey record scratched sloppily into the next track.   
The bop itself wasn't a slow instrumental tune. But it was a meaningful, passionate, graceful love song. If Bart was with him, Marko would've made out with his boyfriend in the corner while it played in the back. Besides, that's what most of the other couples were already doing. Marko sheepishly lead Daniel to the floor where the other people were.   
"I wanted to wait for the slow song." Marko said. Daniel already has his hands touring down Marko's sides to rest them of his hips with a few slick detours that just made Marko chuckle from the boldness. He put his arms around Daniel's shoulders, as Daniel was the taller of the two.   
"Fine with me." Daniel answered.   
Neither of them had danced with anyone. It was easy to tell. Their legs were awkward and their hands fumbled and you could fit a nice Britannia Encyclopedia and Law textbook between them. Marko had to obey Bart's little list of no-no's and Daniel's wishes to not know what happens on prom night. Marko knew getting too close would just end in some sexual relieving grinding.   
And that's exactly what happened.   
With spiked fruit juice in his system, Daniel began to feel hungry for something he never craved before.   
The music had changed into more clubbish tunes. His hands were now on Marko's hips instead of his thin waist. They probably had two inches between them now. The teens seemed to have learned how to groove out of no where. Daniel brushed up on Marko a few times on accident. After seeing his face tint up when he did, Daniel did it more frequently. Marko wasn't really looking at anything, he was just trying to avoid Daniel's eyes while he waited desperately for another graze. They were both hot in their suits. Like on the brink of breaking a sweat. When Daniel bucked forward for a solid three seconds, practically fucking Marko through his clothes with all the people around, they both let out moans. Quiet enough that the couple next to them wouldn't hear over all the noise. When their noises emitted, they pushed away from each other like they were elementary school enemies about to kiss.


	38. Party Crashers

They were in a bathroom stall, top buttons undone, his lips were latched onto the other's collar bone, making his marks. The other moaned out as his lover's older hickey was being built over with a fresh new one. Against the stall door was where one had his legs wrapped around the other, propping himself up as one of them thrusted into the other's crotch passionately as he whispered horribly filthy, dirty promises into his ear. It only made the shorter boy more excited and needy. But he knew his forsaken limits set by his real, beautiful, precious lover. His hands were trying their best to grasp on to the chipped blue painted stall door with indents and graffiti all of over the front and back. Their ready mouths were about to swap saliva when the moment came to a swift end when a phone went off in the shorter boy's back pocket to his black suit pants.  
Marko rolled over in his bed. His tanned, heavy eyelids were open like the tiniest slits. He panicked a little when he saw some brunette blur. His eyes shut tightly, clearing up his vision. Marko looked at what was in front of him again. He was startled before because the last thing he remembered Daniel's shiny brown hair all up in his face while Marko provided him with some escort action. He didn't recall ever going home with Daniel though, or home at all. Just to make sure that spiked punch didn't act as an aphrodisiac the night before and left him in a one night stand situation, he rolled the body over to see the face, slowly and cautiously.   
Marko wiped the sweat off his eyebrow. He was overly grateful and relieved it was Bart's russet hair and not Daniel's. He kissed his boyfriend up and down his neck and chest as a way to say good morning. Bart was half asleep, typing and tapping lifelessly on his phone. Bart sighed, as he was enjoying the early morning attention.

"I can't even remember what happened last night. My head hurts like a bitch and I'm unable to feel my own genitals." Marko complained. Bart gave him a concerned, mostly confused glance before stirring Marko's requested pot of grits.   
"Probably because you were intoxicated to the point to where you were incapacitated with you head in a toilet at a overdue high school prom with a guy who was the spitting image of me if I had a terrible stubble and goofy teeth who kicked you in the dick after you made the biggest scene in HS drama history on stage while they were announcing prom king and Queen."  
Marko's mouth was wide open hearing Bart spew those words out, not knowing if it was truth or not. He put his forehead on the table and groaned out loud for about four minutes without taking a breath until Bart put the bowl of grits in the front of him. Bart preferred sweet breakfast over flavourless corn meal. He munched on Lucky Charms. Marko loved the way Bart prepared grits, since that's literally all he knew how to make in 2056 anyway. The sprinkle of cheese always hit the spot. Though enjoying his food, Marko didn't know if he was home or at the Garrick's. It was odd how similar the table there was to the table at home. But the bowl he was using didn't seem like something his mom would even think of purchasing. It was one of those bowls that kids from South Asia and Africa make and when you buy it, the money is sent to them. Something only an old person would bother buying.   
"What actually happened last night?" Marko asked while Bart got up to refill his bowl. "Because I know I have a little more self control than that."  
Bart came back with a large popcorn bowl with mixed cereals in it and a scoop of ice cream and ice cubes. Marko's grits were starting to seem inferior. Marko had his mouth where it looked like he was gonna say something, but decided to keep quiet.   
"Hey, I like my cereal freezing." Bart defended his meal when he saw Marko's face. "Don't be a hater."  
"I'm no hater. Only infidels or mad men eat desert with breakfast." As he spoke, Marko's spoon was pointed to Bart. "Can you tell me what happened yesterday?"  
Bart looked up like his mind was playing a flashback.   
"It all started around nine..." He began. "You left me a million drunk texts about wanting a rematch for something." Bart tried to hold back a snicker when Marko deadpanned at him with that elaborate nose brace.  
"I'm sober and I still want a rematch " Marko mumbled.   
"And I took the liberty to come and get you since you seemed a little unable to have a bit of class in a social function." Bart went on. He remembered all the weird pictures and drunk rants Marko had posted on every social media he could think of. One in particular was a bit blood simmering. It was a picture of Marko's date and him in the bathroom mirror taking a selfie. The other boy had his hand dangerously far down Marko's suit pants. Marko's tie was around his head and his tongue was pressed against his date's cheek. It was obviously taken before Bart came to the scene, but after all the threats were texted to him. "Robbie had a video on Snapchat of you swearing you'd choke some girl's mom with your tie, captioning it, 'Bart, get your man.'"   
Marko covered his face in shame.   
"And you started smashing bottles and stuff and chucking the remains at the DJ." Bart added to his boyfriend's misery.   
"Salt in the wound, babe." Marko said, voice muffled by his hands.   
"Here's some lemon juice for you, too. You literally hurdled the prom queen into the snack table and stomped on her crown. All because you didn't like her dress." Bart finished up the anecdote of last night. "I was actually there for that part, trying to drag you away from the scene before someone called the cops."  
Marko shook his head, wanting to deny everything Bart had told him.   
"I would also like an apology for when you said you'd rape my unborn mother when I made you put your bottle down. Not cool Marko, even for a drunkard. Not cool at all. No bueno, amigo. No me gusta."  
Marko had to force out a response, as his brain was still comprehending the sentence Bart had said.   
"I'm super sorry for all my actions prior to today." Marko apologised sincerely. He tried to not face Bart's direction without seeming like he was avoiding him.   
"I'm telling you this because I love you Marko." Bart said. "You have a problem."  
"I don't if I've only been drunk twice." Marko quickly shot back.   
"But both times, you've acted out really bad. You're like an angry veteran who has level ten PSTD who curses out people on the train who sit next to him." Bart's eyes dried up as he turned his head directly into the AC's path of cold air. "You scare me when your like that." He admitted, knowing Marko would show the upmost sympathy. "I thought you promised me you wouldn't drink again."  
Marko didn't recall that last part, but didn't say anything on it.   
"How did my date react to all that?" Marko asked his lover.   
"You made him cry and run out. After he kicked you in the dick." Bart answered. Remembering Daniel's stupid braced grin made Bart want to add another one of Marko's friends to his hit list. Ugh, and that picture. Bart needed to find his doppelgänger and kick him in the shins.   
"Never showing my face at Columbus again." Marko vowed.   
"Try never drinking again." Bart added his two cents. "Good boys like you should be messing with alcohol. It'll screw up your liver. Or kidneys. I dunno. Still."  
"My followers must be so disappointed in me. And you."   
"They kinda like your wild side. As for me..."  
Marko was looking his boyfriend dead in the eyes. He waited patiently for Bart to finish. Bart was a little caught off guard by how Marko's resting face. It was a little weird because Marko's face was almost too symmetrical. And his genes really over did it with the thick eyelids. Some people look more friendly from a different angle.   
"Not impressed. At all." Bart finally said after an analysis of his lover's face structure. "I think you need anger management. You keep a lot of things inside until you drink and let it out."  
"Mar'kopolo Koran-Reyes does not get mad. Like ever. Ever." Marko protested.   
Bart knew too well to believe that. He could count all the times Marko was borderline about to lose it.   
"Our weekly anniversary is coming up." Bart said. He was hoping to slip in a lesson with this topic.   
"Want more roses and chocolates?" That was the go-to present since Bart always insisted he didn't want anything. Sometimes Marko would add a bag of Chicken Whizzies and wrap it in a cute little red bow.  
"For once, I actually know what I want." Bart declared to his lover. Marko's eyes lit up as he would finally not have to guess what to get him.   
"Ask and you will receive."  
Bart held up two fingers. "Two things."  
"Anything you want, Bart," Marko insisted. "Besides another puppy. I still can't believe you let the other run off its leash. You could've caught it."  
"She ran away while I wasn't looking, to be clear. I was tying my shoe." Bart said under his breath. "I want that Injustice 2 game,"  
"The one that documented that whole regime situation with the entire Justice League and old Titans? The thing that happened literally a year before we got here? The game that makes you watch the Earth crumble if you lose a match?" Jaime had that game. Marko saw it as a better history lesson than the graffitied and ripped textbooks Bart let him borrow from school. Mar'eyna didn't like the way she was portrayed in that game. She always bitched about how the game designers made her too short and gave her a mauve costume even though hers was a dusty rose. She also despised how they didn't include her speed bursts as special moves. What a critic.   
"Markoooo. You said anything." Bart gave him puppy dog eyes.   
Marko gave in. He agreed to get Bart his video game. The younger boy shimmied in his chair joyously, not being able to wait much longer for his present.  
"What else?" Marko asked him.   
"I want your fake ID. As a matter of fact, I want it on this table. Right now."   
Marko shook his head while Bart nodded his. That went on for a solid thirty seconds. Bart tapped the table while Marko still didn't oblige.   
"You said anything." Bart repeated, not bothering to do his puppy dog eyes, knowing Marko would just give in with a little more nudging.   
"My ID is my life,Bart." Marko sat there, not budging.   
"Keep your real one then. But I want your fake one." Bart pressed on. "Give it or no head for a week."  
"I can last a week. I have a hand don't I?" Marko crossed his arms. Bart didn't like his attitude and threw the roll of paper towels at his boyfriend. Only as a warning though.   
"This is for your own protection babe. Hand it to me, and I'll be satisfied with my presents." Bart compromised.   
"¿Por qué? Why do you want it? Do you wanna look at my weird picture for your own enjoyment? Because I can print you a replica right now."  
"Drinking is prohibited by me, for you. I'm so serious right now Marko. You'll feel the mode if you don't put it on this table." Bart threatened.   
"Make me." Marko challenged. He smirked and crossed his arms, waiting for Bart to take some action. Bart did, not nothing Marko could feel or see. He swiftly went over to Marko and phased through his pocket to grab his wallet. At the speed faster than light, he sorted through it all. Debit cards and rechargeable gift cards were of no concern to him. Bart found the fake ID and took it out. He secured it between his underwear and hip. He put Marko's wallet back in place. Bart was back in his chair with his gift before Marko finished a blink.   
"Nevermind babe. Keep your ID. You might need it in an emergency. I was being selfish." Bart played innocent like he didn't just pickpocket his lover. "I love you. A whole bunch." He finished his ice cream before it melted too much.   
Marko blushed at the sudden L word. Even if he heard it a million times, his face would burn up after a million and one.   
"I love you back." Marko vowed. "Like a lot."  
"Crash."  
"Indeed."


	39. Hey!

Hey! So, for those who are reading this story and actually paid attention, you know that this story is just a transfer from my draft on Wattpad. There are more chapters, maybe about 7. But I won´t be importing them here. That is because I want to change the continuity of my story. They were really stupid anyway. Basically, Marḱo gets involved in an arranged married, has kids, discovers he´s pansexual, and him and Bart are just so close with each other that they decide they do not need to be in a romantic relationship to feel together. Further updates are not going to be imports, but actual present time chapters that I´m currently writing in 2019. And they will be part of the next story with Marko in it. This specific story isn´t going to be in the same tone as this one, that´s all I will say.   
I plan on writing multiple stories that stray long after when I end my imported stories. I´m still in the process of importing my Astruma Story from even longer ago. 

Thank you to those who read this story, it made me so happy to see those hits since I never published this story on Wattpad. I have a tumblr with some art and stuff. I plan on drawing out some scenes I liked. Again, I greatly appreciate the hits, even if it´s been one person reading this whole thing.


End file.
